


Until Him

by Sallsmum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Denial of Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 138,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/pseuds/Sallsmum
Summary: "I knew i was right about you, Alexander." Magnus said softly.Alec LIghtwood worked for his family's company Lightwood Industries as head of the construction division. He had always tried to do the right thing and had even gotten the right girlfriend in Lydia Branwell, daughter of one of their biggest clients. ONe night would change everything, however, when he meets Magnus Bane eccentric head of Bane Corp at one of the city's biggest events. Somehow Magnus sees things in ALec he hadnt known had existed and once he had awoken them life would never be the same for Alec Lightwood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on yet another of my original works. I hope you find it as entertaining as The Magic of Love. Please let me know what you think and hope you keep reading.

Alec Lightwood entered the bustling foyer of the Grand Pacific Hotel running a finger around the inside of the collar of his starchy new white shirt, positive that it was getting tighter by the minute. He hated these god damned events and usually avoided them like the plague but every once in a while, his parents Maryse and Robert insisted on trotting out the whole family to one. Tonight, was one of those times. 

He trailed behind them, his sister Isabelle and her husband Simon and then his girlfriend Lydia Branwell. He had to admit that Lydia looked stunning tonight. Her long golden hair had been pinned and tucked into what could only be described as a work of art. Her long slim fitting golden gown hugged her figure in all the right places and gently swished at her sandaled feet. Maryse had lent her a golden wreath necklace which encircled the base of her elegant neck and sat beautifully on her creamy skin. Matching drop earrings twinkled like stars from her ears, catching the light in the room.

Lydia had hold of one of his hands, knowing that if she released it, the eldest of the Lightwood children would be further behind than he already was making them. The youngest of the siblings, Max, was bringing up the rear and the only other one of them that seemed as uncomfortable as Alec about being there. He was doing his best sixteen-year-old sullen adolescent act and looked truly miserable in his brand-new suit and tie that their parents had made him wear. Alec had had the earlier thought that he couldn’t have looked more uncomfortable than if he had been wearing a ball gown to the event. Oh well, at least he felt Max was a kindred spirit tonight; their age gap had a way of creating a small feeling of distance between them.

“Alec? Will you please come on, your parents are miles ahead of us now.” Lydia had turned to tell him, her forehead creased with impatience. He gave her a weak smile and quickened his pace slightly.

The walk into the main ball room seemed to take forever. People that Alec either only vaguely knew or didn’t know at all stopped their group every few steps to chat and shake hands making the short trip across the lobby seem more like a journey of a thousand miles. Alec greeted them as they spoke to them, for filling his social obligations but he found the whole ritual boring and pointless. This was nothing more than a pissing contest, he thought. A socially acceptable way to beat chests and posture at others whom they thought were their peers. Personally, Alec wanted nothing to do with any of it. 

He had been groomed since high school to take over the second in command position of the entity known as Lightwood Industries, the family owned and run business that designed and built the majority of the well-known structures in the city. He and Isabelle had attended the best business college to gain the right knowledge to be able to run the huge company that had been started by his parents before he had been born. 

He had always gone along with his parent’s expectations of him, right up to his graduation with honours, after four years of hard work and brain numbing hours of study. But by the time he was due to sit in the large corner office with its spectacular panoramic views of the city and large mahogany desk, he had come to the conclusion that he had spent way too many hours trapped behind one of them; he saw the expanse of highly polished wood as more of a snare around one ankle, chain anchored tightly to one leg of the piece of furniture and it had created a panicky feeling right down deep inside him. 

After a few weeks in the top job, he just couldn’t do it any longer. He pleaded his case to his parents who were understandably disappointed but where happy to hear that he still wanted to be a part of the family business. They gave him control of the construction crews that were the front line the business; the men who went out and actually built the structures they designed. Alec took to the job straight away, loving the feeling of freedom he had of not being trapped in the glass and steel confines that was the head office in the central business district. The majority of his day was spent visiting each site, talking to the foremen, the workers themselves and making sure things were running smoothly and fixing any issues that had arose. 

Alec had built a good repore with the men and was happy to spend a few hours at the end of the week having a few drinks with them at one of the local bars. That was his idea of a good social outing; beer, pizza and watching a football game on a big screen, surrounded by a bunch of cheering guys that had no other agenda than to have a good time and relax. Not being stuffed into a monkey suit and dragged through a room full of similarly dressed stuffed shirts who all looked as fake as a street corner Rolex.

They had finally made it to one of the sets of double doors that were the entrance to the ball room. Lydia pulled him closer and took his arm, a wide smile on her perfectly made up face. He gave her a small reassuring smile as they entered the room but it never reached his eyes. Welcome to the bull ring, he thought.

Alec had to admit the huge space was impressive. Six massive crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the faceted drops reflecting the light of the myriad of globes that were too numerous to count. Silk banners draped from each one, tenting to the edge of the ornate cornices. Strings of fairy lights ran between each one like a line of stars. There had to of been up wards of a thousand people milling around the space, some still standing and talking, some sitting at the sea of tables that covered the carpeted area to one end of the room. Alec saw his mother consult the seating chart near the door and he and Lydia followed them further into the room.

A live band was playing on a stage at the opposite end of a dance floor, just loud enough to be back ground music to the steady rumble of voices. Alec looked behind him to make sure Max was still behind them and gave the sullen boy an understanding smile as he met his dulled dark eyes. I feel your pain, main, he thought and wished he could put a sympathetic arm around his small shoulders. 

They made it to their table, one of the ones closest to the dais where a lectern and microphone stood ready. Figures, Alec thought, pulling up one corner of his mouth as he took his seat.  
They had just ordered drinks from a waiter when an elegantly dressed middle aged couple came up to the table. Carol and Harry Branwell were one of Lightwood Industries biggest clients and Lydia’s parents. Alec stood again, greeting Harry’s firm handshake and Carol’s bright words of hello. They took their seats next to his parents and began chatting away quiet comfortably. 

Alec really liked Lydia’s parents. They were very down to earth people even though they owned a large chain of popular restaurants throughout the country. He had met Lydia through his heading of the crew that constructed one such restaurant and after being given a push by both sets of parents had asked her out. They had been seeing each other for over twelve months now and he knew that it wouldn’t be long before he would begin to get pressured into making their relationship more official. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Lydia, I mean, what wasn’t to like about the beautiful twenty-four-year-old woman. 

She was the perfect combination of beauty and brains and much like himself, held a position in her own parent’s company. But the thought of deepening their relationship gave him that same panicky feeling that he had felt at the thought of been shackled to that top management job. It was too soon to be thinking about such things, anyway, well, that’s how he justified his thoughts. He was only twenty-six himself, not old enough to be thinking about making such an important commitment. But he knew their parents probably had other ideas.

Alec was trying to look interested in the conversation that Robert and Harry were having about something work related, when he noticed the crowd seemed to be preoccupied by something going on near one set of the entrance doors. He frowned and craned his neck to see what all the fuss was about, as did the rest of the table.

In that moment, the crowd seemed to part and afforded him a view of the cause. A group of people had just entered the room, dressed in clothes that seemed to be more suitable to a stage show than a five thousand dollar a plate charity dinner. Most of them were women, who looked like their clothes had been painted onto their bodies and make up applied by a trowel. Some had arms linked together like they were couples but others were standing beside men in broad shouldered suits and close cropped hair who looked like they had just stepped off the pages of a glossy fashion magazine. Two of them moved a little away from the others relieving a pair of figures in the middle of their group.  
Alec felt himself still and a thrill shot from one end of his spine to the other, instantly making him feel uncomfortable. 

The tall dark hair man stood out from anyone else in the room, well he did to Alec. His hair was short at the sides and longer on the top, the front of it flopping over his brow, brushing one elegantly arched brow. A pair of beetle black eyes scanned the room as they headed for a table. He was dressed in a dark suit similar to all the other ones in the room but the lapels and cuffs were made from a shiny material that caught the light. The jacket was cut in a slim fit, making his broad shoulders and narrow waist stand out. A strip of the same shimmering material shot down the outside seam of his pant leg ending at the cuff which brushed a pair of shiny pointy toed shoes. His arm was linked through one belonging to a large serious looking man who made Alec think of what a gorilla in a suit and tie would look like.

They neared an empty table and took their seats, about ten feet from their own. Suddenly, the dark-haired man looked up and their eyes met across the room. Something hit Alec right in the gut and he immediately felt his face heat and he looked away, nerves on fire. Christ, what the hell was that all about? Looked around him quickly, hoping that Lydia and the others hadn’t seen his reaction. To his relief they seemed to be preoccupied with discussing the late arrivals. He couldn’t help thinking that the man had looked vaguely familiar to him but he couldn’t for the life of him think how. If he had met with someone like that face to face, there was no way he would have forgotten who he was.  
“I had no idea that he would be here.” Maryse said, sternly. She set her face in a frown and picked up her wine glass to take a sip. 

“Yes, I haven’t seen him at one of these events before. What possessed him to come to this one I wonder?” Carol Branwell said. Alec looked towards the two women.

“Who is he?” He asked one eyebrow raised. They both looked at him like he had sprouted another head.

“Alec, surely you’ve seen the man before? He’s always in the papers for his outlandish behaviour and wild parties.” Maryse informed him.

Alec racked his brain to remember ever having seen such an article but he still came up blank. His mother gave a sigh of exasperation.

“That’s Magnus Bane. Head of Bane Corp? We’ve even done some work for him. Building that electronics manufacturing plant that he owns about twelve months ago. You should know, you over saw its construction.” 

A light bulb switched on in Alec’s head and he finally remembered the job. It had been in another city and he had spent countless hours flying back and forth at different stages of its construction, making sure the exacting standards had been met.

“The guy was a nightmare to work with. I’ve never seen anyone so anal about plans. I must have had about thirty meetings with him when we designed the building for him.” 

Simon Lewis, Isabelle’s husband, headed the architectural side of Lightwood Industries. He had met Izzy in college and they had been together ever since, marrying a few years ago. Simon had gotten the job at the firm on his own merits, graduating top of his class. Marrying the boss’s daughter had just been icing on the cake for his career as he was fast tracked through the ranks to head the division. 

Alec allowed himself to take a quick glance back at the subject of their discussion and saw that his attention was on one of the beauties to his left. A sudden flash of disappointment raced through his mind and it startled him enough to avert his eyes ones more. Jesus, what was wrong with him. Why had the absence of eye contact between him and the exotic Mr Bane given him such a reaction? He licked his lips nervously and took a sip of wine that had begun to taste like vinegar to him. Lydia shot him a strange look and he gave her a watery smile and took her hand. God, man, get a grip. It was this whole situation that had him tied in knots; this is why he hated these things. He felt like a fish out of water at them. 

Slowly the room settled and the five-course dinner was served. Alec ate each rich course, not tasting any of the artfully arranged food on his plate. He did his best to shake off his earlier unease and chatted to the others, even giving Max a hard time about his unwillingness to try most of the food.

“This isn’t food. It looks fake. Why can’t they have burgers and fries like normal people.” He grumbled poking at the piece of salmon on his plate before him. Alec gave him a brotherly ruffle of his mop of dark hair.

“Cheer up, champ, I’ll shout you some proper food when we get out of this place.”.

Max looked up at him from under his too long fringe. A hint of a smile curved his lips and he brushed his hair from his face. His mother sent him a disapproving look but he ignored it. 

Alec found himself constantly having to fight the urge to look towards the Bane table and it was knotting his insides. He had no idea what was going on with him tonight or why he felt the way he did but it was slowly destroying his calm outer shell. Once again, he put it down to the whole unfamiliar atmosphere of the event. This was his parent’s scene, not his. And he knew that Lydia had aspirations of joining their ranks as well and the thought left him cold. It was yet another reason why he would stall any further developments in their relationship as much as possible. 

By the time the more formal part of the night came, Alec felt like he was sitting on razor blades in a cold room. Lydia had chastised him like a errant child about how many times she had seen him with his finger down the inside of his collar but the longer the night went on, the tighter it became.  
The head of the charity stood at the lectern and delivered his speech before announcing the main event of the evening. The auction. There very at least a dozen donated goods and services from many of the people that were attending. 

“I wonder how much our donation will raise?” Maryse said, smiling and sipping her wine. Alec frowned. He should of known that Lightwood Industries would be represented.

“What did you donate, mom?” He asked her.

“Oh, just two hundred hours of your time for the overseeing of their chosen project.” Maryse looked very pleased with herself but Alec wanted to scream.

Like he had time to give away to someone. What the hell had she been thinking? She must have seen the look on his face and she waved it off.

“Oh, for Pete’s sake, Alec. It’s all for the benefit of the company. Your time would be invaluable to someone in here. You under estimate yourself.” 

Alec scowled back at her and sat back in his chair. It was time he didn’t have, and she should have known that. He had his hands full at the moment, keeping track of at least four major construction jobs around the city. Well, he just wasn’t going to do it, and that was it. She could complain all she wanted, she could find someone else to baby sit someone’s holiday home renovations or whatever it was they had in mind. 

The auction began and several of the good and services had raised well over the million dollars. The Branwells had donated a years’ worth of free dinners as their contribution and they were very happy when the bidding reach three hundred thousand dollars. 

“Next we have two hundred hours of consulting time with Mr Alec Lightwood of Lightwood Industries. Mr Lightwood has been responsible for the overseeing of many of the new construction in the city and his time would be more than valuable to someone. Who can start the bidding?” The emcee asked, eyes scanning the room.

“one hundred thousand dollars.” 

Alec felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He tried to see who had put in the bid but it had come from too far to the back of the room to see.

“Two hundred thousand.” 

Alec could feel his nerves mounting. By the time the bidding had reached five hundred thousand dollars, Alec could hardly keep still. Good God, who the hell thought his time was that valuable? Maryse and Robert had smiles on their faces that went from ear to ear. Even Max had gotten interested. Lydia was squeezing his hand so tight it was stating to cut the circulation off in his fingers. He could feel a fine sheen of swept breaking out across his forehead and he had unconsciously held his breath. 

The bidding had stalled at the five hundred thousand and Alec could see a man at a nearby table being congratulated by the others that sat there. He gave a nod of his head towards him in greeting and he returned the gesture.

“Eight hundred thousand dollars.” 

A collective gasp went around the room and Alec was sure his heart had stopped beating for a few seconds. A cold chill ran through him as he realised who the final bidder had been. He looked wide eyed and pale faced towards the table of Magnus Bane and company. The man himself captured him with his gaze and held him as surely as if he had pinned him with his body to the floor. Alec felt his mouth go dry and that stiff collar on his shirt was pressing into his throat with such force now that he felt light headed and dizzy. Magnus gave him a slight nod of his head and one side of his mouth curved into a quirky grin. 

Bam! That strange sensation hit him again but this time it got him right in the middle of his chest. A hand had gone to the spot as if it were searching for a wound that wasn’t there. Alec could feel his racing heart beat as it pounded against his ribs as if it were trying to smash its way through them.


	2. Chapter 2

The room had gone silent. How was it possible for fifteen hundred people to not make a sound? The auctioneer called for further bids but Alec hadn’t heard him. Somehow he had been robbed of every sense apart from sight. Bane continued to hold him captive as the man gave the room two more chances to raise the bid. Nothing. Just when Alec thought he was about to pass out, the hard knock of the wooden gavel on the lectern brought him crashing back to reality.

“Sold! To Mr Magnus Bane of Bane Corp. Congratulations, Sir!” 

The room erupted with the sound of applause and Magnus stood up, taking deep bows in different directions around the room. Maryse was looking horrified in his direction. Undisclosed distain written all over her face. Magnus simply smiled and gave her a nod before looking Alec right in the eye and winking. Alec drew in a sharp breath before he felt his face heat. 

Lydia was seething. “Of all the nerve Who does that freak think he is? What the hell is he going to do with two hundred hours of Alec’s time? Ha, he’s probably got a chain of drug den’s he wants built.” She spat, looking in his direction. 

Alec desperately needed air but he felt too shaken to move. What in the hell was wrong with him? Why was he letting this guy affect him so much? This was madness. 

“Don’t worry, Alec, we’ll find a way out of this for you. I wouldn’t expect you to spend five minutes with someone like Bane, I don’t care how much money he has.” Robert was telling him. 

No one seemed to realise that he appeared to be in shock or that he hadn’t said a word in the entire time.

“Let’s not be too hasty, dear. After all the man heads the most successful business in the city. Something like this will go a long way in letting people know that Lightwoods can handle anything.”

Izzy looked at her mother like she had just suggested Alec run naked around the room.

“Mother, you can’t be serious? Surely, we aren’t that desperate that we have to entertain the idea of doing business with that one man freak show? I mean, look at him. The trash that he hangs around with. Ugh! He makes my skin crawl.” She gave a shudder and Simon put a protective arm around his wife’s shoulders. 

Alec wanted to say that he had a similar effect on him but somehow, he doubted it was the same way. Lydia finally looked at him with concern.

“Alec are you feeling alright? You look a little pale” She asked, putting a hand on his arm. 

His head snapped around to face her, some kind of pre-programmed response made him smile even though his insides felt like they had been scrambled.

“Yes, I’m fine.” He managed to get out.

Alec sat through the rest of the auction on tender hooks, praying from a way to get him out of the room and into the cool night air. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before an opportunity presented itself. 

The auction ended and it was announced that the band would begin to play again. The music started and the dance floor began to fill. Robert stood and held out his hand to his wife and she took it with a smile and they headed off to join the other couples. Lydia’s parents did the same and Alec was starting to feel actual panic about Lydia wanting to join them. He spotted the three sets of double glass doors that led to the grounds of the hotel and he knew he had to get to them.

“Ah, I’ll be back in a minute.” He told Lydia, who had just opened her mouth to say something. She snapped it closed once more and looked up to her retreating boyfriend.

“Oh, okay.” She said, but he was already moving away from her.

Alec threaded through the crowd, occasionally acknowledging someone as they congratulated him on the auction result. Each one felt like a jab of a needle to the base of his spine. Were these people all crazy? This wasn’t good news. At least, not for him. He finally reached the first set of doors and tried the handle. Damn! It was locked. He went to the next set and got a similar result. He was starting to feel like a caged animal and he was heading for the third and final set when he saw a waiter come in from an open door way right at the end of the room. Finally, salvation. He headed for it, willing himself not to run and look like a total idiot. 

He waited for a girl carrying a tub full of dirty plates and cutlery to go out then he followed her.   
The cool night air hit him and he wanted to collapse to the ground with relief. He moved away from the door way itself, walking further up the landing and heading for the low ledge that bordered the area. He could feel the tension draining from his body and his shoulders dropped; he had been unaware that they had been as tense as they were. He found a spot that was a little more secluded that the rest of the landing and leaned his hands on the cold surface of the flat squares of stone. 

The gardens of the hotel were lit up like a fairy land. Tiny lights doted in the trees and coloured spot lights highlighted the lower growing bushes. A paved pathway led to a fountain, the white stone lit with a soft pink light as water trickled from one tier to the other. Alec concentrated on the sound, willing himself to relax further. He closed his eyes and let the quiet sink into him. 

His mind wanted to keep bringing the issue with the mysterious Magnus Bane to the fore front but he fought to keep it at bay. He didn’t want to give the man anymore power over him than he already seemed to have. His face swam before his closed eyelids. Those elegant arched brows, the eyes so dark they looked like two shiny black buttons, the small straight nose and the perfect cupid’s bow mouth curved in the easy smile. His left eye winking back at him. His eyes flew open and he shook his head. What the hell? What did he have to do to keep from thinking about him? Why was he thinking about him at all? The thought of having to spend two hundred hours with the man was making him start to feel sick.

He stood back up, straightening his back and rolling his shoulders. He ran a finger under the edge of his collar again and with an angry growl he grabbed hold of the bow tie and pulled it undone before undoing the top button of the shirt that he had been certain was trying to strangle him for most of the night. The relief was instant and he let out a sigh, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. Finally, he could breath.

“So, this is where my prize is hiding himself.”

Alec’s head snapped back down and his eye flew open. Sweet Jesus, was this really happening?

He turned slowly and saw the cause of his distress standing about six feet from him. Magnus Bane looked even more exotic this close up. He had a commanding air about him somehow, like he exuded confidence. The lighting was subtler out here and if gave that small almost pixie like face a softness that the harsher lights inside could never allow. His broad shoulders filled out that close cut suit to perfection and he noted that the buttons on the jacket were undone, revealing the way his pants hung from those narrow hips. Good God almighty! Get a grip! Who has these thoughts about another man? Alec felt his mouth going dry again and he swallowed trying to regain control of his voice so he didn’t sound like a six-foot adolescent. 

“Magnus Bane, I presume.” 

He finally managed to get out without sounding stupid. Magnus walked closer to him and held out a slim hand. Alec hesitated for a second before his good manners kicked in and he took it in his. It was surprisingly strong but the skin against his palm was cool and soft. Alec pulled his hand back a little more sharply than he should of but Magnus didn’t react to its sudden withdrawal. The only thing Alec noticed was a small twitch of his lip and why he would notice such a minuscule movement he had no idea. He wished that the guy had of stayed inside with his friends and left him in peace.

“I’m looking forward to our working together, Alexander. I think it will be very beneficial to both our companies.”

“I didn’t know you were working on something.”

“Yes, I’m currently working on several projects but the main one is a redevelopment of a warehouse near the waterfront that I’m having issues with at the moment. If you can help me solve those issues it will be money well spent.” 

“I hope I can help you out then. What are you converting the warehouse to?” Please don’t say drug den, he stupidly thought. Izzy’s words ringing in his ears.  
“It’s a night club. Or will be. Help me sort it out and I’ll give you a VIP pass.” 

He smiled at him and button eyes twinkled in the light from the gardens. It was freaking Alec out that he didn’t seem to be able to stop himself from having such thoughts. He would have loved to of been able to just make some lame excuse and walk back inside but there was something about Magnus Bane that seemed to have a strange effect on him. He’d never felt anything like it before and it was scaring the shit out of him. 

Those two hundred hours of working together felt like they were going to be more like two hundred years. Maybe his mother could get him out of it somehow. He gave himself a mental smack up the side of his head. God, how old are you, you pussy? Letting mommy fight your battles for you now, are we? Something, however, was telling him that it wasn’t going to happen. And the thought that scared him worse than anything was that somewhere deep down in an unknown place in his mind, he actually intrigued to work with Magnus bane. 

There was an uneasy silence between them at that moment and Alec turned back to face the garden. Please let him just go back inside, he thought to himself but he heard him take another step closer. His whole body tensed and he didn’t want to turn back around, knowing that he would be that much closer to him and he didn’t think he could handle it. Having these thoughts and being out here with him were all new territory for him and he felt completely at sea with it all.

“So, how serious is it between you and the lovely Miss Branwell?” 

Alec gave a snort of surprise before he could stop himself. Who did this guy think he was asking something like that? He turned and immediately took a step back as Magnus was now only about two feet in front of him. He straightened his shoulders.

“Why would you want to know something like that?” he asked.

“Oh, I don’t know. There’s just something about the two of you that feels, off, to me, that’s all.” Alec gave a humourless laugh. Was he kidding?

“I hardly think that’s any of your business, Bane. My personal life has nothing to do with my work.”

“Really? I would have thought the two were very much intertwined. Didn’t her father get your company to build some of those cheesy restaurants of theirs?” Now Alec was getting mad. Magnus obviously thought because of who is was he could say anything to anyone and get away with it. Not today, buddy, Alec thought.  
“If by cheesy restaurants you mean the chain of highly successful ones we constructed for him then yes. But that has nothing to do with how I feel about Lydia.”

Magnus gave him a crooked grin.

“Let’s be honest here. Of course, your family and hers would be please for the two of you to be together. Branwells would be hitching their wagon to a star where it comes to your family’s company. Yet another solid investment.”

Alec felt his face heating with anger. This guy was unreal.

“You have some nerve, Bane. Being with Lydia has nothing to do with that. I don’t use people that way. Some of us have morals to live up to.”

Magnus tipped his head back and laughed. Alec didn’t know where to look. His reaction completely threw him. Somehow, he drew a little closer once more and Alec acted like a magnet and went back again.

“Alexander, I love how you come rushing in like a knight in shining armour to defend your woman. You’re right. You do have morals but I can tell you’re with Miss Branwell for all the wrong reasons.” 

Alec felt completely flustered and he ran a hand through his thick dark hair. What was he supposed to say to that? This night was fast becoming a nightmare. 

“Believe what you want, Bane. You obviously think you know best.” He ended up saying. 

Magnus smiled and advanced on him further. This time, when Alec stepped back, he felt the solid cold surface of the wall behind him. A chill ran up his spine, that had nothing to do with the temperature of the masonry. His heart began to quicken again and he wet his dry lips with the tip of his tongue.  
Magnus gave him a smile that somehow hit him in the gut once more. He had no idea if it was because of his close proximity but this one very nearly had him doubling up. He started to feel that trapped panicky feeling again.

“I don’t think, Alexander, I know.” He said in that deep even tone of his.

And why the hell was he calling him Alexander? Not even his mother did that.

“I think you’re missing a few clues. I noticed that you haven’t mentioned the word love once in our conversation. You two don’t seem to be particularly affectionate with each other, either.” 

Alec felt his blood boil again. “I haven’t mentioned the word love because it’s none of your god damned business if I love Lydia and how would you know if I was affectionate with her or not?” Magnus gave a chuckle.

“Have you forgotten I practically had a ring side seat to you two this evening.” Alec looked at him incredulously.

“Were you watching us?” he said, his voice high and tight from his emotional state.

“Don’t flatter yourself too much, Alexander but I did take note that all you did was hold her hand for most of the night.”

“And what may I ask is wrong with holding a girl’s hand?” 

Alec put his hands on his hips and cocked a hip in his direction. He saw Magnus’ eyes scan his posture from head to foot and it chilled him to the bone. The brief look he saw on his face made him think that he was looking at something good to eat. Fuck, this was all too much.

“Oh, there’s nothing wrong with it, if your twelve. I would bet a thousand dollars that the two of you haven’t even slept together.” 

The smirk on his face made Alec wanted to take the final step over to him and smack it off his face.

“Now you’re going too far, Bane. That’s none of your fucking business.” 

Alec seethed. Magnus just stood there however, his face took on a knowing look which had Alec clenching his fists by his sides.

“I think the most important clue is that you don’t seem to be denying anything I’ve said. Why would that be, do you think?” 

Alec drew in a sharp breath and turned swiftly away from him, going back to face the gardens but not seeing a single bush of it. Why the hell hadn’t he walked off or punched to guy right in the mouth before now? It was more of a mystery than the way he seemed to have such an effect on him did. Magnus very smartly, let the dust settle. The air was thick in the area surrounding them and Alec was breathing heavy, trying to drag it into his lungs as if he were trying to breath underwater. The minutes passed and Alec preyed that when he turned once more that he would be met with an empty space.

“I’m not blind, Alexander. I saw you watching me tonight.” 

Alec felt himself still at the sound of his voice. He screwed his eyes up tight, having the irrational thought about leaping over the ledge and tearing off into the dark expanse of the gardens, away from the lights, away from Magnus Bane. But he still stood there, unable to move, somehow. The night seemed to quieten around them and the noise from the room only feet behind them faded further into the back ground. He heard the sound of a soft foot step and he knew he had moved closer to him. He could smell his unique cologne and he could even feel the faint warmth of his body heat. Fuck, why wasn’t he getting out of there? Why wasn’t he defending himself and Lydia more? Some far-off voice in the depths of his racing mind was starting to become clearer.  
Because you know that everything he just said was true. Alec felt a shiver go through him. He steeled himself and felt his body turn. 

Magnus was about a half a foot away from him. There was enough light on his face for Alec to see that he was actually wearing eye liner and maybe foundation. It was hard to tell but his skin looked smooth and flawless. Magnus was looking up at him; those dark eyes seemed to be reaching deep down inside him as if they were searching for a deeply buried truth. Alec felt his breath hitch and he was like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Too startled to move and too captivated not to. Alec felt his mouth go dry and his throat felt like he had tried to swallow a bucket of sand. His heart was pounding once more and he wondered how much longer it could do that before he had a heart attack. 

Magnus reached out a hand and gently touched to side of his cheek. Warning sirens were going off inside Alec’s mind. A voice was screaming at him to get the hell out of there but he just simply couldn’t move. He felt a fine mist of moisture break out on his forehead and top lip. He couldn’t remember when he had blinked last. The same sand that was stuck in his throat had been thrown into his eyes as well. 

He could feel the soft warmth of Magnus’ hand against his face and it was making his skin tingle. He had never thought of another man’s hand as being so gentle and soft. But then he had never thought of another man’s hand touching him like that before either. He was on a totally alien planet where everything was a threat but it was somehow fascinating as well.


	3. Chapter 3

“I knew I was right about you, Alexander.” Magnus said softly.

Normally the noise coming from the room behind them would have drowned out such a quiet sound but not at this moment. Alec was positive that he would have been able to hear that proverbial pin dropping. 

In minuscule increments, Magnus leaned forward. His eyes never leaving Alec’s wide hazel ones for a second. Alec could feel their chests starting to touch, the soft material of their shirt fronts just brushing together with a faint swish. How he was able to hear such a quiet sound over the pounding of his blood in his ears he had no idea. He felt his body brace for impact, like he was expecting a blow to the jaw. As Magnus’ lips touched his, somehow instinct took over and his eyelids dropped. The soft warmth of them was surprising as he felt their touch grow stronger. Fireworks were going off and he felt like he had been hooked up to a two forty volt outlet. Nothing seemed to exist except for them in that moment.

It was completely surreal. He felt Magnus’ lips move against his and at first he just stood there. But a minute later, something floated to the surface of his mind and he found himself responding to the kiss. Once that happened it was like a door that had been slammed shut, locked and boarded up to him had been prised open and his body took on a life of its own. He leaned into Magnus’ chest, feeling the firmness beneath him, one hand came up to go to the side of his neck; he could feel the soft tick of his pulse against his palm. 

The warm wet tip of Magnus’ tongue flickered on his bottom lip and he wanted to scream from the sensation it caused in him. Magnus’ other hand was sliding around his waist at the top of his pants, leaving a burning path behind it. He felt his mouth open wider, the kiss growing deeper and his breath was noisy as his nose mashed against Magnus’ soft cheek. It was like he had tasted something that he had no idea he had been craving and his whole nervous system felt like it was shorting out. He could swear he could feel it in his toes. 

Something clattered noisily to the ground behind them and Magnus broke the kiss, abruptly enough that Alec found himself chasing the loss of his lips. The world came crashing back around them thanks to a dropped drinks tray. Reality pooled about him so quickly, Alec felt he was drowning in it and the panic set in. He looked back at Magnus’ face only inches from his and he felt like he had just been woken from a dream. He shoved him back from his body and put at least three feet in between them. His breath was coming out of him in hard ragged pants and he was forced to brace his hands on his knees for a few minutes till he was able to get control of it again. What fuck had just happened? 

Magnus was standing before him, just watching. There was a smile curving his lips and he looked very satisfied with himself. If the object of the exercise was to take the legs out from under Alec Lightwood, he had succeeded with flying colours. Alec’s wide eyes darted around him, terrified that someone would see them together. Everyone looked busy with their own lives inside though. A small blessing to be grateful for. 

“I can’t believe I just did that. What the hell did you do to me?” He rasped. 

“I did nothing that wasn’t already there, Alexander. I had a feeling and I acted on it. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” He said, his voice quiet but firm at the same time.

Alec shook his head. “No, no, this isn’t me. You tricked me somehow. I have a girlfriend, for Christ’s sake. This was wrong, so wrong.” 

Alec was feeling frantic and he really wanted to get as far away from Magnus Bane as possible but for some reason he had to convey to him how big of a mistake he had just made.

“No, it wasn’t Alexander. You wouldn’t have done it in the first place if you hadn’t of wanted to, however buried the need was. I’m good but I’m not that good. I can’t create an urge that wasn’t there in the first place.” Alec stared at him.

“What? Are you saying that I’m gay? I’m not fucking gay. I never have been and never will be.” He said, his voice rising enough that he saw a crease of concern on Magnus’ brow and he gave a look towards the ball room.

“I never mentioned that word. I’m not saying that’s who you are. I’m saying that there is no shame in feeling an attraction for another man.” Alec rounded on him.

“I have no attraction to you, Bane. If you ever mention this to anyone I will do my damnedest to ruin you.” Alec spat at him.

“Good luck with that, Lightwood, but I don’t make it a habit of kissing and telling. And you can rage about this all you like, but I know what I felt and it wasn’t just some act of submission. You kissed me back, Alexander whether you want to acknowledge it or not. Why don’t you go back inside to your girlfriend and when you’re ready to deal with how you really feel, look me up.” 

Magnus turned on his heel and headed for the open door.  
Alec was left reeling on the landing. His mind was racing and he started to feel sick to the stomach. What the fuck had he just done? What possessed him in the name of everything holy to kiss Magnus Bane? Magnus Bane, for god’s sake. Of all people. He had never acted that way, with any man, let alone him. This was crazy and it was freaking him out so badly he wondered how he was going to go back in there to Lydia, her parents and the rest of his family. 

He prayed with every fibre of his being that Bane kept his word about not telling anyone. If they found out it would be a disaster of monumental proportions. Not to mention it getting to the media, that thought made his stomach churn even more violently and he was forced to take in a few deep breaths.  
He turned back to look in through the glass doors. How the hell was he supposed to go back in there and act like nothing had happened? The short answer was he just wasn’t going to be able to. He would find Lydia and his parents and tell them he felt ill, it wouldn’t be a lie, and leave. He knew it wasn’t going to win any favours with any of them but that was tough. 

After a few deeper breaths, he squared his shoulders and headed for the door.

 

Inside, Alec winced at the noise. Everything seemed too loud; the constant rumble of a thousand different conversations, the music. He started back to their table and had gotten half way their when Lydia came rushing up to him.

“Where in the name of god have you been? I’ve been looking for you everywhere?” She said, voice elevated to be heard over the din and brow knotted.

He was waiting for her to chew him out about dodging responsibilities but as she got closer to him, the frown became a look of concern. Shit, did he look as bad as he felt? He scanned the room, searching the sea of faces. He told himself he was looking out for his parents but that nasty little voice that had risen from the dark recesses of his mind had other ideas about it. You’re looking for him, and you know it.

“Alec, are you feeling alright? You look very pale and you’re sweaty. Are you ill?”

Lydia put a warm hand on his forehead to test his temperature. Good, the perfect excuse.

“Yeah, I don’t feel so great, would you mind if we leave? I’m sorry about this.” He said, taking her hand.

Holding hands? Yeah, for twelve-year olds.

A fresh sheen of sweat broke out on his skin as he remembered Magnus’ words and he dropped Lydia’s hand like it had burned his and she gave him a concerned look. 

“No, that’s fine. We had better tell your parents. They’re over that way somewhere.” She said, waving in the general direction of the crowd.

If she noticed the sudden rejection, she didn’t say anything, and he offered up a silent prayer of thanks. She turned and headed towards the crowd and he followed behind.   
It took a few minutes of searching but they spotted Maryse and Robert speaking to another couple just to the left of the dance floor. They were about to approach them when the other couple left and as Alec watched in horror, Magnus Bane replaced them. He froze in the middle of the crowd, his breath leaving him in a rush. Lydia hadn’t noticed his absence yet and was still heading for his parents. Bane was standing next to the suited gorilla and had that trademark smile on his face as he spoke. Fuck, what was he telling them? Was he giving them all the gory details about their strange liaison outside? Alec’s stomach did a back flip but he propelled himself forward, determined to find out what he was saying. Lydia had just reached them when he came out behind them. 

Their conversation stilled at his approach and Magnus gave him a casual look. Alec saw his eyes scan his face and he saw a flicker of something pass over it. Worry? Hidden secrets? He couldn’t tell but whatever it was, it had been too brief to catch. 

“Alec, you look positively green, are you feeling alright?” Magnus said, his face covered in a look of concern. So, he was Alec, now?

He was hanging off the blocky silent figure beside him and Alec wanted to reach out and smack the look right off his face. Bastard. It was like he was shoving his obvious orientation down his throat. And that look; give the man an award for best actor in a drama. He frowned and cleared his throat.

“No, I’m not actually. Mom, Dad I’m going to have to go. I’m sorry. Do you want me to take Max?”

He kept things short, wanting this torture to be over as soon as possible. Magnus’ eyes hadn’t left his face for a second and for one insane moment, he wondered if his date had noticed and if he was jealous? He dismissed the thought straight away. He doubted if the guy could even make a declarative sentence let alone have an emotion that was as complex as jealousy. Alec found himself wanting to check the guy for grazed knuckles from being dragged on the ground but he stomped out the unwarranted thought as soon as it surfaced. Christ, get a grip and get the hell out, he thought. 

“Yes, that’s fine. I hope this isn’t one of your excuses to just get out of being here tonight, Alec but you do look somewhat unwell.”

Maryse was frowning at him, no unnecessary worry from his mother, that was for sure.

“Something disagree with you, Alec?” Magnus said, looking innocently back at him. 

The corner of that soft mouth pulled up and an image of them pressed together outside, the thought of how they felt on his own filled his mind and he had to fight the urge to fall to the floor. He closed his eyes and steadied himself for second or two. He could cheerfully reach over and strangle Magnus at the moment. He was rubbing thing in his face so badly, how didn’t the others see that? 

“We have to go. Good night Mom, Dad, Mr Bane.” He gave him the very briefest of looks before turning to go.

“I hope you recover soon, Mr Lightwood, I’m looking forward to working with you.” 

Magnus’ voice felt like fingernails down a blackboard to him and he felt his fists clench at his sides. If his mother couldn’t get him out of his obligations to him then he didn’t know what he was going to do, but there was no way he was going to have any more to do with Magnus Bane. Of that he was certain. He took Lydia’s hand, in spite of further echoes of previous conversations and headed for their table and his younger brother. He could feel Magnus’ eyes burning into the back of his head as he left and the impulse to break out into a run was almost overwhelming. 

They found Max slumped at the table alone; no sign of Izzy and Simon, head buried in his phone. The informed him of their early departure and he looked livelier than he had for the entire night. They threaded their way through the crowd and out to the lobby. Alec told the valet they needed their car and he barked orders to someone into a phone. 

Alec took deep lungful’s of the cool night air. For the first time all night, he felt he could breathe normally. He’d never been so relieved to be away from somewhere in his life. Snippets of his time with Magnus Bane kept wanting to fill his mind like some freaky slide show but he was determined to forget about it. Hopefully after tonight, the only time he would see that impish face was on the social pages in the newspapers. Even that possibility made him queasy at the moment. 

The car arrived and the driver got out and opened the door to the back seat. The three of them got in and in a few minutes, they were off, just another car in the steady stream of traffic. He looked towards Lydia, who had been unusually quiet. The look on her face hinted that she really wasn’t impressed from being dragged away from the event. 

“I’m sorry to make you leave, you could have stayed, I wouldn’t have cared.” Alec offered but she gave her head a quick shake, those dangly earrings swinging violently from her ears. Her face remained forward.

“No, that’s fine. You can’t help feeling ill.” The words were warmer than the look that was still on her face and Alec knew her well enough to know that she was far from happy.

“Hey, you promised we could get food when we left.” Max piped up from his position in between them. 

Alec found himself being thankful for his presence for a change. It was certainly saving him from the tongue lashing he was sure Lydia would have bestowed on him if he hadn’t of been there, feeling sick or not.  
Alec told the driver to find the nearest McDonalds and they went through the drive through windows. 

Half an hour later, they were at the Lightwood’s front door. Max scrambled over his brother clutching the remains of his food and piled out of the car before the driver had a chance to open the door for him. Alec couldn’t say he blamed the kid. It felt about fifty below zero inside the car. 

“Do you want to come in?” Alec asked her, taking her hand. She turned and looked at him for the first time. 

“No, I think I should go home. Next time your parents force you to be somewhere you obviously don’t want to be, don’t bother expecting me to there as well. I might as well of been there on my own anyway.” She told him, her voice low and even.

Alec felt a pang of guilt starting to form in his chest. She was right, but still he tried to justify his actions with the sickness excuse.

“I can hardly be held responsible for feeling sick, Lydia.” He said.

“Were you feeling sick before we got there, tonight, Alec? Because you certainly made it abundantly clear that you didn’t want to be there.” She had him on that one.

“No, you’re right, I wasn’t happy about going but I was prepared to put up with it for yours and my parent’s sakes. You know those things have never been my idea of a good time.” Lydia gave a mirthless chuckle.

“Well, that’s for damned sure and you made that very clear this evening. You can’t spend the rest of your life at some sleazy bar with your workers, Alec. You’re better than that. You’re their boss for god’s sake not one of their peers. You need to be attending proper social gatherings. Those people are important to your business, Alec. You don’t want them thinking you don’t want to have anything to do with them.” 

Whoa! Well, don’t hold back, Lydia, tell me what you really think. He could believe that she was saying this. He could have closed his eyes and thought his mother was sitting beside him.

“So, what? Now I’m not allowed to have a few drinks with the men that are an integral part of our work? The ones that actually build all those places that bring in the big bucks for us? I had no idea you were so class conscious, Lydia. Clearly you and I have way different views on what’s important than I do. Boy, God help us if any of those stuff shirts tonight thought I didn’t want to join their ranks. I mean, wow, what a catastrophe that would be.”

Alec felt his annoyance with her building and the last statement dripped with sarcasm. Lydia glared at him; even in the gloom of the car’s interior he could see the fire in her eyes. Great, now he could add pissed off girlfriend to the list of disasters tonight.

“Our parents and your sister are one of those stuff shirts, as you called them, or have you forgotten that? So, are you including me in that as well? Am I another part of something you just have to endure for your parent’s sake?” Her voice was full of venom and Alec really wasn’t in the mood to have to deal with this as well as the events of the night. 

“Look, I think we need to just take a break from this tonight. I’m not feeling up to dealing with this now and clearly, you’re not happy with me. Let’s just let this go and we can talk about it another time.” He said.

She had let his hand go at the start of their conversation and now she was pulled right away from him, sitting as far away on the seat as she could get without leaving the vehicle itself. Her head snapped forward and he heard her take in a sharp breath. Her tongue ran around the inside of her top lip and Alec knew that was never a good sign.

“Fine. Good night, Alec.” She barked out the words and Alec knew he had been given his marching orders.

He opened the car door and got out. He was tempted to let his temper get the better of him and slam the door behind him but didn’t. The driver waited till he had reached the front steps of the house before he pulled away. Max had been sitting on the steps waiting for him and he rose as Alec put his key in the door.

“So, what took you so long? Where you two playing tonsil hockey in there?” He said, giving his brother a smirk as he went inside. 

Alec gave him a sour look. Clearly, Max had no idea what the silent ride home had meant. Buy, was he in for a shock when he got older. 

“You’re a real comedian, aren’t you? Goodnight Max.” Alec headed for the stairs and to his bedroom, not caring what his brother’s plans for the rest of the evening entailed.


	4. Chapter 4

He reached his room and shut the door behind him, turning on the light beside his bed. He sat down heavily on its surface, leaning forward to put his head in his hands. Shit, what a night. He had been expecting boring, mind numbing and even snooze worthy but what he got was way more excitement than he could handle. If excitement was even the word to use. His head was aching from the onslaught of emotions that he had experienced. Anger, fear, confusion. Need.   
Want. Attraction. 

He groaned and threw himself backwards onto the bed. The sudden change in position doing his throbbing temples no favours what so ever. He wanted to think things through but he was just so drained and wrecked by it all he couldn’t trust himself to rationalise things properly. He needed to sleep, to close his eyes and drift off into a dreamless oblivion and let his thoughts settle like fallen leaves before he even thought about trying to sort through them.   
He got up and stripped down to his underwear before dragging his weary frame to his bathroom to swallow a couple as aspirin to dull the painful pulsing in his head. He went to the bed and threw back the covers and after turning out the light, sending the room into a peaceful darkness, he settled against his pillows and closed his eyes. 

He knew sleep wasn’t going to come before the tablets had a chance to kick in and kill his headache but he lay in the comforting darkness and tried to still his mind. Thoughts of his argument with Lydia seemed to need his attention. He had always known that she wanted to be a part of the social elite like his parents were. Carol and Harry Branwell were a little different. They certainly had the credentials for it but they tended to stay out of the lime light and were more your quiet achievers than someone who stood on the mountain top screaming ‘look at me!’ 

Immediately, his own parents came to mind. Not that he wasn’t proud of the way they had built the company from the ground up to what it was today. They deserved to be able to do a bit of boasting. But over the years, he had been a witness to the increasingly rapid rise in the way his mother in particular, pushed her way to the front of the crowd. Maryse had been the driving force behind the company since day one and to give her credit, if she hadn’t been as pushy as she was, Alec doubted whether they would be where they were today. Maryse seemed to be determined, however, to reach that mountain peak and scream from it as loud as she could. Alec had never wanted to be part of that side of things. He was more like his father, happy to stay in the back ground and just get on with things. He half suspected that Robert disliked those big social occasions as much as he did but he went along willingly to keep his wife happy. A chill ran down Alec’s spine. 

Was that what his life would become if he and Lydia ever got married? To be the bread to her butter? The dot to her exclamation mark? No wonder his mother and she got on so well. They were cut from the same cloth. Kindred spirits. Partners in crime. The jury was still out on whether that was a good thing or not.   
Alec sighed in the blackness and he could feel the ache behind his eyes starting to ease. He just needed to chill out for a while, to sleep and give his mind a rest. How he really felt about Lydia and what the future might hold for them could wait till he could distance himself from everything for a few hours. He closed his eyes and slowly, he began to drift off.

Alec woke the next morning to annoyingly cheery sunshine streaming into room from the window whose curtain he had forgotten to pull across last night. He groggily reached over to the bedside table in search of his phone to check the time but frowned when he could find it. The he realised it was still in the pocket of his suit jacket. He prized his eye lids open, blinking rapidly at the bright shaft of sunlight that was beaming across his bed and he leant down to the floor and scuffed through the discarded pile of clothes till he found what he was looking for.   
Suit. Charity dinner. Boredom. Magnus Bane. Fear. Need. 

The previous night came crashing back to him and it really didn’t need to. For all his wishing that he could spent a few precious hours in much needed unconsciousness, his brain refused to be turned off. A replay of his time on the landing with Magnus had been played in a loop for most of the night, making him restless and giving him a disturbed sleep. 

He felt grumpy and irritable even before the day had begun and his only thoughts were that he just hoped everyone would leave him alone. He looked at the screen of his phone and saw two missed calls from Lydia under the numbers that told him it was ten past ten.   
He hauled his frame up in the bed and threw the phone down beside him before rubbing his eyes with one hand. So much for a peaceful day. If he didn’t call her back, things were just going to get worse and it was a hassle he really didn’t need at the moment.   
Alec swung his legs off the bed and then headed for the bathroom after grabbing a change of clothes. He hoped the warm water of the shower could do for him what sleep could not but that was probably asking a bit too much.

 

By the middle of the next week, things had gotten so busy, Alec hadn’t had time to dwell on events at the charity dinner. They were never far from the surface, however, and chose very inopportune times to present themselves. Driving to a job site, causing him at one stage to almost run into a car in front of him. At his desk; making him run late for a meeting. The worst time was at night when he was trying to sleep.   
He had called Lydia and apologised, as had she and they had gone out for dinner the next evening after work. It had been pleasant and Alec was glad to have a relaxed evening with no drama. 

It hadn’t stopped his mind, however, from allowing that voice from the deep from making a return appearance to put in its unneeded opinions.  
Pleasant, is that how you really want a date to go with someone? Someone to whom you hadn’t been married to for twenty years or more? Shouldn’t there be a small amount of excitement in there somewhere? 

He had crushed the thoughts like a piece of scrap paper the second they came into his mind. Of course, he was happy with pleasant. He didn’t need any drama and excitement, he’d had enough of that last week.   
Really? Is that how you feel? Just remind me again of how old you are? Was twenty-six too early for the retirement village? 

His relaxed state had fast become a frustrated one and he set the blame for it all squarely on the shoulders of Magnus Bane. The guy had a lot to answer for.   
It was Thursday afternoon when he got the phone call from his mother that he hadn’t wanted to hear. He was out at one of the sites when she called, twenty floors up in the steel skeleton of an eighty floor high rise. 

“Alec, I just wanted to let you know that I’ve tried everything to get you out of that time with Magnus Bane but it just isn’t going to happen. I’m sorry, dear but you’re just going to have to see it through with him.” 

Fuck! Alec wanted to throw his phone to the ground. Perfect. This was all he needed. 

“Yeah, okay, well with a bit of luck I won’t be seeing too much of him and just deal with one of his employees.”

“I spoke to his assistant and she informed he that Mr Bane was looking forward to personally working with you. I’m sure that two hundred hours will go quickly enough.”

Alec’s hopes sunk like an elevator with a busted cable. He screwed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth together. This was the last thing he needed when he still hadn’t dealt with how he felt about what had happened between them. Some small part of him had written it off as a nightmare that had disturbed his sleep for a night and then retreated to the background so he could move on. But having to spend time with Magnus meant a return to the house of horrors for what he perceived to be as an unwanted sequel. 

The torture began the next morning when a very efficient sounding woman with a no nonsense voice called him to say that his presence was required at the head office of Bane Corp at two o’clock that afternoon. Alec had hoped for once that the day would drag but it seemed the universe had other plans for him and time seemed to speed up. 

He caught a cab to the monolith that was Bane Corp in the heart of the business district. He had never been inside the impressive building before and it was rumoured to have a fully equipped gym, an indoor pool and spa and the staff cafeteria that looked like a upmarket bistro. 

He tried to steel himself for the sight of the subject of his inner torment and rolled his shoulders and straightened his back before entering the lobby. He went up to the huge service desk and gave them his name. He was issued with a visitor pass and ushered to a bank of elevators. An attendant showed him to a single door lift at the end of the bank of constantly opening and closing steel doors and he punched in a code before jumping out before the door slid shut. Alec wondered if the elevator was a direct link to Magnus’ office and after a few minutes of feeling like he had been shot out of a cannon, the car came to a stop with a soft bump and the doors slid open.

He was in the reception area of a space that looked like it could have been the lobby of a five-star resort. A large wood and steel desk that reached his mid chest was in front of him. The Bane Corp logo hung on a wall behind it; a glass etched panel back lit for effect. A seating area was to its left and three chesterfield sofas in a rich deep mahogany leather sat on a richly coloured Persian rug. There was even a fireplace with a huge elongated glass fronted gas fire in front of the sofas. Small golden flames danced on the surface of the white rocks that covered the base of it. But it was the view that was the most eye catching. After he checked in with the girl behind the tall desk that looked like she could have stepped out of the pages of Vogue, he walked over to the glass wall. They were up high enough to be able to see the entire skyline. It was something else, that was for sure. He thought his own office had a pretty good view but this was something else entirely.

“Mr Lightwood?” 

A familiar voice behind him made him turn and an elegantly tall woman stood before him. Her black hair was pulled back tightly from her face to a long pony tail. Her dark skin was flawless and she wore a figure hugging dark blue dress and matching shoes, whose heels had Alec wondering how she didn’t get nose bleeds from being up so high.

“I’m Caterina Loss, Mr Bane’s assistant. Would you like to follow me?” She smiled pleasantly at him but he was still tempted to tell her no thank you.

He walked behind her down a tiled hall way to a set of wooden doors with large steel handles. She took her ID badge from a pocket on her hip and ran the strip through the lock on the door. A soft beep sounded and the door clicked open. She pushed against one of the steel handles and entered the room. She stood to the side and ushered him in. He swallowed hard and tried to forget that he had started to shake slightly. 

Magnus’ office was more minimalistic than what he had thought it would look like? Magnus himself was fairly flamboyant and out there so he naturally presumed his inner sanctum would be too. 

Everything was very white and clean. The large desk was massive piece of curved glass and the chair whose back was facing him looked to be white leather. A seating area with two comfortable looking white leather sofas sat either side of a glass coffee table. Abstract looking art work along with some black and white photographs adorned the walls. Set of lighted shelves held sculpted pieces that looked like they had been gleaned from different parts of the world.   
“Mr Bane will be with you shortly; can I offer you something while you wait?” Caterina asked, bringing his attention back.

“No, thanks I’m fine.” He said, and she waved him towards the sofas and he took a seat.

He could hear Magnus talking from behind the high-backed chair behind the desk. He must have been on the phone. He heard the soft click of the door shutting behind the elegant Ms. Loss and he couldn’t help the somewhat troubling feeling of being trapped somehow.   
A large TV screen sat on the wall to the left of the sofa and showed the many different elements that made up Bane Corp. He certainly had his fingers in many different pies. Construction, entertainment, electronics, research. No wonder he needed such a huge head office. It must be like trying to juggle a hand full of marbles. 

“So, Alexander, we meet again.” 

That silky smooth deep voice had the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. And just like that he was right back to where he had been a week ago. Dry throat, racing heart beat and shaky legs.   
He managed to rise from the sofa to greet him. 

Magnus was dressed in a rather conservative business suit that he was willing to bet had cost the price of a small country. It was a dark charcoal but that’s where the sensible attire ended. His shirt was a deep lavender and his tie a deep purple had wide self-stripes slanting across it. That small featured face seemed to be make up free today but his hair still flopped over one side of his brow, the tips just reaching the top of his eye lid. The perfect pink lips were curved into a welcoming smile and he offered a hand. Alec took it before he could give it another thought. The second his hand met Magnus’ heat rose up his arm and he felt Magnus grip him and hold his hand just slightly longer than necessary. 

Oh, no, he wasn’t going down that road again. Once bitten, twice shy, thank you very much.

“So, what can I help you with?” Alec said, clearing his throat and hoping he sounded as formal as he had intended to. Magnus frowned.

“So serious, Alexander. Why don’t we go and have a cup of coffee first, get out bearings?” 

“Magnus, I came here to for fill my obligation to you and nothing more. I don’t know about you, but my time is valuable and I have more than enough to occupy me apart from this. So, I would appreciate it if we could just get on with it.” 

There, he had gotten through that without a slip. Mental pat on the back.  
Magnus raised his eye brows and took in a deep breath. 

“Wow, alright then. If that’s the way you want to do things. It’s just I would of thought things could be a little more relaxed between us seeing as it was only the better side of a week ago my tongue was half way down your throat.”

Alec froze and looked at him, horrified. What the actual….

“Okay, okay, I’m exaggerating slightly but you really do need to loosen up, Alexander. Your wound up tighter that a clock spring. Not healthy.” He pursed his lips and shook his head.

“you want to know what else isn’t healthy? You talking about what happen last week, cause if I hear it being mentioned again, I’m gonna have to rearranged that nose of yours.” Alec growled, his face red and eyes blazing.

There needed to be a set of ground rules if they were going to have to spend time together and this was one of them.   
Magnus tried to look innocent and held up his hands in mock surrender.

“So, that’s how things are, is it? Still living under that emotional rock, are we? Okay, fine. I’m a patient man. I can wait. I think.” He ended and Alec saw him do a slow scan from his face, down passed his bobbing adam’s apple, over the front of his pale blue shirt and dark blue pants till he reached his black shoes.

Electric shocks were zinging up and down his spine and he desperately tried to ignore them.


	5. Chapter 5

“Never gonna happen, Bane.” He said, as he fought to control the tremor in his voice. 

“I never say never, Alexander. Come, let’s head to the development floor, shall we?” He started walking towards the doors and Alec, after a moment’s hesitation, followed behind him.

It was after they had used up at least fifty hours of his donated time that the cracks began to show in Alec’s resolve. He had managed to hold it together so far by keeping things clinical and business like but it seemed Magnus was hell bent on being otherwise. 

Small touches, looks that lasted longer than necessary, standing closer than was warranted, all started to add up like a game of Jenga. Alec was terrified that all it was going to take was one well-chosen moment for everything to come crashing down around him. 

He wasn’t sleeping and he found that he was putting Lydia off more times than necessary for dinner dates and other outings. She still came around for the traditional Sunday lunch but that was mostly because of his mother. 

He knew she felt his distance and she had commented on it several times but he had cited work as the cause. Each night, before he tossed and turned in bed, he found his mind constantly going back to the last time he had spent with Magnus. What they did, what he had said. How his voice sounded, the way his broad back moved underneath the silk shirts he wore. He must have a veritable rainbow of them. Deep pinks, dark purples, forest greens, sky blues. He threw himself into his other work but he found himself watching the clock when he had an appointment with Magnus. It was driving him crazy. What the hell was wrong with him? Why him? Why another, man, for god’s sake? He had no one to talk to about it. There was no way he could say anything to his sister or Simon. Anyone, for that matter. He was completely and utterly alone with this and it was ripping him apart from the inside out. 

The guilt was the worst part. Guilt over being attracted to another man. Guilt over thinking of another person when he had a girlfriend already. Guilt about keeping his feelings to himself and to everyone else. It was the stuff of nightmares. Even Magnus seemed to notice. To his credit, he didn’t say anything but he seemed to be giving him extra-long looks every now and them and when Alec caught him at it, his face looked concerned. 

He found himself making sure their meetings were late enough in the day so that he could just go straight home afterwards because his mind was so filled with forbidden thoughts, he was useless at work afterwards. He had only made that mistake once and after nearly mixing up an important delivery to the wrong work site, he made sure he kept the times late.

He usually made it home before his parents and Max kept to himself so it gave him time to try to relax and uncoil before they arrived.   
That well-chosen moment, however, came all too soon. 

He had arranged to meet Magnus at the warehouse and he arrived shortly after Alec had. They stood in the middle of what was to be the dance floor discussing materials and construction costs. It was pouring rain outside and Alec had managed to get inside before being drenched. They were still talking when the site foreman came to tell Magnus of a problem in the hallway that led to the restrooms. 

They followed the man into the dimly lit passageway with its bare walls and wires sprouting from where bunker lights would eventually be. The three of them looked towards the blank wall at the end of the hall.

“So, can ya tell me what’s wrong with this picture?” The fore man asked, wide hands on his thick waist. 

Magnus held the plans aloft so that the light from the other room could shine on it. Alec was standing a little behind him. He frowned and moved in behind him further to peer over his shoulder. He did it even before he had thought about it. He found himself taking in a deep breath of the wondrous scent that was pure Magnus Bane. It made his head swim and he felt his eyes closing and his head tilt ever so slightly towards his neck. His heart began to pound with the thought of how the soft surface of his lightly tinted skin would feel below his lips. What it would taste like.

“There should be a supply closet right here. So, what the hell happened to it?” 

Alec was snapped out of his reverie from the sound of Magnus’ voice. He drew his head back so fast he was frightened of getting whip lash. Jesus, what just happened? He took a step back and hoped that the burly foreman and Magnus himself could sort the missing closet out on their own. He doubted if he was capable of coherent speech right at this moment. 

He leaned against the wall, heart pounding breaths rapid. He couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t deal with how he felt every time he got within a few feet of Magnus. The sleepless nights, the loss of appetite, the sparse concentration. The denial of feelings. He could feel the cracks starting to widen, the material of his resolve breaking down. Jesus, what was happening to him?

“I’ll get the boys right on it.”

Alec heard the fore man speak before he moved passed him in the narrow space, and then they were alone. Alec stared at Magnus’ back, unable to tell if he had even been aware of his closeness a few minutes before hand, let alone what it had done to him. The silence was deafening. He eased off the wall he hadn’t even realised he’d been leaning on and stood trembling, waiting for whatever happened next. How was he going to handle it when he turned around? Did he want him to turn around? That voice that he had been trying so hard to silence over the last few weeks, was screaming a resounding ‘yes!’ 

Seconds felt like hours as he stood there, too scared to move and at the same time, too scared not to. Was he breathing still? He couldn’t tell anymore. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart and it amplified in his ears.  
Finally, Magnus lowered the plans and slowly began to turn. Alec had thought about the possibility of playing it cool, but he doubted that he was going to be capable of that. Things had broken down too much for that now. 

The second he saw his face; all bets were off. Alec heard a small whimper escape him and he fell back against the wall, hard enough that he was worried about leaving a dint in it. The look on Magnus’ face was something he couldn’t describe but he was sure of the understanding he saw in his eyes. He moved slowly closer to him, the lowered plans he held in one hand, falling to the floor. 

Alec’s mind was screaming at him, ‘he’s going to kiss you again!’ and he knew he should have been getting away from the situation as fast as he could but he was just too sick and tired of fighting with himself anymore. He watched with wide eyes as he came before him, one slender hand rising slowly to lay against the side of his face. Alec’s eyes closed and he swallowed hard. His touch felt like it was burning his skin but God help him, he wanted to press into it further. Panic started to rise in him and he was giving short sharp shakes of his head. He saw Magnus’ brow furrow and a finger came up to lightly touch his lips.

“Shhhh, Alexander. It’s alright. You’re alright.” Magnus cooed softly to him and he stilled.

He removed his finger, after it had lightly traced over the surface of his bottom lip and brought his own lips to meet them. Alec felt the warm softness on his mouth and he wanted to fall to the floor. He felt his hands bracing against the wall behind him and he hoped that it would be enough to keep him upright. It was the briefest of kisses and Magnus pulled back from him to look deep into his eyes. The small dark orbs moved rapidly back and forth, like they were trying to read his thoughts. Alec felt hypnotised by them and he hadn’t moved a muscle. Magnus must have gauged that he wasn’t about to get a smack in the face and he put his lips to his once more. 

Alec felt his eyelids close automatically as their mouths moved together in a slow dance of sensation. Alec felt numb but at the same time the kiss was making him feel things he had never experienced in his life. It was like having switches thrown on inside him that he hadn’t even known were there. He could feel himself responding to it once again and this time he just let it happen. The small touch of the tip of a wet tongue saw stars bursting behind his eyes and he heard a soft noise come from deep in his throat. One hand left the wall behind him and began to rise up towards Magnus’ upper arm but he was too unsure of himself to actually make contact. It was stupid to feel the way he did when this wasn’t their first kiss but somehow it did feel different, like the night of the charity dinner didn’t count. 

Magnus, however, had no problem with touching. His hand was still cupping his face, the pad of his thumb brushed over the rise of his cheek bone. Each sweep making the skin tingle. The other sat lightly against the waistband of Alec’s pants but it was starting to slide further around to his back. It left a heated trail in its wake. 

Something heavy thudded to the floor out in the main area of the club and Alec startled and pulled free from Magnus’ mouth. The hand that was now on the small of his back, held firm and Magnus looked up into his worried face.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I have you.” He said softly, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

He pulled Alec back towards him but he could see the other man starting to lose the small amount of control that he had on his racing thoughts. Alec’s eyes were wide and the pupils blown. He had broken out in a fine layer of sweat and his breath was ragged. Magnus couldn’t help the soft smile that curved his lips. The poor guy had come crashing into reality with all the force of a rocket on re-entry. And he looked so fucking adorable, Magnus wanted nothing more than to crash his mouth back to his but he knew that it would be a mistake of biblical proportions if he did.

‘I can’t deal with this, Magnus. It’s too much. I mean, I want to deal with it, it’s all I’ve been able to think about for the last few weeks and this past three days have been unbearable but it’s just freakin’ the shit out of me. This isn’t me, it’s never been me. I like girls, for Christ’s sake. I have a girlfriend. Oh my God, Lydia. What the hell have I done? I can’t do this to her I…..” 

Magnus was surprised that Alec was still allowing him to hold him. He increased the pressure where his hand was on his lower back ever so slightly and the other hand dropped a little to his neck. He needed to try and calm him down before he over thought everything and went haring out the door at a thousand miles an hour.

“Alexander, it’s okay. You’re right to have all these feelings. They’re just very new to you, that’s all. New things are always a little frightening. Just don’t make everything worse by trying to sort things out all in one go. You need to get a handle on what you’re feeling first before worrying about what anyone else is. One thing at a time.” Magnus said, trying to keep his voice as calming as possible. 

Alec still looked freaked out but some of the panic had gone from his eyes.

“We? Did you say we? As in me and you?” Alec asked in a shaky voice. 

“Yes, who else would I be talking about? Alexander, we have a connection here, that’s why all this has surfaced in the first place. I could feel it the first time I laid eyes on you at that dinner. I think you knew it too but because you’ve never felt an attraction to another man before, I can understand why you acted the way you did. I have to admit, I probably pushed a little too hard but I just had to see what you’d do.” He smiled at him, his eyes twinkling. “I knew I was right to presume what I did. There’s nothing wrong with feeling this way, handsome, believe me. If you let me, I can help you with it. You need someone who’s been there and done that. Who else are you going to ask for help? Your mother? Isabelle? Not really an option, is it?” 

Alec had to agree with him on that one. He had been trying to deal with things on his own for only a few weeks and it had nearly destroyed him. He was so sick of fighting it and he just wanted some peace where this was concerned. Magnus Bane was the only other person he knew who would understand and as he saw it, he had very little choice in the matter bout letting him guide him through the rubble that had once been his rational thinking mind. Besides, crazy or not, he was attracted to him and it was the strongest thing he had ever known. He gave a shudder and heard Magnus give a soft chuckle.

“Come on, let’s go back to my place and get a cup of coffee. I think you deserve that this afternoon. You’re a hot mess, Mr Lightwood. But sexy as hell.” He growled and reached up and kissed him again.

This time, Alec responded straight away, kissing him back with equal pressure. He even came back in to press against his body and this time it was Magnus’ turn to feel a tremor run through him.

He had an inkling that the guy was going to be a quick study, if he could get him to relax and accept the way he was feeling, that is. Magnus broke their kiss slowly, and he smiled to himself when he saw that Alec had chased his lips, wanting more. Oh, there’s plenty more where that came from, beautiful boy, he thought. He put a soft kiss on the tip of his nose and felt Alec lean into that as well. So responsive already. The poor guy seemed starved of affection and it made Magnus think of how he had been raised. But there would be time enough for that later.

“Come on, my car is out the front still.” He told him and with great reluctance, let him go. 

He was tempted to take his hand and lead him out to the car but he knew things were way too raw for him yet.   
Alec followed Magnus out into the club as they headed for his car. He felt like he had just been woken up from a very long nap and somehow things had changed while he had been sleeping. He looked at the workers who dotted the space, half expecting them to be looking at him like an exhibit in a zoo but no one gave either of them so much as a passing glance. Why hadn’t they noticed how different he looked from when he first walked in here a short time ago? He felt different. 

It was still raining and they made a run for it towards the large black car and scrambled into the back seat, both of them wiping water from their faces. Magnus reached into the pocket on the back of the front seat and produced a small towel. Alec wondered what he kept it there for but decided he didn’t want to know. Magnus gave the driver instructions to take them home and as the car joined the late afternoon traffic, Magnus turned in his place and edged closer, wiping the soft towel over Alec’s pale face. It was such a simple action but it filled Alec with a warmth he had never known. He felt his face heating and he looked down, smiling shyly. Magnus put his fingers under his chin and tilted his face back up.

“I know this is all really scary at the moment, but you have no idea how hot you look. when you do that.” He leaned in and kissed him. 

Alec baulked a little and took a quick look at the driver. 

“It’s alright, Alexander. Rhodes is paid to drive the car, not watch what goes on in the back seat.”

Alec turned back to him and was actually the one to initiate the kiss this time. Magnus’ hand went to the back of his neck and his fingers laced through his hair. His tongue came out and leisurely ran over Alec’s bottom lip and he felt him melt against him. Yeah, this mightn’t be the battle that he had first envisaged.   
They pulled back, to stare into each other’s eyes with quiet smiles.

Heads resting on the back of the seat. Alec reached up a tentative hand and ran a fingertip down the side of Magnus’ light caramel skin. He was surprised at how soft it felt and was still a bit damp from the rain. He didn’t know why he had thought his skin wouldn’t feel that way, his own felt similar but it was like having to learn to read all over again after once knowing how. It was all so familiar yet completely different at the same time. He reached up and brushed that long strand of hair that fell over his left brow back from his forehead. It was cold and wet from the rain. Magnus’ smile turned into a grin.

“I just bet you’ve been itching to do that for a while now, haven’t you?” Alec felt his face heat again and he gave a quick nod.

“How did you know that?”

“Oh, just the way I’ve noticed you looking at it for the past few weeks. You thought you were being sneaky about checking me out but I saw you. I have very good peripheral vision.” He gave the tip of his nose a poke with a ringed finger and it made Alec chuckle. 

“You have such a great laugh, handsome. I hope to hear more of it from now on.” 

Alec had never taken compliments well so he had to fight the urge to duck his head again. So much to learn, he thought. 

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to this. I feel like I’ve been transported to the middle of a foreign country and left to navigate my way out.” He looked so lost in that moment, Magnus’ heart ached for him. 

God, how had this poor beautiful man been existing for so long in such a loveless place? Or had it been a different type of love? Whatever the case maybe, it made Magnus want to take him in his arms and hold him tight. He took his hand in his and brought it up to his lips, turning it palm side up before putting a soft kiss in its centre. 

Alec had never felt such a pure act of affection before. He was so glad he was sitting down because he was sure he would have fallen to his knees if he hadn’t of been.   
“You aren’t alone in this, Alexander. I’ll be with you the whole way. We can navigate together. I have a map.” He leaned in and kissed him again, this time, it had more meaning.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec let himself open up to the way it felt. Magnus was filling him with a warmth he had never known and he desperately wanted to feel more of. It felt like walking into the sun shine after being somewhere cold. God, the feel of his mouth on his was so good. Kisses had never been anything but an expected gesture to him. A polite way to greet his mother and Isabelle. Never on the mouth always on the cheek, though. 

Even kissing Lydia had never made him feel the way Magnus’ did. If that didn’t speak volumes to him, nothing did. What was that old saying? Once was blind, but now I see? And things were swimming into focus for him with increasing speed. 

“I love the feel of your mouth.” He said softly to Magnus when they finally broke apart. He beamed back at him.

“I was just thinking the same thing. I haven’t been able to think of anything else since the dinner. I think you may have just ruined me for anyone else, Alexander.” 

“I’ve been the same way. It’s all I can think about. God knows I tried not to but it was exhausting. I just couldn’t do it anymore, Magnus. The more I fought it, the worse I felt. It’s still freaking me out but I’m willing to deal with it now, at least.” 

“I’ve been waiting to hear those words for so long now. I’m so glad you said them. I can’t blame you for feeling that way, it’s a big thing to finally know who you really are. But as I said, we can do it together. Small steps, Alexander. Just take it day by day and if that’s too hard then hour by hour. Whatever it takes to get there. I don’t think I can not be with you, anymore. I’ve had a taste of something I like and I really want more.”

Alec felt shock waves shoot up his spine. Never, had anyone ever said anything like that to him before. He’d never been the object of someone’s desire. Not even Lydia’s. The look in Magnus’ eyes alone was doing wild things to his insides and he felt his breath hitch. When he kissed him again he could practically feel the burn on his lips. Gone was the sweet softness that gave him the warm fuzzys inside. This was pure heat and it was like being injected with lava. 

He felt like he was trying to swim against a strong current and he was struggling to keep up. Magnus broke away suddenly leaving him breathless and dizzy. 

“I’m sorry, Alexander. I got carried away a bit there. Are you still with me? You’re not going to run off on me, are you?” He was peering intently up at him, those two button black eyes trying to read his thoughts.

Alec was still trying to get a handle on his racing heart and heavy breathing so he just nodded. He saw Magnus give him a slow easy smile. He half suspected he knew exactly what he’d just done and exactly how it had made him feel.

“You don’t need to be so frightened of the way you’re feeling, handsome. You’re doing nothing wrong, you know.” He said. 

Was he kidding? What he was feeling might not be wrong but what he was doing was. 

“How can you say that when all I can think of is Lydia and how I’m cheating on her.” Alec felt that guilty pang hit him. 

He knew she really didn’t deserve this but he felt absolutely powerless to stop it. Now these new feelings had been woken inside him, he never wanted to let them sleep again. Was Magnus right? Was it right to be this way? 

“I don’t think you can call allowing yourself to feel a certain way cheating, Alexander. Anyway, you can’t help the way you feel. It’s who you are. What’s the alternative? Going back to the way you’ve been the last few weeks? Is that really an option now?” 

Alec had to admit Magnus was right about one thing. There was no way he could go back to the way things were before, he was sure it would destroy him from the inside out if he did. He was in for a long hard uphill battle but it was a battle he knew he was going to have to fight.

The car turned into the underground parking area of Magnus’ building and came to a stop near a bank of elevators. The driver got out and opened the door for them and they headed for the lift. Magnus pushed the button marked PH 1 once they were inside and the doors slid closed. Alec could still feel his nerves trying to get the better of him and he was really having to work hard doing it when he felt so drained from the torrid last few days. He felt Magnus take his hand and lace his fingers with his and he realised for the first time he hadn’t tried to pull away from his unexpected touch. 

“You’re learning, Alexander. Well done.” Magnus smiled at him and turned to put a small kiss to his lips. 

It was a very small achievement but Alec couldn’t help feeling a little pleased with himself. But the guilt and the fear were not far away.   
Magnus didn’t push it for the rest of the ascent in the elevator. He seemed content to just stand beside Alec and look happily into those large hazel eyes of his. The car gave a jolt and the doors slid open and they were in the entrance way to Magnus’ penthouse. A number pad stood beside a door and Magnus entered a code and it clicked open. 

The main floor of the space was all open plan. Kitchen with shiny black counter tops and stainless-steel appliances, dining area with a large table that looked to be able to seat at least ten people, and a living area with two black leather sofas, one with a chaise, sat facing a wall not dissimilar to the reception area of Bane Corp. A smaller version of the gas fire place sat below a large TV screen on a stony looking tiled wall. Everything was done in blacks and greys, very elegant, very masculine at the same time. 

“Why don’t you make yourself comfortable while I get our coffee?” Magnus asked him and he dropped his hand so he could head over to the kitchen.

Alec went over to the sofas and then spotted the two glass doors that led to a large balcony. The rain was splattering the glass and he wished that it had been sunny so they could of gone out there, it looked like a nice spot. A small metal table and two matching chairs stood to one side and a large comfortable looking day bed on the other. He could imagine laying out there in the sun, drinking in the warmth with Magnus beside him. He turned quickly back from the view, his thoughts unnerving him. He just couldn’t seem to stop them now and he knew he was just going to have to deal with them as they came.   
He had just sat on the edge of the sofa when Magnus came with two white steaming mugs.   
He handed one to Alec and he sat down beside him with his own. He gave a frown.

“You look like you’re about to fly the coop on me any second, Alexander. Try to relax. It’s just us here. No judgement or strange looks. Feel free to be yourself.” Magnus said as he sat casually beside him. 

Alec moved back into the soft leather of the sofa and allowed his body to unwind on the comfortable surface. Be himself? He thought he knew who that was but now he wasn’t so sure. Was this the real Alec Lightwood? He felt too confused at the moment to think about it.

“Can I ask you something?” He said to Magnus. He nodded his head and smiled back at him.

“Was the dinner the first time you ever saw me? Cause I sorta find it hard to believe that you would be as forward with me as you were for someone you only just met.” Alec took a sip of coffee, watching him over the rim of the cup,

“If you mean was it the first time I had ever seen you, then no. I have noticed you in the papers on the odd occasion, very odd I might add. You aren’t much of a socialite, are you? I thought with the parents you have that you would have been at everything from a fancy dinner to a bake sale. But that night was the first time we had ever met. Haven’t you ever heard of instant attraction, Alexander? Because you sure gave it to me. Be honest, you felt something too, didn’t you?”

Those dark eyes twinkled in the light of the room that was provided by a series of down lights in the high ceiling. One corner of his mouth pulled up in a lop-sided grin.  
The question caught Alec off guard. “Ah, well, I’m not, I don’t really know….” He stumbled over his words and Magnus gave a soft laugh.

“Be honest, Alexander. No more hiding, okay? At least, not from me.” He fixed him with his gaze and Alec felt himself still.

“Yeah, yeah, I felt something but I don’t know what it was. I still don’t. All I remember is that it frightened the crap out of me.”

The honesty felt freeing to him and Alec let his shoulders unknot a little more. Maybe talking about it with Magnus was a good idea. At least he would understand how he felt.

“I knew it. And I also knew how you felt too. I’ve never seen anyone so frightened of their feelings. I don’t know how you managed to cope since then. As I said before, you’ve been on my mind constantly. I must admit, it’s been a very long time since I felt like that towards someone. I can understand the overwhelming part. It was bordering on obsession.” 

Magnus raised his eye brows and took a mouthful of coffee. 

“How the hell did you stay so calm about it then? I’ve been a wreck from it. The worst part was I couldn’t say anything to anyone about why I was so distracted and tense all the time. It’s been a nightmare.” 

“I’ve had a little bit more life experience than you have, handsome. It still shook me up but I could cope with it fairly well. I’m surprised you didn’t catch me looking at you more often. I really did try to behave myself but sometimes when you were close to me, I just couldn’t help myself. You smell so damned good, Alexander. You have no idea how much of a turn on that is.”

He gave him a cheeky grin and noticed how his face was colouring again. Magnus gripped his coffee cup a little harder.

“If you keep blushing like that I am not holding myself responsible for what I might do, either.” 

Alec felt the side of his mouth twitch into a very brief smile before he stared down into the contents of his cup. He wondered if it was always going to be like this. The urge to believe the things he was saying to him was getting stronger by the minute. Did he dare to allow himself to do it? The way it made him feel inside was fast becoming his favourite way of feeling. 

“You have no idea how hot you are, do you? You must have girls throwing themselves as you. And a few guys too probably.” Magnus said, putting his cup down on the coffee table and edging closer to him.

"I’ve never really thought about it, to be honest. My life has been all for Lightwood Industries and doing what’s needed for the company and my parents. Lydia is the first girl I’ve ever dated.” Magnus frowned and shook his head.

“What about what’s needed for Alec Lightwood, though? You need to think about your life too and how you want it to go. It can’t all before what everyone else wants from you. That wouldn’t be fair.”

He took Alec’s cup from his hands and placed it next to his own.  
Magnus moved to sit right by his side, his thigh brushing against Alec’s. He reached up and put his hand on the side of his jaw, feeling the hint of late afternoon stubble. Alec’s eyes never left his face.

“I can give you what you need, Alexander. All you have to do is want it too and I think you do want it, badly. Your soul looks starved, beautiful boy, let me feed it.” 

He put his lips to his and tried to fill him with what he knew was lacking from his life. Affection. Passion. Love.  
Alec resisted a little at first but it wasn’t long before he found himself taking everything that the other man was giving him. He was right. He had been missing something. Something big. He grew more confident with every passing minute and he reached up to put his hand on the side of Magnus’ neck. Magnus deepened the kiss and snaked his other hand around Alec’s side under his jacket, revelling in the feeling of his warmth and wishing he could feel his bare skin under his palm and not the soft material of his shirt. 

Alec had never made out with anyone before and remembered having to sit through graphic descriptions of such events with the other boys at school and then college. It had never sounded appealing to him before but now he knew what they had all been raving on about. Well, sort of. He was willing to bet that none of the other stories had involved another guy before. 

Magnus pulled him closer and left his mouth to trail kisses down the side of his jaw and to his neck. Alec let out a gasp as he felt his soft mouth on his skin with the hint of a tongue thrown in. God, how had he not felt this before? It was like every nerve in his body was finally awake and his skin was tingling with it. Magnus worked his way down his neck and centred on a particular spot just before the slope of his shoulder. He clamped down on it with his mouth, his tongue lavishing attention to it and Alec heard himself moan loudly. He felt his face heating with embarrassment as soon as the sound left him but he couldn’t help himself. Fuck, what was he doing to him? This was incredible. 

His hand held him to the spot firmly, not wanting him to leave and let the sensation die on his skin. His other hand had gone around under his jacket, feeling the way his firm muscles moved under his skin. God, he was going to explode from all this and all they were doing was kissing. Anything thing further still filled him with fear but now it was starting to feel like the good kind. The kind that had him wanting to explore.

“You taste so damn good, I want to fill myself to the brim with you.” Magnus breathed, against him. 

Alec tilted his head so that it rested gently on his, liking the way the closely cropped hair felt on his cheek. 

“I think I want that too.” He whispered and Magnus looked up at him, eyes shining. 

That was all the encouragement he needed to smother Alec in as many kisses as he could stand. Magnus felt him finally and completely give in and he found himself pushing him further back on the sofa so that his back was sliding sideways down towards the seat. He kept waiting for him to shy away but Alec was so immersed in how it was making him feel he didn’t seem to care. 

His shoulder hit the seat first and he moved so that his back lay flat on the surface. Magnus pulled back from him and took his hips in his hands and straightened them before dragging his legs up so he was now laying full length along the sofa with him kneeling in between his knees. He looked down on the incredible sight that was the mighty Alec Lightwood completely at his mercy. Hair wild, eyes blown and wide, colour high on his cheeks, lips soft and kiss swollen and slightly parted to allow his ragged breaths to escape him. It was something to behold. 

“Fuck, you’re hot. Look at you. And all mine. How did I get so lucky?” He said, his voice low and deep which made Alec shiver. 

He watched as Magnus slowly lowered himself to him, his heart was galloping in his chest fit to burst. This was all so new, so overwhelming, so scary but it was also so exciting and so damn hot at the same time.

Magnus had his hands on either side of his chest, taking his weight. Inch by inch he lowered his body onto his. Alec felt his breath hitch in his throat as he felt the warm mass of firm muscle against him closely followed by the slightly softer expanse of stomach. He closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop himself from making any further embarrassing noises but he could feel the sound building deep in his throat. He thought he could hold on to it but then Magnus’ lower stomach and the front of his crotch met his and he failed completely. 

The cry burst from his mouth with such force it frightened him and his arms flew to Magnus’ broad back and shoulders and he clung to him as if his life depended on it and in a way, it did. He could feel every agonisingly wonderful inch of a rock-hard erection against his lower belly and in an instant, he was iron hard himself. He whimpered and buried his head into Magnus’ neck, taking in muffled deep breaths of that intoxicating scent that was Magnus Bane. Sweet Jesus, he was going to die. Or hyperventilate, one of the two. 

Magnus gave a soft chuckle and raised his head so he could see his face.

“I take it you like this? How good does it feel, Alexander, to be so close to another warm body and let it make you want to scream out loud? Oh wait, you already did that didn’t you?” He saw Alec bury his face into the back of the sofa, his skin colouring.

“Oh no, hey, I meant that in a good way, baby, don’t be embarrassed. I loved knowing that I was the one that ripped that sound from you. It was so damned hot and I think you can feel what it did to me.” 

Alec turned back to face him and he saw the look of pure heat and lust written all over his face. He had no words at that moment so he put a hand to the back of his head and pulled him down to meet his lips to his, hard enough that he could taste the faint metallic taste of blood. He heard Magnus make a primal sounding noise which vibrated through his chest and had him clutching him harder. Warm wet tongue danced over his own and he opened his mouth wider, begging for more. He was gone, completely out of control and happy to be there. 

Why had he denied himself this for so long? It was crazy. Everything about it made him want to scream. The delicious weight on his chest, how their bodies scrubbed together even with the thin barrier of their shirts between them, the way he could feel Magnus’ stomach rising and falling with each breath. The raw heat of their hardened lengths as they moved against each other with a breathtaking friction that was making Alec see stars before his eyes. 

He had no idea how long they lay together like that, mouths locked together, bodies intertwined, hearts hammering against each other’s as if they were trying to meet but when Magnus finally lifted his head to lay it on Alec’s chest the light had gone from the balcony doors and only the lights in the apartment lit the room.

“If we don’t stop now, I’m going to be tempted to push things way too far for what you could handle right now and ruin everything. Fuck, Alexander, I don’t think there’s ever been another man who had made me so hard so quick. You’re something else, baby.” Magnus drawled and turned his head slightly to kiss his chest through his shirt. 

Alec felt a smile spread across his face. He couldn’t think of a single time when he had felt so relaxed and happy at the same time. How could feeling like this be thought of as wrong?


	7. Chapter 7

From somewhere down underneath him, Alec felt his phone vibrating against him. He didn’t want to answer it either. It was an intrusion from the real world that he honestly wasn’t ready to deal with right now. 

“Do you want me to get off so you can answer that, baby?” Magnus asked him.

“Nope, not ready to deal with that yet. This is too good. I like feeling your weight on me. Don’t move a muscle.” Alec said, his hand moving through the back of Magnus’ hair. He heard him give a soft laugh.

“I think I’ve created a monster. Today, kissing another man, tomorrow marching in the next pride rally.” He felt Alec give a sigh and he leaned up so he was a breath away from his face.

“What was that for?” He kissed the tip of his nose. More tingles. More heat running through him.

“I’m gay, aren’t I?” 

“Because of this? Yes, maybe, maybe not. I wouldn’t be trying to categorise myself yet, if I were you. 

It’s still too early for that. You’ll work it out in the end, Alexander, I’m sure of it. Let’s just see where this all goes first. You need all the information about the subject first before making a final decision. We’ve only just scratched the surface, handsome.” He kissed him again, this time it was soft and comforting.

Alec felt his phone go off again and he rolled his eyes and gave a growl of frustration.

“And there’s the party poopers again.” Magnus smiled and went to get up but Alec grabbed at him, frowning.

“No, I want you near me. I don’t want to be away from you just yet. Please?” 

He was giving Magnus such a look of longing, it was making his chest ache. He let him pull him back down to him once more and joined his lips to his. God, the poor guy was so in need of affection it was almost painful to see. His parents had a lot to answer for. 

“Hey, how about we get something to eat? You must be hungry by now? Being repressed burns a lot of energy, you know. That way we have an excuse to be together a bit longer.” Magnus suggested when he broke their kiss. 

“Okay. I’ll call whoever it is and tell them we ran into some problems and decided to have dinner. Not exactly a lie.”

Magnus agreed and after a few small kisses to his face, he finally rose and stood beside the sofa. He held out a hand and Alec took it, letting him pull him up to stand in front of him. Alec wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled into his neck. Magnus made a noise almost like a purr and smiled before he took his head in his hands and pulled him back, loving the soft dreamy look he saw in his eyes.

“Now, listen, if you don’t behave yourself, we are never going to get something to eat. Go make your phone call and I’ll order dinner.” Alec felt a soft swat on his backside and he grinned as Magnus headed for the kitchen.

Alec dug inside the pocket of his jacket for his phone and looked at the missed calls. Both from his mother. God, how old was he? And she was still trying to keep tabs on him. He walked over towards the dining table and pushed her number. She answered after the first ring.

“Alec? Where are you? We expected you home an hour ago.” She said.

“I got held up and now I’m going to get something to eat with Magnus.” 

“You’ve been with that man all this time? Surely you’ve had enough of him by now.” Not nearly enough, he thought before he answered.

“I’m just being polite, Mom. It’s really not that bad.”

“You can be too polite, sometimes, Alec. You should be at home with your family, not out with that man. Come home as soon as you can then.” 

Alec felt his blood boil at the way his mother spoke about Magnus. Anyone would think he was some trashy person off the street instead of a multi-millionaire who owned the biggest business in the city. 

He told her good bye, trying to keep the anger from his voice before turning back to the man in question. He was standing in the kitchen leaning against the counter top. From the serious look on his face, Alec could tell he had gotten the gist of the conversation he had just had.

“I take it mother dearest wasn’t impressed at your chosen dinner companion.” He said, arms crossed over that broad expanse of chest. 

Alec couldn’t help noticing the way his biceps bulged, straining the material of his shirt. God, why was that so hot to him?

“No, but that’s nothing new. I don’t think she would approve of anyone that isn’t either one of the family or Lydia. I’m sorry, Magnus. She has no right to be judging you like she does.” He hung his head, not wanting to meet his eyes.

Alec heard him approach and next minute he was encircled in those two strong arms and he instantly felt better. 

“You can’t help who your family is, Alexander. They are who they are. The same as you are who you are. Don’t let them brow beat you out of wanting to be your true self, handsome. I personally think this version of Alec Lightwood is far better than the one that he’s been hiding behind all his life.” He leaned up and kissed him and Alec loved the warmth it caused him to feel.

“I think you might be just a little bit biased, though.” He said with a faint smile. 

He slid his hands around his waist, mashing their bodies together. It felt so good to have that solid warmth against him again. They stood there for a few precious minutes, happy just to look deeply into each other’s eyes. Magnus joined his lips to his once more and within seconds the kissed caught on fire and went from a small glowing ember to a full on blaze. It took them both by surprise and when the intercom buzzer sounded to signal the arrival of their food, they pulled back from each other, seeing flushed faces with shiny eyes and puffy lips. 

“I think we can safely say saved by the bell. My god, Alexander, what you do to me is blowing my mind. Just stand there and try not to look so god damned sexy till I get the food, will you?” Magnus’ voice was deep and breathy and Alec suspected his wouldn’t be much better if he tried to talk so he just smiled and gave a small nod.

When Magnus returned, he brought to containers into the living room and put them on the coffee table before turning off the majority of the lights and switching on the fireplace. It filled the space with a welcoming soft glow and he took Alec’s hand and led him to the floor in front of the dancing flames. He grabbed a couple of cushions from the sofa for them and then after settling down to lean against the side of one of them, they started into the food. Magnus pulled Alec close to his chest so that his back rested against him. Alec loved that he could feel the gentle rise and fall of him and the way his warmth transferred to his own body. He hadn’t realised how hungry he was until he started eating and it wasn’t long before they had emptied three out of the six containers. 

“I think being attracted to you has given me an appetite.” Magnus said, as he plucked a piece of chicken from the small white box with a pair of chop sticks. “I have to confess; my meals have been a little scatty lately. It seems that when you can only think of Alec Lightwood, thoughts of food and nearly everything else goes out the window.” Alec gave a short chuckle.

“Yeah, and apparently so does thinking about Magnus Bane. I can’t remember when I ate last or what it was but this is so good. I was starving.” 

Magnus put his lips to the side of his temple and kissed him. In more ways than one, beautiful boy, he thought but that was going to change now.

They sat there together, watching the flames in the fireplace, faces glowing softly from the light and their newly realised feelings for each other. Magnus fed Alec the last of the food, even though he kept protesting that he was full. Alec laughed as he teased him with the thin strip of beef, before he grabbed his wrist and closed his mouth over the end of the chop sticks. It was such a relaxed happy meal that even when all the containers were empty, they sat back in the darkened room Alec still leaning against Magnus’ firm chest, his head lolled on his shoulder. Magnus softly nosed through the think dark strands of his hair, his arms around his body and Alec covered them with his own. He felt the softness of small kisses to his skin every now and then and found that he couldn’t seem to lose the smile on his lips. 

“I don’t want to move. Ever.” He said, lazily. 

He raised a hand and laid it against the side of Magnus’ face, feeling the very faintest hint of stubble along his jaw. It made bursts of warmth shoot through his arm and into the rest of him. Magnus hummed and rubbed his cheek against him, sighing.

“I know what you mean, baby, neither do I. But at some point, we’ll have to face the real world again. There’s always tomorrow, you know. I’m not going anywhere, I can assure you.” 

He kissed him again and Alec slid his head down his chest a little so he could turn his face up to see him. He ran his fingers down the side of his face as Magnus smiled down at him.

“How am I going to be able to be the same after this, Magnus? Everything feel different now.” He asked him.

“That’s because everything is different. You’ve finally allowed yourself to see what you are really capable of feeling and being, there’s no going back now. Everyone else will just have to cope with that. But don’t rush into things just yet. This is still too new for making hasty decisions. You still need to feel completely comfortable within yourself before then. Besides, I think you’ve managed to keep yourself under wraps for this long, I don’t think a little longer will be too difficult.” 

He leaned down and kissed him, tasting their shared meal on his tongue as he stroked it with his own. Alec took in a deep breath and held his head firmly to him. He needed to get his fill of Magnus Bane before he had to face reality once more. 

“I know I have to go but I really don’t want to.” Alec arched back into him, taking in as much of Magnus’ firm feel as he could. Magnus smiled down at him and kissed him softly.

“Yes, I don’t want you to go either, baby, but unfortunately, we do have other obligations. We can pick this up tomorrow. I’ll meet you at my office at four? We might be able to get busy and if we’re lucky, even get some work done.” He chuckled.

Alec buried his face into him, taking a finally deep draft of his intoxicating scent before he slowly rose to his feet.   
Magnus joined him and taking his hand, followed him to the door. Alec leaned against it and pulled him in for a final kiss good bye and Magnus made sure he wouldn’t forget it in a hurry. They went out to the lift, exchanging small sweet kisses till the doors of the life slid open and Alec reluctantly stepped inside.

“Till tomorrow, handsome.” Magnus said, smiling at him from ear to ear.

Alec gave him a short wave and a long look before the doors slid shut and he was travelling back down to a life that was now forever change for him.

 

The cab ride home gave him a little time to think. He leaned back against the seat, eyes closed in deep concentration. Wow, what a hell of a day! It was amazing how things could change in an instant. He felt both emotionally and physically drained and wondered what was install for him when he got home. Nothing pleasant, he would bet.

Okay, so he had a strong physical and mental attraction to another person. Another male person. He’d nearly killed himself trying to deny said attraction. When he just simply couldn’t take it anymore he had kissed the guy. Holy hell, it had felt so fucking good too. Now what? Where did he go from there?   
Alec gave a deep sigh. He really wanted to try to put some reasoning behind his thoughts but he was just too beat to do it and to top things off he knew he was going to be in for it when he got home. His mother would be there, firing questions at him and he was going to need all his remaining strength, what little he had, to cope with it because he knew it wasn’t going to be good. 

He just hoped he could get through it as quick as he could so he could retreat to his room and fall into bed. And think of Magnus and the delicious last few hours they had spent together.

Guilt hit him right in the gut once more. What about Lydia? What the hell was he supposed to do about their relationship now? He supposed that the logical answer was he had to end it but as Magnus said, he needed to come to terms with himself first before making any hard and fast decisions.   
All too soon, the cab arrived at his front door and after paying the driver, he got out and mounted the front steps. He had just gotten his key out when the door flew open and Maryse stood before him. Shit.

Now. Here. We. Go.

“My God, Alec, where have you been? I was expecting you to be home hours ago? Have you been with that Bane man all this time?” She barked at him as he entered the house.

“Yes, mother, I have. We were working on a few things and it got late so he asked me to eat with him. I didn’t see the problem with that.” He said as he headed for the stairs. Maryse, however, had no intention of letting him go that easily.

“How did you manage to be around someone like that for so long? Please tell me you weren’t out in public with him?” 

she stood with her hands on her hips, her eyes boring into him. He really wasn’t in the mood for this right now and he could feel his temper starting to flare from the derogatory way she was speaking about the man he had just spent the last few hours kissing. A lazy blush started to heat his face and he turned quickly away. He really didn’t need to give his mother anymore ammunition to fire at him.

“No, we went to his place, actually. You know, Magnus really isn’t the bad guy you make him out to be. He’s quite a different person when he’s on his own.’ He thought about what he had just said a little harder.

That wasn’t dropping any hints, was it? Giving nothing away? Nah, sounded harmless to me.

“Alec, for god’s sake, you’ve spent a few hours with the man and now you’re defending him? Surely you aren’t that blind? And what in the name of god, were you thinking going to his place? Anyone could have seen you.” 

Alec felt his anger levels rising at an alarming rate. Of course, his mother was going to make a capital case out of something that to someone else would sound perfectly fine. He really needed to put some distance in between them before he lost it completely. He could feel that internal warm glow that Magnus had given him starting to fade the more barbs she slung at him.

“It’s been a very long day, Mom, I need to get to bed. Good night.”

He started up the stairs not looking back in her direction but he knew exactly what he would have seen if he had of. Arms folded, eyes flashing, mouth pulled tight in anger. The standard Maryse Lightwood look of disapproval. 

He was waiting for her to fire another shot over his bow but by some miracle it didn’t happen. Well, it seemed that today was just full of firsts; first realisation of being attracted to a man, first proper kiss and the first time he had known his mother to hold her tongue. Someone alert the media. 

He got into his room and didn’t even bother turning on the light. He stripped down and crawled tiredly into the bed curling onto his side and letting himself settle finally. Thoughts about Magnus filled his sleepy mind and caused a soft smile to curve his lips. The way he felt under his hands, that heady scent of his that made him feel dizzy and warm all over, how his soft lips felt against his own. Oh god, how good did they feel? Even in his worn out condition, he felt a wave of excitement pass through him. How was it that Magnus’ kisses could make him feel like his skin was on fire and a charge had been run through him? It had never happened when he kissed Lydia. 

That voice inside his head came charging up to the front of his mind, pushing all his other thoughts out of the way. Wake up, genius. If that alone doesn’t give you a clue about who you truly are, then nothing will. He needed to deal with that and other issues relating to it, but it wasn’t going to happen tonight. He drifted off into a heavy sleep for the first time in weeks, his final thought being how Magnus’ lips had felt on his own.

The next day couldn’t go fast enough for Alec. He had woken the next morning, more rested than he had felt in ages. His first waking thought was his scheduled meeting with Magnus at four that afternoon and it made him smile. He got out of bed and jumped in the shower, letting himself think of their previous night together. As he covered himself in body wash, he imagined his hands as Magnus’ and he leaned against the tiles, eyes closed and lips curved as the warm water cascaded over him. 

The delicious thought of what Magnus’ soft hands and slender fingers would feel like on his actual body, not just his clothes had him hard and wanting within minutes and his eyes flew open and his breath grew ragged as he stood under the streaming water, trying to pull himself together. Jesus, how was he supposed to get through a full work day like this? He had never felt so aroused before and he had no idea of how to deal with the fact that his dick seemed to of taken on a mind of its own where thoughts of Magnus were concerned.

He turned the cold water on full blast and fired it at his crotch. He drew in a shocked breath as it hit him like a thousand tiny pin pricks on his heated skin. Within a few minutes, it had him gasping for breath and chilled to the bone but it achieved the desired effect and he shut the water off and reached for a towel. Well this was going to be a fun new development, wasn’t it? Now he was going to have to try to get a handle on any thoughts about Magnus or run the risk of embarrassing himself to no end. Just what he needed, another challenge. His head was in a whirl already and he hadn’t even made it out of his bedroom. How in the hell had things changed so dramatically? And all from the awakening of brand new feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

He stuck his head in the door of the breakfast room, telling his parents that he had to get to a site to iron out some problems. Maryse had frowned and had started to protest but he just gave them a wave and headed for the door. 

He jumped in his car and joined the rest of the morning commuters, concentrating as hard as he could on the bumper to bumper traffic and not the tall broad shouldered sexy as hell CEO of Bane Corp. He found the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smirk as he thought of the fact that Magnus had been classed as one of the most sought after bachelors in the country, sexuality not withstanding and it was he, Alec Lightwood who had his attention.   
A blast from a horn behind him startled him back to reality and he realised that in spite of his best efforts he had still managed to drift off into a place he had been trying to avoid. 

A frustrating hour later, he parked his car and headed for his office. He was just about to enter the lift when his phone gave off an alert tone. He took it from his pocket, not recognising the number and frowning, opened the text.

“Hey handsome. Hope you slept well. Looking forward to our meeting this afternoon. Don’t be late I can’t wait to see you again, Magnus.”

A broad grin spread right across his face instantly and he felt like a giddy teenager. How had he gotten his phone number? Who was he kidding? He was Magnus Bane for Christ’s sake, he could probably get God’s cell phone number if he wanted it. His fingers flew over the screen to answer it.

“Hey yourself, and yes I slept well. Best night’s sleep in weeks. Looking forward to today as well. It’s all I can think about. Nearly ass ended a car this morning thinking about you.” 

He watched the screen in anticipation of another text. I few seconds later, he was grinning again.

“Ha ha. Please be more careful, my sexy guy, I don’t want that gorgeous body of yours damaged or out of commission before I get my hands on it properly.”

A series of little purple devil faces followed the words and Alec felt his face heat and he gave a giggle. He rolled his eyes at himself. God, could he sound more like a girl if he tried? The alert tone sounded again.

“I know your blushing, Alexander. And its making me so hard.” 

The doors of the lift slid open and Alec tried desperately to pull himself together. He went straight to his office and shut the door, leaning against it, air leaving his lungs at a rapid rate and that smirk on his lips physically hurting his face. Fuck, what that man was doing to him and he had only been with him once. Well, twice if you counted the charity dinner but Alec refused to. 

The rest of the day past quicker than he had thought it would. He had thankfully been too busy to give too much thought on his and Magnus’ meeting but it still didn’t stop the odd stray notion from entering his mind. 

He had been expecting a visit from his mother but thankfully work had kept him out of the office for most of the day and before he knew it, it was three forty-five. He left the last work site he had been at and headed for Bane Corp. He drove his car into the underground car park and pulled up at the attendant’s booth. 

“I have an appointment ……..”

“Mr Lightwood? Yes, we’ve been expecting you, Sir. Mr Bane has instructed us to give you an unlimited parking pass if you take your next left and then go to the end of the lot, there is a parking space reserved for you near the elevators.” The young man told him and handed him a laminated pass.

Alec smiled and took it from him. Wow, looks like knowing Magnus had its perks.  
He followed the attendant’s directions and parked, putting the pass on the dashboard before getting out and heading for the lift.  
Once he reached the reception area he went to the service desk. Once again, Magnus had him covered. He was given a special pass that allowed him to use the elevator that went straight to his office’s floor and he had to really work at not breaking out into a run as he crossed the lobby. He punched in the code that was on the back of the pass and entered the small lift.

He leaned back against the rear wall, trying to stop his heart from racing so much and his nerves from tingling. Now he was actually here, all bets were off concerning thoughts about Magnus. He was actually longing to feel his hands on him again, to take in the smell of his skin, the taste of his kisses. Oh, good god almighty, please help him. It was so all consuming it was making him feel lightheaded.

The lift reached its destination and he got out and had to use all his powers of self-control to walk at a sensible speed towards the desk. Before he reached it, the elegant Catarina Loss met him and ushered him down the familiar hallway and to the doors to Magnus’ inner sanctum. She ran her card through the scanner and the door clicked open and he followed her inside, using everything he had to try to look calmer that he felt.

Suddenly, Magnus was there, right in front of him. Sweet Jesus, the man was so hot it was painful to look at him. He took note straight away that he hadn’t shifted his gaze from him once. Something was smouldering in those beetle black eyes and he felt his breath hitch and his crotch harden. 

“Mr Bane, the head of Harris Electronics called and wants to…….” 

Catarina stood before him and was rattling off a list of things that needed Magnus’ attention but her voice was drowned out for Alec by the pounding of his blood rushing through his veins from his galloping heart. All he could do was stand just behind her and stare back into Magnus’ eyes as they held his own captive. He was giving his assistant the occasional nod of his head and mostly single word answers to let her know that he had heard what she was saying to him. After a very long five minutes, she gave a nod in Magnus’ direction and turned to click her way across the shiny tiled floor towards the doors. Alec had worked his way into such a state that he was standing there with clenched fists, his body felt like one big raw nerve as he held his breath waiting for the woman to leave.

“Oh, and Catarina? Mr Lightwood and I have some very important business to discuss so make sure we are not disturbed for the next hour at least.” Magnus called out after her, just as she had reached the doors.

Alec turned to see her give a short nod and the very faintest twitch of bright red full lips as she left the room.   
Finally, he thought he was going to explode, and not in a good way either.

Alec turned and Magnus launched himself at him. It was so hard and fast that he hadn’t gotten time to take in a breath before he was almost knocked backwards off his feet with enough force that he heard a deep grunt leave him, only to have the sound swallowed up by a pair of hungry lips. Alec felt two strong hands clutching his back, fingers dug into the material of his suit jacket. His own hands hand gone instinctively to the front of those wide shoulders, bracing himself from the onslaught that was Magnus Bane. He couldn’t anchor down a single rational thought, it was just all lips, teeth, tongue, hands and raw primal need.

A knock at the door and the sound of the click as it opened had them springing apart as Caterina returned. She gave them both knowing glances; eyes blown, chests heaving, faces flushed, hair and clothes dishevelled. It wouldn’t have taken much for her to put two and two together and know exactly what had been going on just before her arrival. Magnus tore his eyes from Alec and frowned in her direction.

“I said I didn’t want to be disturbed.” He snapped, a little angrier than was really warranted. 

“I’m sorry, Mr Bane, but the head of the engineering sector said it was urgent that he speak to you.” He gave a frustrated huff of air.

“Tell Mike whatever it is it can wait. I don’t give a damn what it is. I’ll deal with it tomorrow.” She looked like she was going to object but one look at Magnus’ face had her retreating out the door with a quick nod.

Magnus didn’t say another word but as soon as the door clicked closed once more he grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled him towards the white leather sofas.

“I think I pay that woman enough to deal with shit like that. Can’t she tell I have more important things to do?” 

Alec didn’t know if the question required an answer from him or not but he was absolutely incapable of speech at that time anyway. Magnus fisted the front of his shirt and pulled him back to his lips once more, mouth yawning wide as if he were trying to take in as much of him as he could. Alec felt his knees start to shake and he grabbed Magnus’ hard flexed biceps for support. With a loud wet sound of parting lips, Magnus pushed back off him suddenly. His eyes bore into Alec’s with a look that was so heated and intense it made him whimper. He saw a wicked grin spread his lips that made him start to shake. 

“I think I’ve had to wait long enough to get my hands on you, let’s see what I’ve been missing, shall we?” Magnus growled and he gave Alec a shove so that he had little option but to fall back onto the sofa behind him. Magnus stood before him and shrugged from the coat of his suit which was a deep midnight blue. He just let it slump to the floor before he tugged at the lavender coloured Hermes tie, ripping it from his collar with a slippery whoosh. He undid the top button of his cerulean blue shirt before raising one bent leg and kneeling on the seat beside Alec’s thigh. His hand went to the side of his face and his mouth covered his in hungry, hard kisses. 

Alec felt himself being pushed sideways and it wasn’t long before he found himself laying awkwardly on his side, Magnus looming over the top of him, his other hand supporting his weight on the back cushion of the sofa. He pulled free and took Alec by the shoulders and adjusted his body so that he was now flat on his back with only his legs still bent over the front of the chair. Magnus stood back up and slid one hand under first one thigh then the other so that his legs came into line with the rest of his body. Alec watched every move, eye wide and mouth slightly open, his breath leaving him in hard short gusts. 

Magnus raised his own knee and wedged it between Alec’s, closely followed by the other so he was now between his parted thighs. Jesus, how did this get so serious so quickly? Alec vaguely wondered how long it would be before his rapid breathing made him hyperventilate.   
Magnus bent forward and slid his hands under the shoulders of his jacket and pushed the padded material as far back as he could get when Alec was laying on it. He grabbed the material and tugged down as hard as he could and managed to get it to bunch just above his elbows immobilising him like a straight jacket. The deep chuckle that rumbled from Magnus’ chest had Alec swallowing hard.

“Look at you, completely at my mercy. So damn hot.” He growled and his hands went to his tie, removing it in a few quick movements. 

Next thing to come under attack was the buttons on his shirt and he slowly undid each one. Alec was frozen to the spot. He felt like he could stop breathing at any second although his chest was going up and down at an alarming rate.

Each button that was undone sent sparks shooting through him and his mind was swimming. Magnus got down to just below his ribs before he halted his work and just at back gazing down at him. The look on his face had all of Alec’s nerves short circuiting. He had never seen such a look of pure need on anyone’s face before and especially directly involved with him. In one quick motion, Magnus grabbed the sides of the opened shirt and pulled them apart. The cool air on his skin and the suddenness of the movement made Alec cry out and arch his back. 

Magnus looked at him with a raw hunger that scared the shit out of him. He shook his head slowly and laid his hands on his super sensitive skin. If Alec didn’t know better he would have sworn he was being burnt from the heat that he was feeling. It was sinking into his skin and filling his body as well.

“Fuck, Alexander, you’re beautiful. Look at you. Look what you’re doing to me.” His voice was deep and raspy.

It sounded like his throat was red raw. He took one of Alec’s hands and put it on the front of his pants. Alec took in a deep breath and closed his eyes when he felt the iron hard length of his erection straining behind his zipper. Good god, he was going to pass out. He had never touched another man like that before and it was blowing his mind.

Magnus bent at the waist and started laying hot kisses up his body. Alec couldn’t help the moans that were coming from him now and he tilted his head back and screwed his eyes shut. It was so overwhelming it was physically painful and he desperately needed to take a deep breath and to try to get a hold of what was happening to him. The first few times he tried to say Magnus’ name his voice didn’t want to work but a third attempt managed a dry sounding whisper. 

“Hummm?” He said, but he didn’t stop from nuzzling his face in the soft cloud of dark hair that cover Alec’s pecs. Alec was terrified that if he kept it up he was going to make him come in his pants.

“You need to stop. Just for a minute.” He said, the words a strained whisper through gritted teeth. 

Magnus lifted his head and looked at his face with a questioning gaze. The second he saw the look on Alec’s face his eyes lost the hungry look and softened. 

“Oh, my poor boy. What have I done to you? I keep forgetting that this is so new to you. Do you want to take a break? Do you want me to get up?” He went to move but Alec shot out a hand and stopped him. He shook his head vigorously from side to side.

“No, don’t move. I want to feel you near me but I just need a minute. Things are going to get messy if I don’t.”

Magnus gave a chuckle and bent his head for a quick kiss.

“I know this probably won’t help matters but I can’t wait to see you stripped naked. You’re so damn sexy it’s killing me. I can’t believe I’m the first one to have access to all this.” 

He slid his hands over the front of his ribs, feeling each undulation under the skin. Alec felt himself blush again and he turned his head into the back of the sofa.

“Hey, none of that now. You’re going to have to learn to take compliments, handsome because you’re going to be hearing a lot of them from now on.”

Why was it that the negative things were always easier to accept than the positive ones? It wasn’t as if Alec had never been praised for anything before. His parents had quite often told him how proud of his achievements they were or the standard “keep up with the good work” speech that he got every now and then but as for anything about his appearance, it was a very distant memory for anything like that. The only thing that he could remember that came close was being told that he looked ‘nice’ for Isabelle and Simon’s wedding. In the Lightwood household, it was only the women that got complimented on looks, not the men.   
He wondered if it ever bothered his father or Max but he reasoned that Max probably wouldn’t care less and Robert was beyond worrying about such things.   
“So serious, hey, where’d you disappear to?” Magnus asked him softly and ran a finger down the side of his face, bringing him back from his ruminations.

“Nowhere I really want to be, believe me. So, are we going to do any work this afternoon or are you just going to continue to drive me crazy?” Alec said, eyebrows raised.

Please say torture, he was chanting over and over in his head. Magnus smiled down at him and then bent to take his mouth once more. Alec wrapped his arms around him, mashing him against his chest. He found himself longing for how it might feel to have Magnus’ bare skin against his. Was his chest smooth? Did he have some hair or a lot? Somewhere in the distant part of his brain a voice was screaming at him that these were things that he really shouldn’t be wondering about but now that brand new part of him had been woken up, there was no getting it to go back to sleep. It was up, wide eyed and ready to party. 

“Is that what I’m doing to you? Driving you crazy?” Magnus said, smiling against his lips. “I have to say, that sounds way more appealing than work, handsome. But, I suppose we should make a little bit of an effort, shouldn’t we.” 

He didn’t move, however, and continue to smother his face and neck in soft wanting kisses.   
Alec wasn’t complaining. Usually, goofing off from responsibilities was never on the radar for him but that was before he met Magnus. Before his eyes had been opened. Before he discovered the exquisite feeling of his lips on his. Hell, his lips on him anywhere. 

“I’ll tell you what, how about we do something constructive that doesn’t involve making both our dicks hard, and afterwards we can go somewhere for dinner.” 

Magnus said, leaning up from his chest. The thought of going out in public with Magnus sent a thrill of both excitement and fear running through him.

“Do you mean like a date?” Alec asked him. 

“If you want to call it that. But I think I can restrain myself from groping you under the table for long enough to have it appear to the general public that we are just business men having a harmless dinner meeting. I think we can drop any thoughts of dates for a while, just until you can get your life sorted out, at least.” Magnus said. 

He looked down at him and gave him an over exaggerated pleading look. 

“Aww, pwease, baby, pwease say yes?” 

Alec couldn’t help grinning at the pouting bottom lip and the shiny doe eyes he was getting. How was he supposed to say no to that?


	9. Chapter 9

“Okay. Sounds good.”

Magnus gave him a huge megawatt smile and peppered his face and neck with quick kisses before getting up and pulling Alec from the sofa. After running his hands over as much of Alec’s chest and abs and he could get away with without ending up back on the sofa once more, Magnus reluctantly started doing his shirt buttons back up. Alec felt a little embarrassed by it and tried to push Magnus’ hands away.

“I can dress myself, ya know.” He said, but Magnus refused to let him do it. 

Alec gave a roll of his eyes and stood with his hands on his hips trying furiously not to blush again.

“I don’t think doing up a few buttons would technically be classed as me dressing you, Alexander. Besides, when I finally get the opportunity to see the rest of that sexy birthday suit of yours it will be more of a case of taking your clothes off rather than putting them back on.”

Magnus left the top three buttons undone and gave him a look that had Alec wanting to fall to the floor. He swallowed hard and Magnus gave a deep chuckle. Not helping, either. He went to finish the job he had started but Magnus slapped his hands away. 

“Ah, ah, ah, oh no you don’t. If I have to try to use what little self-control I have in my possession to be close to you while we work and not get my hands on you and then, to add insult to injury by not shoving my hand down the front of your pants while we’re at dinner then at least afford me the small pleasure of a glimpse of that fucking hot as hell chest of yours with all that beautiful dark hair.” 

Magnus slipped his fingers into the opening of the shirt and Alec felt him shiver before he slammed his mouth onto his. The kiss had so much raw heat in it Alec heard the moan even before he had realised it was coming from him. It seemed that he had a hair trigger when it came to Magnus and it was like his finger was resting on it at all times. 

Magnus insisted that they take his car to the warehouse conversion, citing that it would allow them to be able to concentrate on more important things. Those things, it turned out to be, were how crazy Magnus could get Alec by just simply nibbling and sucking on his earlobe and how far he could slide his hand up his thigh before Alec was begging for mercy. 

By the time they got to the warehouse, Alec was a hot mess once again and it took a good ten minutes of him sitting in the car on his own thinking about every nasty thing he could lay his memory to so that he didn’t look like he had a full roll of pepperoni sausage shoved down the front of his pants. When he finally got out of the car, Magnus was standing there, with a smirk on his face his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“I really don’t know how I’m going to uphold my end of the bargain if you keep looking so god damned hot, Handsome. I’d use that old line about is that a gun in your pocket but if I get any hornier than I am already am from just thinking what that monster of yours looks like in the flesh then I’m going to end up getting arrested for doing something indecent.” 

Alec’s eyes went wide and he saw that Magnus’ were concentrated right below his belt buckle. He looked about quickly, making sure that none of the workers were in earshot. He chanced a look down there himself and was relieved to see that things had settled down enough that there wouldn’t be anything else apart from his flushed face to embarrass him. He frowned and joined Magnus. Side as they headed for the door.

“Can you please stop saying stuff like that? I feel weird enough as it is. And besides, things are starting to get painful down there.” Alec mumbled under his breath.

He heard Magnus give a chuckle just before they opened the doors. All of a sudden, he was being slammed up against the hard wall next to them.

“Baby, that condition has only one form of treatment and I would be more than willing to offer my skills in that area to relieve you of your discomfort.”

Magnus had shoved himself right up against him so that he could feel every firm plain and valley of the landscape that was his body. A hard bulge dug into his lower belly and Alec took in a sharp breath. Magnus rose so that his mouth was right against his ear.

“I can make you come like a runaway freight train, beautiful boy, all you have to do is say when.” He whispered and then he was gone, leaving Alec gasping for breath and weak kneed.

He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Oh, holy Jesus, that man was out to kill him.   
They worked at the warehouse for two hours, making sure things were on schedule and that the mistake from the day before had been rectified. Magnus kept Alec on his toes by taking every opportunity he could to touch him or sneak quick stolen kisses. The fact that Alec was terrified that someone would see them only seemed to make him worse. In the end, Alec grabbed Magnus by the front of his coat and dragged him around into a dark corner.

“Will you please, knock it off? Someone’s gonna see you and I really don’t need that kind of trouble. I thought you said you were going to keep your hands to yourself, anyway.” Alec frowned at him.

As concerned as he was about the whole thing, Alec still had to fight the urge not to break out into a grin. It was kind of cool to know that someone couldn’t keep their hands off him for five minutes.

“I said I would behave myself at dinner, I don’t remember saying anything about here. Kiss me, and make it a good one and I’ll be a good boy, I promise.”

He was looking up at Alec with those puppy dog eyes again but those perfect pink lips were pulled up into a cheeky grin. Alec felt his heart fluttering again and he rolled his eyes, the smile he had been trying to hide finally breaking out across his face.

“You are something else, Magnus Bane. It’s only been, what? Forty-eight hours that we’ve been together and you already have me wrapped around your little finger.”

He bent his head and kissed him, hoping he was pouring as much of how he was making him feel into it as he could. Magnus hummed against his lips and Alec felt a shiver run through him. Next minute, hands were carding through his hair, holding him hard onto his lips. When he felt a hard grind into his crotch, he knew it was time to stop before things got way out of control. He put his hands up onto Magnus’ chest and gently pushed him back, leaving his mouth at the last available minute. 

“Christ, Alexander, I thought you said you’ve never done this before. Either you’re a very convincing liar or you have rawer natural talent than I ever thought possible.” Magnus said, his voice deep and breathy.

He leaned his forehead down on Alec’s chest, doing his best to calm himself down. 

Alec couldn’t say a word in reply. His own kiss had left him breathless and wanting himself. It was blowing his mind to think that he was capable of making himself and someone else the way he felt at that moment. He held Magnus to him as he slowly regained his control. His head rested on the wall behind him and his eyes blindly scanned the ceiling about them. One thing was becoming increasingly clearly to him. The thought of having to go back to the way he had lived his life before he met Magnus filled him with dread. Now he had started down this path, there was only one way to go and that was forward. He couldn’t see any other way. And it frightened him to death.

They left the warehouse a little while later, getting as close as possible in the back seat of Magnus’ car. Something passed between them in that last kiss and they both sensed it but as of yet, neither could put a name to it. Few words were said in the trip to the restaurant after Magnus had told Rhodes, his driver where to go. He held Alec’s face in his hands, his fingers brushing against his slightly rough jaw and cheek, his dark eyes soft with emotion, scanning his face back and forth like there was some hidden message written on his skin. Alec was scared to look up at him at first, it was all so intense and he didn’t know if he could take whatever he saw when he did. Magnus put a finger under his chin and tilted his head up, however, so in the end he had little choice but to look into that beautiful impish face with its delicate small features. 

The second he made eye contact with him, his heart started to pound and his throat went dry. His hand had gone to the side of Magnus’ face as if it had a mind of its own and he relished the feel of his soft skin under his touch. In that moment, there was nothing he wanted more than to know what the rest of his body would feel like under his hands. He felt a burst of needy heat blaze with in him and he nuzzled closer. He really wanted to ask Magnus if he felt the same way as he did right then but the words just wouldn’t come. They were too deep in the moment. God, the feel of those strong slender fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp and playing with the dark strands felt like heaven to him. He inhaled breath after breath of that wonderful scent of his and was quite sure that he could survive on it alone. 

They pulled up at the restaurant, and Magnus moved him back up so he could see his face. The soft smile on his lips made him want to melt.

“Hey, handsome. I know this is going to be a big ask but you’re going to have to try to stop looking at me like that or everyone in a four-block radius is going to know how you feel about me. As much as I want to shout it from the roof tops, I think we need to take things a bit slower where the general public are concerned. The very last thing I want right now is having you hate me for causing you problems with your family before you get a chance to work things out.” 

Magnus brushed his lips against his and Alec felt himself drawing in as much of the kiss as possible. Thank god, Magnus was the voice of reason because somehow something had clicked on in his brain and it was making him want and feel things he hadn’t ever knew existed before now. He felt he needed to give him an explanation and he tried to put voice to it.

“Magnus, I, something’s happened, I dunno what it is but, ah, it’s just…….” 

Magnus smiled at him again, and put a finger against his lips to silence him and nodded his head slowly.

“I know, baby, I felt it too. And you look as scared as I am by it but we need to calm things down. We’re travelling a dangerous road together at the moment and if we don’t keep our wits about us, it won’t end well and god help me, I don’t think I could give you up now even if I tried. We’ll deal with it together, okay? Don’t worry, I’ll be with you the whole way.” 

Alec let out a breath he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding and leaned his head on Magnus’ for a second before straightening up and centring himself. He was right. He could do this. He didn’t have a choice. 

Dinner was wonderful. The food was superb and the wine that Magnus picked complimented the meal perfectly. Alec was surprised at how well they managed to keep things neutral between them. There were a couple of small slips and Magnus gave him a warning look each time but on the whole Alec was certain they had pulled it off. All too soon it was time to go and they made up for their distance in the restaurant on the way back to Bane Corp so Alec could get his car. Hands, lips, tongues were kept busy until they reached the carpark and Alec felt his mood plummet. 

First stop on the reality train, real life in all its living colour, please leave all thoughts about sexy CEOs behind you when you disembark. Be prepared for snide remarks and bitter lectures about choice of travelling companion once you’ve reached your destination. Thank you and have a rotten evening. 

“Hey, I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah? Stay strong Alexander, this won’t last forever, you know. Give yourself time and then deal it then. Things always seem darkest before the dawn, handsome. Then the sun comes up.” 

It amazed him how Magnus always seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and after they got out of the car and exchanged a final long heart felt kiss and long look, Alec climbed into his car and headed home.  
The house was dark when he arrived so Alec thought he had dodged a bullet this time. He entered as quietly as he could and started heading for the stairs and his bedroom.

“So, out with Mr Bane again?”

The sound of his mother’s voice stopped him in his tracks. Damn! Had she been waiting for him? He steeled himself before answering.

“Yes, actually, I was.”

“My God, Alec, don’t you care about your reputation at all? The man is bad news, I don’t care how much money he’s worth.” 

Alec turned towards the sound of her voice and saw her outline in the darkness of the doorway to the living room. The anger was starting to rise in him already and he had the feeling that she had only just began.

“What bothers you the most, Mother? The fact that Magnus is as successful as he is and could probably buy and sell ninety percent of all those stuff shirts you call friends or that he is who he is in spite of it?” Maryse made an indignant noise.

“Do you really have such a low opinion of me, Alexander? There is so much about Magnus Bane that bothers me that his wealth is the least of it. He obviously has you under his influence. I really gave you credit for more sense.” 

Alec shuddered at the sound of his own name. Somehow it felt wrong to hear it coming from his mother now. That was only for Magnus’ use now. He never made it sound negative the way she did. 

“I’m not some stupid kid that can’t think for himself, Mother. I’m more than capable of choosing who I think is worthy of my time.”

“And I’m telling you you’re choosing wrong by associating with that man. If you don’t care about your own reputation or even ours, think of what it would do to Lydia. Surely you care about what people think about her?” 

He should have known that she would bring Lydia into this. 

“Of course, I care about people think of her. But I think you’re allowing a few questionable incidents to influence your whole way of thinking about him. Just because he doesn’t fit into some ideal of what you consider the right way to behave when you’re one of the A listers, doesn’t make him a bad person. Yes, he can be a bit out there sometimes, but it hasn’t stopped him from being one of the most successful men in the country. Unlike you, he doesn’t care what everyone else thinks all the time. He is just being who he wants to be, not what people expect him to be.”

“Then maybe he should start thinking about that a little more. All those trashy people he associates with, the way he openly flaunts his sexuality, it’s disgusting. And you’re willing to let him drag you through the muck with him. I can’t believe you’re defending him. You were raised differently to that.”

For once, something they could agree on. 

“Yes, and that’s what bothers you the most, doesn’t it? That in spite of the way you have always instilled in me that appearances are everything, I can still see how wrong that way of thinking is. Not everyone is who they appear to be, Mom. You would be surprised at how people can change when they get behind closed doors. Magnus is one of them. I’m just glad I get to see that side of him.”

“Oh, for God’s sake, Alexander…”

“Stop calling me that! You’re making me hate the sound of my own name.” He growled at her.

Alec heard his mother give a small gasp of surprise. 

“I forbid you to have anything more to do with that man. Clearly, you are weak minded enough to allow him to influence you against your own family. I’ll make sure he is compensated for the loss of your time and you can finally wake up to yourself and start acting normally again.”

Alec couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The woman knew no bounds where it came to her precious reputation.

“I AM NOT A CHILD, MOTHER! You can’t forbid me to do anything! And it’s so nice to see you have such a high opinion of me that you would think that someone could have that much control over my own mind. And I’ll have you know that I’m already awake, Mom. More wake then I’ve ever been before in my life. For the first time, my eyes are wide open and I can see where things are heading and I can’t go there anymore. I’ve never wanted to be a part of all that and Magnus has shown me that I don’t have to be. You can’t stop me from associating with Magnus, Mother. I’ll see who the hell I want to see and you need to deal with that.”

He couldn’t see Maryse’s face in the shadows but he knew she was fuming. He had never dared to speak to his mother like that before and he could practically feel the heat of her anger with him radiating in his direction.

“How dare you speak to me like that. To think my own son has so little respect for me is shocking. I can assure you, Alec, that while you live under our roof then I will say who you can and cannot be seen with. I refuse to let you drag our name through the mud because you refuse to see reason about this. I’m giving you one more chance to rectify this situation. If you don’t then you can find another place to live. I won’t have you poisoning your younger brother with this.” 

Alec was shaking with anger. His breath coming in hard gusts from his chest. So, this was it. She would go so far as kick him out rather than allow her son to be with someone she deemed unworthy. A line had been drawn in the sand between them and Alec knew in that instant which side he wanted to be on.


	10. Chapter 10

“Let me save you some time, Mother. I’ll just grab a few things and be on my way. I’m not going to stop seeing Magnus so you’d be wasting both our times by giving me that chance. I’ll leave it to you to tell Max and Dad good bye. After all, I’d hate to get any of my mud on them.” 

He thundered up the stairs to the sound of Maryse calling his name and went to his room and slammed the door closed. He leaned against it, eyes closed, willing his racing heart and raging temper to calm down. He had been expecting an argument but this, this was something else. All she cared about was how it looked for one of her children to be seen with someone she had deemed an unfit influence and not up to her impossible high standards. Christ, what would she think if she knew the true extent of their relationship? That possibility didn’t even seem to be on her radar. 

She just thought they were business associates. He almost wanted to fall to the floor with the thought of what had yet to come when she found out how he truly felt about Magnus and the really reason behind him wanting to be with him. That was a war for another time. He didn’t have the strength to deal with that just yet. He just had to put some distance in between his mother and himself. He heaved himself up from the door and went to his wardrobe. He began taking shirts, suits and other more casual clothes from the hangers before grabbing a duffel bag down from the top of the shelf and stuffing them into it. He grabbed a pair of sneakers and then headed for his drawers to get underwear and pyjamas.

His first thought was to head to Magnus’ but he didn’t want to give his mother any more ammunition to fire at him or Magnus, for that matter. Going to him would only be playing into her hands and he had no intention of doing that.   
He grabbed his toiletries from his bathroom and then after a short look around, he pulled the door open to head out. Maryse was standing right in front of him. Her face was strained and her mouth pulled tight in anger. 

“Alec, you’re being ridiculous. Surely this man isn’t worth all this trouble. Why don’t you take some time off, go away with Lydia somewhere and calm down? You’ve been working so much lately; the pressure is clearly effecting you.” She put out a hand and touched his arm but he reefed it away.

“I don’t need a break from Magnus, Mom. I need a break from you. I’m twenty-six years old and I’m still living at home, I think it’s about time that changed, don’t you? Thank you for giving me the push I needed to do it, by the way. I’ll see you at work, Mom. Good night.” 

He headed for the stairs and left a stunned Maryse Lightwood in his wake.

Lightwood Industries kept a down town apartment for visiting clients and business associates. It wasn’t far from Magnus’ apartment either and that gave him a small sense of comfort. He parked his car and grabbed his bag, heading for the elevators. While he rode it to the lobby he sent a text to Magnus to let happened.   
He got the key from the desk attendant and headed for the lift again to go up to the apartment. As he ascended to the floor, he heard his phone’s text alert tone.

“I’m coming.”

He smiled and felt a little more of the tension fall from his shoulders. He called down to the front desk to tell them of Magnus’ impending arrival and then left the lift and headed for the door.

Twenty minutes later he heard a soft knock. He pulled it open and saw a very worried Magnus Bane standing before him. He wrapped his arms around him, holding his firm body as close to his as he could get it. Magnus held him back, his hands rubbing between his bunched shoulder blades in a soothing manner. They stood together, lost in each other’s arms for a long time before Magnus pulled away and took his face in his hands and kissed him.

“Oh, my poor guy, what in the name of god happened? You look terrible.” He said, his dark eyes peering into his face.

His thumbs brushed over his stubbled jaw. 

He turned his head and kissed one of his palms before taking his hand and leading Magnus to the living area and pulling them down into the overstuffed couch. 

“I just couldn’t take it anymore, Magnus. She was onto me the second I hit the door. Telling me how you were a bad influence and how I had no right to be anywhere near you. She even said you were controlling my mind, poisoning me against them all. Can you believe that woman? I always knew my mother was a control freak and one eyed when it came to who she thinks of as the right people to be around but I had no idea how bad she actually was until tonight. She gave me an ultimatum and said I either stopped seeing you or I’d have to leave. I chose option B.”

Magnus pulled him close and kissed his temple. He frowned into the softly lit room, trying to gather his thoughts.

“I never wanted to come between you and your family, Alexander. I have very strong feelings for you but I never wanted this to be something that had to be a case of either or. They are still your family. Regardless of how they feel about me. I’ve got tough skin; I’m used to being who I am and what that entails but I never wanted to make you have to choose between the two. I can’t expect you to do that.” 

Alec sat up and looked at him. He took his hand and squeezed it tight.

“Magnus, you have no idea how grateful I am to have you make me realise what I’ve been missing from my life. I’ve never wanted to be a part of my parent’s ideas on what is a proper way to live. It’s never appealed to me. That’s why I’m doing to job I am. So I’m not trapped behind some desk all the time. I’ve never wanted to be that round peg in the perfectly fitting round hole. It just isn’t me. 

I just never realised how square peg I really was until I met you. Being with you has made me feel happier than I ever have in my entire life. For the first time ever, I’m happy to be in my own skin and to finally be who I want to be, not what they expect me to be. You didn’t make me choose, I did it on my own. I’m finally allowing myself to sail my own ship, be the captain and not the first mate. I can feel the wind in my hair for the first time and it feel great.” 

“But this has happened so quickly, Alexander. You are still so scared of how you’re feeling, I can see it in your eyes. You shouldn’t be making such hard and fast decisions now. As much as I care for you, I don’t want to be something you wake up to one morning and realise you’ve made the biggest mistake of your life about. As much as it would pain me to do so, I can’t be the one who cost you your family. It’s a little easier for me, I don’t have a family. I have nothing to lose in that regard but you do.”

“Magnus, if nothing else, this fight with my mother has made me realise how I do really feel about you. About us. When she was running you down to me it was like her words were stabbing me right in the heart. If you didn’t mean anything to me then it wouldn’t have hurt so much. As you said, this was never going to be easy. It was always going to happen, it just happened sooner rather than later.”

Alec leaned in and kissed him, pouring as much feeling into it as he could. He felt Magnus resist for only a few seconds before he kissed him back with just as much passion. When they finally broke apart, they sat with their foreheads together, a hand on each other’s neck, the others laced together between them.

“I’m falling in love with you, Magnus. I know now that’s what was happening to me earlier. I don’t care if it’s too soon or not right. It’s happening and I can’t stop it.” 

Magnus looked into Alec’s large hazel eyes and saw the truth in them. His words were hitting him with all the force of a wrecking ball. So, this is what it felt like. To have another human being care about your wellbeing, what you think, how you feel about things. Willing to change their entire life to be with you. Magnus might have been comfortable being who he was but he had never had this before and it was all slightly overwhelming. 

When he had felt that first spark of attraction for Alexander, he had sensed that there was something about him that was different but he had no idea it would lead to this. Love was something he had never really given much thought to. He had never experienced it before and from what he saw, it made people weak and vulnerable. Not an emotion for someone who had to drag himself up all his life, knowing that if he fell there would be no one there to catch him.   
Could he really let himself have this with Alexander? He might be taking a leap of faith but Magnus felt like he was going to need a running jump. He knew the first step had to be honesty.

“I’m going to need your help with this, Alexander. I’ve never had anyone who felt this way for me before and I’ve never let myself be open to it either. I’m flying blind with all this and it’s scaring me to death but I’m willing to do it for you. You asked me if I felt something special between us before and I did. I just didn’t know how special it truly was. Now I know. Thank you for giving me this, baby. It was a goal I never thought I’d reach.” 

Alec looked back at him and saw tears shining in his eyes. He watched as they fell down his cheeks and he wiped them away, kissing the damp skin where they had been. It was such a simple act, but Magnus felt his heart bursting from it. Warmth spreading like hot syrup all through him. He took Alec’s face in his hands once more and slammed his lips down on his. Within seconds, they were both clawing and scrabbling for each other, desperate to get as much of each other as they could. Alec’s hands went to the buttons of Magnus’ shirt and with fumbling fingers, undid each one as fast as he could, longing for that feeling of warm skin against his own.

Magnus’ hands were doing the same and within minutes they were sliding hands around each other’s bare torsos.   
Alec tore himself away from his lips so he could finally see what he had been only dreaming about. Magnus sat before him, shirt hanging open and a wide expanse of light coffee coloured skin on full view from his neck to his waist. The heat it was making him feel was unbelievable and he knew he had to have more. He reached over and pushed the shirt off his shoulders and the soft material slid down his arms, pooling at his wrists. The man was a work of art. 

Broad shoulders sat above well-defined pectoral muscles, each with a dark round disc of complimenting skin. His ribs corrugated each side of his body and where they ended his hard smooth abs began. It was making his mouth water. He reached out a tentative hand to touch him and Magnus grabbed it, laying it on the plain of his chest above his heart. Alec moaned and closed his eyes in a slow blink. He felt better than anything he had been able to imagine. Heat, smooth skin, hard muscle, all came together in one mind blowing package. 

“Jesus, Magnus. I just don’t have words right now. You’re magnificent. Like a living breathing sculpture of some ancient god.” Alec said, his voice just above a whisper. 

He saw the skin beneath his hand deepen in colour and he looked up to see the colour had extended to his face as well. So, this made a pleasant change. He smiled at him.

“Don’t tell me I have performed a miracle and made the mighty Magnus Bane blush. Now I know what you’ve been talking about. How fucking hot does it look.” 

He attacked his lips with renewed vigour, one hand holding his neck the other roaming over the hills and valleys of that beautiful body. He pooled all his pent-up anger and frustration and used its energy to channel it into something a great deal more pleasant. Now it was Magnus that seemed to be having trouble keeping up. He felt his skin burning from Alec’s soft touches and the hard press of his lips had him feeling breathless. The sudden intrusion of a warm wet tongue had his eyes flying open and a noise of surprise filling Alec’s mouth. Magnus clutched at him, his hand fisting in the fabric of his open shirt, his knuckle just brushing over one small hard nipple. 

Alec shivered and the moan of pure need was swallowed up by Magnus as they tasted each other’s desire. It was clear to Alec where this was headed and his whole being was yearning for it. Even though he had never had sex before and it both scared and excited him at the same time it was all he could think about wanting. 

He wrenched himself free and stood up, grabbing Magnus’ hand and pulling him close so they were finally skin to skin. Magnus made a noise that could have almost been a purr as he nuzzled into Alec’s neck and shoulder, scrubbing his smooth chest onto Alec’s furry one. The sensation was making him dizzy and he slumped against him, his hands going around to behind his back and sinking into the waistband of his pants. 

“You told me I only needed to say the word, and you’d make me come, Magnus. I’m saying those words now. I’m screaming them to you.” Alec said, his voice thick with emotion and the raw primal need that was filling him. 

Magnus felt his legs starting to shake and he raised his head to look deep into his eyes. He was sure he could almost see the man’s soul in their depths and he had to will himself to stay upright. And to be strong enough for what he was about to say. 

“Alexander, I’ve been waiting to hear those words from you and I’m thrilled that you want that with me. God knows, it’s all I’ve ever thought about since the night of the dinner but I want it to be special for you. I don’t want your memory of our first time together to be associated with the night you argued with your mother. I know you say you want this because of the way you feel about me and I believe you, but I just can’t help thinking that this moment wouldn’t have come so soon if it hadn’t been for your fight with her.” 

Alec’s brow was deeply creased and he felt his chest hurt. This felt like rejection to him and he was struggling with it.

“Don’t make this about my mother, Magnus. I want this for us, to be as close to you as I can get. I need to feel that connection to you. To know that you feel the same way as I do. I need to know that what has happened hasn’t been all in vain.” 

The hurt look in Alec’s eyes almost ended him. God, the poor guy, he really was reaching out with both hands to Magnus to give him what he had been lacking in his life up until now. Emotional support and a soft place to fall. And above all else, just someone to tell him that they loved him, no matter what.  
Magnus reached up and put his hand on his shadowy jaw. He needed to explain this to him so he wouldn’t feel the hurt he knew he was starting to. The guy had had enough pain for one night.

“Alexander, none of what you have been through tonight and what is yet to come has been in vain. I’m right here with you, I’m not going anywhere and I’m prepared to dig my heels in and fight any battle to stay together but when I get to be with you that way I want it to be making love, not just having sex. You need a release from what you’re feeling and I can give you that but I’m not going to take that next step until I know it will be more than just that. Do you understand me? I want it too, fuck, I’ve never wanted anything more but this is a first for me too, handsome. I want my first time with the person I love to have more of a meaning than just a way to forget something ugly.” 

Alec looked back at him and knew he was right. He was letting his anger over his mother get the better of him and making him want to lash out in every way possible. Sleeping with Magnus would be the cherry on the cake and he knew it. Something to rub in her face when the time came. But it was wrong to make it about that. He wanted it to be special too. Now he just felt stupid and childish.

“Hey, don’t look like that. I can understand where you’re coming from. And believe me, the day you tell Maryse Lightwood that her baby boy was deflowered by none other than the irrepressible Magnus Bane I want to be there, just to see her face. I may even have the whole thing recorded.   
Come on, let’s get you to bed. You look worn out and it’s two in the morning.” 

He went to pull him towards the hall way and the bedrooms but Alec held firm.

“I don’t want to be on my own tonight, Magnus. I need you with me.”

Magnus felt the tears stinging his eyes once more. The guy was cutting him to the quick.

“That’s just as well because I had no intentions of going anywhere, baby.” He reached up and kissed him before he pulled him in the direction of the bedroom again. This time, Alec followed willingly.


	11. Chapter 11

The bedroom of the apartment was decorated in deep browns and tans with a hint of gold. The bed was large and covered with deep brown and gold patterned quilt with a neutral coloured throw rug over the foot. It had meant to be gender neutral but it did throw to a more masculine influence. Alec wondered how much of that was his mother’s doing. 

He turned on one of the small beside lights and a soft light filled the room. The heavy drapes were still pulled shut and Alec had only been in the room long enough to dump his bag before going out to the living room to wait for Magnus. 

“Just because we aren’t going to make love tonight, doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy ourselves. I can guarantee that I can cure you of your ills, Alexander. If you want me to, that is. You must be tired by now.”

Magnus stood before him, running a finger up and down the centre of his chest and belly.   
Yes, he was tired but there was no way he was going to miss out on anything Magnus had in store for him. He doubted his ability to sleep peacefully even if he tried. 

“Not that tired and I’d welcome any chance not to have to think about my mother tonight.”

Magnus placed soft kisses on the surface of his chest, sending sparks shooting through his body.

“Baby, by the time I get through with you, you’ll forget you even have a mother.” 

Intimacy on any level was a whole new ball game for Alec and he had the feeling that he had somehow skipped the preliminaries and gone straight to the play offs. He stood there feeling nervous and unprepared unsure of exactly he was supposed to be doing. But Magnus seemed to know and Alec was happy to let him take the lead.

“I think the first order of business is to get rid of any distractions, like clothes.” 

He reached up and pushed the shoulders of his open shirt from him and watched as it fell to the floor. His eyes roamed hungrily over Alec’s bare torso and the tip of his tongue came out to run over the surface of his lips.

“Much better. But not quite there yet.”

He brought his mouth up to the side of his neck and gently kissed, nipped and sucked his way down until he reached the spot just before the slope of his shoulder began. He dispensed with any niceties and just closed his mouth straight over the patch of skin and clamped down hard on it. Alec drew in a sharp breath and his hand came up to hold the back of his head, not wanting him to move. He felt that delicious wet sensation of his tongue as it lavished attention to his pulse point. Alec was sure that if he did nothing else just this alone would have the desired effect. 

All too soon, Magnus moved on and mouthed a trail down to the soft cloud of hair had covered his pecs. He hummed in delight as he nosed through it, one hand sifting through the short curly strands.

“You would have to have the sexiest chest I’ve ever seen. And the best part is that’s it’s all mine.” 

He dipped slightly before pressing himself against him, starting with this lower stomach and slowly moving up so that they were mashed together tightly enough that Alec doubted a piece of tissue paper could fit between them. He could feel his heart thumping away right about Magnus’ and the warmth of his broad body was seeping into his own.

Magnus raised his index finger and slowly from the side of his temple traced its soft tip down his cheek, over his rough jaw, along his neck and then following the line of his shoulder till he headed inland, along the ridge of his collarbone and then he rested on the small U shaped dip under the skin. He leaned in and replaced his finger with his mouth, digging the tip of his tongue into it and making Alec groan. How the hell was he making something so uninteresting so god damned sexy? The man definitely had a talent for this and he was happy to sit at the feet of the master and absorb all he could.

Just when he thought he was about to pass out, Magnus continued his journey with this fingertip again, this time going in a diagonal line straight to the round flat disc of his nipple. Alec wasn’t totally clueless, he knew that this part of a woman’s body was extremely sensitive but he figured that it wouldn’t have a similar effect on a man. How wrong he turned out to be.

Magnus lifted his finger and after making sure he was watching, placed it in his mouth, closing his lips tightly over it before working it in and out going from the first knuckle to the last. Sweet Jesus, the man was trying to kill him and he wasn’t even touching him. How the fuck was that so freakin hot? He felt his dick jump in his pants and he reached down to adjust himself, trying to give his ever-hardening length the extra room it needed.   
Magnus’ eyes watched him and he smiled around this finger, slowly removing it.

“Someone’s woken up and wants to play, huh? All in good time, big guy, all in good time. I haven’t finished with your boss yet.” 

He gave the tip of his finger a final suck before putting it on the dusky rose circle that surrounded the hard little bud of pale skin. He traced around it’s full circumference, leaving a damp trail in its wake. Alec cried out and buckled slightly, stars going off behind his eyes. The sharp tweak of Magnus pinching his nipple and rolling it between his fingertips had him hissing in a sharp breath but it shocked him at how good it felt at the same time. 

“Christ, Magnus! I don’t know how much more I’m gonna be able to take.” He whined, hands opening and closing at his sides.

He heard the deep little chuckle rumbling from him.

“I think you’ll be very surprised at how much you can withstand, baby. Let’s see, shall we? Still remember your own name, handsome?”

Alec gave him a sour look.

“Of course, I can. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, happy?” Magnus gave a snort of laughter.

“Gideon? Are you serious?” He smirked. 

“Gideon was the name of my great grandfather, thanks very much. Do you really want to start about names, Magnus?” 

Alec raised an eyebrow and one side of his mouth pulled up. Magnus gave him a very cheeky grin before putting his mouth right next to his ear.

“Let’s see how much you like my name when you scream it out in orgasm.” He whispered.

The smile slipped from Alec’s lips and he swallowed loudly. Magnus looked back at him, with a maddeningly know all look.

“Yes, I thought that might get your attention. So, where was I? Oh, right about here, I think.” 

Alec was expecting another nipple cripple, he definitely wasn’t expecting what came next. He gasped as Magnus bent at the waist and clamped his mouth over the entire surface of the dark pink disc. Instantly, Alec went from hard to iron clad as he felt the sensitive small bud being drawn into the hot wet cave. He really had to grit his teeth and will himself not lose it right there and then. 

So, okay, lesson learnt. Men’s nipples were just as sensitive. Check that box, and moving on. He held Magnus’ head to him as he nursed, praying that he would stop before he completely embarrassed himself and also hoping he would go on. When he began to whimper, Magnus broke the suction with a wet sounding pop. He smiled up into his slack featured face. Eyes half closed, wide pink mouth slightly open and breath coming hard. 

“So, how close are we, baby?”

He slid a hand down from his hip to cup the hard bulge that was tenting the front of his pants. Magnus’ lips formed an O and his eyes shone as he looked up at him.  
Alec’s whimper had turned into a groan and he jolted as Magnus’ hand held him. But the urge to grind against his touch was too great.

“Fuck, Alexander, what have you been feeding this thing? I’m surprised it hasn’t chewed its way out by now. I always thought I was lucky getting you but I had no idea I would be doubling my money. Look at this monster. Talk about hiding your light under a bushel, fuck!”

He pressed the front of his pants around Alec’s erection and made sure he kept contact on it the entire time. Alec cried out and his toes curled inside his shoes. He really needed to stop that, right now. But in spite of the imminent danger, he found himself pushing into his hand.

“I think someone is getting a little impatient, hum? You have amazing powers of self-control, baby. I doubt even I could hang on for this long. Time to take this into the home stretch, I think.” 

After treating Alec’s neglected nipple to the same treatment as the first, which had Alec swearing under his breath, he knelt before him and after putting soft quick kisses down the middle of his belly, he finally started undoing the buckle on his belt. He pulled it through the loops with a whoosh and doubled the black leather strip in his hands, giving it a snap.

“Oh, how the mind boggles. Have you any idea how hot it is to lash someone’s hands above their head and…. No, I guess you don’t. Remind me to give you a demonstration some time.” He purred. 

If Alec had been in the least way coherent, then that last statement would have normally filled him with fear, but the way he felt now it didn’t even make him raise an eyebrow.  
With agonising slowness, Magnus’ fingers worked the button and the zipper of his pants. The tiny vibrations caused from the little teeth on the zip giving way was pure torture. 

“Fuck! Please! Hurry up! I can’t hang out for much longer, Bane. I’m in pain, for Christ’s sakes!” Alec growled through clenched teeth. 

“Oh my, someone’s getting testy. Feeling a little needy are we, baby? I wonder if I tease you a little more if I can get you talking in tongues.” 

He quipped but Alec had gone way beyond being able to tolerate his jokes. Magnus stood back up and took his hands, walking backwards to the side of the bed where he manoeuvred him so the back of his legs hit the side of the mattress. He dropped his hands and plastered himself to his body, grinding his own stiffness into him as he kissed him hard. This kiss wasn’t like anything Alec had ever felt before. It was hard, primal and full of pure heat and need. He moaned loudly into the other man’s mouth, then filling it with his tongue. Magnus took in a noisy breath through his nose and sucked it hard. Alec found himself drawing up, ready for his release and he wrapped Magnus in his arms and fell backwards to the bed. 

All bets were off now and Magnus wrestled himself free so he could stand before him. He gave him a quick admiring look as he lay before him before reaching down to rip his shoes and socks off his feet and then grab the cuffs of his pants and yanking them hard. They flew off his body in one quick movement and Alec lay before him, writhing and clutching at the quilt below him. A dark circle on the front of his boxers made Magnus groan and the look of heat in his eyes had Alec practically screaming for release. 

“Let’s get formally introduced, shall we?” Magnus growled, his voice deep and heavy with his own need, kneeling between his thighs.

He grabbed the waist band of the under wear and pulled them over his hips, giving them a final hard tug as they caught under the cheeks of Alec’s rounded butt. 

Magnus’ eyes widened and he looked down at him like a starving man that had just been given a five-course meal. Dear God, he was practically drooling.

“Oh baby. You are a truly gifted man. You’re magnificent. And I bet you taste just as good as you look.” 

Alec frowned, his foggy brain trying to work out what he had meant by that. 

A second later, Magnus was wedging his legs further apart and he had taken his throbbing dick in his hand, squeezing gently as he lowered his mouth to him. The second he made contact, Alec cried out and bucked forward. Magnus coughed and pulled back.

“Easy, handsome. This is going to be like how you eat an elephant. One small bite at a time.”

He covered him again and this time Alec screwed his eyes up tight and gripped the quilt bunched the material in his hands so tight his knuckles started to hurt. Magnus began a rhythm of lowering and then retreating, each maddingly wonderful minute, going further down his shaft each time.   
Alec was whimpering nonstop now. He was beyond trying to not sound like an idiot. He just didn’t care anymore. He felt a build-up of pressure in the pit of his stomach and his hands shot down to hold onto the back of magnus’ head. He was so close, so, so close he was on the verge of madness.

“Magnus! I, I, can’t…. I can’t hold back, I’m gonna… I can’t…. “He panted and growled, his whole face screwed up as he hovered in the brink.

Magnus pulled off, his lips shiny and pink, his beetle black eyes blown wide and heavy lidded.

“I don’t want you to hold back, baby. I want it all. Everything you give me. I want it all.” He rasped and this time he plunged right down his full thick length, and bumped his wide crown at the back of his throat. 

That was it. Something burst within Alec and he felt himself let go, crying out loudly and his whole body started to spasm in the greatest feeling of pleasure he had ever experienced. His eyes flew wide and he felt himself thrusting time and time again into the depths of Magnus’ hot wet mouth. He could feel his throat working as he pumped into him over and over again. Magnus took everything he gave him, sucking hard, draining him as dry as he could. Slowly, the twitches grew further apart and Alec’s body began to calm, and Magnus slowly worked his way off his softening length till he reached his tip then let him fall from his mouth with a wet plop. He fell onto Alec’s stomach, his head riding up and down along with his hard breaths. 

A smile curved his lips. “So, what’s your mother’s name?” He drawled.

“Who the fuck cares, I can’t think anymore, my brain’s exploded.” 

Magnus gave a soft chuckle before working his way further up his body and laying his head on his chest, nosing into the dark soft hair. 

“See? I told ya, didn’t I? Good god, you are something else, Alexander. I thought you were going to drown me there for a while. Jesus, I didn’t think it was possible for anyone to come that hard or that much. Been saving for a rainy day, have we?”

But If Magnus had been expecting an answer, he was going to be disappointed. Alec was still trying to come back down from his powerful orgasm. He felt soft kisses being placed on his skin and he heaved his arms up so they lay heavily over Magnus, pinning him to his body.

He didn’t remember falling asleep but when he opened his eyes once more it was still dark and the room was still glowing softly from the small lamp. Magnus was still laying on him and he could feel the short puffs of warm air from his parted lips on his skin. He tightened his grip on him, loving the feel of his weight along his full length. The air was cool and he was worried about Magnus getting cold. As slowly and a careful as he could he started moving so that they were laying the right way around on the bed. Magnus mumbled in his sleep as, Alec held him close trying not to wake him fully. He had just gotten the quilt out from under him when he shifted again and hummed against him.

‘No, baby. I don’ wanna move.’ He mumbled and Alec bent his head to kiss his brow.

“Shh, It’s okay, babe. I don’t want you to move either. Go back to sleep.” He whispered and pulled the quilt up over them both. Alec put a final soft kiss on his head before settling down and closing his eyes once more, a contented smile still on his lips.

The tinny ringing of the alarm on Alec’s phone had them stirring. Without thinking, Alec frowned and reached out a hand to the bedside table to shut it off but his search came up empty. He prized his eyelids open and frowned at his unfamiliar surroundings for a few seconds before his brain caught up with everything. His mother. Their fight. His leaving. Magnus. The best night of his life. Ever. He felt the weight even before he looked. 

Magnus didn’t look like he had moved all night. His face was still resting against his chest, nose buried in the soft hairs. Bursts of warmth filled him as he looked down at the other man. If he had to stay in this one position for the rest of his days he didn’t care. He reached up a hand and brushed the long dark strands of hair back from his forehead, letting them run through his fingers. Now he could notice small details like the way his eyelashes fanned on his cheeks, the shape of his eyes as they gently curved at the corners. Each elegant dark brow and a very faint scar at the end of the right one. His favourite feature of Magnus’ face would have to be his lips. The perfect shape of them, the soft pink and the way his bottom lip seemed to be that tiny bit fuller than the top one. The image from last night of those lips clamped around his hard erection had him closing his eyes and gently grinding into him. He felt his dick starting to come alive again and he took in a deep breath. It was a work day, and they both had jobs to get to. 

“I know you’re checking me out, Alexander. And you can tell that monster of yours that we don’t have time for that this morning.” 

Magnus smiled and opened one eye. He stretched and lifted his head, leaning up to give him soft morning kisses.

“Hey there, handsome. Sleep well?” He asked, pulling himself up and sitting between his legs.

“I don’t think I’ve slept that well in weeks, babe. You looked pretty comfortable too.” Alec said, reaching out for his hand. 

Magnus smiled and took it in his own, bringing it up to brush his lips over the knuckles.

“For someone so big, you make a pretty good pillow, baby. We had better get up and leave our little love bubble behind for a while. Care to join me in the shower? I give a really good back scrub.” He grinned, waggling his eye brows. 

Alec laughed and the headed for the bathroom.

It wasn’t until he had turned on the water that he realised that Magnus had still been wearing his pants. Somehow some where he had lost his shoes but he had on his socks. Alec felt a little self-conscious watching him undress but he couldn’t pull his eyes away. He was turned away from him and he watched as he undid his pants and kicked the off before stripping his boxers and dumping them on the pile. Those narrow hips and that small tight butt had him hard in an instant and he felt himself blush.

Magnus turned and he saw that definitely no slouch below the waist either.

“Like what you see? It’s all yours, baby. Every inch.” 

He walked back across the tiles to join him and pulled him tight. Alec groaned as he felt his hard dick duel with Magnus’. Magnus clamped his mouth over his, kissing him hard.

“Christ, I want to feel that thing inside me. Every. Single. Throbbing. Inch.” He drawled against his lips and Alec moaned. 

They entered the shower and let the warm water cascade over them. Magnus licked and sucked the water from his skin as he moved down his body before he took him in his mouth once more. Alec cradled his head in his hands and leaned against the glass of the screen as that wondrous feeling built in him again and if a few minutes he had crying out Magnus’ name, coating his throat again.

When he rose to his feet and leaned against him, Alec held him tight.


	12. Chapter 12

“I can tell we are going to have to do something about that back log, Mr Lightwood. At least I can go to work and not have to worry about eating.” Alec frowned and looked down at him.

“Magnus! That is so nasty! I think you might be a bad influence after all.” He wanted to be stern but it was impossible once he looked at Magnus’ face.

“Aw! But you love me anyway.” 

Magnus’ eye went wide when he realised what he had just said. Oh damn! Had he just screwed everything up? 

Alec was shocked at hearing the words at first. But then something dawned on him.

“Damn! Baby, I’m sorry I was just being…….

“ But your right, I do love you.” Alec said, his heart pounding and his voice soft. 

Even with the water on his skin, he could tell Magnus was crying. He reached up and took his mouth, feeling warmth spread through him in a way that the water was incapable of doing, no matter how hot it was. He broke the kiss and looked down into his eyes. 

“Baby, I love you too. I’ve never meant anything more in my entire life.” He said and they kissed again before they knew that the real world awaited them. 

Getting out the door took longer than it should have done. Twenty minutes turned into forty five because apparently when you tell someone you love them, it turns them into a gooey mess that can’t keep their hands to themselves. 

Alec had nothing to judge things by, seeing as he had never been in a loving relationship before, but he had never thought that another guy could be as sappy and handsy as Magnus was. Every five minutes he felt arms going around him and warm kisses on his face. He did have to admit, in spite of what had happened the night before with his mother, he did feel ridiculously giddy and happy. 

They finally made it to the carpark and after yet more repeated ‘I love you’s,’ and even more goodbye kisses, they finally managed to tear themselves away from each other and get to work.   
That wonderful inner glow and the giggly happy feeling lasted right up until Alec made it to his office.  
Lydia sat in the chair opposite his cluttered desk, her face like a thunder cloud. Looks like Maryse’s little apprentice had been informed of what had transpired last night. Oh goody, round two.

“Just when were you going to tell me?” She barked at him even before he had made into the actual office. 

Alec frowned and looked around to make sure there was no one in hearing distance.  
He walked in and closed the door.

“Good morning, to you too, Lydia.” He said, standing behind his desk.

“Well?”

“Well what?” Lydia shot him a look that told him in no uncertain terms that he was trying her patience.

“You know perfectly well what. Your mother called me last night, beside herself. She said you came home, screamed at her and then left. All because of that dreadful Magnus Bane. My God, Alec, what were you thinking?” She was on her feet as well now. Hands on hips and eyes flashing.

“Did she neglect to tell you that she was waiting up for me like I was some errant teenager past a curfew or that she was running Magnus down when she has no right to. Or how about the fact that she told me if I didn’t stop working with him I would have to move out. I bet she conveniently left those bits out. I can’t believe she rang you. The woman is unbelievable.” Alec shook his head.

“So, you actually chose that man over your own family? Are you sick? Have you fallen down at some point and hit your head? What the hell were you thinking, Alec?”” 

Here it was again. The same old argument. Nothing is more important than appearances. He was so sick of hearing it repeated over and over again. The only change being who it was coming from.

“Well, I was thinking that I was doing what was expected of me, again, when my mother very conveniently donated two hundred hours of my time as an auction prize, which I might add, I knew nothing about before that night. I’ve been for filling our end of the bargain of the deal. Anyone could have won that auction, Lydia, it just happened to be Magnus. I doubt we’d be having this conversation if it had gone to anyone else in that room. Just because the man doesn’t fit the mould of your and my mother’s idea of how someone at his level should be, he’s automatically the devil, right?”

“Look around, Alec, we aren’t the only ones who think that way. That many people can’t be wrong. Don’t you read the papers? It’s like the man goes out of his way to act the way he does, just to rub it in everyone’s faces. Look at me! I’m Magnus Bane, multi-millionaire and raging homosexual but I can do what I like and act how I want because I have money, buckets of it! I’ve always known you’ve never been comfortable in those big social events but I always thought it was because you were shy. I had no idea it was because you thought the same way he does.”

Alec was starting to lose his temper, fast.

“Magnus acts the way he wants to because he doesn’t want to become like all the lemmings in that room. He does what he does not because he had money but in spite of it. And there are worse things to be in this world than gay, Lydia. Magnus doesn’t spend his weekends sitting around plotting how he can take the guy that he just played a round of golf with down for his last cent or steal the clients out from under the woman who you just spent five hours with doing charity work. These are the sort of things that go on all the time in this perfect little world you and my mother think is the place to be.

Being quiet, I got to sit back and see all this happening. You’d be amazed at what you can see from the cheap seats, Lydia. It’s a whole new perspective. If thinking that living your life the way you want instead of the way everyone else thinks you should be is wrong, then yes, I guess I do think like Magnus. And I thank God that he opened my eyes to it.” Lydia looked at him in shock.

“How does someone as bright as you let someone like that hold that much influence over you? My God, Alec, he’s really done a number on you, hasn’t he? Have you ever thought that he’s just using you as yet another way to try and show everyone else up? When he’s chewed you up and spat you out and ruined your reputation and your family’s what are you going to do then?”

Alec was about to start breathing fire. And here he thought his mother had the rights to acting like an elitist bitch. Obviously, Lydia Branwell had shares in it as well.

“Magnus wouldn’t do that, Lydia and if you and everyone else knew the real Magnus Bane, then you all might be very surprised at how wrong you all are. My mother has trained you well, hasn’t she? Let’s be honest here the only reason we were together was so you and your family could strengthen the business deal with Lightwood Industries. A good deal, a smart merger of two companies.”

Lydia stared at him wide eyed and face pale.

“I can’t believe you just said that to me. I am with you because I wanted to be, because I liked you and I thought you liked me too. I can see know I was wrong.”  
“Can you hear yourself, Lydia? Liked me? What about love? Shouldn’t our relationship have grown by now?”

“It’s only been twelve months, Alec. Love takes time. It would have come later.”

“How much later do you think? Huh? Another year? Two? We’ve been in a holding pattern for well over a year now Lydia, and I still don’t see a place to land. I think if things haven’t changed in that time, it’s unlikely that they ever will.” 

The silence spoke volumes to him. No arguments, on pleading for second chances. Nothing. Not even a tear.  
In that moment, Alec knew that their time together had just ran out of fuel and was now plummeting back to earth. 

“So that’s it then. A few days with Magnus Bane and you’re ready to throw away twelve months together and your family as well. I feel sorry for you, Alec. When his two hundred hours are up and he kicks you to the curb where will you turn then? Just don’t look in my direction because I won’t be there.”

“I love how all this is all Magnus’ fault. This was my decision, Lydia. Mine, not his. And I can see how cut up you are about ending things with me, you look really heart broken.” 

He’d reached his limit and the last words were spat at her. Lydia gave him a look that was meant to floor him but he stood firm. Suddenly, she was in front of him and after raising her hand sent a stinging slap to the side of his face.

“How dare you say that to me and I could say the same about you, Alec. Enjoy your time with your new best friend. I just hope in the end you realise what you’ve lost in all this.”

She turned on her heel and strode towards the door, leaving him, rubbing his smarting cheek.

“No. Lydia. It’s about what I’ve gained.” He said and he watched as she threw open the door and strode up the hall.

A few curious faces peered in his direction and he went over and closed the door.

We went back to his desk and slumped into the chair, burying his face in his hands. He hadn’t wanted to end things that way with Lydia. He had wanted to do it in a more private setting but she had chosen the terms so what’s done was done. It was always never going to be pleasant, he knew that but he hadn’t figured on getting slapped in the face. 

He wondered how long he would have allowed himself to drift along with her if he hadn’t met Magnus. He could just see himself in another twelve months, married or almost married to a woman who was a carbon copy of his mother. Someone with whom he had nowhere near the feelings for like he did for Magnus. He thought about their morning together and how happy he had been. The feel of his arms around him, his lips on his.   
He really needed to hear his voice right now. He dug out his phone and pushed his number.

“Hey, baby, how’s your morning so far? What is it? Miss me already?” Magnus gave a soft laugh.

“My morning has been shit, Magnus. Lydia was waiting for me when I got here and let me have it from the get go. Long story short, it’s done. We’re over.” The line was quiet for a few minutes.

“Are you okay, Alexander? I can only imagine what went on over there. It wouldn’t have been good.”

The concern in Magnus’ voice made him feel so much better. He longed for his touch and the feel of his warmth against him but this would have to do for now.

“Yeah, I’ll survive. I’m still waiting for round three when Lydia goes out and tags my mother for her turn to tear a piece off me but I’m gonna head out to the job sites now before she gets a chance. I think I’ve had enough for one morning. I need time to lick my wounds and regroup. Can we have lunch somewhere? I really need to see you.” 

“Of course. Come by after you’ve finished your rounds and we can go somewhere quiet and have a nice relaxing meal together. I’m sorry you had to go through all that, Alexander. I never wanted that for you.” 

“we always knew that this wasn’t going to be easy. The thing is, they are this mad from just thinking that we’re doing business together, the real fun will begin when they know the truth. We still have to have that argument.”

Alec groaned inwardly, thinking about it. He might be fighting this battle alone, but at least when the time came to tell them of their relationship, Magnus would be there alongside him. But that was a war for another day, and Alec had had enough for now.  
He said goodbye to Magnus and then headed out of the office where the walls felt like they were closing in on him.

Magnus was trying to wrap a few things up before his lunch with Alec. He had ordered them a picnic and had decided to take the love of his life just out of town to a spot by a local lake that he knew should give them the privacy they needed. He couldn’t wait. The poor guy sounded so down on the phone and he could only imagine what Miss Branwell had dished out to him.

A soft knock at the door and the click of it opening had him raising his head. Catarina entered with a serious look on her face.

“Magnus, Maryse Lightwood is in reception and is insisting on seeing you. I told her she needed to make an appointment but she is refusing to leave. She seems very agitated about something. Do you want me to tell security to escort her from the building?”

So, it was his turn now, was it? This should be interesting.

“No, tell them to let her up and when she comes, I don’t want to be disturbed, thank you Catarina.”

She gave a nod of her head and went back out. Magnus came around to the front of his desk and rested on the edge. Maryse obviously thought that if her son couldn’t be bargained with then he could. The woman was in for a nasty shock.  
A few minutes later Catarina returned with the formidable Maryse Lightwood. She opened the door and Mayrse strode in like a ship under full sail.

“Hello, Maryse, what a pleasant surprise. How nice of you to drop by.” Magnus gave her a pleasant smile but it never reached his eyes.

“Cut the crap, Bane, where’s my son?” She barked. 

Maryse Lightwood was a very striking woman. She shared her two eldest children’s dark hair, hers hung to her lower back. She also had Alec’s strong features but where Alec’s eyes were hazel Maryse’s were deep brown. Her full curves were covered in a plain navy dress and matching shoes. A black handbag hung from her shoulder.

Magnus shifted slightly and raised his eye brows.

“I see we’re dispensing with any niceties this morning. At this hour, I presume he is at work.”

“I would call him but he seems to have his phone turned off. I would have thought he would have told his new best friend of his movements for the morning.”  
Magnus decided that telling Alec’s mother that he had called him only a few minutes ago, probably wouldn’t be a good idea considering the mood she was in.  
“Alexander and I may be friends but I don’t ask him to inform me of each and every move he makes. I’m not his keeper, Maryse.” 

She stiffened.

“But I presume he spent the night at your home, however. I would have thought the two of you spoke at some stage.”

“I’m afraid you presume wrong. Alexander didn’t spend the night at my apartment. And when I did speak to him, it wasn’t about work.” 

He could see she was starting to get frustrated with him but there was no way he was going to buy into a shouting match with Maryse Lightwood. That would be playing right into her hands.

“Alright, let’s get down to it. I want to know what exactly you want with my son and don’t tell me it’s all business, because I know that would be a lie.”

“Maryse, I paid eight hundred dollars for that prize you so kindly donated at the auction and I intent to get my money’s worth from it. Alexander is a very bright young man with very good business skills in the area I need him for, but you would know that, being his mother. I find him very interesting to talk to as well and we’ve shared a couple of meals together now which were very entertaining. In short, I value his company. I want nothing from him that he wouldn’t give willingly and I think at twenty-six years old, he is more than capable of making those decisions for himself.”

Magnus wasn’t sure if it was his strong even tone in his voice or the lack of anything that she could use against him in what he told her that was making her increasingly agitated but whatever it was, something was pressing her buttons.

“Are you trying to turn him against his family? Is that it? Have you got some grudge with Lightwood Industries over something? That boy has never spoken to me the way he did last night until he started being around you.”

“I have no intentions of turning him against you or anyone else, and I highly resent that statement. As I said, Alexander is a man who knows his own mind and how he spoke to you is no business of mine. I don’t need to be a part of some family drama, Maryse, I have enough on my hands without buying into someone’s few heated words with their son. I suggest you take it up with the man himself when you see him next.”

“I know you want more from Alec than you’re telling me, Bane. I don’t know what it is but I will find out and I can assure you, if you completely poison his mind against me you will be sorry.”

“You can believe what you want, Maryse but I don’t take threats lightly. I have a busy morning so if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be asking you to leave now.” 

Maryse stood with her eyes wide and her mouth pulled tight with anger. He made a noise of exasperation and turned from him and headed for the door. 

“This isn’t over Bane. I won’t give my son up without a fight. You will be hearing from me in the future.” 

“Oh, and I’m so looking forward to that day. Have a nice day, Maryse.” 

She grabbed the thick handle on the door and pulled it open, storming through it. Magnus let out a deep breath, feeling his shoulders fall. So Maryse was going to try to make sure those apron strings were firmly knotted around Alexander’s ankles. Did she not realise that the more she pulled the knots tight, the more she was driving her son away? This wasn’t about losing her precious first born, this was a war of possession. If she thought that a few thinly veiled threats would scare him, then she was in for a big surprise. For Lightwood Industries to try to best Bane Corp was about as equally matched as an ant and an elephant. It was a good thing he loved Alexander because he would put up with this sort of rubbish for just anyone.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec arrived at twelve thirty. The second Magnus saw him he made the decision not to mention his mother’s visit. The poor guy looked like he’d been put through the ringer enough for one day. As soon as Catarina shut the door, they were wrapped in each other’s arms, smothering their faces in kisses.   
Alec could feel the tension drop from him as he melted into Magnus’ body. God, he felt so good. The contact was like a balm for his aching soul and he took in as much as he could.

“Better?” Magnus asked him when they finally broke apart, looking deeply into each other’s eyes.

Alec put his hands on either side of his face, noting that Magnus’ fine features seen to fit in the palm of his hands. He smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Much better. How about we get out of here.” He said softly and after exchanging a few more kisses they headed down to the car park and got into Magnus’ car where they bunched up together in the back seat.

Magnus told Rhodes an address and they headed out into the traffic.

“So, where are we going?” Alec asked him, playing with the long strands of his hair as they fell across his forehead.

“Somewhere special. We have to pick something up first, and then we’ll go.” Alec frowned.

“What are you up to, Bane?” He asked, his brow creased but his lips curved into a grin.

“You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you? You’ll like it, I promise.” Alec bent his head and kissed him.

“I’m sure I will. I’m beginning to like your ideas. The ones I’ve seen so far have been pretty good.” Magnus beaned at him before taking his mouth.

A few minutes later, the car pulled up to the curb and Rhodes got out and disappeared into a store, returning five minutes later with a picnic hamper. Alec gave Magnus a questioning look.

“What the hell….?” 

“You’ll see. We have about an hour till we get to where were going so I’m sure we can find something to keep ourselves occupied with until then.” 

Magnus ran a finger down the side of his face before giving the tip of his nose a poke.

“And I know exactly what.” Alec said softly and he clamped his mouth down on his hard, hands going to the front of Magnus’ shirt.

When he had kissed him breathless, Alec pulled back to start undoing the buttons. He was half way through when he frowned and sat back.

“Hang on, this is a different shirt to the one you had on from last night. Did you go home and change before work?”

“No, I don’t have to. I keep three complete changes of clothes in my office. Ah, let’s not get distracted here, you were saying?”

He looked down at Alec’s hands and raised his eyebrows. There was little doubt as to what he meant and Alec continued on his way. When he finally reached the last button, he slid his hands in under the open shirt, revelling in the feel of all that soft smooth skin and hard muscle. He heard Magnus give a hum of delight and his hands came up to go either side of his neck.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of this. You feel so damn good, babe.” Alec crooned and he bent his head and started covering him with soft kisses. 

Magnus tilted his head back against the seat, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips. He arched into each one and never lifted his head until he felt fingers at the button of his pants.

“Wow, we really are feeling adventurous, aren’t we?” He said softly and tangled his fingers into Alec’s thick dark hair.

“Let’s just say I got some new ideas I wanna try out. I mean, learning has to be about balance, right? It’s no good if it’s all theory and no practise.”

He slid to the floor of the car and moved in between Magnus’ knees, looking up at him under his dark lashes. Magnus swallowed hard and nodded.   
Alec undid the button and pulled the tag of his zip down slowly, noting the way he tilted his pelvis up to meet the movement. He looked up at Magnus almost like he was asking for guidance and he smiled down as him his eyes deep and dark with emotion.

“So far, so good, handsome. Whatever you do, don’t stop now.” 

Alec brought up a hesitant hand and before he lost his nerve, slid it into the open zipper. His hands covered the hard length of Magnus’ erection and he heard him groan from the touch. For all his bravery a few minutes before, Alec felt his nerve wavering. He had never touched another man like this before, and he worried about doing something wrong somehow and making Magnus think he was immature and inexperienced. 

“It’s okay, baby, you’re doing fine. Just do what you’re comfortable with, we have all the time in the world to go any further if you don’t want to now.” 

Alec frowned and set his shoulders. No, he’d let himself be held back by his own nerves long enough. He wanted this and he was determined to do it.  
He reached in under the waist band of Magnus’ boxers and took his hard length in his hand, feeling the soft satiny skin as it moved in his curled fingers. He gave him an experimental soft tug and when he felt no sign of resistance, repeated his action. 

He felt him swell and harden further straight away and Magnus was looking down at him, a soft open-mouthed smile on his face. His hands were still in his hair and each time Alec moved his hand, the fingers tightened on the silky strands pulling deliciously. Alec summoned all his courage and hoped to god he was doing the right thing as he pulled him free of his pants and boxers. Magnus raised himself a little so he could ease the clothes a little further down. Alec raised himself up a little further on his knees, steadying against the slight rocking of the moving car before sliding his hand to his base and covering him with his mouth. 

Magnus gave a hiss and a small growl, digging his fingers into Alec’s scalp. Alec swirled his tongue around the smooth head and shaft, tasting the unique muskiness of him. Suddenly, Magnus had thrusted forward and drove himself further into his mouth. Alec’s eyes went wide and he felt himself gag and he pulled off quickly.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry, baby. It’s just that felt so good and I just did it without thinking. Don’t let me stop you, you were doing so well. Just get right over the top of me and relax your throat as you go down. Just take your time. We’re not working to a schedule here. Slow and steady, okay?” He told him and Alec gave a nod and followed his instructions. 

A minute later, he was working his mouth up and down Magnus’ iron hard erection, his tongue curling around the shaft, as he hollowed his cheeks. Magnus was writhing on the seat before him, tilting into each downward movement. One hand had left his hair and was braced on the edge of the seat, the other still fisted at the back of his head. Alec started to taste hot saltiness on the back of his tongue and knew he wasn’t far off orgasm. Did he have the guts to keep going, to return the favour of last night and this morning? Damn straight he did. He wanted every single new experience with Magnus and this one of them.

“Alexander, you’re….. gonna…. Have to……. I can’t hold back for much longer…….”

He went to try to pull out but Alec held him firm with a hand to his thigh. He looked up to his face and saw him looking back, the tension creasing the skin around his eyes and those perfect pink lips were stretched tight. The second their eyes met, Magnus knew his was lost.

“Argghh! Alexander!” He yelled through gritted teeth and he bumped against the back of his throat, feeling wave after wave of release shooting into Alec’s mouth. 

Alec was unprepared for the amount of the hot liquid filling his throat and he had to pull back, his throat working hard to take it. Each pulse of Magnus’ swollen shaft coating his tongue and flooding him with his own pleasure. He took everything he gave him, and even after he had stopped twitching against his lips he held the suction until he pulled off and fell onto Magnus firm smooth belly, his own breath coming in hard pants against the skin.  
Magnus was boneless and breathless against the back of the seat. He held Alec’s head to him, his hand gently moving over his cheek and jaw. It was several minutes before he could speak again.

“Dear God, handsome, you’ve wrecked me.” He breathed, lifting his heavy head up and looking down at his boyfriend resting on his body. 

Fuck, he’d never seen anything so beautiful in his life. That thick dark hair messed up around his face, dark lashes against pale skin and that talented wide mouth lips puffy and deep pink, slightly parted. He didn’t think he could love anything more.

“So, it was okay?” Alec asked, not moving but turning his eyes up to meet his.

“Alexander, that’s like saying a five-star meal in in the world’s best restaurant was just fine. Baby, it was unbelievable. You get an A plus for that, handsome, that’s for sure.” Alec gave a chuckle and then moved up so he was pressed against his chest.

“I had a good teacher.” 

He grinned and kissed Magnus’ lips softly. He felt a giggle on his lips and Magnus pulled back to smile down at him.

“You taste like me. But I much prefer you on my tongue.” He said softly, his hands on either side of his face.

Alec gave a groan and kissed him back hard before sucking in his bottom lip and capturing it with his teeth as he pulled back. He felt Magnus’ dick move beneath him and he smiled.

“Liked that huh? A little something of my own invention.” He said, rubbing his nose on his.

“And you thought I had all the good ideas.” Magnus whispered back. 

“Ah, Sir, we’re just about at the turn off.” Rhodes said and met Magnus’ eyes in the rear-view mirror.

Fuck! Alec immediately went bright red and buried his head in Magnus’ chest. Magnus gave a laugh of surprise and pulled his face back up to him.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“I completely forget about Rhodes. Fuck! Do you think he saw us? What I was doing to you?” He said in a low whisper. 

Magnus bent his head, still laughing and kissed him softly on the forehead.

“Alexander, I’ve told you, the man is paid to watch the road, nothing else. Look at your adorable pink cheeks, God I love you. So much.” He said and Alec felt himself light up inside.

Those three little words were the best things he’d heard all day.

“I love you too, babe.” He said, and pressed his cheek to his chest once more, nuzzling the warm hard muscle.

Magnus held him there for a few minutes before they felt the car turn off the smooth black top onto a bumpy dirt road.

“Time to put the equipment away, handsome. We’re nearly at our lunch spot.” Magnus grinned at him. “Thank god you finished me off before we got here or I might have teeth marks where I don’t need them.” 

Alec have a snort of laughter Magnus pulled up his underwear and pants and started doing up his buttons.

When the car finally stopped, Rhodes got out and opened the back door and they both got out.

“Well, what do you think? Better than a view of a busy city street, isn’t it?” Magnus said, sliding an arm around Alec’s waist.

Alec smiled at him and did the same thing.  
He had to admit, the view was amazing. They were near the edge of the lake, trees and soft green grass spread out before them, leading down to the sandy edge where the water lapped gently. The only sound was of the water and the birds that called from the tops of the trees. It was perfect after such a stressful morning.  
They walked over to a patch of grass and Rhodes brought them the picnic hamper that he had picked up before they left the city. He gave a nod to Magnus and then returned to the car.

“He’s not joining us?” Alec asked.

“I don’t really think he wants to be the third wheel, do you? Besides, I think we could do with some privacy, don’t you?”

Magnus gave him a grin and reached into the top of the hamper and pulled out a blanket. Alec help him spread it out and then they both sat down and Magnus started unpacking the rest of the basket’s contents.  
Alec was surprised at the amount of that it contained. Cheeses, fresh fruit, crackers, sandwiches, a variety of cold meats and even two slices of a delicious looking cake. There was even a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“Wow, you think of everything, babe.” He said, leaning over and giving him a soft kiss.

“Nothing but the best for my new guy. I’m afraid I’ll probably be guilty of overdoing the romantic gestures. I’ve had way too long to think about it all so now I finally have a boyfriend, it’s too tempting not to try some out. I hope that’s okay.” He gave Alec a slightly worried look. 

It was hard to believe that Magnus had never had a proper relationship before. He had been in the papers and in magazines so many times with various people hanging off his arm, surely one of them must have caught his eye as someone special? Alec said as much to him.

“Alexander, I think you might have noticed by now that the image I’ve previously presented to the rest of the world is vastly different to what my actual life really entails. I’ve never wanted to fit in with all the rest of those pompous wannabes and I’ve probably pushed a little too far in the other direction, to be honest. But the truth is, all I’ve ever wanted was to have someone special in my life, someone who loves me for me, not how much I’m worth or what I own. I could see that you were different like that. I must admit, I did a little research before the charity dinner but the one thing that stuck out was how little I saw you at those kinds of things. 

I knew you were seeing Lydia but when I found out it had been over a year and you two still seemed not have progressed past the hand holding stage, I thought maybe there might something else at work there. Seems my instincts were right. Thank God. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t kissed me back that night.”

Alec sat back looking at him with wide eyes. He’d been looking into him? What the hell?

“You told me you’d never seen me before that night? Now you’re telling me that you were looking into me?” 

He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that. 

“Technically, I hadn’t ever seen you before the dinner, baby. I’d only ever seen a few things on line but you can’t blame me for doing my homework before then, could you? I mean, if you had been some ordinary straight guy that was just going through the motions in an arranged relationship I would have run the risk of getting punched in the nose when I kissed you.”

“Yeah but how did you know I wasn’t that guy? I mean, I thought I was that guy.”

“I don’t know really, there was just something about you that screamed otherwise at me. But there’s one thing for certain, if you hadn’t of been ready to bust out of that closet you’d been living in, nothing I could have done was going to help. Let’s be honest here, Alexander, even you must have known that there was something going on with you.”

“Nah, can’t say that I did, actually.” Magnus gave him a ‘are you serious’ sort of look.

“Let’s do some research here then. How many girls did you date in high school?”

“Ah, none actually but I was too busy trying to get top grades.”

“Hum, a likely excuse. What about college? Who was the first girl you kissed?”

Alec ducked his head and looked a little sheepish. He wasn’t used to talking about this sort of stuff. Come to think of it, he’d never talked about it, ever.


	14. Chapter 14

“Um, Lydia was the first girlfriend I ever had and I met her after I started working for Mom and Dad. But I was really focused on doing well at business school, I sort of felt I owed it to my parents to work hard when they were paying so much for it.” Magnus leaned over and grabbed his hand.

“Yes, but, Alexander, you deserved to have a life as well. It can’t always be about what everyone wants from you. I found the more you try to please some people, the more they expect from you. I think your mother is like that. She wants this perfect family to present to the rest of the world and she’d do anything to get it. I’m willing to bet it was her idea for you to date Lydia.”

“Yeah, it was. I think she started worrying that her twenty-five-year-old son still hadn’t gotten a girlfriend and that people might start to wonder about him. So, she decided to do something about it.” 

The more Alec thought about it the more me came to realise how right Magnus had been about him. He had never given it much thought but now he did, he saw a distinct pattern emerging. He hadn’t been lying, he really had been trying his best in high school but girls just hadn’t interested him even though quite a few of them had tried. Even in college when all the other guys talked about their weekends and what they had gotten up to with their dates for that night, it never really interested him.

Sure, he sat around with them and laughed along with the rest of them but it was only for show so that none of them thought he was weird.  
Somehow, he had managed to fly under the radar where dating was concerned. He always had an excuse. A paper was due, he had homework to finish, he had to go back home for the weekend. It was always something. The few friends he did have were too busy with their own sex lives to worry too much about his. And in the end, they had just given up. But for the record, he had never thought about dating guys, either. He had just been so focused on doing as well as he could that nothing else had been important. 

“I think someone just had an ‘ah ha’ moment.” Magnus said, softly pulling him close. He was watching him intently, those beetle black eyes scanning his face.

“Am I that much of an open book?’ he asked him. Magnus smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

“Only with me, it seems. Clearly, you’ve managed to keep your true self locked away from the rest of the world. Looks like I’m the one with the key. How luck am I?”

Magnus pulled him down so they were laying on the blanket. He held him close and kissed him hard, making sure he knew just what he was feeling for him at that moment. He loved the feel of that big hard body on him and the way those soft lips filled him with warmth. Alexander Lightwood had become his own personal form of addiction and he had no intentions of giving him up for anyone, and that included his mother.  
“Thank you for being the one who unlocked me, Magnus. I hate to think what my life would be like if you hadn’t.” Alec said, pulling back just enough so that their lips were still touching. 

“And I hate to think what I would of missed out on if I hadn’t. God, when I think of what people are depriving themselves of by not being able to experience the real you, it almost makes me sad. Almost.” Magnus peered down into his face, losing himself in his eyes. 

“I’m sure your life wouldn’t have been all that bad, handsome. You seemed contented enough.”

“Yeah, I thought I was but you know what they say ignorance is bliss. Compared to how I feel when I’m with you it’s like comparing a mini to a Mercedes Benz. Two totally different things. Now I’m not so scared of what I feel, I realise how wrong I was to be with Lydia. I had nothing to compared it to before but now I do. I didn’t love her, Magnus and even though she ranted and raved about us breaking up, she didn’t love me either. She wanted my name, not me.” He held Magnus tightly to him, his head on his chest.

“I can assure you that is definitely not the case here, handsome. I love you for you, no other reason. I just hope in time your family get to experience that side of you as well.” Alec’s chest bucked as he gave a loud huff.

“I’m not holding my breath over that one, babe.” Magnus kissed him through the material of his shirt.

Oh Maryse, you have no idea what your letting yourself miss out on, he thought.

They spent a very pleasant hour eating all the goodies that the deli had prepared for them and in between long loving looks, they admired the fabulous view if the lake. It was a perfect afternoon. Both of them had turned their phones off so nothing could disturb their good time. Alec was sure his mother would be going nuts about now trying to find him, especially once she found out about his and Lydia’s break up. He knew once they got back that he would be in for it again.  
When they finished eating and had packed up the containers, they went down to the shore of the lake and stripped off their shoes and socks to paddle in the cold water. They laughed and joked around for another half hour before they both knew it was time to head back to reality. 

It was a quiet trip back to the city, both of them contented just to hold each other and share the occasional kiss. They knew they were more than likely heading back into a storm so they were both storing up as much closeness as they could before then. 

All too soon they were pulling up in the underground car park of Bane Corp. Alec reluctantly dragged himself out of the car and went over to his. Magnus followed, wrapping himself around his body and holding him tightly. He took his face in his hands and kissed him hard, knowing that it would be their last one for a few hours.

“I hope your mother lets the dust settle for a few hours and gives you a break, baby. You need it and then tonight after work I want you to come to my place and we can have dinner okay? Oh and, bring a toothbrush and a change of clothes.” He grinned at Alec and nuzzled into his neck, playfully nipping at the skin.

Alec giggled and tilted his head back. That sounded perfect and gave him something to look forward to.

“Sounds like a plan, babe. Looking forward to it.” 

He gave him one last long kiss before unlocking his car door and getting in. He wound down the window and Magnus shoved his head inside, not wanting to let him go just yet. Alec laughed against his lips. He loved sappy Magnus, he was so cute! Hang on, did he just use the word cute? Geez, what was wrong with him? That voice inside his head gave him a nudge. You’re in love, idiot, that’s what’s wrong with you. 

“Come on, Magnus, I really should go. Hey, the sooner I go the sooner I can get to your place.” 

He reminded him and with a groan, his boyfriend finally let go and gave a sad wave good bye, pouty lip included. Alec smiled and shook his head, mouthing ‘I love you’ before driving away. 

Alec waited for his happy mood bubble to burst all afternoon but it actually never did. No further show downs with his mother and he was sure Izzy would want to have her say as well but it just didn’t happen. Wow, maybe they were going to give him a break. It wasn’t until five o clock that he checked his phone, which had been very quiet all afternoon. When he saw the blank screen, he swore under his breath and realised he had forgotten to turn it back on. Well, that explains the silent treatment somewhat. When he did the screen lit up with countless missed call notifications. Five from his mother, the latest one being only twenty minutes ago, two from Izzy, no surprise there and one from Magnus only five minutes ago. There were also a couple from some job foremen from two of the work sites. Alec decided he had better return their calls first, in case they were important.

Once he had gotten them sorted out he listened to Magnus’ message.

“Hey, Handsome, see you soon. And remember, bring clothes and a toothbrush. Oh, but don’t worry about pyjamas, that would just be a waste of time. Love you.”

He smiled as he sat at his desk and felt his face heat. He checked the time and saw it was now five thirty and he wanted to call into the apartment before he went to Magnus’ so he decided to listen to the other messages while he headed down to the car.

He was in the elevator when he heard Izzy’s messages.

“Alec? What the hell is going on? I’ve never seen Mom this upset before. You need to call me ASAP. And why is your phone turned off? Call me. Now!”

He deleted the message and gave a snort. Yeah, no surprises there. Well, forget it Iz, nothing was going to wreck his good mood tonight.  
He got to his car and headed for the apartment and it was in the car park when he listened to the message.

“Fuck Alec! Jesus! You really need to call me cause you are about to walk into a shit storm! Magnus Bane? Are you crazy? I really wish you would answer your phone. See you soon. Don’t say you weren’t warned.”

Alec frowned at the screen as he got in the lift. What was she on about? What shit storm? Sounds like Maryse had been working on her as well about Magnus though. Figures. But It didn’t really surprise him either. He looked at the remaining messages, all from his mother and decided that he didn’t really want any more poison dripped into his ear today and started deleting them. He got to the last one and hesitated. What if something had happened that he should know about? He hadn’t heard from is Dad all day or Max? Maybe he had better listen to that last one, just to make sure.

He was just about to, when the doors opened and he went to the desk to collect any messages. He looked at the time and saw it was after six. Damn! He really didn’t want to be any later to get to Magnus’. He had intended to shower and change before he went but now he was just going to grab a change of clothes and go. 

“Do I have any messages? Mail?” He asked the attendant. For some reason, the guy looked worried.

“Ah, no but Mr Lightwood I, ah….” 

Alec waved a hand at him and started to turn, pressing the button on his phone to listen to his mother’s message.

“Alec! You need to meet us at the apartment. Right Now! I’ve never been so humiliated in all my life! Get over here! Right Now!” 

The words were practically screamed into the phone and Alec had to hold his from his ear to save his hearing. What in the name…..? He turned back to the Attendant who have him an apologetic shrug. So that’s why he looked funny. The weak fool had allowed Maryse into the apartment and god only knew who else. He glared at him from the inside of the elevator until the doors slid shut. Christ, what was he about to walk into? Well, so much for the good mood. He quickly texted Magnus; whatever this was it was going to make him late.

“Sorry baby, got some family drama to deal with before I come. Hopefully it won’t take long. See you soon, minus pyjamas.”

He reached the floor and took a deep breath and strode down the hall towards the door. A thousand different scenarios were going through his mind, up and including his whole family in the living area with a stern looking councillor or psychiatrist. Or even scrap the shrink and insert a priest, complete with a vat of holy water. He paused outside the door for a second before closing his eyes and steeling himself one last time. He put the key in the door and walked in.  
He hadn’t been far wrong. The only people missing were the shrink and or minister and Max. 

Maryse was pacing up and down across the room, arms folded over her chest. Robert was giving her pleading looks, as if he had been trying to get her to calm down before he had walked in. Izzy was sitting on one of the chairs, her hand covering her mouth and Simon was sitting on the arm next to her, rubbing her shoulders. They all stopped what they were doing and looked up as he entered the room. He looked back at them, wondering who it was that was going to attack first. If they were waiting for him to say anything, then they were going to have to wait a while. They had organised this battle, let one of them fire the first shot. It didn’t take long.

Maryse strode across the room, coming at him like a charging bull. Alec noticed his father had started to follow her and had opened his mouth to say something but he didn’t get the chance to utter the first word. Maryse stood a foot apart from her eldest son and gave him a look that should have made him fall to his knees but he tensed the muscles and held his ground. The stinging slap came out of nowhere. It happened so fast he hadn’t even seen it coming. Fuck! Two in the one day? Was she serious? He stared down at his mother with a shocked expression. He heard his sister give a gasp of surprise. Clearly even Izzy hadn’t known that part of Maryse’s plans. Robert came up behind his wife and put a hand on her arm and tried to pull her away but she jerked her arm free.

“What the hell, Mom! Jesus!” Alec said, rubbing his still stinging cheek. In all his childhood, he could never remember his mother laying a hand on him or Izzy before. What the hell was going on.

“You disgust me! You utterly, utterly disgust me! I ‘ve never, ever been so humiliated in my entire life. I knew that piece of trash was brainwashing you but I never expected this!” Maryse spat at him. 

Her voice shook it was so full of anger and her eyes were practically bulging from their sockets. Alec frowned. What the fuck was she on about now?

“What are you talking about?” Alec said, trying to keep his own temper from running away with him.

“You are honestly going to stand there and tell me that you don’t know what I’m talking about? Please! I think the time for the whole ‘but it’s just work related’ bullshit has ended, don’t you?” 

Alec gave her an exasperated look and held up his hands. He still had no idea what she meant. He looked towards his sister but she just looked away. Geez, thanks, Iz. Hope to be able to return the favour one day.  
Maryse strode back over to where her bag was sitting on the coffee table and dug out her phone. He jabbed a finger at the screen and then went back shoving it in his face, close enough that it hit the end of his nose. He jerked back and stood glaring at her.

“Look! Just look!” She yelled at him. He snatched the phone from her hand and looked at the image. 

Oh, sweet Jesus! His blood ran cold and he felt a fine film of sweat break out all over him. Suddenly, his shirt and tie was choking him and he ran a finger around the inside of the collar.

Right in front of him was a photo of him and Magnus, obviously taken at the parking garage underneath Bane Corp this afternoon. It had been taken at a distance and the image was a little blurry but it was clear who it was. They were standing near his car, arms wrapped around each other and Magnus was inches from his face. Their features weren’t clear but he knew he had been just about to kiss him. 

"Please! Enjoy the others, there are several more." Maryse said, her hands on her hips and her mouth pulled wide.

Alec swallowed and swiped the screen to see another photo, this one of Magnus nuzzling his neck and his head tilted back, clearly enjoying it. The next was taken a t a slightly different angle because it was when Magnus had shoved his head inside Alec’s car, just before he left. There was no detail of faces but the two dark shapes that were their head were clearly joined. 

So, this was it. The door on Alec’s well-hidden closest had been swung wide open with a bang. 

“Alec, why didn’t you tell us you felt like this? If we had known then…..” Izzy had started to say but Maryse shot her down,

“Shut up, Isabelle, I’m handling this! You’ve gone way too far this time, Alec. I don’t know what we have done for you to try and humiliate our name and our company like this but it stops now!” Maryse barked at him.

Ale looked at his sister who was giving their mother a look of shocked hurt. This was a whole new level of anger for Maryse. Never in a million years did Alec think he would see his mother yell at his sister like that. But while her anger may have reached new heights, nothing had changed in regard to her way of thinking. It was still all about appearances.

“Well? Aren’t you going to say anything?” Maryse was staring at him, as was the others. 

He knew the second he opened his mouth his mother would jump down his throat. She was beyond reason but he doubted there would ever be a time where she would be.  
“What do you want me to say, Mom? Yes, Magnus and I are in a relationship together. The first loving relationship I’ve ever had. I didn’t do this to you or to anyone else in here I did it for me. And to answer your question Isabelle. I didn’t tell you or anyone else how I felt because I didn’t know myself until a few weeks ago. It’s been a very confusing time for me and Magnus has been helping me through it.” 

Maryse looked at him like he was deranged.

“What a load of garbage! The man clearly has you under his control. What did he promise you, Alec? Something you thought was lacking from your life? Although what that could be I have no idea. You weren’t raised this way, what’s the matter with you? What have we ever done that was so bad to make you want to do something like this?” 

Alec looked at Maryse incredulously.

“You still don’t get it, do you? This isn’t about you, mother or the way I was raised. It isn’t about revenge or anything else to do with the business. It’s about love and finding someone who feels the same way. I did this for me, ME! For the first time in my life I know what it feels like to have someone who cares just for me. No hidden agendas, no strings attached. I tried to fight it, I did but it nearly killed me. I just couldn’t do it anymore. And thank god, I didn’t. Being with Magnus has shown me exactly what I’ve been lacking in my life. Love.”

“What a load of crap! We have loved you your entire life, Alec! We’ve given you everything you could ever want to have a good life. Now you’re standing there telling us that we didn’t love you?”

“It’s a different type of love, mother and you know that. I have no doubt that you did love me in your own way and I’m grateful for the opportunities you’ve given me but that isn’t the be all and end all of everything. I bet you didn’t ask Izzy the same question when she met and married Simon.” 

“It’s hardly the same situation, Alec, and you know it.”

“And why is that, Mom? Because she’s a woman and he’s a man? So that makes it alright? Magnus is just as hard working and just as decent a human being as Simon is. He built that business from the ground up just the same as you and Dad did with yours. He’s hardly just some nobody from the street.”

“That’s not the point Alec.”

“What is the point Mom? What bothers you the most about all this? The fact that we are both guys? That you have a gay son? Or that your grand plan to have me married off to the most eligible debutante in the city didn’t come to fruition?”

His eyes bore into his mother, almost challenging her to say something worse than she already had.

“You’re not gay, Alec! You’ve only allowed that man to cloud your mind. If things didn’t work out with Lydia then I’m sure there are many more suitable girls that you could be with. But for God’s sake, don’t ruin your life just to try to prove a point to me.”

“You know, you’re right about one thing, Mom, I don’t know if I am gay or not but I do know that I am in love with Magnus and that when I’m with him I’m the happiest I’ve ever been and the most comfortable in my own skin. If that makes me gay, then so be it but I do know one thing for certain and that’s I don’t want to be with another woman so if you’re thinking about finding me a suitable replacement for Lydia, don’t bother.” 

The room fell silent, the others not daring to say anything. Alec looked to his father who was sitting behind his wife, looking sadly back at her. Once again, he was in no hurry to cross swords with Maryse. Past experience had shown him that it would be pointless and with the mood she was in, she was just as likely to try to take a swing at him next.

Izzy sat in sullen silence, leaning up against Simon’s body. Her Mother’s sharp snap at her had shocked her into silence. She was probably too caught up in her own feelings at the moment to worry about her brothers. And there was no way that Simon would ever open his mouth. 

Oh God, he wished Magnus was here with him. If for nothing else but for support, so he knew he had at least one person on his side in a room full of opponents. Why hadn’t he just gone straight to his apartment instead of coming here when it was late? 

But Alec knew that it would have just been delaying the inevitable. This moment was always going to happen and it was never going to be good. He just wished that it could have been a little further down the track so that he was completely comfortable within himself about the massive changes that had happened in his life but thanks to some smart ass with a phone, here he was, a lone traveller surrounded by wolves. 

“So, is that all you are going to say on the matter? You expect us to be happy for you and encourage this ridiculous behaviour?” Maryse said finally, looking at him.

“What else is there to say, mother? I have no intention of taking back anything I’ve said or changing my mind. I know that asking you to be happy for me would be asking way too much but I thought just maybe I could have your understanding about it. But I can see that even that’s too much.” 

Alec looked sadly at his mother. Suddenly he felt very tired. The past couple of days had been the most emotional of his life and it was starting to catch up with him. All he wanted now was to be with the man he loved and he knew loved him back. To draw strength from his firm warm body and feel the comfort of his arms around him. His body was practically aching for it. But Maryse hadn’t finished yet


	15. Chapter 15

“It seems there’s no talking sense into you, is there? You seem bound and determined to destroy our name and shame the company. I don’t see any other option than to tell you that until you wake up to yourself, don’t bother coming into the office. I won’t have the entire building gossiping behind your back and making a laughing stock of everything. I’ll ask you to stay away from your brother as well. He’s too young to be exposed to one of his older and supposedly more wiser siblings’ bad decisions.”

Alec stared at her horrified. He had expected to get the silent treatment but banishment from work? He couldn’t believe it.

“Now, Maryse, I think that might be taking things a bit far. Alec is still more than capable of doing his job, there are people who rely on him. Just because you don’t like who………….” 

Robert had rose from his seat and had started walking across the room to them. Maryse rounded on him and he stopped dead. 

“People can be replaced, Robert. I will not have Alec being the talking point of everyone in that office.”

“And exactly what do you think they’ll be saying about him suddenly not being there?” Robert asked her. Finally, Alec thought, Dad has actually taken his balls out of his mother’s back pocket and using them for once.

“If anyone asks, we’ll say that he had to go out of town for a while on family business. I’ll handle it all, Robert you needn’t concern yourself with anything.” 

And there it was in a nutshell. Maryse Lightwood was the CEO of Lightwood Industries whether her husband realised it or not. 

“But Maryse, he’s our son, this is crazy….”

Robert started to say but the look she gave the man was enough to stop a herd of charging elephants. Alec look as his father almost visibly cowered and backed down. Yeah hand ‘em back over Dad, there’s a good boy.

“And as our son, he should know better than to behave as he has. I will not encourage this, Robert. We will keep your position within the company, Alec until you come to your senses I’ll even continue to pay your salary but I’m giving you a month to get this out of your system then after that if you still want to continue this relationship, then I will expect your resignation from the company.” 

Alec couldn’t believe he was hearing this. Even Izzy was looking shocked at their mother. She couldn’t do this, not after all the hard work he had put in to get himself where he had. This was it, she had finally lost her mind. 

“You are unbelievable. All because you think that this will save face with those over inflated pompous bastards you call colleagues. What if those photos get out Mom? Hum? Have you thought of that? How it going to look when the mighty Maryse Lightwood’s eldest son is seen holding hands with another man? How are you going to explain that one?” Alec spat at her. 

He felt hot tears falling from his eyes and he wiped them away, angrily. There was no way he wanted her to see that she had made him feel vulnerable and weak.

“Those photos will never see the light of day, I have already taken care of that. You also need to leave this apartment, it’s for company use only and I won’t have the it turned into some private sex club for you and your new, companion.” 

“Boyfriend. He’s my boyfriend, Mom, get used to hearing that word because it’s not going to change. And your too late, Magnus was here last night and we had sex on each and every surface in the room and it was so fucking good it made me scream.” Alec said, leaning into his mother’s face his eyes flashing and his mouth in a mirthless grin. 

It wasn’t true and he knew it but she didn’t. 

A round as gasps went up from the others and Maryse looked like she had either going to throw up or pass out. She had gone very white and her whole body was shaking as she jerked back from her son with repulsion. She went to raised her hand once more but as it swung in a wide arc towards him, his hand flew out and grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t you dare hit me again. Mother.” 

The words sounded so icy and cold but were so full of heat at the same time. Izzy and Simon had sprung to their feet. Alec stood his ground, eyes boring into Maryse’s until she wrenched her hand free of his grip and she stepped back, stumbling slightly. 

“Get the fuck out! All of you! Just leave!” Alec yelled and turned his back on all of them. 

He heard his mother walk away and pick up her bag before she headed for the door, reefing it open and then slamming it behind her, not even waiting for the others. Alec flinched when he felt a hand on his back.

“I’m sorry son, I’ll talk to her, she’s just upset at the moment, I’m sure she’s calm down and change her mind.” Alec have a huff.

“I think we both know that’s just not gonna happen, Dad. Go, before she kicks you out as well.” He said, not even turning around. He heard his father give a sigh and then leave.

“Alec, this is vastly unfair. You have to know that I had no idea this was what she had in mind. I knew she was mad but this was something else entirely. I’m sorry. I don’t understand what’s going on with you and Magnus but you didn’t deserve this, man.” He could hear the tremor in his sister’s voice and he knew she meant what she had just said but it didn’t make up for the fact that she had just sat there and allowed their mother to spit acid at him and didn’t even try to stop her. 

“Just go, Izzy. I don’t want you to be next. I need to be alone right now.” He told her and she went to put a hand on her brother but pulled it back, remembering how he had reacted to their father’s touch. 

As soon as he heard the door close for the last time, Alec slid to the floor. Sobs racked his body and his shoulders shook. Tears poured down his face and onto the tiled floor. He had never, never expected any of this. He knew that his mother wouldn’t be happy about him being with Magnus but this had gone way beyond anything he could have imagined. In that moment, he had never felt so alone in his life. He had always had the support of his family. The Lightwoods were a lot of things but they always stood together and supported each other. Well, unless you were their eldest son and had just come out as gay, that is. Then it was a case of sorry, you’re on your own now, buddy. 

Was all this pain worth what he had with Magnus? He slumped against the nearest wall and hung his head. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and thought of the last few days. The feel of Magnus’ hands on his body, his lips on his own, the soft warmth of them. How it felt to have that bulky weight on him, his arms encircling him, protecting him. That velvety deep voice saying those three little words, I love you. Every fibre of his being was yearning to experience all of that right now. Damn straight it was worth it. No way on earth he was going back to the way things were now. No matter what the cost.

He had no idea how long he sat there for, lost in his own misery but the sound of the door opening had him looking up. Christ, don’t tell me one of them was coming back for round two? It wouldn’t have surprised him to see Lydia barging through the door, ready to kick him while he was down. 

“Oh Jesus! Baby, what happened?”

Suddenly, he wasn’t alone anymore. Two strong arms were pulling him into a lap and against a warm firm chest. That warmth, that smell. That sense of comfort and security. Magnus.

He clung to his boyfriend like he expected to have him vanish, right before his eyes. Hands held him tightly against his chest, fingers carding through his hair. Warm lips rested on his furrowed brow. More tears fell when Alec didn’t think there would be anymore left. A dark patch quickly formed on the pale green shirt below his cheek. 

Neither of them said anything for a while; content just to hold each other in the dimly lit room. Words weren’t needed at that time, anyway. Slowly, Alec lifted his head to look up at Magnus. The worry and concern he saw all over his face almost made his chest explode. His own cheeks were damp and he brushed them away and managed a watery smile.

“There’s my guy. Welcome back, baby.” He said softly, brushing back damp hair from his forehead and temples. “I was worried I had lost you for a minute or two there.” 

“I couldn’t go anywhere without you, Magnus.” Alec croaked and he saw two big fat tears, stream down his face just before he bent his head and kissed him.

The second he felt his lips on his, sunshine filled every dark place within him. It was like surviving a massive storm and coming out the other side of it, knowing that no matter what the damage or destruction, everything was going to be fine. The kiss was so filled with love, Alec could practically taste it as it passed through him.

“How about we grab your things and get out of here, hum? I know a lot more comfier spots to do this then the floor.” Magnus said, quietly.

Alec smiled and nodded and he heaved himself up, pulling Magnus up with him. They shared another few minutes holding each other before a final kiss and then the headed for the bedroom. Alec went to the wardrobe and grabbed the two other suites, four shirts and two pairs of jeans that were in it while Magnus went to the bathroom to get his things from in there. Alec grabbed the duffel bag from the top of the wardrobe and shoved everything into it before heading to the drawers to empty them out. Looked like he was going to have to go clothes shopping because there was no way known he was going to be going back to his parents’ house to get the rest of his things. When everything was packed he zipped the bag and sat on the bed. He ran his hand over the brown and gold cover. At least this room held good memories for him. Magnus grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet.

“Come on, Alexander, let’s go home.” He smiled and Alec grabbed the bag and they headed for the door.

It wasn’t until after Magnus had insisted that they both had something to eat and a couple of glasses of wine and were curl up together on the sofa that anything about the night’s earlier happenings were mentioned. 

Alec was laying full length on the sofa, his head in Magnus’ lap. He had undone the buttons on his shirt so he could feel the soft smoothness of his warm skin against his face. Magnus was playing with the dark strands of his hair which was ridiculously relaxing. He could have easily closed his eyes and gone to sleep.

“I hate to break a great mood, but do you want to talk about why I found you near enough in the foetal position on the floor?” 

Alec gave a sigh and looked up into Magnus’ face. All he really wanted to do was forget it happened all together but he knew that wasn’t going to be an option. He gave him a rundown of what had transpired at the apartment and apart from a few changes in expression, Magnus didn’t say a word until he had finished. The second he stopped talking Magnus bent his head and kissed him hard.

“I want you to know that no matter what, I’m here for you, Alexander. You never have to doubt that. My only regret through all this is that I wasn’t standing beside you when those jackals descended. That was vastly unfair of them to gang up on you like that.” 

He pulled him close and Alec nuzzled the warm skin of his belly. 

“I think that was the whole point. Get me on my own so they could attack me from all sides but Mom was the only one doing the attacking. Izzy tried to get her point across and got shot down right away. It shook her up a bit. Mom’s never done that before.” 

He unconsciously rubbed his cheek. Magnus bent down and put a soft kiss to its surface.

“She had no right to hit you like that, Alexander. You have grounds to charge her with assault, you know. I have some very skilled lawyers at my disposal if you want to get that ball rolling.” 

“As tempting as it is to see Maryse Lightwood standing before a judge getting her hand smacked and a good behaviour bond, I think that will just make things ten times worse. I’m not gonna give her anymore ammunition, thanks.” 

He looked up at his boyfriend and gave him a smile. Magnus seemed to be the sort of person who would go on a mouse hunt with a shotgun. Well meaning, but a little too much over kill.

“This is your home now too, baby. There’s no need to go out looking for something else when you have a boyfriend that owns a big condo. We can replace all your stuff as well. I don’t want you to worry about a thing. And, after we have tomorrow off, you can work with me at Bane Corp.”

Alec shot up from his lap and sat up.

“Magnus, I can’t do that. Technically I’m still employed at Lightwoods. Besides, she said she would still pay me anyway, it’s not like I’m desperate for money or anything.”

“I know that, handsome but I also know if you didn’t work you’d be climbing the walls in a week. I’ll put you on as a consultant for the nightclub build. That way, you can still for fill the obligations of the auction prize and be working at the same time. No one needs to know the full story. But there’s one thing I really want to do.” He said, looking enthusiastic.

“What?”

“I want us to have an honest to goodness proper first date. Go out to dinner, go to a club. You’re a completely free man now, you can go where you like with whoever you like. Besides, I want to show off my gorgeous new man. Come on, say yes, pwease?” 

Magnus turned on the all the charm for his plea. Pouty bottom lip, puppy dog eyes and even one broad shoulder free of the shirt and showing a very enticing expanse of tanned skin. Alec couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. Magnus believed in stacking the odds in his favour as much as he could. He shook his head.

“I’m really gonna have to stop falling for that, aren’t I?”

Alec stretched his arms up to go around Magnus’ neck. He pulled him down to meet his lips, loving the wide, wet open-mouthed kisses.


	16. Chapter 16

Breaths started to deepen and hearts began to pound. Tongues danced together and it wasn’t long before Alec felt an ever-hardening bump at the back of his head. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” Magnus breathed when he finally allowed himself to break their contact.

Alec rose from the sofa and held out a hand to him. He took it without hesitation and then led him to his bedroom.

Magnus’ room was much more theatrical than his own at either his parents’ house or the company apartment. He had been used to the plain, almost no-nonsense way both places had been decorated but it was clear Magnus’ flare for the unusual extended to his bedroom as well.

The walls were a deep red, panelled three quarters of the way up with dark wood squares. The room was large enough to hold a large chest of drawers that looked like it was made from the same wood as the panelling with black rough looking iron work for the frame and the handles. A tall wing backed chair sat in one corner with a small wooden table beside it. Several books were stacked on its surface. A tall lamp which almost looked like a miniature version of an old street light stood behind the chair. So, Magnus had a reading corner. Alec wondered how often he had a chance to use it.

Two wall sconces in the same style as the lamp hung on the wall either side of the bed, and what a bed it was. Alec had never seen such a big piece of furniture. To him, furniture just had a function; you needed a bed you got a mattress and a base, if you needed a chair you picked the one that was the most comfortable but this, this was a conversation piece, a work of art. It was no doubt functional but it was also highly decorative as well.

Four thick turned wooden posts stood sentinel at each corner. A high, ornately carved head board sat against the wall, half obscured by two stacks of red and black pillows. The wide thick mattress was covered in a red quilted satin cover, adding at least another four inches to the height. The foot was a little plainer but there was a long-padded bench at the end. A tented canopy was supported by the four corner posts and curtains in a sheer looking material were pulled down on either side of the head board, secured with wide bands of matching fabric to the posts. 

“What do you think? Like my little piece of self-indulgence?” Magnus asked him as he snaked his arms around his waist. 

“Babe, there’s a lot of ways to describe this bed, but little doesn’t come close. I bet five people could sleep in it side by side and not be uncomfortable.” Alec said, still taking in the sight before him.

Magnus laughed and pressed his face against his chest.

“I can assure you, handsome, I’ve never had that many people in there before. Three once but not five.”

Hang on, what? Alec gave him a questioning look. Did he really want to know this? Probably not.

“Is there something you want to explain to me about what you just said? Please tell me I won’t have to share you with anyone else cause I really would have a major problem with that.” 

Magnus brushed his lips to his and smiled sweetly at him, patting his butt with one hand.

“Baby, I can assure you, I’m all yours. Why would I need anyone else now I have you? There is no way I would want to share you with anyone. Seems I have discovered a few things about myself since I fell in love with the one and only Alexander Lightwood. The first one being I have developed a massive case of protectiveness where you are concerned. It was probably a good thing I wasn’t there earlier tonight or that intervention may have turned into a battle scene from a war movie. Body parts everywhere. It physically hurts me to see you upset in anyway now. And seeing you the way you were earlier tonight nearly finished me off completely.”

Magnus was looking at him in all seriousness but Alec was finding it hard not to break out into a big slobbering grin. How good did it feel to know that someone cared about your wellbeing that much? He knew Magnus was over exaggerating a little, he hopped he was, anyway, but it still filled him with a cosy warm feeling.

“And what’s is the other thing?” 

[You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, handsome? I’ve never really had any reason to feel jealous over anything for a long time now. If I want anything badly enough, I go out and get it. You being a prime example of that. But since the love bug bit, I definitely think that I would have a big problem with any other unwanted attention, either male or female. The very thought of some skinny little diva laying her bony hands on you makes me have any number of irrationally violent notions. And the first guy that tries to pick you up will definitely go home with his favourite body parts in a doggy bag, I can assure you.” 

Alec tried to hold back the snort of laughter but he just couldn’t. Magnus gave him a feigned hurt look.

“Alexander, I’m deadly serious. Before we go out on that date, I’m have a shirt printed with ‘Does not play well with others’ on it and I fully intend to wear it.” 

Alec held his man tightly to him as his shoulders shook with laughter. It felt so good to be able to do this after what had happened and it was the last thing he had expected to be doing. Magnus had given him just what he had needed, once again. 

“Oh babe, you’re priceless. Come on, let’s see how much surface we can cover in that bed of yours.” Alec put a small kiss to his forehead.

Magnus’ hands went straight to his shirt and tie. He unknotted the dark blue slippery material and let it fall to the floor before started on the buttons. His eyes were twinkling in the soft light of the room.

“I love this part, it’s like opening a special gift each time.” He said quietly and with each button he undid he put a soft kiss on his chest. 

Alec just stood before him; happy to let him do whatever he wanted. Having someone who loved you practically worship your body when you felt so broken inside was the most healing feeling he had ever experienced. He cradled Magnus’ head in his hands as he worked his way down.   
He stood back up and while he occupied his mouth with his, Magnus slid his hands under the shoulders of the shirt and pushed it from him. It slid down his arms but caught at his wrists where the small cuff buttons were still fastened. Magnus smiled against his lips and pulled back, looking at the sight that was his man standing before him, bare chested and sexy as hell. 

“Fuck, Alexander. You have no idea what you’re doing to me right now. How damn hot are you standing there with that shirt hanging from you like that? I want you so badly I can taste it.” Magnus growled and it sent a shiver up Alec’s spine.

He could feel his own body responding to the words and the thought of finally making love with Magnus both thrilled him and scared him to death. What if he didn’t do it right? What if Magnus hated it? He had never had sex before in his life let alone sex with another man and he had vague ideas of what that entailed but the whole thing remained a mystery to him.  
Magnus saw the flash of something pass over his face and gave him a questioning look.

“What’s wrong, baby? You look troubled.” He asked, slowly moving behind him.

Before Alec could give him an answer, he felt warm breath on the back of his neck and it made the fine hair on his arms stand on end. Two hands grabbed his wrists, one at a time, and nimble fingers worked the small cuff buttons. As warm soft lips started down his spine, sending bolts of lightning coursing through him, the shirt slipped over his hands and softly fell to the floor. He was totally absorbed in what the trail of kisses were doing to him when he saw hands gliding around his ribs and working their way to his upper chest to tangle in the cloud of thick dark hair. He felt his nipples harden straight away and a soft moan came from behind him. 

Magnus had made it to about half way down his back before he started adding his tongue to each kiss. Each feather light touch was followed by a warm wet swipe of his tongue and Alec didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to stay upright. He rolled his muscles, arching into each one like a big cat. Fingers tweaked each of the hard-little buds of his nipples sending shocks racing through him and straight to his crotch, making him hard as a rock in seconds. He pushed out his chest, loving the way Magnus’ slender fingers caused him to feel the maddeningly confusing but at the same time highly erotic sensation of pain and pleasure. 

When he moved on, he mourned the loss of the feel immediately but his hands were slowly covering each side of his ribs, taking their time so they could feel each and every rise and fall. The kisses had reached the small of his back now and he felt himself wanting to flex his spine into the touch, pushing his butt out towards Magnus. 

“You taste so good, baby. But you feel so much better. I can’t wait to be inside this magnificent body of yours, just the thought of it makes me want to explode.” He said, his deep voice barely above a whisper against his skin. 

Alec heard the primal sounding noise that rumbled from him and it shocked him. Magnus was making his body do things he had never thought possible. Maybe making love wouldn’t be as daunting as he first thought.

Alec felt him rise back up, sliding his chest slowly over his back. A distinctive firm bulge rested right against his butt and he felt a small thrust into him. Okay, that was it, scared or not, if they didn’t get in that bed soon he was just going to throw him to the floor and have him there.  
As if he had read his mind, Magnus’ hands went straight to the buckle of his belt and then to the button and the zip. There was no taking his time, no teasingly slow tug of the zipper like the night before, things had gone way past that now. Alec toed off his shoes, in anticipation of losing his pants and boxers. Magnus hooked his thumbs into the waistband of both remaining garments and shoved down, hard. 

The removal of the restricting clothes from around his hardened length brought instant relief but the binding material was soon replaced by firm hands that gently tugged and cradled him at the same time.

“You know, I think there’s a law against having something this big and dangerous caged up so much, baby. Haven’t you ever heard of the benefits of fresh air?” Magnus said, his voice was deep and raspy now. 

Alec felt a grin spread across his lips as he jerked slightly back and forth from Magnus’ administrations.

“Well as its newly appointed handler, I’m sure you’ll be able to attend to its every need.” He growled and he loved the sound of the deep chuckle behind him. 

“Oh, Mr Lightwood, we are learning, aren’t we? Before you know it, I’ll have you talking dirty and giving me hand jobs under desks at work in the middle of meetings.” Magnus replied.

Alec doubted there would ever be a time that he would get that brave, but then again, this time last week he still thought of himself as a straight guy, doomed to be stuck in the next generation of a loveless marriage. 

Magnus got him to the point where he had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from filling his hand. He let him go and then came around to pull him to the side of the bed. He started undoing buttons on his shirt, he no longer was wearing a tie. Alec’s whole body felt like a tightly coiled spring, on the verge of busting free. Magnus seemed to of decided to slow things down and it was doing his head in. Nope, definitely not. He wasn’t going to get him to the point where he was so hard it was painful and then back off. 

Not. Gonna. Happen.

He gave a frustrated growl and took the front of his shirt both hands and pulled hard. The screech of shredding material broke the quiet of the room and Magnus gasped in shock but almost immediately, his eyes blew out and a fire blazed behind them that radiated heat in waves.

“I hope you know that shirt was over three hundred dollars, Alexander?” He smirked as Alec pulled the rest of it off his body.

“I’ll buy you another one. How much are the pants?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re lucky that today’s a work day so the whole suit is only one of my cheaper ones at a little over a thousand dollars, so, I’d say, a smidge over four hundred? Possibly.” 

“I’m gonna need to start a tab, I think.”

And he grabbed the waistband and reefed it apart, the button flew in the air between them and the zip made an ugly noise that signalled its almost certain destruction. Magnus had jerked back a little, in fear for the well-being of his more sensitive parts. The ruined clothes pooled at his ankles and he quickly grabbed the waist band of his under wear, deciding that it may just be a good idea to remove those himself. Alec’s large strong hands, fuelled by sexual tension might be a little too close for comfort where they were concerned. And besides which, there was no way he wanted to be rendered useless for what he hoped was coming next. 

Magnus mounted the bed after stepping out of the rags that were once his work clothes and reached out a hand for Alec to follow. He might be coiled tighter than a watch spring but now the moment was here, his nerves were starting to get to him and all his previous fears were coming back to haunt him, plus a few new ones. Magnus gave him a gentle smile and pulled back the quilt to reveal red satin sheets in the same hue as the cover. They felt cool and slippery on Alec’s bare skin and it wasn’t hard to slide between them. He lay on his side, facing Magnus who was reaching out to pull him close.

“We can stop here, Alexander. I don’t want to put you under any more stress tonight, I think we’ve both had enough of that. I know you’re right on the edge and I can get you over that, like I did last night, if you want. I told you, I want this to be special for both of us.”

He smoothed his hair back from his face, letting his hand rest on his cheek that was starting to show a dark shadow of stubble. This was it, the fork in the road. If they left their first time till when things had settled down between his mother and he then the way it looked at the moment, they might never get there. Besides, he needed to remember this day for something other than the memory of his mother’s hand across his face. 

“No, Magnus, I want this. This night could use some new memories, good ones. Ones so good they cancel out all the bad. I love you, and I want to experience all of you.” 

He took Magnus’ mouth with full force, kissing him hungrily. They jammed themselves together, Magnus lifting his leg to drape it over Alec’s thigh. Hard iron met hard throbbing heat as they ground together, making both moan into each other’s’ mouths. Magnus’ hand left Alec’s cheek and went straight to the rounded firmness of his butt. He dug his fingers into the flexing muscle and started to drag Alec over onto him. 

Alec was kind of relieved in a way that Magnus had answered at least one of the thoughts that had been plaguing him. He just hoped that he wasn’t too much of a disappointment. He took his weight onto his forearms but Magnus gave a muffled noise of disapproval.

“No, baby. I love that hot body of yours right on top of me. I might not be quite as big as you are but I’m certainly no weakling, either. Are you comfortable with this? I feel like I might be being a bit greedy about it but I really want to feel you inside me.” 

He looked at him through heavy lidded eyes but he could see the concern in them as well. 

“I just hope I don’t mess this up. I’ve never done this before. Ever. It’s sort of embarrassing to admit it.”

He looked away but no sooner had he turned his face then Magnus was frowning at him and took his chin in his fingers and pulled it back around.

“Alexander, you could never be a disappointment to me. I feel like you are entrusting me with the most precious and personal gift anyone could ever give. And I’ll let you in on a little secret. I’ve always been a top so for me to want to experience this with you this way is a brand new concept for me as well. Before you came into my life, sex was just another way to show power for me. I had very little in my childhood and the harder I worked to get my business off the ground the more power I gained and I liked it. Sex was no different. I found I had to be the one on top, I never wanted to be viewed as vulnerable in any way again. It sounds silly, I know, but I’m telling you this because I want you to know that I trust you Alexander. I would happily bare my soul to you and be happy in the knowledge that you would keep it safe.” 

Alec was sure the world had stopped spinning for a few minutes. It felt like he had just been given the secret to life itself and he felt completely unworthy of it. But at the same time, he felt overwhelmed by Magnus’ words as they hit his chest. There were so many emotions inside him all at once. Happiness, sadness, fear, elation. His head felt like it was going to implode. But the one that overrode them all and shone inside him more brightly than any sun ever could was love. Magnus was wrong about one thing. Alec wasn’t giving him a gift, he was. And if he never received another thing for the rest of his life, he wouldn’t care because what could top what he had just been handed. 

He knew he should say something, to telling him how grateful he was that he would trust him so fully but the words were lost to him. The man had rendered him speechless. Not for the first time.

He desperately wanted to though, but he was almost afraid of what might come out. Laughter? Tears? He didn’t have a clue but he knew he couldn’t stay silent after that. In the end, he chose to stick with something he had found that had seen him through quite a few moments in the past. Sometimes the simplest way was the best way.

“Magnus, I love you. I’ve never felt anything so deeply in my entire life. It feels like I’ve been sleeping and then you came along and woke me up and I’ve never felt more alive. I’m going to sound really corny and this is probably going to come out wrong but it’s almost like my heart only started beating since I met you and I’m positive it’s at least doubled in size in the last two days. I don’t know what the hell I’m doing or if I’m doing it wrong or not but I know whatever happens, you’ll be there to for me, to guide me, to teach me. 

I had no idea of the dark I was stumbling around in until you came and showed me the light. I guess what I’m trying to say is, here, have my soul too. I know it will be in good hands.”


	17. Chapter 17

Alec had been looking away for the last sentence unable to trust himself not to burst into tears. He had always been taught that they were a sign of weakness but when he did look at the beautiful man below him, he saw his face crumpled and his eyes shining. A he watched, tears fell from those fathomless dark orbs and he felt his whole upper body shaking. 

He gave him a worried look, not sure if these were the good kind of tears or the ones that preceded something bad. He started to pull away but Magnus gave a cry and arms went around his neck dragging him down quickly enough to nearly give him whiplash. His mouth hit Magnus’ with enough force that he felt a tooth split his lip. Okay, so this might mean they were the good kind. Alec was having trouble keeping up with him but he managed to and by the time Magnus final let him go, he was thoroughly breathless and giddy. But at the same time he had never been happier to be that way.

“When I was younger, and it became blindingly clear to me what I was, I sometimes allowed myself in the few rare times that I let myself be truly alone, to dream of who my perfect life partner would be. Someone who I could share the rest of my life with. I think you know already that I have been with women before, but each time I let myself dream it was always a man I saw. I didn’t have much as a kid, I had less after my mother died, but the one thing that I clung to was a book about castles and knights and damsels in distress. I never told anyone, but in the dream, I was always the damsel in distress, stuck in the high tower of the castle surrounded by thorn covered vines. And just when I thought all was lost, in rode a knight to save me. And before you say anything, no, he didn’t have shining armour. It was black, black as midnight.

I watched from the only window of my tower and saw him as he climbed those vicious vines, not caring that that they were tearing his hands to pieces or stabbing him through the weak points of that black armour. He finally made it to the window and climbed in and took me in his arms and promised me that everything would be okay now that I could finally be happy. I don’t know how we got down to his horse but next thing I knew I was on the back of a big grey stallion and I had my arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tight and we rode away into the distance. The thing I remember the most about that part of the dream was how utterly happy and how safe I felt in that moment. It’s you, Alexander, you’re my knight. The one who rescues me and makes me feel happier than I ever thought I could be.”

He was absolutely beaming up at him and Alec had never seen anyone that happy before. It was like there was a bright light right behind his eyes and it was making his face positively glow. No one could ever be that beautiful but here he was, right in front of him. Magnus’ eyes went wide.

“Holy shit, Alexander. I know why my dream knight always had black armour. Your hair, baby. It’s the same midnight shade as it was. Oh, my God. It’s really you. All we need now is a big grey horse and we’d be set.” Magnus laughed and kissed him. 

When he didn’t respond to the kiss, Magnus frowned and went quiet. Alec had a strange look on his face and was it him, or did he look a little pale all of a sudden.

“Baby, what is it? Please tell me, you’re starting to worry me?”

Magnus looked up at him cautiously, he even winced, liked he was waiting for something very unpleasant to hit him. He saw Alec’s Adam’s apple bob deeply in his throat and he held his breath. Two large hazel eyes found his and held their gaze.

“Magnus, I’ve never owned a horse but…… my father gave me a classic car for my twenty first birthday.” Magnus relaxed a little and gave a small laugh. He patted his shoulder with one hand.

“That’s okay, handsome, I got my knight so that’s all that matters to me.” He smiled but Alec was shaking his head. Magnus stilled and looked back at him.  
“Magnus. My car is a classic Mustang. And it’s silver.” He said quietly. 

Magnus stared back at him, opened mouthed. This wasn’t happening, right? He was dreaming again. He had to be. The entire surface of his skin felt like it had been hooked up to a power source and electricity was racing all over it. Things like this didn’t happen. Not really. What would be the odds of it, he wondered? He had no idea but it was something that there would be no way he would have ever laid money on actually happening.   
He still looked up into the eyes of the man of his dreams and just shook his head. There were no words for something like this and there was only one thing he wanted to do at that moment. 

“Baby, can you reach the draw in the bedside table?” Magnus said, his voice shaking slightly. Alec nodded and stretched over to pull it open. A strip of small silver packets and a dark tube lay in the bottom of it and he grabbed them both, putting them on the bed beside them.

Alec bent his head and took his mouth but this time, is was much gentler. Something had changed now and he sensed it. It was as if someone had put a hand on each of their shoulders and said, “Yep, it’s okay. You’re here now. Don’t worry anymore.” 

Things had calmed down a little since they began talking but it only took a few minutes before they were both breathing hard and heavy. Magnus let his legs go wide and Alec sunk between them, grinding his heavy hard erection against his and groaning at the indescribable pleasure it was causing.   
Magnus had been holding his neck and back but one hand left him to get one of the small silver packets that lay next to them. This needed to happen. Now. He broke the kiss and ripped the top off the foil and took out the circle of latex. 

“Do you want me to put this on you, baby? Or are you going to do the honours?” Alec had never worn a condom before in his life. 

“You’d better do it. The only time I’ve ever handle one of those things was in Sex Ed. In high school and we were supposed to fit them on a banana. Mine flew off and hit some girl in the eye. Haven’t got the best track record with ‘em, you might say.”

He looked a little sheepish so Magnus held in the giggle that was threatening to come bubbling out of him after hearing the story. Probably not the best time to be laughing at all, really.

He reached down and took Alec’s hard swollen length in one hand and applied the condom with the other, praying that its size wasn’t going to be an issue. The rubber circle coated his width with no resistance and Magnus gave an internal word of thanks. 

“Is that okay?” He looked at his man who was looking a little troubled.

“Yeah, it feels weird and really tight but I suppose it’s supposed to, right?” Magnus kissed his arm and nodded. 

He reached over and picked up the tube and flipped the lid. He almost gave in and did this part himself but Alec had to learn.

“Hold out your hand, handsome.” He said softly and when he did he squirted a generous amount of the clear gel into his palm.

Alec was staring at it like he was expecting it to do something weird but Magnus took his hand and after some manoeuvring on both their parts, he guided Alec to where it needed to go. Alec looked on the verge of freaking out on him but when Magnus set up a gliding rhythm he felt Alec’s hand start to take over as it slid between his cleft and past his entrance. Alec rested back onto him and a continuous deep throated hum issued from him with enough force that Magnus could feel the vibrations of it through his chest. He met each stroke with a thrust up against his hand and he widened his thighs, knowing he was going to have to be able to accommodate Alec’s girth. 

“Okay, baby. This is it. Just take it slow, okay. Remember, I’m new to this bit too, alright? I love you.” Magnus said softly and he put his face up so he could kiss him.

Alec nodded and he swallowed hard before Magnus positioned himself in the exact right spot.   
Very slowly, Alec started to move forward, pushing against the small tight circle of resistance. He had just breached the surface when he stopped, checking with Magnus.

“It’s okay, baby. You’re doing fine. Just keep going. I’ll tell you if I need you to stop, okay?” 

Alec started to move again and Magnus winced at the burn as his body fought to take him in. He tried to relax his muscles as much as he could and when they finally did, Alec’s broad crown popped inside him making them both jump.   
Alec was fighting for a way to describe what he was feeling at that point. Heat, tightness, pulsing constriction and the deepest level of pleasure he ever thought possible and he still wasn’t all the way in.

Magnus brought his legs up further, bending his knees so he could open himself up as wide as he could. His body had stopped fighting its intruder and now it was intent on drawing him in further. 

Alec started thrusting slowly forward and inch by inch entered his body till he was almost buried to his base. He had been taking his weight on his arms but he fell forward now, moaning loudly as he felt that wonderful firm heat beneath him. He thrust in automatically and cried out as he felt Magnus’ body squeezing him from within and he couldn’t help himself he had to started moving. He took Magnus mouth, clamping his lips over his and filled it with his tongue. Magnus took in a deep breath through his nose as his groan got lost in the battle of tongues and wet heat.

Alec didn’t know what to focus on first; it was sensory overload. He loved the way their chests scrubbed together roughly, gently pulling at the hair that covered in a deliciously almost painful way. Both of them were covered in a fine layer of sweat and he could taste the salt on Magnus’ lips and skin when he ventured down onto his neck, mouthing and licking its surface. 

The dampness was also allowing them to glide along each other’s stomachs, sandwiching Magnus’ rock hard and leaking erection between them. But the near all-consuming feeling was how great it was to pull back and then re-enter Magnus over and over again. Each thrust just a little bit hard than the last. He could feel his boyfriend clinging to him hard, like he was afraid of losing him. He had brought his feet up to lock his ankles at the small of his back so he could ride each thrust. The pleasure was building inside for both of them, coming at them full speed. 

Magnus writhed beneath him, working his body to chase his release. He had never come like this before but he could feel himself gathering for it. Alec pulled back and slammed into him and he cried out as he struck something deep inside him that made him see stars. Jesus! It was incredible. It sent him racing to the finish line and his whole being screamed for more.

“Fuck! Alexander! Do that again! My God! It was unbelievable! I’ve never… Argh! Baby, please!”

Magnus was frantic to experience that again and Alec knew that once he did it again it was going to send both of them over the edge. He took in as deep a breath as he could and drew back pausing for long enough to have Magnus screaming at him to move. He drove into him full strength, not caring if he was hurting him or not and hit the longed-for firmness at his core. 

Everything exploded. They cried out as wave after wave of the sweetest desire ever achievable made them almost lose consciousness. Alec felt his whole-body tense in the second before and as the peak crashed over him, a strangled cry was ripped from his chest and his eyes flew wide open and he arched into Magnus. He could feel his body milking him for every single drop of his essence as he pumped into him time after time. He slumped forward, letting his man’s broad chest and hard abs accommodate his weight as he was left grinding into him, whimpering loudly against his chest, eyes closed, lips parted. 

Magnus had tightened his arms and legs around him in a death grip and bucked into each and every contraction his body had, taking as much as he could. He had clamped his teeth down on to his shoulder and he sucked at the tensed muscle, hard causing a large reddy purple bruise. Branding Alec as his own. Warm sticky heat coated their bellies right up to just below their ribs and he could still feel the odd twitch of his erection as it still moved between them. He had covered the area so much he could feel his own juices leaking over his side but he didn’t care. 

Alec felt like he was made of rubber, very heavy rubber, that is. He rode Magnus’ heaving chest and stomach, feeling the gradual return to normal breathing patterns for both of them. He was still deep inside him but he didn’t have the strength or the inclination to pull out. He liked the feel of it way too much for that. Neither of them had been able to speak yet but then again, what was there to say that they hadn’t already said to each other? Some moments didn’t require speeches, this was one of them.

He felt his eyelids falling and as he felt Magnus’ strong arms holding him to him, he smiled to himself, knowing that he didn’t want him to go anywhere either.  
Before he had opened his eyes, Magnus felt a broad smile stretch across his lips. Alec was still laying on him, not moving an inch. He winced a little as he moved his splayed hips, feeling a distinct hint of stiffness from holding the same position for so long. His body clenched around his man’s half softened length and it sent sparks running through him again. He felt him harden slightly and the broad smile became a grin with a hum of delight. He wriggled beneath the weight, loving the feel of that wide muscled chest brushing against his. 

He slowly raised his eyelids and looked down at the man he loved with his whole being. He had never seen a more adorable scene. The thick dark thatch that was Alec’s hair brushed against his chin, tickling his skin. He reached up a hand and smoothed it down where it was sticking up at all angles in a wild spiky mess. His fingers played with the few strands that had stuck to his forehead and he pushed them back where they belonged. Alec stirred a little and moved within him and Magnus felt his own body starting to come alive once more. He held his strong back, letting his fingers dance up and down the smooth skin, loving the warmth he felt below their tips. 

He sighed and craned his neck to kiss the top of his head, rubbing his nose into the dark silky hair and taking in as much of that wonder Alec smell as he could. In spite of the horrors of what had happened in that last night, this had certainly trumped it all. He was so glad too. As long as he lived he didn’t think her would ever forget the sight that had been his boyfriend slumped on the floor of that apartment, broken and alone. He never wanted to see that again. Ever. How dare that woman treat this totally wonderful human being that way. 

All for the sake of how it might affect her. He could feel his anger rising and he felt his arms tighten around Alec protectively. He was his now and she had all but lost him. Robert he didn’t know about. From what he had gleaned from Alec last night, it seemed that even though his father didn’t seem to have the balls to stand up to his own wife, he still had empathy for his son. How he felt about him being gay, was another thing but at least he had tried to stop the raging storm that had been Maryse Lightwood. 

He hadn’t told Alec but it had been Izzy who had alerted him to what had gone on last night. He had been sitting in the living room, albeit impatiently, waiting for Alec to walk in the door. When his phone had rung, he thought it may have been him, telling him he was on his way but he hadn’t recognised the number.   
Isabelle Lewis was the last person he had expected it to be. Her voice was low and shaky like she had been talking somewhere she didn’t want anyone else to hear. 

“Magnus? It’s Isabelle Lewis, Alec’s sister. I want you to get over to Alec’s apartment right now. Our mother has just found out about your relationship and she went ballistic at him. I’m really worried about him, Magnus. If you really care about him, you’ll go right away.”

A chill had run down his spine and he was turning off the oven and flicking light switches even before he had answered her.

“Thank you, Isabelle. I’m on my way.” 

And he had ended the call and text Rhodes to bring the car to the front of the building. Looked like there was at least one decent Lightwood woman in the family. He must remember to call her and thank her. 

He felt Alec stretch and stir against him and he put any other thoughts of his family away. Today was the official start of their time together and it was going to be all about them. And above all, Magnus had full intentions of spoiling his man if for no other reason than he damn well deserved it.

“Hey, there’s my beautiful boy. How are you, my love?” He crooned when he saw Alec’s eyes flutter open. 

Alec raised his head and took his weight onto his forearms. He beamed down at Magnus and he felt his heart melt all over again.

“I thought I was still dreaming but I guess not. This is so much better than that.” He said. He frowned.

“Shit! You must be squashed! Let me get….” He started to move but Magnus held him firm.

“Don’t you dare go anywhere. I love the feeling of your weight on me. And in me.” 

His mouth twerked into a lop-sided grin and one eye brow tried to meet his hairline. Alec stilled. Damn! He was too! Wow, how was that even possible? He could feel Magnus’ body gently gripping him and he started to thicken. Looked like there was a better way to say good morning than mere words. He went to move and saw Magnus wince and stopped. 

“Fuck! Did I hurt you last night, babe? I’m so sorry! I won’t….” Magnus put a finger against his lips to silence him.

“Alexander, stop. It’s okay, really. I expected to feel a little sore. As I told you, I’m not used to this side of proceedings but after last night, I think I could very easily get used to it. But just for this morning, I think we can give the monster a rest. As much as I would love to give him another run, maybe it would be better to pace ourselves a little. I can’t have you burning out too quickly. This is a marathon, not a sprint.” How does a shower sound?”

Alec nodded and Magnus went to kiss him but he jerked back.


	18. Chapter 18

“Hey!”

“Geez, Babe, I haven’t brushed or anything yet. I bet I look like a total mess.” Alec said, starting to pull up.

Magnus deepened his frown and reached up to grab the back of his neck, pulling him back.

“I love you Alexander, morning breath and all. And for your information, I think you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen first thing in the morning. Come here.”

He coaxed his face towards him and kissed him hard. Alec felt his half hard length twitch and he moaned. 

“Fuck the soreness. I don’t care if I walk like a cowboy for the next week. Here.” He said against his mouth, and without moving his face from his, he had taken another silver packet from the bed and handed it to Alec. 

Alec had figured that last night’s efforts had been so good because it had been their first time together and that every time they made love after that would be great just not earth shattering like it had been then. How wrong could someone be?  
All too soon he was laying heavily on his man once again, wondering if he was ever going to be able to regain his rational thoughts again. But unlike the night before, Alec used every ounce of the small amount of strength he had left to move off Magnus sooner, falling from his body and immediately mourning the loss of its firm comforting pressure. 

Magnus rolled over to lay on his chest, nosing through the damp hair. He raised his leg and draped it over Alec’s thigh, pressing his damp sticky belly to his hip.

“Now I definitely need that shower.” He mumbled. 

Alec gave a chuckle and turned his head and kissed his brow. It was at least another half an hour before either of them had the energy to move. They finally dragged themselves into Magnus’ bathroom and stood under the revitalising warm stream of water. They washed each other carefully exchanging soft gentle kisses, happy just to explore each other’s bodies. 

“I thought your chest was my favourite part but you have the cutest tight little butt. Uh! I hope you know that tonight I intent to return the favour.” Magnus said, as he took both his ass cheeks in each hand and squeezed, kissing him at the same time. He smiled into it.

“Looking forward to it, Mr Bane. You need to feed me though, right now.” He clamped a wide opened mouthed kiss on him which had him groaning in seconds before Magnus pushed him off.

“If you kiss me like that again, you’ll be lucky to get something to eat by next week.” He reminded him. Alec gave him a very dirty grin.

“Oh, I could think of at least one alternative I could be sustained on.”

And he started sinking to his knees but Magnus gripped his broad shoulders.

“Mr Lightwood! You surprise me! Who have you been hanging around with to be saying such things? You really have crossed over to the dark side, haven’t you? And listen, don’t even think of putting me in your mouth. I’m sore enough as it is and I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my life. I’m pretty sure I’ve strained something down there. I think it’s time to behave ourselves. Till later this afternoon at least. Come on, handsome, I’ll make you breakfast.” 

After drying off and dressing, they padded to the kitchen where Magnus showed him he was definitely no slouch where it came to cooking. Before Alec knew it, there was fresh fruit, pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs on the island bench before them. It was the best start to a day Alec had ever had. They laughed and joked with each other and Magnus kept feeding him small pieces of bacon or a slice of apple. When everything had been eaten, Magnus told him that he wanted to let the office know that he wasn’t coming in for the day and to organise Rhodes and the car for their shopping trip and day in the city. Alec insisted on clearing up so after several more bacon flavoured kisses, Magnus finally headed for his home office to make his calls.

Alec stacked the dish washer and washed the other few things before going back to the bedroom and reluctantly checked his phone. The only call he had missed was one from Izzy. Yeah, not today, nothing was going to spoil his time with Magnus. He deleted the call and decided to leave his phone behind when they went out. He went back to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and tried to tame his unruly hair before grabbing socks and his sneakers and heading back to the living area.

Magnus had finished his calls and was heading back to grab his own shoes when they met in the hall. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him.

“Aww, no more bacon breath? Oh well. I’ve just got to grab my shoes and we can go, okay?” He smiled up at him. 

“Whenever you’re ready. See you in the living room.” He kissed him one more time and then after a quick hard hug, he let him go.

Alec was sitting on the sofa waiting when he came back out and walked over to him. He liked casually dressed Magnus. He wore a pale blue polo shirt and a pair of skinny fit jeans that had the added effect of showing off the slight bulge behind his zipper. He wore a very expensive looking pair of sneakers that looked like they could have come straight out of the box that morning.  
He stood before him, hand on hips, frowning.

“And just exactly what were you looking at, Mr Lightwood? Hum?” He gave him a mock stern look.

“Don’t you have any other jeans? Ones that aren’t so tight? I don’t want everyone seeing my assets.” He told him, standing up and pulling him close. Magnus’ face dropped the scowl and a full-on ear splitting grin replaced it. Magnus hands went behind him and grabbed his butt.

“As long as you do something about hiding that cute bubble butt of yours, handsome. Today is really going to be fun, isn’t it? We are both going to be walking around growling at anyone who dares look in our directions. I can’t control everyone else but all you need to know that I’m all yours and there is no way anyone else is going to get their hands on you. Right?” 

Magnus gave each cheek a squeeze to emphasise his point. Alec giggled. Yes, giggled. Another thing he seemed to of developed since falling in love with this gorgeous man. 

“Okay. Understood. But just know if anyone tries anything I get to go full on jealous boyfriend on them, I mean that’s just a given.”

Magnus kissed him hard before grinning back at him.

“Deal. Oh, I found your phone in the bedroom, do you want it?”

He took it from his back pocket and handed it to him. The phone was a stark reminder of what had transpired last night to him and he had no wish to even touch it any more then he had to. He shook his head.

“Nope. Don’t want it. There’s no one I want to talk to on that thing. You’re with me so I won’t need it for that. I’m leaving it here.” He said and he took it from Magnus and threw it on the sofa behind him.

“Are you sure, baby? I know you don’t want anything to do with your mother, but what about Isabelle or Max?” Alec sighed. He was almost tempted to give in but he took in a breath and held firm.

“No, Magnus. Izzy tried to call me this morning but I deleted the call. I’m sure Mom’s talked her into hating me as well by now so there’s nothing she could say to me that I’d want to here. As for Max, well, I just hope they keep him out of it. Mom will tell him a whole pack of half-truths and lies and that’ll be the end of that as well. Come on. Enough of this, I want a great day out with my boyfriend.” 

He started tugging him towards the front door. Magnus let him pull him along but he was troubled. Should he tell him about Isabelle’s call to him last night? He couldn’t have him thinking his entire family was against him.

“Baby, wait.” Magnus stopped when they were just about to go through the door. Alec gave him a questioning look.

“Alexander, I don’t want last night spoiling today either but I want to tell you something that I think you should know. It was your sister that called me and told me that you were upset at the apartment last night. She said that I should go to you because you needed me after what happened with your mother. You might think she doesn’t care but for her to do something like that, tells me that she does. You might want to just keep that in mind, huh? You might have more people on your side than you think, handsome.” 

He looked deep into his eyes and waited for his reaction. 

Alec’s eyes went wide at the news. Wow, Izzy did that? Really? Well, maybe it was like Magnus just said. A feeling of happiness unfurled in his chest where his family where concerned. Maybe his mother wasn’t as strong as she thought she was. Izzy maybe an ally after all.

“I might give her a call tomorrow, maybe.” He said, mostly to appease Magnus but he was seriously thinking about it after hearing that.

They travelled down town and pulled up out the front of the most expensive men’s wear store in the city. Alec took one look at where they were and started shaking his head before they had gotten out of the car.

“Okay, what’s the issue, here?” Magnus asked him.

“Magnus, this place is way too expensive. I’ve never bought anything here in my life, not even the suit for the dinner. We can’t go shopping here.” He told him.

“Then where would you suggest we go, handsome? K Mart? Alexander, honestly. I get all my clothes from here and there is no reason why you should be able to either. This is a chance for a whole new makeover for yourself. Come on! Let loose for once. Besides, I want my guy to look great, not that you don’t already but you’d be surprised at what the right clothes can do for you. And above all else, I really, really, really want to spoil my boyfriend. Pwease?”

Oh boy, here comes the cutie pie look, Alec thought, rolling his eyes. And sure enough, Magnus broke out into full adorable mode. He even added rubbing his face against his shoulder and worked his way up to his neck where he nuzzled into to him, putting soft kisses on the skin. His hand held his opposite side jaw gently, his thumb rubbing against his rough cheek. 

“Did I forget to tell you how much I love this scruffle on you? It’s so sexy, and you have to promise me you’ll give me beard burn in all the right places too.” Magnus mumbled, face still buried. 

Alec really wanted to say no; he had been buying his own clothes for a long time now and no one else had complained about his choices but he could feel himself starting to grin and lean into the addictive soft kisses covering his skin. Hell, why not splash out for a change? Life had changed for him and a wardrobe make over might not be a bad idea after all. He gave a dramatic sigh and hauled his boyfriend’s head up from his neck.

“Alright. You win. Again. I must love you to keep letting you have your own way all the time. But nothing too out there, okay? I want clothes that suit me, not advertise me, right? Magnus are you listening?” 

Magnus was grinning broadly and his whole face had lit up again. God, he was hot when he did that, Alec thought and as soon as that hit his mind, he was blushing again. A very girly squeal came from an over excited boyfriend and he launched himself at him, pushing him back against the seat of the car, locking lips.

“Ow! Babe! Take it easy will, ya? So, are we going in there or are you just going to attack me out here all day?” Alec said, untangling himself from two strong arms and a pair of ardent warm lips.

“As tempting as that option is, baby, we do need to go. Toni is waiting for us.” 

He smacked a final quick kiss on him and started to alight from the car. Alec frowned. Who the hell was Toni? 

He turned in the seat to asked but Magnus was already standing on the side walk waiting for him, his hand held out to take. He looked at it and swallowed. This would be his very first time out in public as a gay man and with his boyfriend. This was certainly going to be interesting.  
He slid across and got out of the car and stood beside a beaming Magnus. He looked at him and immediately knew that he had his full support. He looked down and laced his fingers with his feeling them squeeze his tight. He could feel that shared strength stiffening his back bone and moving his shoulders back. He had the man he loved beside him, he felt like he could conquer whole universe. 

They headed off into the store which even had a door man who gave them both a welcoming smile as he held the door open for them.   
The interior of the store itself looked like a big version of someone’s living room, minus the TV and family photos. No, scrap that, not just any someone, a very rich someone. Various seating areas were spread around the room, a couple even had coffee tables and lush looking plants. The clothes themselves hung on racks attached to the walls which were covered in a deep gold wall paper that had a wide self-stripe running vertically from ceiling to floor

. The place smelt like very expensive men’s cologne and Alec wasn’t sure if it was deliberate or it was just a side effect of the extremely well-dressed members of staff that dotted the room. One such person came bustling up to them right then.

The man looked to be in his late forties to early fifties and had a very thick head of greying hair that covered his head in waves that were carefully brushed back from his face. Alec couldn’t be sure but he was almost positive that he was wearing foundation and a small amount of eyeshadow and mascara. There was something going on with the guy’s eye brows too. Men’s eyebrows didn’t look like that, did they?   
He had a very well-tailored suit on as well and a matching waistcoat and contrasting tie and shirt and the shiniest shoes he had ever seen. He was smiling at Magnus so broadly that Alec as worried he was about to take him in his arms and hug him.

‘Mr Bane, how wonderful to see you again. It’s been far too long, you know. We have out new line in and I’m sure there would be a few pieces that you would look fabulous in.” He gushed. 

Ahhh! Let me guess, this was Toni, right? 

Magnus grabbed Alec around the waist and pulled him close, bumping his hip to his.

“Toni, I’d love you to meet the love of my life, Alexander. My man here is totally gorgeous but desperately needs a new wardrobe. Do you think you can help him out?” Magnus asked him, laying his head on Alec’s shoulder.

Alec had to fight the urge to pull away. He wasn’t used to such blatant displays of public affection even if it was only harmless. It was something he was really going to have to get used to if he wanted to be with Magnus. He had never met anyone so touchy feely. And add to that being called gorgeous didn’t sit well either but he had never had that many compliments before either. He couldn’t imagine a time he would ever be comfortable with any of it but then again, he had never expected to be totally in love with another guy either, and in a very short space of time he had immersed himself into it, whole heartedly. Maybe there was hope. As a step in the right direction, he even managed a small smile at the effervescent Toni.

“Oh, Mr Bane, you certainly found Prince Charming, haven’t you? Consider me extremely jealous. But also, very happy for you.” 

Hold the phone, did he just use the word jealous? Eww!

“I’m sure we can accommodate young Mr Alexander, here. Shall we start?” 

For the next two hours, Alec found himself being used as a six-foot Ken doll for Toni and Magnus. He tried countless shirts on in so many colours he was starting to feel dizzy. They assured him they were all different styles, even though they all looked the same to Alec. The two of them talked colour pallets and which ‘season’ he was which left him completely cold but he could see Magnus was having the time of his life so he just went along with it. Things were going fine until they started with the pants. As far as Alec was concerned, pants were pants. They came in the form or jeans, cargoes, suit pants or dress pants. But He was to discover that there was a definite science for correctly fitting a pair of them, no matter what they were for. Once his size was established, then it was endless trips back and forth to the changing rooms to come out in each type and be poked and prodded in all the wrong places. 

He stood on a small raised square while Toni fluttered around him; another man holding a clipboard and pen took down copious amounts of information that was barked back to him as he worked. It was all a bit boring to Alec, clothing had only ever been just something to wear that wasn’t too hideous, definitely not a priority or anything too special. These guys had made the whole thing into a science. 

He stood on the platform trying to look interested in Magnus’ sake more than anything, the guy looked so into it all, he didn’t have the heart to complain, when a hand came up and grabbed his inner thigh, right below his crotch. He gave a yelp of surprise and jumped, almost toppling from where he stood. Magnus’ hands shot out and grabbed his hips, steadying him.

“Whoa! Baby, are you alright there?” He said, looking at him with concern. Alec gave Toni a sour look but then turned back to Magnus.

“Yeah, just wasn’t expecting to be touched there, ya know? Sorry.” 

Now he felt foolish. Magnus gave him a smile and lifted his down cast face back to his before kissing him softly. And cue deep pink blush. 

“It’s okay, Alexander. I know this is all very new for you. I’m sure Toni understands as well. He was just doing his job.” He said softly. Alec gave the flamboyant older man a quick look from the corner of his eye. Toni looked totally unphased by it all and smiled back at him.

“My handsome man here is still a bit new to our lifestyle yet. The newest thing to come out of his closest is him, I’m afraid. But we’ve all been there, haven’t we?” Magnus explained to Toni and the attendant nodded sagely. 

“Quite understandable, my boy. You must feel like a visitor in a foreign land at the moment but have no fear, I’m sure your wonderful boyfriend here will have you a total native in no time. Please accept my apologies for not warning you first. I forget not everyone is a seasoned pro at this sort of thing. Believe me, by the time you’re my age a hand to the crotch is no more exciting than shaking someone’s hand. Sometimes I think I’ve had more ball handling time than Shaquille O’Neal.” Toni and Magnus chuckled to each other. 

Alec highly doubted that what he had just told him would ever be the case with him but he figured as long as the only one to do the handling was Magnus, he could learn to live with it.


	19. Chapter 19

After another twenty minutes, Magnus must have sensed Alec had just about reached his limit and after a final consultation of which colour dress pants were needed Alec was relieved to get back into his own jeans and sneakers before meeting Magnus at the counter. He was just signing the receipt when he reached his side and gave the small piece of paper a quick glance. The smile fell from his face and his eyes went wide. There were people in the city whose apartments weren’t worth that much money. He went to protest but Magnus held up a slender ringed finger.

“Now, now Alexander, I told you I wanted to spoil you and I meant it and before you start complaining just know that I make that much money every two hours. It’s hardly a great loss. And you now have an entire new wardrobe of clothes that fit that beautiful body of yours perfectly. Guaranteed to drive the competition wild with jealousy.”

He pressed a quick kiss to his lips before handing the paper back to a beaming Toni who would no doubt be benefiting from this as well with a hefty commission. Probably pay for his next botox session. Magnus arranged for all their purchases to be delivered later that afternoon and taking his hand once more, they headed for the door.

They climbed into the back of the car again and Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’ kissing him soundly as the car pulled into the traffic.

“Thank you, Babe. You really didn’t have to spend all that on me. I’m not exactly destitute, you know.” He said, running a finger down the side of his smooth cheek. Magnus’ hand went to the side of his head, fingers sliding into the thick dark hair. His eyes were shiny with emotion.

“I know that, baby. But I love having someone to spoil for a change. It’s only money, handsome and if you can’t spend it on the person who means the most to you in this world, there’s not much use for it. I hope you’re hungry because we’re going somewhere special for lunch.” He said, brushing his lips to his again. Alec gave him a dark grin.

“I know what I am hungry for.” 

And he nuzzled into his boyfriend’s neck, mouthing and lapping at the soft skin. Magnus felt himself shiver and he gave a happy sigh, tilting his head to give Alec more access. He put a hand up to card through his hair and hold him in position. He could feel his mind drifting and his crotch hardening. He writhed on the soft leather of the seat, a quiet moan escaping him. Alec smiled against his neck and trailed kisses up and along his jaw till he got to his lips once more and attacked them full force.

Magnus simply melted into him and completely surrendered to the ecstasy of warm wet lips and hot tongue. It wasn’t until he found his hands fumbling at Alec’s jean’s stud and zipper that he forced himself to pull back and look at his heavy-eyed man who looked similarly affected. Good God, was there any better sight than Alexander Lightwood a hot horny mess? A room full of Van Gough paintings wouldn’t come close, in his opinion. 

“As much as I love where this is going, Alexander, I think we should hold off going any further till we get back home, don’t you? We’ll be at lunch very shortly and while these windows are heavily tinted, I don’t think even poor Rhodes would be able to ignore those adorable noises you make when you come.” 

But once Alec had started his engine running, he was finding the idea of applying the brakes really didn’t appeal. Things had definitely turned a corner when you found yourself doing the whole pouty lip/puppy dog eyes thing. Magnus looked ready to explode and gave him a pained expression along with a noise of deep frustration. 

“Okay, so now I can see why you give in to me when I do that. You’re so fucking cute it’s taking every single ounce of strength that I have not to throw you down on that seat and make a quick stop for some ear plugs for Rhodes.” 

He was about to lean in for another kiss which he knew was like handling a loaded weapon with a hair trigger, when the car pulled off the street and into a car park. He gave a groan and rested his head against Alec’s hard chest. 

“Hold those thoughts, baby. And listen, this place tends to be a bit of a paparazzi pit sometimes because there’s a few better-known A listers that eat here on a regular basis. They have the best food in town but if you want to go somewhere else we can. I don’t want our day being spoilt by flashing cameras and unwanted attention.”

Magnus had his face in his hands and was looking into his big hazel eyes.   
Alec looked back at him just as deeply. A week ago, this question would of being simple to answer. Of course, they should go elsewhere but things were different, Alec was vastly different. Everything had turned on a dime and he was still finding his feet with it all but there was one thing he knew for certain and that was he wasn’t content to sit back and pretend he was something he wasn’t anymore. He had no idea about what his mother had done to assure the destruction of those photos that were taken of them but try as she might, even Maryse Lightwood couldn’t control everything and that included how her eldest son felt about his boyfriend. Alec kissed Magnus lightly and smiled at him.

“We can go in on one condition.” He said to him. Magnus brightened immediately and then his brow creased a little.

“What condition is that, handsome?”

“That if we do get our pictures taken, I get one for my wallet.” He smiled. Magnus laughed and kissed him thoroughly before letting him go.  
“As long as you’re holding my hand as we walk through the door, it’s a deal, baby.” He said as Rhodes started to open the door.   
So, this was it, his first time at a restaurant as an openly gay man with his boyfriend, no less. Holy shit, he prayed he had the strength to go through with it. He could see his mother’s face now as she read the news with his and Magnus’ faces plastered all over it. That stick she had jammed up her backside was gonna choke her.   
Magnus got out first and then offered him a hand as he followed. When he didn’t take it, Alec saw the small look of disappointment pass over his face. He came up beside him instead and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him tight. Suddenly the sun shine was now coming from Magnus’ face instead of the sky.  
“I know you wanted to hold hands but I thought we could do better than that.” He said softly. Magnus shook his head slowly.

“Alexander Lightwood, you are a wonder. You sure don’t do things by halves, do you? Let’s go to lunch, shall we?” He gave him a quick kiss and they headed for the doors.

The Greenhouse was just that, a Victorian relic from a gentler age that had out lived most of the buildings of the same age in the city. Developers had spent millions of it, restoring its wrought iron frame and the curved glass panels of its domed roof. Exotic looking plants of a myriad of species lined the walls, still watered by the original copper watering system that had been in place from its inception. The warm moist air was kept to a comfortable level by discreetly hidden air conditioning vents making the whole dining experience inside a greenhouse a lot more appealing. A doorman gave them a nod as they entered and Alec took a deep breath. 

He had never set foot in the place before but he knew that people had to book at least six months in advance to get a table here. He was about to ask Magnus how he was going to handle that little problem when a man in a plain white shirt, bow tie and black pants came up to him. They weren’t in the dining area yet. The space must have originally been a potting room or something.

“Mr Bane. It’s been so long. How are you, sir?” He stuck out his hand and Magnus took it, giving it a friendly shake.

“Hello, Maurice and yes it has. I felt like celebrating today so I thought it was about time I made a return. Maurice, I’d like to introduce my boyfriend, Alexander. This is our first official meal out so I wanted it to be the best.” 

Magnus smiled at Alec. He knew he had purposely not given him his last name to try to shield him a little but Alec had decided that if he was going to be stepping into the bright lights then he’d be doing it without sunglasses.

“Hi, Alexander Lightwood, pleased to meet you. Magnus assures me that you have the best food in town.” He smiled at the man.

A hint of recognition past over his face but he was way too professional to let it show for any longer than a few brief seconds. Magnus looked like he was about to burst into tears at any minute. He was looking up at Alec with such love on his face it was making his knees weak.   
Maurice picked up two menus and then pushed open the door. 

Alec was really surprised at the amount of people that were there for a mid-week lunch time. There had to be at least eighty tables and a good ninety percent of them were occupied. Most of the diners were strangers but there were more than a few well-known faces among them. He would of thought that the presence of that many film and TV stars in the one room would have been enough to take the heat off them but once again he got proven wrong. 

From their very first step inside the room, all eyes were trained on them. They had moved apart just before they came through the door so that they could follow Maurice single file through the sea of tables. At the brief pause at the door while Maurice consulted with one of the other staff members, Alec took Magnus’ hand and laced his fingers with his. Magnus looked so proud of both of them, it even made Alec’s chest hurt. They wove their way past all the gawking faces and quiet whispers to a table at the rear of the room. Maurice pulled Magnus’ chair out first and then Alec’s and they settled down to read the menus.   
Alec peered over the top of the folder at the curious glances that were still pointed in their direction.

“So apparently we’re more interesting than the food here. Should I be worried about that?” He said. Magnus gave him a smile.

“Clearly these people have never seen such a perfect specimen of a boyfriend before. They’re all wildly jealous. I just hope they know I haven’t had time to get that shirt printed but I meant every word of what it would say.” 

Alec gave a chuckle of laughter and tried to concentrate on the items listed in front of him.

They ordered drinks and then their meals. Nearly everyone had gone back to minding their own business by the time their food arrived. There were still the odd glance here and there but Alec had thought things had settled down. They were sitting opposite each other and had let their hands meet in the middle of the table before the meals had arrived when they were forced to let go and lean back. Magnus’ solution to this loss of contact was to lock his feet around Alec’s ankle and it felt good to feel that connection. He had been right about the food. Alec had never tasted anything so good before. 

Magnus offered him a small piece of the chicken he had ordered and he leaned across and took it from his fork, his lips closing over the end of it, pausing for a few seconds so he could give him the hottest look he dared to. Magnus visibly jerked in his chair. He saw his prominent Adam’s apple go up and down like a yo-yo before he recovered enough to put his fork back down to his plate.

“And here I was thinking I could fight dirty when I wanted to. Christ, Alexander, you nearly made me lose it right there and then. Wouldn’t that go down a treat as we walked out of here.” Magnus voice had a distinct shake to it and he grabbed his glass of wine and finished the rest of it in one go. Alec felt extremely proud of himself to be able to rattle the seemingly unshakable Magnus Bane. 

“Don’t think you’re going to get away with this either, mister. No good deed goes unpunished, I can assure you.” Magnus said, taking another bite of his chicken

“Sounds like fun, what are thinking? Rope? Leather belts? Hand cuffs?” He purred quietly, taking up his glass. 

Magnus gave him a wide-eyed look and almost choked on his food.

“And here I was thinking I had some nice young man who had lovely manners and liked to go to church on Sundays. Coming out really has had an interesting effect on you, Alexander.” He put his fork down and leant his elbow on the edge of the table, resting his chin in his hand. 

“I could be like that I suppose. I’ve had enough practise at it but wouldn’t you rather the type of guy that picks you up and throws you down on the bed and tells you if he doesn’t have your hard dick jammed right to the back of his throat in one minute there will be hell to pay and that he would much rather fuck his super-hot sexy boyfriend five ways from Sunday and spend the rest of the day worshipping his smoking hot body?”

Alec smiled sweetly and even managed an eyelash flutter or two. 

Magnus’ arm let go and jerked his elbow off the table. His face almost went with it as he stared back in shock at his usually shy quiet boyfriend. His words hit him right in the crotch and he had to curl his toes inside his shoes to try to regain some control over a certain body part that seemed to of forgotten where they currently were. He shifted in his chair and hitched the napkin up a little higher in his lap to cover the large bulge that was straining his zipper. He grabbed the water glass and downed it in one go.

“Thirsty?” Alec asked, the picture of innocence before him.

If he didn’t know that he would absolutely embarrass himself to no end, Magnus would have cheerfully gotten up grabbed him by the back of the shirt, cave man style, and dragged him out to the car where he could do to him exactly what Alec had threatened a minute ago. The problem being there was no way he was going to be able to stand up for at least five minutes and even that was going to require some serious mental images of cold water and every possible meaning of the phrase winter wonderland. 

“You truly are the devil, Alexander Lightwood. You do know there will be consequences for this display of very naughty behaviour.” Magnus said, clearing his throat.

“Oh, I’m counting on it, babe.” He said, holding up his glass towards him in a mock toast. 

“I’ve created a monster.” He said trying to sound serious but he knew he was failing badly.

“Not quite but if you keep sitting there blushing at me and pretending to be mad at me you will of.” Alec growled quietly at him. 

This time Magnus had to look away. Suddenly, what was happening through the window outside behind his misbehaving boyfriend became his top priority. It wasn’t until he had managed to get his mind well above Alec’s belt buckle, that started to realise the car park looked quite a bit fuller than when they came in. He gave the room a quick sweep and saw that the number of diners hadn’t really diminished nor had they grown that much either. He frowned and tried to see more without looking too obvious but the thick jungle of plants prevented him from it. Alec noticed that he was looking concerned.

What’s wrong, babe?” he asked him and started to twist in his chair.

“Is it just me or has that car park just suddenly filled up?” Magnus said, taking out his phone.

Alec could definitely see more cars out there but he was having the same trouble as Magnus with the plants. He turned back around to face and saw that he had just made a phone call.

“Rhodes, what’s going on out there?” He said, his brow deeply creased.

Alec watched, trying to work it out from his expression. Whatever Rhodes was telling him, it couldn’t have been good because the frown only got deeper.

“Okay. I’ll tell Alexander and we’ll work out the best way to deal with it. I’ll call you back shortly.” 

He closed the phone and gave a sigh. He looked around the room like he was looking for someone.

“Well? What’s happening, why did you call Rhodes?” Alec asked, grabbing his hand across the table again. Now he was starting to worry.

“It seems our little coming out party is about to get a whole lot bigger. Someone in here or on the staff, which I find very hard to believe, has been giving out invitations to the press on our behalf. Right now, there are at least eighty journalists and photographers out there waiting with baited breath for our departure. I’m so sorry, Alexander. I didn’t expect this to happen. At the most I thought one or two not the whole God damned city’s worth.” 

Magnus sounded so down, Alec felt sorry for him. It was hardly his fault that they had all turned up


	20. Chapter 20

“So how do we play this? Is there a back door to this place?” He asked him. He squeezed his hand tight.

“Rhodes said they pretty much have the place surrounded. The secret service could probably learn a few things from these guys about surveillance. I think it might be a case of just running the gauntlet. I can get Rhodes to bring the car as close to the doors as possible and we can just get to it as fast as we can.” 

Magnus looked despondently out through the windows. 

The rest of the diners were starting to notice now too and some of them, especially the more well known, weren’t looking happy. As if a herd of paparazzi weren’t bad enough to have to contend with, now they were all going to have to put up with a bunch or celebrities throwing a hissy fit.   
Magnus noticed that Alec had gone very quiet and he looked over to him, worried that he had just wrecked their first meal out together by coming somewhere way too public.

“Baby, I’ll call Rhodes and…..” He started to say, picking up his phone again.

“It’s okay, Magnus. Look, we were prepared for this happening, weren’t we? I mean, not quite on this scale but still, we did know it was a possibility. I came with you and agreed to deal with whatever happened so I say let’s stick to the original plan. I am who I am now. It might cause a stir for a while but eventually things will settle down and they’ll find someone else to give them their headlines. I love you, Magnus and it shouldn’t matter what other people think about that and that includes my mother. I say we meet them head on. What do you think? You wanted to show me off, well, here’s your chance.” 

Alec held up his hands, palms up. He smiled back at his man and hoped he sounded braver than he actually felt about his wild idea.

Magnus felt like he was about to burst into tears. How crazy beautiful could one guy be? He knew he loved this man with every fibre of his being and just when he thought he couldn’t feel any more for him, he went and did or said something else. He was used to the roller coaster ride that was living life in the public eye but Alexander Lightwood wasn’t. he had changed so much in the last few days but all for the good. Magnus worried that living under a magnifying glass may change that and he would run the risk of losing him; the very thought sent deep jabs of pain into his soul. 

But hiding him away wasn’t going to help anything either. He would be no better than his mother, worrying over what other people would think. It was going to be difficult but as long as they had each other, they could get through it, he was sure of it.   
He stood up and went around to Alec’s side of the table and held out his hand. Alec took it without question, his eyes not leaving his for a minute.

“We are either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid for doing this but as long as we do it together, we’ll be fine. Things are about to get crazy out there, are you sure you’re ready for that?” Magnus asked.

“Just don’t let go of my hand and I’ll be fine. Any hints or tips?” 

“Just keep any answers you give them simple, too many words gives them too much to work with later. You’d be surprised at how a completely innocent statement can be twisted around and changed into something vial. If I think you’re getting overwhelmed, I’ll step in, okay?” 

He squeezed both his hands and took in a deep breath.

“Let’s do this. I love you.” He said and he felt the words giving him strength. 

“I love you too, handsome. Let’s go show the world what they can’t have, shall we?” 

Magnus signalled to Maurice who seemed to be hovering not far away. He came over full of apologies for the debarkle outside, assuring Magnus that he would be interrogating each and every member of his staff to make sure it wasn’t one of them that had tipped off the press.   
It took several attempts, but Magnus managed to get a word in.

“It’s fine, Maurice, we don’t blame you. It was more than likely one of these other sharks hoping to make a fast buck or two, anyway it doesn’t matter. Alexander and I have nothing to hide and we fully intend to walk out those doors together. While we are occupying them, you might want to tell a few of the others to sneak out the back while they aren’t looking. No sense in making this anymore of a circus by adding more monkeys.” 

“I’ll tell them, sir and thank you for that. Please, accept our gratitude and your lunch will be on us today. I think you are both exceedingly brave to face that mob on your own.” Maurice looked extremely relieved and gave Magnus a deep bow. 

“Thank you, that’s very nice of you and I’m sure Alexander and I will be back. When things calm down a bit, obviously.” He said smiling. 

He looked down and made sure their hands were still firmly linked together before giving Maurice a final good-bye nod and headed for the doors with Alec.  
They paused for a few minutes before they went through the outer doors. Magnus turned to Alec.

“This is it, are you sure about this, baby?” he asked, putting a hand up to his face.

“Yep. I’m sure, just don’t let go, okay?” Alec said smiling back. Magnus leaned in and kissed him, wanting to make sure Alec knew that no matter what, he had his back.

They pushed through the doors and were immediately blinded by camera flashes and dozens of voices calling their names and asking them questions. Magnus gave them a few minutes to take photos before holding up a hand in an attempt to calm them down.

“Gentlemen, ladies, please. We’d be happy to answer a few questions but we need to be able to hear them first.” He called over the top of the yelling.

Alec was still trying to get his eyes to focus properly. Thank God, Magnus hadn’t let go of his hand. He stood beside him and willed himself to focus and try not to let his nerves get the better of him. This had been his idea, after all.

“Mr Bane, aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend?” someone called from the rear of the crowd.

“Yes, I most certainly am. This is Alexander Lightwood and he’s a little bit more special than a friend. He’s my boyfriend.” Magnus informed them. 

More camera clicks and shouting voices followed before someone called Alec’s name.

“Mr Lightwood, how did you meet Magnus?”

“We were at the same charity dinner.” He told them. Keep it simple, keep it simple, he said to himself. 

“We are talking about the same Alec Lightwood that’s part of Lightwood Industries, aren’t we?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“But weren’t you with the daughter of one of your clients? Ah, Branwell, I think it was?”

Now they were going to start to get personal and he was really going to have to watch it.

“Yes, I was but we are no longer together, obviously.”

“Did you leave her for Mr Bane?”

“I think why we broke up is our business.” A small prickle of irritation ran up Alec’s spine.

“So, have you always been gay?”

“I think sexual orientation is a highly personal thing. Let’s just say Alexander and I are in a deeply committed relationship and leave it at that, shall we?” Magnus broke in.

Alec was feeling slightly ruffled by the reporter’s question. How was he supposed to answer questions he was still struggling with himself? Geez, it wouldn’t surprise him if one of them asked how many times they had slept together.

“How has the rest of your family taken the news of your new romance, Alec?”

Wow! Now there was the sixty four-million-dollar question. He was still trying to work out what to say when Magnus rescued him again.

“It’s like all new relationships, it takes time to be comfortable with each other. This has all been a very big lifestyle change, for both of us. I’m sure in time everything will work out just fine.” Magnus said, smiling. He gave Alec’s hand a squeeze. 

“Now, we have other places to be this afternoon, people so thank you for your time.”

Magnus was about to walk away when the crowd started calling for a kiss. Alec could feel his face getting hot and he looked towards Magnus for guidance.

“This is your call Alexander. I’m leaving this decision up to you.” He said, his voice raised to be heard over the sea of chanting voices. Alec felt like he was in sixth grade all over again. But this time, he wasn’t an awkward kid, he was a grown adult. He hadn’t had the guts to do it then but he was sick to death of being spineless where his life was concerned. He had let everyone else make decisions for him; his mother, Lydia. Magnus was the first person who had truly treated him like a grown up.

Without saying another word, he took Magnus’ other hand and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his waist. He could hear the multitude of camera clicks and whirs as he slowly bent his head, pausing for a second just before he touched his lips. Magnus was looking back at him with so much love in his eyes it was hurting Alec’s chest. He gave him a barely perceptible nod before leaning the rest of the way and taking his boyfriend’s mouth.   
The crowd of reporters and photographers went crazy and the cameras and cheers never let up until they finally broke apart. Alec gave him a sheepish grin and Magnus mouthed the words, I love you to him, making him light up before him. 

“Okay, show’s over, people, good afternoon.” Magnus said and taking Alec’s hand, they headed for the car and Rhodes who was standing by the open door.

Most of the crowd followed them, still barking out questions but they ignored them all and got into the back seat, Rhodes slamming the door shut and getting back into the car as quickly as possible. 

“So, as far as first dates go, I think it’s safe to say that one will stay in our memories for a long while to come.” Alec said, letting out a deep breath and running a hand through his hair. Magnus gave a chuckle.

“But that wasn’t our first official first date, baby, that’s what tonight will be. That was just lunch. And a rather big fuck you to Maryse Lightwood, if I’m not mistaken.” He gave Alec a sideways look and one eye brow arched high as did the same corner of his mouth. 

Alec tried to act like he didn’t know what he was talking about. 

“How dare you suggest such a thing, babe. The very idea of it. I’m deeply hurt that you would think I was capable of doing something like that.” He said, pretending to look indignant.

Next thing he knew he had a very giggly boyfriend in his lap who was covering his face and neck in kisses that were making him just as giggly.   
They arrived back at the apartment and had just gotten inside when the desk clerk buzzed the intercom and told them the delivery from the men’s wear store had arrived. 

Alec stood dumbfounded as a parade of men all in the same clothes as Toni had been in earlier that morning filed in the door. There had to be at least six or eight of them. Magnus stood beside Alec watching as they deposited bags and boxes into the living area. One of the younger attendants gave Alec an appreciative head to toe look and a small smile curved his lips. Alec immediately felt his face heat and he lowered his gaze, trying to disguise the small flattered smile on his lips. That was until he saw Magnus. The man went into full protective and extremely jealous boyfriend mode. He glared at the unfortunate guy with enough anger Alec was afraid he was about to burst into flames.

“See something we like, do we?” He growled, and moved in front of where Alec was standing. 

The attendant fairly withered and shook his head violently as his face went as white as a sheet. He took his place behind the other attendants and Alec was worried he was about to burst into tears at any second. Giving Magnus Bane’s boyfriend the once over was a mistake he’d never make again, he bet.   
Magnus signed for the delivery and gave the supervising attendant a hefty tip before they filed out once more, leaving the two of them in a sea of boxes and bags.

“The nerve of that boy, how dare he look at you like that, and right in front of me no less. I should call Toni and have him fired.” Magnus said, taking Alec in his arms and holding him a little tighter than was really necessary. 

“Babe, give the poor guy a break. I think you put the fear of God into him as it was without getting him fired. There was no harm done.”

Magnus looked at him like he had grown another head.

“No harm done? What right did the little twink think he had to give my man the once over? And it didn’t escape my attention that you had a smile on your face as well, Mr lightwood.”

Magnus’ button black eyes were fixed right at him and Alec was waiting for him to start going off at him over it.

“Now you’re being silly, babe. Why would I want that other guy when I’ve got my happily ever after right in front of me?”

He bent his head and kissed him but Magnus had decided to go into sulk mode and didn’t respond. Alec rolled his eyes and tried again, this time running the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip. Nothing. He trailed kisses from the corner of his mouth, along his jaw and onto his neck, gently mouthing the soft skin and occasionally giving it a nip. He zeroed in to the spot he knew was sure to get a response and when he found it, he clamped his mouth down on it. While he sucked the skin into his mouth, he slid a hand down between them, and cupped the front of his pants feeling the hard bulge under his hand. He gave a muffled laugh and applied gentle pressure just in the right spot. 

Magnus had been determined to stand his ground. While he was still bristling over the attendant’s momentary lapse in good sense, he knew he had nothing to worry about where Alec was concerned. But it didn’t hurt to give him a dig in the ribs about it. And if for no other reason than he got to have guilty conscience fuelled kisses and touches which he was lapping up right at that moment. Responding to Alec’s full soft lips just seemed to come automatically now so it took every bit of will power he had not to do it when they touched his own the first time.

Nope. He was determined to stand firm on this and milk it for everything it was worth. Great gain required great sacrifice, he thought to himself. When he felt that perfect warm wet mouth working its way across and down his jaw and to his neck, he knew he was in real trouble. In the very short time that they had been together, Alec had already worked out that Magnus’ neck was his kryptonite and the cheeky bugger was going straight for the kill. 

Magnus tried, he really did; he filled his mind with all sorts of unpleasant things to try not to give in. Even Maryse Lightwood’s face popped up a few times but when his sexy six feet three-inch boyfriend, yes he had done some digging into his vital statistics, sorry, not sorry, clamped over that traitorous pulse point, he knew he was a gonner. And then the sneaky minx went and felt him up. 

Okay, game over. Thank you line’s men, thank you ball boys.

Magnus melted into that beautiful body and took his face in his hands and attacked his lips with all the pent-up energy he could muster. He moaned and ground into his hand, instantly becoming harder and hornier. It was moments like these that Magnus could see himself forgiving Alec for anything, including first degree murder. The guy had him a useless hot mess in minutes and he was happy to be there. They stumbled and tripped their way through the obstacle course created by their morning purchases and hoped they were going in the right direction for the bedroom. Even after several hard collisions with various pieces of furniture, and a few ominous sounding crashes, neither of them were concerned enough to leave each other alone to make sure nothing else got damaged and that included themselves. 

After a rather hard smack into the door frame, and some muffled curses from Alec, they finally made it into the room and over to the bed. Alec took their arrival as his cue to start reefing at the bottom of Magnus’ shirt, getting it to just under his arms before the unveiling of all that tanned skin and hard muscle was just too tempting not to touch. He groaned into his mouth as his hands roamed over Magnus’ torso, his hands absorbing the heat from his body and filling him with delicious warmth. 

After several attempts at getting the shirt over his head without breaking contact, they finally decided that they were going to have to give in to the inevitable and pry themselves away from each other. When they did, it was a scramble of hands, both of them wanting the other one naked in the quickest time possible. Clothes flew in all directions and within seconds they were scaling the side of the tall bed, tugging at the red quilt. Alec frowned as he realised that when they left, the bed was still unmade and a tangle of sheets. Condom packets had littered the surface of the red satin sheets and he hoped he could unearth the tube of lube from wherever it had ended up. He was about to comment on the fact but Magnus took his mouth before he could utter a sound.  
Magnus looked like he was happy to revise his role from last night and had taken up residence 

Mid bed. He was dragging Alec onto him, one leg raised, and draped over his butt. Alec gave a muffled “Nah uh” and wrapped his arms around him and rolled to his side, so he was flat on his back below Magnus. He groaned at the heavenly friction created by their hard-duelling lengths, as they seemed to slot together like two pieces of a puzzle.


	21. Chapter 21

“Are you trying to tell me something, handsome?” Magnus said, in between kisses as he worked his way down Alec’s neck, shoulder and chest. 

“You’re a smart guy, I think you can figure it out.” He said, voice deep and raspy and dripping with pure need.

To emphasise his words, he bucked up into him, creating a delicious pressure that had him wanting to burst into flames. He even had Magnus sucking in his bottom lip and groaning softly.

“Baby, you’re about as subtle as a sledgehammer. Are you really sure you want to do this now? We can always wait until tonight.” He said. 

He didn’t want Alec to think there was any pressure on him. He’d had enough of that in the last twenty-four hours. At the same time, he really wanted to experience Alec’s body in the only way he hadn’t yet.

“Magnus, I want this. I want this with you and I don’t want to wait. Please, babe. Don’t make me wait anymore.” 

Alec was looking up at him with such longing, Magnus wanted to just gather him up in his arms and hold him tight. As much as he wanted this too, he didn’t want to rush things and make anything awkward or too painful. His own first disastrous time as a bottom was probably one of the contributing factors as to why he had always been exclusively a top. Until now, that was. Alec might have thought he was going through changes but so was Magnus. And he was just as nervous about it as he was.

“Okay, Alexander. But we have to take our time. No rushing and getting carried away and if it gets too much for you in any way I want you to tell me and I can stop, okay?” Magnus, brushed Alec’s hair back from the sides of his face. 

Alec licked his lips and nodded. Just because he really wanted to have this experience with Magnus, didn’t make it any less nerve racking. So many different thoughts raced through his mind. Will it hurt? What if he hated it? What if Magnus hated it? What if he couldn’t come? What if he came too early? Normally when he faced a problem, he could use past experience and knowledge to solve it but this was completely out of his league. He had no choice but to let Magnus guide him in it and hope things worked out for both of them. 

He hadn’t realised that he had been looking away until Magnus put a finger to the side of his face and turned it towards him.

“Hey, I don’t want you tying yourself up in knots over this, baby. I want this to be a good experience for you, not a stressful one. Just relax, okay?” Magnus said giving him a slightly worried look. 

He didn’t want to ruin things for him either. He smiled back and craned his neck to reach his mouth. 

Magnus’ kisses were so pure and full of love, they filled him with ease almost immediately. Within a few minutes, any negative thoughts had vanished and the only thing he was concerned with was making this happen.

When Magnus had kissed him breathless and he had started to moan and thrust into him, he pulled back long enough to get a familiar strip of silver packets and a dark tube from the drawer. He sat back, his eyes smouldering and lips slightly parted. He opened one of the small foil squares and took out the circle of latex and was about to apply it when Alec grabbed his wrist.

“No, me.” He said softly and Magnus frowned a little before he realised that he meant that he wanted to put it on him, not himself.

He smiled and handed it to him and Alec, with all the concentration of a brain surgeon, fitted the slippery circle to the crown of Magnus’ iron hard erection and with tongue just poking through his lips, slid the condom over the silky skin of his shaft.

“Ahhh!” 

Magnus breathed and put his head back. God, since when had putting one of those things on felt so damn good? Probably since he was about to use it on the man he was very much in love with, he thought. 

“A plus for Alexander, I think that need a reward, don’t you?” He crooned as he flipped the lid on the tube.

He made sure that Alec was fully focused on him before squirting a generous amount of the clear gel into his hand. 

“Fair warning this might be a little cold to start with but it’ll warm up I promise.” He told him and Alec gave a nod of acknowledgement. 

He reached down between them and gently coated his cleft and entrance, feeling him give a small start at the cold wetness. 

“It’s okay, baby, it’ll warm up in a second, just relax okay?”

He looked down at his man and saw his face was anything but relaxed. He knew he wanted this as much as he did but his nerves were starting to get the better of him. He leaned forward and kissed him, still gliding his fingers back and forth. He worked his way down from the corner of his mouth and to his jaw alternating kisses with small nips. Alec had started to lose the tension in his body and Magnus could feel him starting to give in to his touch. He reached the slope of his neck, right on the ridge of muscle that went to his shoulder. He took a mouthful of the pale skin and sucked hard, eliciting a loud moan from him and feeling his thighs falling open further. Yes, that’s what he was waiting for.

He trailed more kisses down his chest where he lavished attention to the dusky rose circle of his nipple with the tip of his tongue and felt Alec buck into his hand, his arms holding him tightly against him. As soon as he did, Magnus entered the tip of a finger into him, hearing the groan of pleasure become a gasp of surprise. He felt the tight ring of muscle contract around him.

“Shhh, baby, it’s okay.” He whispered to him and continued his trek across to his other pec so he could give the neglected firm bud the attention it needed. 

He let the fingers of his spare hand spread through the dark cloud surrounding his mouth as he nursed at him and soon he could feel Alec’s body loosening and he slipped further inside him. He heard a moan of delight and he even thrust up to meet him, allowing the finger to go full length. Magnus smiled as he took a final hard suck before letting the hard little peak go and look up into his face. 

“God, you look so hot, baby. This might be a stupid question but do you like this?” He said softly and he moved his finger inside him, loving the feel of Alec’s body clenching around it.

Alec could only nod in reply, too lost in the sensation to speak. Magnus felt his own hard length twitch at the sight of his boyfriend experiencing this for the first time and loving every minute. His face was flushed pink and his eyes heavy lidded and pupils blown wide. Those perfect pink lips where forming a O and his breath was coming from him in hard gusts. His whole body was undulating below him, unable to stay still.

“More, I want more.” Alec breathed in a hard whisper and Magnus chuckled, quickening the movement of his finger, working it in an in-out motion.

Alec growled and clamped his hands over the firm cheeks of his backside, forcing Magnus to press harder into him.

“Someone’s getting greedy. All in good time, baby. We have to make sure you’re ready first.” He told him and he pulled out from him only to add another finger and slid back inside the pulsing warmth.

Alec cried out but bucked into the intrusion, riding their full lengths. He whimpered and slowly raised his heavy eyes to pull Magnus’ head down to his. The kiss was full of raw heat and desperate need. His hand held the back of his head, fingers scrunching into the short silky hair, massaging his scalp. Magnus felt his own need rising in him and he longed to enter him properly as he moaned into his mouth, filling it with his tongue. Alec writhed below him, hips and thighs splayed wide, pelvis grinding hard, wanting to get as much of those buried fingers as he could. When he felt Alec suck at his tongue as it filed his hot wet mouth, he knew he couldn’t wait any longer. He slowly removed his fingers and Alec gave a groan of frustration, his body clenching hard around the retreating digits, desperate to keep them inside him. Magnus smiled against his mouth and raised his head to see the forlorn look on that strong-featured face. 

“No! no!” Alec said, his voice tight and strained. He was trying to reach between them to guide his hand back to what he wanted so badly but Magnus stilled his efforts.

“Ssshh, baby it’s okay I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered to him and bent his head to take his mouth again. 

Alec pressed back hard, trying to draw what his body was craving for from him but kisses alone weren’t enough anymore.  
Magnus moved to make sure he was socketed right into him, the crown of his erection finding where it was yearning to go on its own.

“I’ve got what you need, Alexander, every. Single. Inch of it.” He said, his deep voice shaking with emotion.

He pushed forward slowly and heard Alec take in a breath and the ring of muscle tensed automatically against the intrusion but he felt him relax and he slid into the tight warmth. Magnus threw his head back and gave a sigh. Damn! He felt so fucking good and he only had the head in. The need to bury himself completely was almost overwhelming but every fibre of his being fought against it, not wanting to hurt him. Alec’s body was craving more and seemed to be trying to pull him deeper inside. He was making soft keening sounds as his hips tried to buck into him.

“Hey, hey, slowly, baby, slowly.”

Magnus breathed into his ear and he started to push forward. Alec groaned loudly, fingers digging into his butt cheeks urging him harder. But Magnus was determined to take his time. He raised himself on his fore arms so he could watch as he slowly filled him, completely sinking his full length right to the base.  
Alec was completely taken over by the sensation. The heat of Magnus’ body as it covered him on the outside and now the inside, filling every square inch of him. He looked up into those black button eyes and saw the raw desire flaming behind them and he gave a cry. He could feel his body griping the hardness that had invaded him in a way he had never expected was possible. He was fighting for breath, every nerve on edge and focused on the fullness he was feeling. He knew he needed more, yearned for it, like he had never wanted anything else so badly before in his life but his inexperience frustrated him and he didn’t know how to convey that to Magnus.

Magnus had completely lost himself in the sensation that was Alec Lightwood. He had been fantasising about this moment for so long now, dreaming of what it might be like to sink deep inside the beautiful, tall raven haired young man and he had to admit, the reality of it was nothing like his dreams. It was a thousand times better. Oh God, the feel of him as his strong, hot body clenched around him with an almost vice like grip, like it was trying to drag him deep into his core. The heat was incredible and it was very quickly making his golden skin a deep bronze. Christ, he could stay like this forever and be happy about it.   
He had let his head fall forward and his eyes close, allowing himself a few selfish minutes in an afternoon that he wanted to be all about Alec. He slowly raised his head and saw the frustration clearly written all over that handsome face. His baby was suffering and he knew exactly what he needed to get the relief that he required. 

He smiled softly down at him, taking his own weight onto one arm so he could reach up and put a soothing hand to the side of his flustered man’s face. His skin was warm and sweaty to the touch as he wrestled with his over loaded senses. 

“You want something more, don’t you baby? Aww, it’s okay I know what you need, beautiful boy.” 

He crooned softly to him and he watched Alec nod and lick his lips nervously. He held his gaze as he started to withdraw just a little, wanting to catch every single second of this special moment. 

When he felt him pulling back, Alec felt a strange panic starting up. No! he wanted to scream, don’t take this away from me. He wasn’t even remotely close to wanting this done. It was crazy to him that mere minutes before, he had been so scared of what this was going to feel like and that he wouldn’t like it at all. In a way he had been right, he didn’t like it. He loved it! He felt like he had been missing something that he hadn’t even been aware of losing and now he had found it and it was a revelation. He fought to try to get a handle on it all but it was a mammoth task. He knew Magnus would take him where he needed to go and his words had gone someway in alleviating the excruciating feeling of frustration.

But he hadn’t been expecting him to pull out. He felt his muscles trying to drag him back, his body not wanting to feel the loss of him. He whimpered but then cried out as he felt Magnus plunge his thick length back into him once more. Relief flooded him and he bucked up to meet him. He gave a small jolt as he felt Magnus hit something deep within him. The sensation a bright spark so strong and surprising it was like getting a sharp pinch of static electricity.   
Alec’s eyes flew wide. Jesus, what was that? It had been so fleeting that he was left wondering if he had felt anything at all or just imagined the whole thing. He looked up to Magnus, the silent question all over his face. He was answered with a soft smile and a kiss so filled with need it was making him ache for more.   
While he was still lost in the kiss, he felt Magnus pull back once more, this time, his body allowed the action, knowing that what would follow was worth the slight feeling of withdrawal. 

WHAM! 

Alec cried out, the sound getting lost in the tangle of tongues and hot wet lips. Okay, so if there had been any doubt before there was absolutely none now. Sweet Jesus, what was he doing to him? He felt his rock-hard erection twitch as it lay between the slippery fevered skin of their bellies, hot wetness leaking from its tip. He clung to his lover, bracing for what was about to occur. He broke their kiss, unable to drag in enough air through his nose now to stay conscious. He felt frantic, desperate, completely on edge as if every nerve he possessed had been scrubbed raw and laid bare to the world. He had no way of preparing for what he may experience next and it was maddening. 

All he could do was put all his faith into the man he was now absolutely positive he was in love with and follow his lead blindly as he took him into a direction he had never ever been before. He whimpered like a small child and buried his face into the slick golden skin of his neck, and surrounding himself with that exotic scent that was Magnus Bane. He was pressed so tight, he could feel the strong thump, thump, thump of his pulse as it beat time to the frozen moment. The world outside fell away and left just the two of them, clinging to each other as if their fates hung in the balance, teetering precariously on a knife’s edge. In that final second before judgment, the only sound Alec heard came from the one person who could keep him from total destruction.

“You hold my soul, Alexander, and I hold yours. Thank you for trusting me with it. I adore you, my love. I promise to keep it safe.” 

The words came to him softly whispered directly in his ear and he felt a single tear fall from his eye as their meaning washed over him in a warm wave of emotion. He had just enough time to take one hand from where it held the rippling muscle of Magnus’ broad back and place it against the side of his face, pressing his head hard to his own. A small sound escaped him as he felt Magnus thrust forward, full force, hitting that part in him that he hadn’t known he possessed with all the subtlety of a ballistic missile. 

Alec’s eyes flew so wide, the corners stung as time ceased to be in that few seconds. That pulse counted down, thump, thump, thump before everything exploded inside him and crashed around him at the same time. A cry like the sound from a condemned soul who had resigned to his fate rent the air around them. Alec had no choice but to succumb to what he was experiencing. He felt himself let go as wave after wave of the deepest pleasure he had ever known washed over him, time after time. 

He could feel Magnus pumping into him as his own body pulsed around him, milking him of every drop of his essence he could get. Jets of sticky heat filled the space between them; the area too compressed to contain it all and he felt the wetness falling down his sides. It just wouldn’t stop and he had no choice but to allow it to happen. Eventually, the waves grew further apart and finally stopped, rendering them both brainless and boneless. 

Alec could feel Magnus’ heart as it hammered against his own, knocking at his glistening chest till it slowed to a normal steady rhythm along with his own. His face had fallen away from his neck, and he lay below him, eyes closed and lips parted and curved in a sated smile. There were no words to describe what he felt at that point and he didn’t even want to try to find them. He was just happy to take the weight of the man he loved and relish the feeling of his body still being joined to his, still filling him with loving warmth.

“Fuck, Alexander, you’re a miracle. I’ve never felt anything that came close to that before in my life, ever. God, I love you, so, so much.” Magnus said as he lay with his head on the damp curls on his chest. He kissed its surface, tasting the salty moisture on his tongue. 

“Is that what happens every time, babe? Cause I’m gonna be a dead man in the space of a week if it is. But, boy, will I die happy if it happens.” Alec said, his voice thick with sleepy exhaustion. 

Magnus gave a quiet chuckle and kissed him again before summoning his strength to raise himself up so he could look down at his wrecked boyfriend. No, he had been wrong before when he thought pre sex Alexander had been a masterpiece. This was the masterpiece. The tossled dark hair, damp strands plastered to his face. Skin flushed a deep rose, almost the same colour as the disc of his nipples. Creamy skin shining with drying sweat and the delicate skin of his eye lids as they hid those big deep hazel orbs. He couldn’t help it. He had to touch him. He ran his hand gently down the side of his face, feeling the very hint of roughness along his jaw. He leaned down and kissed his soft lips with a feather like touch, not wanting to disturb the moment. It was too precious.

He didn’t think Alec had any idea of just how special his presence in his life truly was. While Alec was learning so many new things both with him and about himself, Magnus was as well.

It was true, he had been with a great number of others, both male and female and it was something he didn’t let himself dwell on too much. The end tally of his sordid one-night stands, hook ups and yes, he was sorry to say, one or two pity fucks, made him want to inwardly cringe. Most of them had been very mutual, a chance to scratch an itch or let some steam out of the pot but there had been a couple that he knew had wanted more from him than he was capable of providing at the time. Things hadn’t ended well, in those cases; there were no casual good byes and thanks for a good time as they headed out the door. It had been more of a case of harsh words, hurt feelings and tears, many, many tears.


	22. Chapter 22

He’d had no intention hurting them, he really hadn’t but they had just wanted way more than he had been prepared to give them. Perhaps they had been searching for their own knight in shining armour, but he hadn’t been it. Until Alexander, he had thought he was doomed to live his life searching for a dream he felt he could never have. Good business sense, luck and skill only got you what you wanted to a certain degree but there were somethings that only fate could provide and even trying to tip the scales in a certain direction only got you so far. 

Magnus had had a tumultuous childhood and had always felt he was fighting against the current. Everything was a struggle. Losing his mother at five years old had thrown him into the deep end of life and he’d had to either learn to swim or down in a system that simply didn’t give a shit about him.   
He’d experienced enough ugliness in that period that should have shaped him for better things but instead it had given him a different set of skills. Cunning, the ability to think on his feet, how to get them before they got you. How to harden his heart against the sting of disappointment when those he had let into his life let him down. 

But then he had come on this man. He had captured his attention from the first time he had seen him looking stiff and stoic in an article about Lightwood Industries in the financial section of the newspaper. He had been standing next to his parents and Magnus remembered thinking that he had never seen another person looking so beat down and lost within the depth of his life. It was true, the guy had led a charmed life; two parents, close siblings, the best schools, the most opportunities that could be afforded to him. But in that one photo, Magnus could see that his life reflected his in the fact that it didn’t matter how rich, poor or skilled you were, if your soul was searching for something more, whether you were aware of it or not, none of the other things meant diddly squat. Ninety nine percent of people seeing that article would have just looked at it and thought that Alec was just a serious young man but it took a fellow sufferer to pick out that dull beaten down look behind his eyes. 

He had told Alexander that he had done some research into his back ground but he hadn’t told him exactly how deep he had dug. He had found out everything about him; from height and weight to what his final scores had been in business school. That had been the easy part. Anything more personal had been like trying to unearth the location of Atlantis. Apart from an occasional drink with his construction crew workers and the odd night out with his family or Lydia, he simply didn’t have an active social life. Unlike most poor little rich boys, he didn’t attend parties every weekend or go to clubs and be seen dancing with a different girl each time. 

He had chosen the polar opposite way of dealing with his inner thoughts, the ones he only allowed to come to light when he was completely alone and feeling the most vulnerable. Alec had just chosen to allow his mother to shape how his life should be where Magnus had barrelled his way through, knocking people to the side, refusing to fit in with the rest. Their methods might have been different, but the end result was the same. Success on the outside, hollow emptiness on the inside. 

What had made him think that this seemingly straight, unassuming man would be different to anyone else, he had no idea but once that image of him had latched onto his soul, there had been no shaking it. The odds had been so staked against him it had been laughable. Young guy, career driven, he could relate, but still, girlfriend, no discernible social life, pushy mother, disinterested father, social climbing sister and those were the easy ones. The things that he could see. It was the hidden issues that were the hard ones. So repressed that it wasn’t funny, deep seeded fear of letting himself feel anything deeper than friendship, terrified of how his emotions made him feel, totally clueless as to why he could never move off first base with his girlfriend, afraid of disappointing people. Alec hadn’t been living his life he’s been existing in it, resigning himself to the fate he thought was meant to be his. 

With that kiss, Magnus had shown him that he was following his mother’s ideals, not his. As he lay against this wonderful man, he caught himself smiling at the thought of that first kiss. Magnus might of acted completely cool, calm and collected but he’d been anything but. What if he had read too much into that photo? Maybe he was just seeing what he had wanted to see, not what was actually there. Kissing another man, especially one who thought of himself as straight and as no nonsense as Alexander had was taking an awfully big risk. But it had been one he had to let himself take. He knew that if he had of walked away from that night and not done it, he would have spent the rest of his life playing the ‘what if’ game and it would have driven him to distraction. 

The whole situation had been so surreal. Every step he took towards him, he expected him to leave but he hadn’t. The poor guy was shaking in his five-hundred-dollar leather shoes, but he hadn’t moved. By the time he had reached the crucial moment, Magnus’ heart had been banging out of his chest and he had willed himself to stay his course. A blind man could have seen what he had intended to do but still he stayed and it had filled him with so much hope it was ridiculous. And that kiss, oh Christ that kiss. He had never felt anything like it. So soft, so pure so full of need it wasn’t funny. It had scared him as much as it had scared Alexander. He knew he had been right. Even though Alec had ranted and raved about it.

Now here they were, a few short weeks later, enjoying each other’s bodies and company and both getting what they had been searching for most of their lives and didn’t know it. Each other. 

Magnus broke his deep thoughts with a flex of his muscles. He looked around and realised that the room had grown quite a bit darker. He looked down at his fallen Adonis as he dozed beneath him. He didn’t want to disturb him but he had made dinner reservations and they both needed to get moving. He gently started to move from his warm body, finally pulling free of him and the firm grip his muscles still had on him. Alec whimpered in his sleep and the smooth brow creased. He started to make noises of protest and reached out for him, his eye lids fluttering open, searching for him.

“We have to get going, baby. We have dinner reservations and this restaurant doesn’t hold tables. How are you feeling?” Magnus said softly to him, letting Alec pull him to his side and wrap an arm around his shoulder. He smiled as saw him take a few test stretches. 

“I’m fine. See? Why don’t we skip dinner and stay in bed and see how many times it takes to get me sore?” He grinned and leaned down and kissed him deeply. 

Magnus gave a groan and felt his half harden length moved against his hip. God, the power he had over that part of him was unbelievable.

He tried to resist, really, he did. But when you had the hottest guy in town in your bed and he just happened to be the man of your dreams, literally, it was just plain bad manners to turn him down. Half an hour later, they were both lying flat on their backs, chests heaving and hearts pounding again. Magnus turned his head and smiled at the sight of his boyfriend, arm flung over his face, lips parted and breathing hard. 

“Wanna try for the hat trick or are two mind blowing, earth shattering orgasms enough for one afternoon?” he panted. 

“See, the whole thing here is that it’s a problem of being too good. If we were crap at this then we’d have the excuse that we could keep going till we got it right but when it’s so fucking good it kinda limits things a bit.” Alec mumbled, still covering his eyes. 

“I think the only thing that needs to improve about it is that we need to do it more often. God, Alexander, what you make me feel might not exactly be heaven but I’m pretty sure you could see it from where I was. You’re incredible, baby. I love you so much.” Magnus told him. 

Alec removed the arm from his face and turned towards his beaming boyfriend. He had never thought it possible to love someone as much as he loved him right at that moment. Why in the name of God had it taken this long to find this man? He had no answer for that question, he had no clue as to how fate decided these things but he was so damn grateful it had.

Alec reached for him and pulled him close. He covered his mouth with his and kissed him long and hard. When they finally broke apart, they lay together, foreheads taking over from warm lips. Alec kissed the tip of Magnus’ small nose and heard a soft snort.

“If I live to be a thousand years old, I’ll never get tired of this.” He told him softly. A hand came up to slide over his side and rested on one creamy bare hip. Magnus pulled a face and lifted his hand.

“You are one big sticky mess, handsome. I think it’s time we hit the shower.” He said, looking back at him.

“To be fair, I’m not all sticky, parts of me are greasy too cause someone got a bit carried away with the lube.” He said, and he grabbed Magnus’ hand as it rested on his hip to shove it down between his thighs where it slid on the warm slippery skin. 

Alec had expected him to pull his hand back but he hadn’t factored in his boyfriend’s naughty side. Magnus slid his hand further up and behind, gliding his fingers past Alec’s greasy entrance.

“Argh!” Alec protested and jerked back a little. Magnus grinned and withdrew his hand. Someone was feeling a little sore.

“Awww, my poor baby. Things a bit sensitive down there, are they? Before you start complaining about lube overuse, just think how much sorer you’d be if I hadn’t used as much.” Magnus leaned in and kissed him, giving his bottom lip a nip for good measure.

“Who’s complaining? And I’m not that sore.” 

“Oh really?” 

Magnus slid a hand over the rise of his hip, heading for his slippery cleft but Alec bucked again and he gave a deep chuckle and patted his butt cheek.

“Sure, you aren’t, handsome. Want me to kiss it better?” He was giving Alec his best dirty grin but Alec looked at him in horror.

“Are you kidding me? No! Geez, babe. You’re a kinky shit, aren’t you?” Cue dirty giggle and evil look again. 

“Sweetheart, you have no idea. And I can assure you, you’re missing out on a whole new experience there. Oh well, maybe later down the track I can show you what I mean. And I wouldn’t say I was kinky, more erotic, I think.” Magnus looked thoughtfully, eyes raised to the ceiling, but that cheeky look on his face hadn’t gone anywhere.

“Okay, I’ll bite, so what’s the difference between erotic and kinky?” 

“Put it this way, baby. Erotic is using a feather, kinky, the whole damn bird.” 

The look on Alec’s face was priceless. Magnus felt bad for teasing him about this sort of thing when he knew how clueless he was about it but he couldn’t help himself. That look was so adorable. He gave a laugh and kissed him again.

“Alexander, don’t worry. I haven’t got an aviary stashed away somewhere, so relax. I could maybe rustle up a feather duster or two though.”

Magnus arched an elegant brow and Alec smiled back at him, realising he was joking. He was joking, wasn’t he? He creased his brow slightly and was about to ask when Magnus rose from the bed and held out a hand to him.

“Come on, baby. Time to get cleaned up for our date. I can’t wait to see you in some of your new clothes. You’re going to look as sexy as hell in them.” 

Magnus towed him to the bedroom where he turned the water on in the shower for them. It was a struggle to keep things less steamy then the bathroom but after a lot of kisses and gentle caresses, they finally managed to get out and dry off. 

Alec wrapped the towel around his waist and went out to here they had left all the boxes and bags. He stood scratching his head at the over whelming sight of it all. He didn’t think they got this much stuff. While he was still standing there trying to figure out which bag to attack first, he felt two arms slide around his waist from behind him. A firm warm body pressed against him and he smiled when he felt soft kisses between his shoulder blades. 

“So, you’re the fashion expert, babe. How about you pick out what I’m going to wear.” Alec said, leaning back into his boyfriend.

Magnus put one more kiss to his warm fresh smelling skin before giving Alec’s rounded butt a playful smack and then went to the first bag and started pulling out shirts. As Alec watched, Magnus laid each shirt on the back of the sofa and then went through the pants he and Toni had chosen, putting them with their prospective shirt. He stood back, forehead creased, eyes narrowed and bottom lip pinched thoughtfully between his fingers. 

Ale had never seen someone take choosing what to wear so seriously. Usually he just grabbed whatever was easiest. Work days were just suits and shirts and the same shoes plus his heavier work boots for the job sights. On the odd occasion when he had gone to bars with the workers he was still in the clothes he had worn that day. More serious occasions, like the charity dinner, Maryse always made sure that he had a more formal suit and a white shirt and black tie. Most other times, he lived in jeans and t shirts. 

After careful consideration, Magnus chose a deep maroon silk shirt and black pants. He dug into another bag and came up with a pile of brand new under wear. He tossed a pair to Alec and he gave them a worried look. Usually he wore boxers but these things looked like a smaller version of bike pants. 

“Are you sure these are gonna fit, babe? They look too small to me.” He said holding them out in front of him. Magnus grinned and with clothes draped over his arm, walked back to where he stood and while he distracted him with a kiss, a hand shot out and grabbed the towel and pulled, leaving Alec completely bare in the middle of the living room.

Alec jerked back but tried to grab the towel, unsuccessfully. Magnus giggled and held the towel behind his back as a very flushed Alec tried to get it from him while trying to cover everything with one hand. Also, unsuccessfully. 

“Baby, why are you even trying to cover up? You have big hands but they’re not that big. I guess we can prove something else as more of a myth then fact.” Magnus said, nodding in the direction of Alec’s crotch. He frowned and halted his further attempts at gaining possession of his towel.

“What’s that?”

“That cold air has a detrimental effect on certain parts of a man’s body. Look at you, talk about a weapon of mass destruction. And the best part about it is, it’s all mine.” Magnus grinned at him before letting Alec catch up with him. He dropped the towel to the floor and lay his arm over his shoulders, pulling him in tight for a deep kiss. 

Within minutes, things had caught fire and tongues got involved. Alec no longer cared that he was completely naked in the living room and he let his hands roam over the firm muscle and warm golden skin of Magnus’ back. He found the edge of Magnus’ own towel and slipped a hand down underneath it to take a handful of rounded butt cheek, making Magnus moan and press closer. From the hardness he felt jut against him, clearly cool air didn’t have much of an effect on him either. Alec felt a hand slide from his shoulder, down his back, over his hip and warm slender fingers wrapped around his hardening length. He moaned and thrust into Magnus’ hand, feeling the delicious slide of his shaft against his fingers.

“Good afternoon, Mr Bane.”

Alec gasped and pulled back quickly and saw a neatly dressed middle aged woman disappearing into the kitchen. He stared wide eyed at Magnus who seemed to be acting like nothing happened.

“Magnus, who the….” He spluttered, frantically grabbing for the towel that was dropped on the floor. 

Magnus was watching him with much amusement. 

“Baby, stop panicking. That’s just Mrs C, my house keeper.” 

He reached out and put two steadying hands on Alec’s shoulders. Alec gave him a sour look.

“Shit, babe. You could have warned me that she was coming. I’m naked, for God’ sake.” 

He was quickly grabbed the towel back around his waist but it wasn’t doing anything to hide his erection as it tented the front of it. Magnus gave a chuckle, and gently grabbed him through the soft material. He went to kiss him but Alec went to pull back, giving a yelp as Magnus held him firm.

“Yeow! Hey! Magnus, come on. That’s not helping.” He frowned. Magnus laughed and gently tugged him so he had little choice but to stand close to him once more.

“It’s helping me, baby. Oh dear, will you look at that, looks like the monster has some swelling and there’s only one way to cure it. By applying pressure and putting it somewhere dark and damp. Any ideas on how we might do that?” 

He leaned in to kiss him and this time he didn’t move away. House keeper or not, Alec found himself getting lost in their kisses all too quickly. Magnus had started up a gently steady tugging at him and he was starting to forget that he was half naked and in the middle of the living room.

“Shit, Alexander, how can you get this hard this quick? Argh! I so want to bend you over that sofa right now but we really do need to get moving. Can I take a rain check on this until later tonight? Come on handsome, let’s get dressed.” Magnus said against his lips, and he pressed the clothes he had been carrying into Alec’s arms.


	23. Chapter 23

After giving him his man a kiss that was so hot it made him forget his own name, Magnus broke out of Alec’s arms and headed for the bedroom, leaving a very fuzzy headed and frustrated boyfriend behind him. 

The text messages had started while they were on their way to the restaurant. They were sitting in the backseat of the car, Magnus was tucked blissfully into Alec’s side while he felt gently strokes of his fingers up and down his arm through the thick material of his jacket. It had taken them a little longer than expected to get out the door due to the fact that when Alec had walked back out into the living room Magnus took one look at him and practically crash tackled him into the nearest wall. It had taken Alec’s senses a good few minutes to catch up with the rest of him but when he did he found himself pinned to the wall by his wrists while Magnus was doing his best to devour him, starting from his lips and working his way down his jaw and to his neck. 

“Fuck you are so damn hot, screw dinner, I’ve already found dessert.” Magnus growled and Alec found himself grinning like an idiot as warm lips and wet tongue left a slobbery trail over his skin. 

Magnus made it to the edge of his collar and then started back up and headed for his ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking it hard.  
Sweet Jesus, he was going to pass out, he was sure of it. His ear? Really? Come on, how many more parts of him could evoke such a response in him? And the scary part was they all seemed to have a direct link straight to his dick. He was starting to get uncomfortably hard again and having a horny boyfriend jammed right up against him definitely wasn’t helping. 

As much as wanted to take this to its ultimate conclusion, Alec knew that if they didn’t get out the door in the next couple of minutes, Magnus was going to lose their reservation for them. 

After a giggly trip down to the parking garage, they had half fell into the back seat. It had taken a lot of bargaining to get Magnus to behave so he could settle down before they got to their dinner date. The guy was insatiable and Alec hoped that they weren’t going to be too late because from what he had been made to promise he’d do to him when they got home, he wasn’t going to get much sleep for the night and he was supposes to start at Bane Corp tomorrow. Good thing I’m sleeping with the boss, he thought. 

Magnus had been nuzzling into his chest, the tips of his fingers poking through the space between the buttons on his shirt so he could feel the warm furry skin beneath. Alec laid his head on Magnus’, closing his eyes and smiling softly to himself, thinking that he had never felt so happy in his life before.   
A muffled alert tone came from the inside pocket of Magnus’ jacket but he decided to ignore it. A minute later and it went off again.

“Don’t you think you should get that, babe? It might be important.” Alec said to him, raising his head to look down at him.

“Nothing could be more important than our night together, Alexander. Whatever it is, it can wait.” Magnus said, and he snuggled into his chest further.

But the phone didn’t stop and by the time they were about three blocks from the restaurant, Magnus gave a growl of frustration and sat up from Alec, digging it from his pocket. Four text messages, five missed calls. All from Catarina. Magnus frowned at the screen as he punched a finger on her contact profile. The woman should know better than to interrupt him like this, especially tonight. Hadn’t he told her so when he called her earlier that morning? He put the phone to his ear. She answered at the end of the first ring.

“Jesus, Catarina, didn’t I…” Magnus started saying but she cut him off.

Alec sat a little straighter in the seat and looked towards Magnus. He couldn’t quite pick up what Catarina was saying at the other end of the line but the look on Magnus’ face spoke volumes. And none of it was good. 

“How long have they known?”

“Everywhere? Print media as well?”

“No, you did the right thing. I’m sorry for yelling before. Yes. Talk to you tomorrow.” Magnus ended the call and sat back against the seat with a sigh and a troubled look.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Alec asked him and reached out a hand to take one of his.

Magnus turned his head and gave him a weak smile. He laced his fingers with his and squeezed them together.

“Baby, Catarina has just told me that our little coming out party has just hit the internet. Apparently, we’re everywhere, Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr to name a few. All the major print news has it too. Because I got her to make our reservations this morning, she was able to call them and they’ve just informed them that somehow the press has found out our dinner plans and have staked out the restaurant.” He gave Alec an apologetic look. 

“So, no first proper dinner date out, I take it?” Alec asked, and Magnus shook his head sadly.

“It wouldn’t be worth the hassle it would cause for everyone else in the place. Just because our evening just went down the tubes doesn’t mean everyone else’s should. I’m so sorry, baby. I wanted this to be a special night.” He hung his head and Alec felt his chest hurt.

Alec could see the disappointment on Magnus’ face. He had so wanted this for them and now it was all ruined. He hated seeing him like this; he had to try and make things better.

“Babe, it’s okay. I don’t need you to take me to some fancy restaurant. As long as we’re together, I don’t care if we have to eat McDonalds on the docks somewhere. Anywhere we can be together will make it special. Besides, I think I’ve shared you enough for one day. I’m feeling a bit jealous.” Alec said, smiling back at him. 

Magnus’ eyes started to look shiny and he slid over closer to his side. He took his face in his hands and kissed his wonderful new boyfriend long and hard. Of all the things that had changed for Alec in the last few days, his caring soul remained firmly rooted to him and it was one of the things he had known without the shadow of a doubt that he possessed. And here was the proof.

“I love you so much, Alexander. And you’re right. It doesn’t matter where we go as long as we have each other. But I think we can do a little better than McDonalds, handsome.” Magnus said softly, leaning his forehead against his. 

After a finally quick kiss, he gave Rhodes instructions to head back to the apartment then he started making phone calls, giving instructions to persons unknown on the other end of the call. Alec sat back watching his man giving orders left right and centre. He hadn’t seen Magnus in full boss mode before and it was a sight to behold. He was so commanding and that sexy deep voice was put to good use by telling whoever it was he had been talking to exactly what he had wanted to be done. 

It was weird to admit it to himself but he found it kind of a big turn on. One side of Alec’s mouth twitched and he felt his face heating. Oh damn, not again. Please don’t look, please don’t look. Ah, now he was in trouble.

Magnus had been giving orders into the phone and had been half turned away from Alec to try and keep what he was trying to plan as much of a mystery to him as possible. When he looked back at him as he ended the last phone call, his heart skipped a beat. Oh, dear Lord, he was blushing over something and it was the sweetest thing he’d ever seen. How was it possible for one guy to so completely steal his heart in such a short space of time? 

He knew Alec had seen him looking at him and he had ducked his head, trying to hide the rising colour in his cheeks but it hadn’t worked. How had seeing the man blush become so damn hot? It was crazy. And that merest hint of a smirk on those lips, fucking priceless.   
He slid back across to his side and after shoving his phone inside his pocket once more, he nosed his way under Alec’s long arm, burying his face into the silky material of his shirt, taking in a deep draft of his scent. He closed his eyes and smiled. Bliss. Pure bliss. Tonight might not have worked out the way he had originally planned but if he pulled off what he had just planned, it wouldn’t matter.

“You’re wasting your time you know, I saw that blush, Alexander and if we weren’t just about home, I’d be throwing you down on that seat and screwing you senseless. But I’ve got a little something planned for us I need you to stay focused for. Okay, baby? But just know that this is far from over.” 

Magnus was looking up at him with such intensity Alec felt a bolt of lightning run down his spine. Oh boy, he was a dead man, uh huh, without a doubt. And the funny thing was, he was having the devil’s own job trying not to jump out of skin at the very thought of it. After some very quick thinking, he decided to underplay it. He swallowed and nodded allowing himself a small smile. 

They arrived back at the apartment to see several dozen news crew vans staked out around the building. Magnus made a noise of frustration. 

‘Didn’t these vultures get enough at lunchtime? You have my full permission to run over them, Rhodes.” He grumbled.

“Ah, Magnus, I don’t think that would be such a great idea. It’s one thing to be in the paper for having a new boyfriend, but for flattening a few paparazzi, probably not really the headlines you want to see, babe.” Alec reminded him. 

He knew it was only bad humour that had made him say it but he was also pretty sure Rhodes would do just about anything his boss asked him to, without question. He just hoped that he wasn’t quite that loyal. 

Alec found himself giving a small sigh of relief when they managed to avoid any death and destruction and made it inside the secured parking garage, after enduring the sound of voices calling their names and hands banging on the car as it crawled through the crowd. Cameras had flashed and it had seemed like it had taken them years to get into the safety of the garage. Even as they stepped from the car, they could hear and see the reporters trying desperately to get their pictures. Luckily, Rhodes was a pretty big guy and had walked behind them right into the elevator, stopping any of them from getting what they wanted.   
Magnus pulled him close in the lift. He looked deep into his eyes.

“How’ya handling all this, handsome, hum? I’m sorry that this has gotten so out of hand. I didn’t think finding the love of my life was so interesting to people. Doesn’t help that he turned out to be the hot eldest son of the lightwoods I suppose.” He put his lips to his and kissed him thoroughly.

Alec kissed him back with equal passion. He pulled back and took his face in his hands, looking deep into his eyes.

“I think I can endure anything as long as I have you.” Alec said quietly. Magnus looked back at him, beaming from ear to ear. 

It was easy to forget in these soft moments, that they had only been officially together for a couple of days. So much had happened and if he thought about it, it left him dizzy. But the good kind of dizzy. Alec Lightwood had been his biggest gamble and it had paid off so much more than he had expected it to.   
The elevator came to a stop and they got out together, arms around each other’s waists, and headed for the apartment. 

Magnus unlocked the door and then stepped in. Alec noticed that all the bags and boxes were no longer scattered around the living room. The work of Mrs C, no doubt. He peered around the apartment, wondering if she was lurking around somewhere still. After earlier this afternoon, he didn’t think he could actually face the poor woman again without blushing. And that created a whole new issue.   
He went to slip off his jacket but Magnus held up a finger.

“Don’t get carried away there, handsome. We still have a dinner date, remember?” 

Alec frowned. “Dinner date? But I thought we were staying home?” Magnus felt his heart give a jolt. Home. He called the apartment home.

“And indeed we are but I still want to make our first dinner date memorable.” Alec heard his phone give off and alert tone and he watched as Magnus looked at the screen and smiled. He was up to something.

Magnus walked over to him and snaked his arms around his waist and kissed him gently. 

“Come with me, Alexander, I want to give you the stars.” He said softly and dropped his arms only to take his hands, leading them back towards the doors.

Alec gave him a quizzical look.

“what are you up to, babe?” He said, one corner of his mouth pulled up in a half grin.

“You'll see. Come on.” 

Alec thought they were going to the elevator once more but they went passed it, going to a single door up further from it instead. Magnus pushed it open, revealing a steep set of steps. He went ahead of him but still held his hand behind him. They reached the top and faced another closed door. Magnus waited till Alec was standing beside him before putting a hand on the knob.

“Now, I want you to close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you to, right? And no cheating or there will be consequences, okay?” He said in mock sternness. 

Alec nodded and did what he was asked. He heard the door open and felt cool air wash over them. Magnus gave a tug on his hand and then picked up his other one and walked him slowly forward. He felt and heard the surface he was walking on change from smooth and flat to crunchy and gravelly. He frowned as he realised he must be standing on small stones of some kind. Magnus continued to pull him forward, guiding him slowly and steadily. He could hear the sounds of the city around them but it was quieter up here. A soft breeze caressed his face and he heard gentle rustling close to him. Leaves, it sounded like wind through leaves. The temptation to open his eyes was maddeningly great but he didn’t want to spoil whatever Magnus had done so he gritted his teeth and kept them closed tight.

A little further forward and when the breeze brushed over them again, this time he could hear soft music. He didn’t know what the piece was but it was soft and haunting, very romantic.   
Finally, Magnus stopped and dropped his hands.

“Okay, Alexander, now you can open them.” He heard him say. 

At first Alec hesitated, not because he didn’t want to see, but because he had been enjoying the anticipation of the moment so much. But his curiosity got the better of him and he blinked them open.

His breath caught in his throat as he gazed before him. 

They were on a roof top garden and it was beautiful. Tall potted trees and plants stood around them, leaves swaying gently in the wind. A crushed granite path lay under their feet, hence the crunching, and wound its way through two large grassed areas. On one of them, a small table and chairs sat, a bunch of red roses in the middle of it. Two place settings sat opposite each other, fluted wine glasses and a dark glass bottle stood beside them. Above the table, a canopy of fairy lights twinkled in the breeze, adding to the stars that sprinkled across the sky. It was truly magical and he said as much to Magnus.  
Magnus took him by the hand again and led him over to the table and chairs. He opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses, handing one to Alec.

“Here’s to our first official dinner date, even if it’s not exactly what we had planned.” He said, holding up his glass to him. Alec smiled and they clinked them together, taking a sip of the bubbly liquid.

“You did all this, while we were in the car? I can’t believe it.” Alec said, looking around him. Magnus gave a soft chuckle.

“I’m good, baby, but I’m not that good. The garden and everything else was already here, I just embellished it a little. I wanted things to be special, did I get it right?” He asked, arching a brow.

“You sure did, babe, you sure did. It’s beautiful up here. Is this for the whole apartment block’s use or just your floor?”

“It’s actually all mine. I paid to have it done a few years back. Huh, maybe something was telling me I’d get to use its full potential someday. Another good decision.” 

He motioned towards the chairs and they sat, putting their glasses on the top so they could reach across the table to hold hands. Alec watched with a soft smile as Magnus rubbed the backs of his hands with his thumbs. Such a sweet, simple gesture and it had such a comforting effect on him. He had never felt so loved by anyone, and that included his mother. He knew she did love him and there had been the odd occasion when she had actually said the words but he had never felt it. This was what it felt like. This had been a big part of what had been missing from his life until know. He hadn’t known it before but he did now.


	24. Chapter 24

“Looking forward to coming into work tomorrow?” Magnus asked him, breaking him away from his thoughts.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see you in action. Do I get my own office or are you relegating me to the broom closet?” He asked, taking a mouthful of wine.

“Oh baby, I think you’ve spent more than enough time in a closet. But I’m afraid to say, you won’t be getting your own office, you will have to share.” 

“Oh, that’s fine. I’m sure I won’t be there much anyway. I’ll probably be at the club most of the time.”

“Not if I can help it, Alexander. Your office companion is a rather needy sort of a guy and I’m sure he’ll want you to stick close by. You know, in case he has any questions or needs to be shown a few things.” 

Alec felt his shoulders slump a little with disappointment. He had really been hoping to be somewhere near Magnus’ office but coming into the place so unexpectantly would have caused a few hassles, he was sure. Whoever this guy was that he was sharing the office with, sounded like he had the potential to be a pain in his butt. But he’d put up with it for Magnus’ sake. He’d get to see a fair bit of his boyfriend, he was sure of it. 

“So, what’s the guy’s name that I’ll be in with?”

“I’ll give you a hint. His first initial is M and his second B.” 

Alec looked back at him across the table, his brow creased as he puzzled over his cryptic answer. Then it hit him. MB? Magnus Bane.

“I’ll be sharing with you? Magnus, you didn’t have to do that. You must need your space.” 

As excited as he was at the possibility of spending his days with Magnus, he really didn’t want to cramp his style either. He was the boss, after all. He was probably used to working alone by now. Magnus gave him an incredulous look.

“Need my space? Hello, have you seen the size of my office? It’s not exactly lose quarters. Besides, even with the extra desk, there’s still more than enough space to give you a head start when I chase you around in there.” He wiggled his brows, making Alec’s face heat again. 

“What if I want to get caught, though?” He said quietly. 

The smouldering look he got from his boyfriend had him reaching for his glass. 

“Then it’s all the better for me, isn’t it, baby? Ah, I can see work becoming a much more enjoyable place from now on.” 

Magnus sat back in the chair and raised his glass towards Alec in a one-sided salute.

“What are your other employees going to think about me moving in there? I’m not going to be walking on any toes, am I?”

He had a feeling that the whole place was going to be buzzing with the news of the boss’s new boyfriend working in close quarters with him as it was. He hated to think that on top of that, he was que jumping somehow.

“Alexander, I think I pay those people more than enough for them not to be worrying too much about what my choices for my business are. Besides, that’s just one of the perks of sleeping with the boss. If they want the same kind of privileges I’ll suggest they find themselves a different boss. Because this one is well and truly taken.” 

He leaned further across the table and Alec met him half way, joining their lips together.   
Magnus’ phone sounded in his pocket and they broke apart, still leaving one hand linked on the table. He looked at the screen and typed something in before putting it back away. 

“Dinner is served, my love. I hope you like seafood.” Magnus said and just then the door opened and two waiters came over carrying a covered platter.

They removed the flowers and sat it between them and took away the cover. Two half lobsters with a delicious looking creamy sauce lay surrounded by various pieces of other seafood. Oysters, shrimp, pieces of fish even a crab was on offer and it all looked so damn good. One of the waiters stood beside the expectantly, waiting for them to make their selections. Alec hadn’t realised how hungry he felt until he saw all the food. It didn’t take long to fill his plate and the other waiter served him a salad to go with it. 

They chattered and laughed all through dinner, sharing conversation and the occasional bite of food for the other to try. It was the best dinner date that either of them could ever remember having and when their plates were empty save for hollow shells of the scrumptious seafood, they sat back to drink the last of the wine.

“I think we should do this instead of going out to eat from now on. No other noisy diners, nobody trying to get a fast buck by dobbing us in to the media, no paparazzi. Perfect.” Alec said, one arm casually draped over the back of his chair. 

Magnus gave a soft laugh.

“Sounds good to me too, baby but I do want to show you off every now and then just to remind people that I’ve got something no one else could ever have. The most handsome guy in town and they can’t have him.” 

He held up a finger and then got his phone out of his pocket once more and after a few button presses, a soft slow song came through the speaker that had been playing other music while they ate. 

He came back to stand beside Alec, one hand held behind his back the other held out in offering to him. 

“Alexander, would you do me the honour of a dance?” He asked, eyes shining and lips curved in a broad grin.

Alec looked at his hand and swallowed. He’d never been much of a dancer, only doing it in the past under a great amount of sufferance. The last time he could remember had been Izzy’s wedding and the torturous turn about the floor with a very over enthusiastic bridesmaid. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to turn me down? Uh, I can feel my heart breaking already” Magnus said, dramatically putting a hand over his forehead and tipping his head back.

How the hell was he supposed to say no to that? Magnus Bane might have been a titan in the workplace, able to slay other companies with a single stroke of a pen, but he was an absolute goofball when it came to anything romantic. Alec smile up at his man. And he loved every minute of it.

He took his hand and stood in front of him, allowing Magnus to lead him over to the grassed area near the table. After a few awkward minutes over trying to decide who was going to lead and where to put their hands, and giggling like school girls over the whole thing, Alec ended up just putting his hands on Magnus’ waist and he draped his arms around Alec’s neck. As the song progressed, Alec slid his hands further around to the small of his back, pulling him against him. Everything apart from the music, faded into the background. There was no noise from the traffic down below them, no other parts to the roof top garden, just them and the myriad of tiny lights sparkling above them in their own private fairy tale. 

“You know, I’m kinda glad we didn’t get to go out and go to the club. I don’t think it could have been anymore special then what this is, babe. Thank you for going to so much trouble. I would have been just as happy with a beer and a burger as long as you were there with me.” Alec said softly, and leaned in to put a tiny kiss at the tip of Magnus’ small nose.

His eyes shone, reflecting the lights above them and Alec couldn’t help thinking, so this is what starry eyed really means.

“You are most welcome, my love but you can’t deny that beer and burgers can’t compare with our dinner tonight. I didn’t see you leaving too much behind. But that’s one of the things I love about you, Alexander. You have a champagne budget but beer tastes. You could have the world but you chose a tiny part of it only. I just hope you know I intend to spoil you rotten for two reasons. Because I want to and I can, and because I think you well and truly deserve it.” 

He kissed him, making sure he conveyed how deep his feelings really were for him. It was a good five minutes before they lifted their heads, only to have Magnus lay his on Alec’s broad shoulder. Alec closed his eyes and leaned his against him. This night had been absolutely perfect. And the thought of it ending with them curled into each other in that huge bed of Magnus’ was the only reason he could think of to want to end their night in this magical setting. 

They were still slowly swaying around the garden when the song had finished, unable to take their eyes from each other’s. A cool gust of wind, ruffling their hair and cooling their skin had them clutching at each other a bit tighter.

“We should go in but I really don’t want to.” Magnus drawled lazily, eyes closed and still laying against the plain of Alec’s shoulder. 

“Are you cold, babe?” Alec asked him and he smiled as he snuggled closer.

“I’m warm in nearly all the right places and hot where it needs to be.” He said, his voice velvety and deep. 

Alec gave a shiver that had nothing to do with the cool night air. As if to make his point as clear as possible, Magnus gave a soft groan and pushed the hard bulge that was making the front of his pants tent into Alec’s crotch. He hissed in a breath, loving the way it created a delicious friction against his own increasing hardness. 

“I see what you mean. I may have third degree burns down there now.”

Alec started putting small kisses to the side of Magnus’ neck. He heard him make a noise that was almost a purr and press into his touch.

“Aww, my poor baby. Want me to kiss it better?” 

Alec gave a whine and felt his legs buckle slightly. God, that man had a way with words. The dancing stopped right there and a new one began but it didn’t require any music. Magnus attacked his mouth with his own, filling it with his warm wet tongue. Alec gave a muffled chuckle.

“I fail to see what could be funny, Alexander but please, don’t keep it to yourself.” Magnus said, pulling back but turning his attention to the underside of Alec’s jaw. 

“I was just thinking that I’m glad I like seafood cause I can taste it on you.” Alec smiled.

“That reminds me, I seem to remember you owe me dessert? I think I might have some chocolate syrup in the kitchen. Come on, I can hear my sweet tooth calling me. I’ll supply the syrup if you supply the cream.” 

He gave Alec a very dirty grin and tugged him towards the door. 

How they got down the steps without tripping and breaking their necks, Alec had no idea. They made it unscathed to the foot of the stairs, giggly and grabbing at each other’s clothes. They bounced off walls, undoing buttons and sharing kisses, some of them not going exactly where they were meant to go which had the two of them laughing harder still. Magnus was frantically trying to get Alec out of his brand-new shirt but the tight buttons and his impatient fingers just weren’t working well together. After slamming him up against the nearest hard surface, which turned out to be the door that lead to the stairwell, he lost patience completely and with a growl, gripped either side of the shirt and pulled hard. Buttons flew in all directions and the sound of tearing fabric had Alec gasping. 

“Hey! You vandalised my new shirt!” He said breathlessly, looking back at Magnus with wide eyes.

Magnus gave him a look that turned his small featured face into a wicked pixie grin. He still had the front of the shirt fisted in his hands. 

“Yeah, call a cop.” He said, his voice deep and raspy.

Alec almost fell to the floor and he pressed back against the door, praying that no one that lived on the floor had decided to use the stairs for exercise. Next minute, he had the same wicked pixie pinning him to the door by his wrists and attacking his chest that was laid bare from the ruined shirt. Soft lips, teeth and tongue were all employed to drive him insane and Alec was fast getting to the point where he was wondering exactly how comfortable straight jackets actually were. He was gone and he knew it. Madly in love and happy to be there. 

He'd just tilted his head back against the door, eyes closed and dopey grin all over his face, when he faintly heard the ding of the elevator. He was one up on Magnus, who either hadn’t heard or chose not to care anyway. He’d just gotten to his nipple when he heard a soft gasp and someone clearing their throat. He raised his head and dragged up his heavy eye lids. Standing near the door of their apartment was Izzy, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. 

Alec jumped and Magnus pulled back to give him a questioning look and saw he was staring up the hall way. He turned his head and found the source of Alec’s undivided attention. Oh damn. Yeah, this wasn’t awkward at all, much. He let go of Alec’s wrist so at least he wasn’t pinned to the door anymore and slowly rose in front of him, looking a little embarrassed. 

“So, do you two put on the same show each night or do you change it up every now and then?”

Alec clutched at the front of his shirt and pulled it closed, not that it did any good when there were no buttons left to do up. He felt himself blushing front head to foot, mentally crossing his fingers that Magnus was too preoccupied with Izzy’s presence to notice. The last thing he needed was his horny boyfriend attacking him in front of her. 

“Izzy, what are you doing here? If you’ve come with some declaration of war from Mom, I don’t want to hear it.” Alec told her. 

The thought had dragged him back down to earth with a thud and the nice love bubble they had established from their beautiful dinner ended with an almost audible pop.  
Izzy looked down at the floor. It was hard for him to tell whether she was embarrassed from walking into what she had seen them doing or hesitant about saying what she had come to tell him.  
Magnus offered him a soft smile and put a comforting hand on his arm, rubbing it gently.

“Why don’t we go inside? I don’t think the hallway is really the best place for discussing things.” He said, looking at the two siblings. 

Alec gave him a weak smile and took his hand, squeezing his fingers slightly. He really appreciated Magnus’ skills in keeping a cool head in times of stress, because he had a feeling he was going to need that over the coming weeks.  
Izzy looked up and gave the two of then a nod, the merest hint of a smile curving her full red lips.

They entered the apartment and headed for the living area. Magnus let Alec’s hand go to head to the kitchen. He waved Izzy onto one of the sofas and he sat on the adjacent one. 

“Well, what exactly did you come here for? It must be important for you to do it so late.” Alec set his brow at her. 

He was still smarting from Izzy’s failure at giving him any support when their mother had staged the intervention at the company apartment. He didn’t know why he was so surprised that she didn’t, Izzy had always seemed happy to blindly follow her lead and ‘do the right thing’ according to Maryse Lightwood. 

“I know you’re angry with me Alec, but you saw how she treated me that night. I’ve never seen her so riled up. And she’s never yelled at me like that before. She may as well of slapped me like she did you for how it made me feel. Which she had no right to do, by the way. That was taking things too far, even by her standards.” Izzy said.

“Well, that’s something I suppose. But you didn’t come all the way over here to tell me that, I take it.” 

Magnus came back into the living area with a tray of cups and a coffee pot which he put on the coffee table between them. He also had a shirt draped over one arm and handed it to Alec when he sat beside him. Alec gave him a smile and kissed his cheek before taking off his ruined shirt and putting on the fresh one. He was doing up the buttons and Magnus was pouring coffee into the cups when he noticed his sister’s expression. 

Izzy sat with her hand over her mouth and tears making her eyes shiny. Alec halted his fingers and felt the fine hair on his arms stand on end. Isabelle Lightwood Lewis never cried. What was going on? He changed his stern look for a questioning one.

“Izzy wha…” He started.

Izzy shook her dark head and quickly wiped the unshed tears from her eyes.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, I’ve never seen you like this, Alec. You’re glowing. You look all lit up inside and it so wonderful. I knew you were never happy with Lydia, but I also knew that it was no use saying anything about it. You wouldn’t have listened any more than Mom would of about it. That’s one thing the two of you do share. Being stubborn. You were never in love with Lydia. This is love, the way you look now. The way you look at each other. And I think it’s beautiful.” She said, taking her hand from her mouth and clutching it with the other one in her lap.

A smile was stretched across her lips lighting up her own face.

Alec looked wide eyed back at his sister before turning to Magnus who was just as surprised by Izzy’s statement. He took Alec’s hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing the knuckles. Alec felt himself melting into the simple touch. He whole heatedly agreed with his sister. This was love.

“Wow, thanks Izzy. That’s the last thing I ever expected to hear you say. I was sure you were on Mom’s side about all this. Seems I owe you an apology. I’m sorry. I should have known that night was as rough on you as it was for me. I saw how her speaking to you the way she did affected you.”

“Oh no, what she did and said to you was unforgivable. It was so much worse for you. I hated seeing you like that. I knew you needed to be with someone who cared about you, that’s why I called Magnus. I’m afraid I did have other motives for doing it. It was selfish of me but I really wanted to stay with you but after seeing Maryse Lightwood in full dragon mode kind of left me reeling a bit. I was lucky, I had Simon, but you had no one on your side. Not even me at that stage.”

Izzy looked sadly down at her hands. 

Magnus gave Alec a sad look and the got up and went over to Izzy, sitting down beside her and putting a hand on her arm. Her head flew up and she looked at him, slowly her lips curved gently.


	25. Chapter 25

“Isabelle, we understand that that night must have been difficult for you as well. And I’ll always be grateful for your phone call. I only wish I had been there for the whole thing, at least that way Alexander would have had someone in his corner. I hope I’m speaking for him as well when I say that we’re glad to have your support. I know that it means a lot to him. To both of us, really.” Magnus assured her.

Izzy looked like she was about to burst into tears again but instead she threw herself at an unsuspecting Magnus. 

He gave Alec a wide-eyed look but put his hands on Izzy’s small back, giving it little pats before she pulled away and gave him a sheepish look.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have launched myself at you like that it’s just it was so nice of you to say that. I’m glad my brother has such a great boyfriend. Wow, saying boyfriend is really going to take some getting used to.” She said, with a small laugh.

Magnus got up and went back to Alec’s side, this time, lifting his arm and sliding under it, snuggling into his side. Alec looked down at him and held his shoulders, kissing the top of his head affectionately. Izzy was giving them a look like she had just seen a box of fluffy kittens. 

“Oh God, you guys, you’re so cute together. I can’t believe it. You look like you’ve been together for years, not days.” She gushed. Magnus looked happily up at his man.

“Yeah, it’s weird for us too. But I think it feels so good because it just feels so right. Like this was how things were meant to be. I still get freaked out about it if I let myself think about the whole thing too much and I’m kinda stumbling around a little bit but I think I’ll get there.” Alec said, leaning his cheek on Magnus’ head. He felt Magnus pat him through his shirt.

“Baby, you’ve already arrived. Your brother is a very quick learner, Izzy. He’s taken to all this like a duck to water. We even had our first time…” Magnus started to say but Alec looked at him horrified and clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Shit, Magnus, I don’t think Izzy really wants to know details like that?”

He could feel his cheeks heating and he hoped he didn’t look up. Izzy was hiding a giggle with her coffee cup. Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away.

“Alexander, you cut me to the core. I wouldn’t embarrass either of you like that. I was going to say first time dealing with the paparazzi but you didn’t let me finish. Our first time together is our business.” Magnus said, in mock indignation.

Alec felt himself relax a little. What was he thinking, of course Magnus wouldn’t say anything like that to his sister?

“I wouldn’t give out details like that. I wouldn’t even say that it was absolutely magical, because that would be taking things way too far” 

Magnus ran the words together so quickly it took Alec a few minutes to realise what he had said. Izzy snorted and almost choked on her coffee. Alec looked down at him incredulously.

“Babe! Geez, stop!’ He said, giving his boyfriend a light thump on the shoulder.

He really didn’t want to look at Izzy right now because he knew as soon as he did he would go bright red. But he did catch the look on her face out of the corner of his eye. She was giving the two of them the cutesy look again.

“Iz, please stop looking at us like that, it’s embarrassing.” He said, letting out a sigh.

What was worse than Izzy’s disapproving scowl? Izzy’s approving one. 

“Then stop being so adorable then. I’d never thought I’d see the day when my big six-foot-tall hunky brother would call anyone babe, especially his boyfriend. It’s too much.” She giggled and Alec sent his sister a sour look.

“I think it’s just enough. And we definitely can agree on the fact that your brother is a hunk and adorable. Have we embarrassed you enough for one night, baby?” Magnus asked, tilting his head up to look at Alec’s face.

From what he could see that wasn’t covered in a large hand, Magnus was fairly certain that they had. He smiled and put a light kiss to the only bit of his face that he could get to, which was a tiny section of jaw. Alec kept hiding behind his hand, not ready to face the two of them again yet.

“Don’t you dare say anything else, either Isabelle Lightwood. I know you’re just about to drop another cute remark and I’m cutting you off, right now.” Alec said, his voice stern.

Magnus couldn’t help the grin that threatened one side of his mouth. Izzy looked to be wrestling with her own rogue emotions. 

“Ah, I hate to put a dampener on all this but there is something else that I think you guys need to know.” She said, now looking serious once more.

Alec dropped his hand and Magnus reached for it, lacing their fingers together, in a display of both unity and support. Alec knew that Izzy’s visit hadn’t been just for an apology and to wave the white flag.

“Your little photo shoot has hit the airwaves, but I suppose you already know about that.” 

“Yes, it kind of messed up our dinner plans for this evening but I don’t think Alexander is complaining. I had no idea we would be such a hot topic.”

“Are you kidding me? The wild multi-millionaire and his new Lightwood boyfriend? Of course, people would be interested. You didn’t honestly think that those reporters would keep something like that to themselves or put some little photo in the social pages and hope people wouldn’t see it? You two are front page news which is what I wanted to tell you.”

“I think we got that message, loud and clear, Iz. If it hadn’t we would be on a dance floor by now.” Alec said.

He didn’t miss the look his sister gave him either. He rolled his eyes.

“Magnus, you are a miracle worker if you can get my brother, Mr Alec you can’t make me dance Lightwood onto a dance floor and actually move his feet.” Izzy laughed.

Magnus gave a chuckle and held Alec a little tighter.

“Mission accomplished, Isabelle. Alexander and I enjoyed a lovely dance on the roof top tonight. And I saw no signs of two left feet either.” He smiled up at him and Alec bent his head and kissed him lightly.

“I definitely need a demonstration of that.”

“And so you shall. I’ll send you and Simon out two VIP passes for the opening of the club in a couple of weeks.” Magnus told her.

“That will be great, thanks. But I still need to finish telling you what I came here to.” 

She dropped the smile and became serious once more. She took in a deep breath. Alec had a feeling this wasn’t going to be good.

“I’m just warning you that just like most of the rest of the country, Mom will see the papers tomorrow morning and when she does, I expect the shit will well and truly hit the fan. You’re lucky that she doesn’t have any forms of social media or you would probably be getting another visit from her by now. I’m sorry guys, but I wanted to give you a heads up. At least you can see her coming this time.” 

Izzy gave an apologetic shrug or her small shoulders.

Magnus sat up straighter but kept his contact with Alec. He had known that this was coming after their run in with the press at lunch time but it wasn’t going to be any easier to deal with. If Maryse was angry before she would be positively seething tomorrow morning. He just hoped that Alec was going to be able to handle it.

“Thanks for this, Izzy, but I knew what I was doing when I agreed to talk to then today. Mom has to know that she can’t control everybody and everything, and that includes her own son. By the way, have you seen Max? I’m worried that he’ll think I walked out on him without saying anything. I should of text him at least, but things have been so crazy.”

“No, I haven’t. Mom wouldn’t let him come to the apartment with us the other night so God only knows what she told him. I’ll see if I can find out and let you know. I really should be getting home, it’s really late.” She stood and came around to the two of them as they stood as well. 

“Thanks for this Izzy. It does make it easier knowing at least one person from my family is on my side. I just hope you aren’t the next one to get kicked out of the office. I’d hate to see you forced to leave just because you’re siding with me.” Alec dropped Magnus’ hand and picked up his sisters’.

“Hey, don’t worry about me, bro, I’ll be fine. Just think of me as your ally behind enemy lines. Thanks for being there for him Magnus, I’m glad he has you. My mother has never been so wrong about someone before in her life.” Izzy said, turning towards him

. Now it looked like it was going to be Magnus’ turn to get weepy. 

“Thank you, Isabelle. That’s very kind of you to say. And rest assured, I fully intend to look after your brother. I seem to of found my Prince Charming in the form of Alexander Lightwood and as crazy as it sounds, I’ve fallen head over heels. I’m not going anywhere, I can assure you.” He beamed back at Alec who was looking at him shyly but Izzy could see the love in her brother’s eyes too.

It warmed her heart to think that Alec had finally found love. He deserved it. 

“I’m going to get out of here before I start crying. I’ll stay in touch, Alec and I’ll let you know what’s happening at work. And once again, I’m sorry for the way I was acting before. You two look so happy together in spite of all this and I really do wish you all the best.” 

She gave each of them a hug before they followed to the door and after a small kiss to her brother’s cheek, she left.

Neither of them said too much until after the coffee cups and things were put in the kitchen and the lights were turned off and they headed for bed.  
There was no tearing off of clothes, no frenzied kisses, just a soft quietness between them and they got under the covers and held each other close. Magnus curled into Alec’s side, head resting on the shoulder of his outstretched arm. His hand lay on his chest, fingers absently sliding through the soft hair that cover it. 

“Your sister did a great thing tonight. I’m so happy for you, Alexander. You always have me to stand beside you but it’s nice to know that you have her as well.” Magnus said.

“Yeah, it is. I didn’t realise I cared as much about it until she said it. I just hope Mom doesn’t give her a hard time when she finds out she came here.”

“I think Isabelle is tougher than she looks, baby. She’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I worry about Max though. I think I’ll take a chance and text him tomorrow.”

“Good idea. We’d better get some sleep. We have work in the morning. Don’t want to be late for your first official day.” Alec smiled and gave a soft laugh.

“Then the boss needs to make sure he can keep his hands to himself so I can sleep. Love you, Magnus.” 

“I love you too, Alexander. I’d say sweet dreams but you are my dreams. And I get to hold you each and every night.” He tipped his head up, offering up his lips and wasn’t disappointed when Alec met them with his. 

 

Maryse came down the stairs and headed for the dining room. Robert was already there, sitting at the table eating a muffin and scrolling through his phone. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and took a tub of yoghurt from the fridge and went back near him at the table. Conversation was usually kept to a minimum in the mornings so the absence of communication was nothing new, even more so since the show down with Alec at the apartment.

Thundering footsteps down the stairs signalled Max’s arrive to the room. Usually, he wandered in, grabbed something from the fridge and left with a distracted goodbye but this morning, his footsteps seemed to have more purpose. 

He hit the room, throwing his school back pack down at the door and instead of going to find his breakfast, he strode up to his parents at the table. 

“You lied! You told me that Alec went somewhere for work but that was just B S, wasn’t it?” He yelled at them. 

Maryse whipped her head around to face her youngest child. His usual placid features were knotted into an angry scowl.

“I don’t appreciate your tone, young man. And I won’t be called a liar by my child.” She said to him sternly.

“And I don’t like being lied to. You kicked him out, didn’t you? Because of his new boyfriend. Why did you have to do that? He was the one person in this place I could talk to.” 

Max was getting angrier by the minute. He hated being treated like a little kid, and being kept out of the loop from something as serious as this, really made him mad.

“What are you talking about? If I told you Alec was away for work, I meant it. And if you’re referring to that Magnus Bane person, Alec was working with him because of the charity auction prize he unfortunately won. I don’t know where you get your ideas from that it was anything different.” 

Maryse turned back to her coffee, trying to make it seem that Max’s temper tantrum was over something trivial. 

“So, does Alec usually kiss the guys he’s working with then? He’s gay, isn’t he? He’s gone because you kicked him out for being gay!”

Max thrust his phone into his mother’s face and she had to pull her head back to avoid it hitting her nose. She frowned at him.

“Max! For goodness sake, will you…” Then she saw the picture that was on the screen. 

Her eldest son, arms wrapped around Magnus Bane, their lips together in a kiss, Bane’s hand to the side of his neck and the other on his shoulder. Maryse felt the blood drain from her face as she stared at the photo. She read the caption underneath.

Romance in the air at the Greenhouse: Magnus Bane, CEO of Bane Corp exchanging tender kisses with the surprising new man in his life, Alec Lightwood, of Lightwood Industries. Diners at the prestigious restaurant said the two couldn’t seem to take their eyes of each other while they enjoyed a romantic lunch date. 

Maryse made a grab for the folded newspaper that sat beside Robert’s plate, giving him a strong look as she did. She unfolded it and saw the same photo, along with others, all over the front page. Her hands shook as she gripped the paper in them. Steam practically came from her ears.

“You want to tell me the truth now? Or are you gonna try and come up with another bunch of lies? Where is he? Is he with Magnus? Is he ever coming home again?”

Max was starting to sound panicky and his voice was wavering. Robert scrubbed a hand over his face before turning to try to calm his son, putting a hand on his arm but Max yanked it away. 

“No! You knew about this too, didn’t you, Dad? Why didn’t you tell me? I’m not some stupid kid! He’s my brother, I should have been told.” Max yelled back.

Robert was searching himself for the right words to try to explain but Maryse spoke before he could find them.

“Your brother has been making some very bad choices in his life of late. Being with Magnus Bane is one of them and we didn’t want you exposed to any of it. Until Alec wakes up to himself over this ridiculous behaviour, he’s been told he isn’t welcome here. We expect you to accept the situation for what it is. And your brother isn’t gay, I don’t want to hear that from you again. “ 

Kissing another guy looks pretty freakin’ gay to me and so what if he is? He’s still my brother. You can’t stop me from seeing him! He’s the only person in this place that doesn’t treat me like a stupid kid and now you’ve kicked him out!” Max yelled, his face was deep pink and his cheeks were wet with tears. 

Maryse took in a deep breath, trying not to raise her voice and add to the loud exchange between her and Max. He’s a child, she told herself, he doesn’t realise what he’s saying.

“You’ll kindly stop yelling at me, Max and show some respect. As a parent, you quite often have to make difficult decisions. Alec refused to see reason over this when I gave him a choice and it was his decision to leave. I’m sorry that you think we kept this from you but it changes nothing. Maybe the absence of his family will make him wake up to himself although God only knows how we are going to contain this when he does. Now calm yourself down and get ready for school.” 

And just like that Maryse dismissed her son. He backed away from the table and angrily scrubbed at his eyes with his hand. Even at his age, Max knew that it was no use trying to say anymore to his mother. She had made up her mind and that was that.   
He grabbed his bag and headed for the front door. He didn’t care what she said, she wasn’t going to keep him from his brother.

The sound of the loud bang, as the door slammed behind Max mad Maryse jump, in spite of her cool looking demeanour. Robert looked towards his wife with a worried frown.


	26. Chapter 26

“Don’t you think you should of explain things a little better to him, Maryse? Alec is his brother, after all, he deserves to know these things.” 

“I told you Robert, I’m handling this. That boy needs to know that his parents know what’s best for him. Otherwise, we could end up with another situation like this business with Alec on our hands. I don’t want to expose Lightwood Industries to any further bad publicity.”

“But Alec is a grown man, Maryse. You can’t expect him to jump to attention at his age. And is it really so bad that he has found someone to share his life with? Don’t you want to see him happy in his life?”

“When Alec starts acting like a grown man instead of a petulant child trying to rebel against his parents then I’ll treat him as such. And you don’t honestly think that this Magnus Bane character is anything more than a way to get back at us somehow, do you? He could never be happy with someone like that. And certainly not a man. That’s just ridiculous. If he wasn’t happy with Lydia then we could have found him someone else. There are plenty of suitable girls out there.” Maryse said, standing up and picking up her cup to take it to the kitchen.

“Yes, but what if it is Magnus Bane that makes him happy? Are you going to ignore him forever?” 

Maryse gave him a mirthless laugh. The sound coming from her in a harsh bark.

“You’re starting to sound like your teenage son. Alec will wake up to himself, I’m sure. Once he realises what an unacceptable person Bane is, he’ll come back, tail between his legs. We have work to get to, Robert, let’s go.” And she turned on her heel and headed to the kitchen. 

Robert watched his wife as she walked away. It was no use saying anymore to her. Once she made up her mind, there was little chance of her changing it. He wondered if she actually heard herself sometimes. Saying things like we will find him a suitable girl to spend the rest of his life with and that his relationship with Bane was a mere attempt at rebellion. Maryse had gotten too used to trying to control everyone and anything in her life and he was very much afraid that doing so with their children would come at a great cost to both of them, whether she realised it or not. 

From the moment they both arrived at their floor and left the elevator, Magnus and Alec became the centre of attention. Once again, a large group of reporters had tried to get photos as they entered the secure parking garage but once again, the heavily tinted windows of Magnus car kept them from getting what they wanted. 

The second they stepped from the elevator, a round of applause went up from the other employees on the floor. Alec wasn’t sure how to feel about their reaction but Magnus grabbed his hand and held it tight. As soon as he felt the contact between them, he felt immediately stronger. Magnus gave a theatrical bow towards the others and then took them to his office. Catarina was waiting for them by the door, a broad smile on her face. 

“Good Morning, Mr bane, Mr Lightwood. Everything that you asked for yesterday has been done, Mr Bane. I have Mr Lightwood’s security ID and parking passes and the card for the door to the office. I’d be more than happy to show him around but I’m guessing you would want to see to that yourself, Mr Bane.” She handed Alec the laminated cards.

“Thank you, Catarina, and yes, I will give Mr lightwood the grand tour myself. But right now, we have some work to do.”

Magnus told her and after swiping his own card, they went into the office shutting the door on the grinning assistant. 

The second he heard that click, Magnus had him in his arms, covering his mouth with his. Alec was still trying to process the very friendly round of applause from the others as they arrived. Sure, they were all Magnus’ employees, but they did look honestly happy for him. For both of them. There was no way that would ever happen at Lightwoods. His mother would sooner cut off her own arm rather than see such behaviour in the work place. Bane Corp was three or four times the size of his family’s business, but from what he had experienced so far, it was vastly different. Friendlier, not as stressful, people seemed to get on really well on all levels; Lightwood Industries could learn a thing or two from its huge competitor. 

Magnus finally broke the kiss and looked back at him, his eyes soft and shiny from their intimate contact.

“Welcome to Bane Corp, Alexander. I’m sure you will fit right in here.” He waved a hand towards the rest of the office. “What do you think of your desk? I hope you like it.” 

Alec looked in the direction of Magnus’ hand and saw a large glass toped desk and comfortable looking chair about two feet from Magnus’. A laptop sat on its surface along with a set of trays, and a selection of pens. A draft board stood to the side, the plans for the nightclub covering it. There was even a new mobile phone sitting beside the computer, the latest model of the one he currently had. 

“I took the liberty of getting you a new phone. All your old contacts are in there and it’s linked to your old number so people can still get hold of you. So, what’ll it be? A tour of the management floor or are you just happy to let me throw you on the sofa and make love to you?” Magnus said it in such a way that it took Alec a few seconds for his actual words to sink in. 

As soon as they did, he felt his face colour. Oh no. Not good. Magnus gave a growl and sent him a smouldering look before he threw himself at him once more.   
Alec was almost knocked backwards but managed to stay on his feet as his amorous boyfriend tried to herd him towards the leather sofa. Alec gave a muffled giggle and got his hands in between them and prised them apart.

“Do you give all your new employees the same initiation as this? No wonder they all seem happy to work here.” He said, smiling.

“Only the ones I sleep with. And don’t look at me like that. It’s not something I make a habit of. Never, in fact. Until now, that is.” He gave a sigh and after putting a small kiss to the tip of Alec’s nose, reluctantly let him go. 

“I suppose we had better at least make some pretence at keeping things professional. That nightclub isn’t going to meet the opening night deadline otherwise. Come on, I’ll show you around.” Magnus took his hand and they headed for the door.

Bane Corp had the most impressive work environment Alec had ever seen. The floor they were on, which held all the heads of the other departments, was more like a resort then an office. There was a fully equipped gym, complete with spa, sauna and also an indoor pool. It had its own cafeteria which looked more like an upmarket bistro and there was even a child minding centre. 

What Alec noticed more than anything was that everyone he met, and there were way too many people to remember names, all seemed really happy to be there. From the heads of the departments to the ladies who worked in the bistro, everyone had a smile on their face. Unlike Lightwoods, where it was as if people were walking on egg shells most of the time. It surprised Alec as well, that Magnus knew everyone’s name and their job description. How in the world did he keep track of that many people in his head? It made him have a whole new level of respect for his new man. 

They got a cup of coffee each in the employee bistro and took a seat near the full-length window that gave them a commanding view of the city below. 

“I’m surprised anyone wants to go home from this place every day, Magnus. It’s fantastic. The atmosphere here is so much better than Lightwoods. Helps to have a CEO that isn’t stomping around like some dictator half the time too.” Alec said, looking out at the city below them.

“Oh, I can stomp if I have to, just ask Catarina but I try not to if I can help it.” He reached out and took Alec’s hand that was laying on the table.  
“Maybe you can share some ideas when you get back there.” Magnus’ mouth was smiling but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Alec felt it as well. Reality bit at both of them, like a small yapping dog.

“I don’t know, Magnus. When my mother told me at the apartment that she didn’t want me at work it tore me apart, you know? Like it was the worst thing she could have said to me, well, one of them, anyway. But now, I dunno. It sorta makes me think about things.” Magnus gave his hand a squeeze and this time when he smiled his eyes lit up as well.

“well, it’s early days yet. I wouldn’t go making any hard and fast decisions yet. Not that I wouldn’t be happy to have you here. I’m sure you’d be a major asset to us, but it’s a big move to do something like that, not to be taken lightly. I’ll honour your decision either way, though. A long as it includes being with me otherwise, I’ll be fine with it.” Alec smiled back at him and gave a quick glance around the room. 

They were the only other people in here so he felt free to say what he wanted to.

“Babe, I couldn’t not be with you now for anything. There’s no way I could give you up, not for work or my mother, anything. The last few days have been a whirlwind and I still don’t think my feet have touched the floor yet with it all, but that’s the one thing that feels solid to me. Us. Like we were meant to be together somehow.” Now Magnus’ eyes fairly blazed with happiness. 

He leaned across the table and kissed him, making Alec’s eyes go wide with surprise. He looked around the room, even though he knew they were alone.

“Relax, Alexander. There’s none else here. But even if there were, it wouldn’t stop me from kissing you. I know this is all new to you and I’m trying very hard to remember that, but I have no problem with public displays of affection, so you really need to get on board with that if we’re going to be a couple. I thought you were okay with it, after yesterday. You don’t get much more public then a bunch of reporters.” 

“Yeah, I know but this is work. It’s different.”

“Why? Should it be some big secret that the CEO of Bane Corp is in love with his boyfriend? I’m sure everyone who works here reads the papers and looks at social media. I could hardly try to hide it.”

Alec gave a snort. “Yeah, I can only imagine what my mother is thinking right about now. I’m surprised she hasn’t tried to call me about it. Maybe we should check with the fire department and make sure she didn’t spontaneously combusted.” Magnus tried not to laugh, even though he knew Alec had meant it as a half-hearted joke.

“Who knows, maybe she’s had a change of heart.” Alec looked at him incredulously.

“You’re kidding, right? No way. Maryse Lightwood doesn’t change her mind once she’s set it about something. Nothing short of a miracle would change it. Anyway, I don’t want to be thinking about that now. I just want to enjoy my first day of work with my boyfriend slash boss.” 

They stood up and before Alec could start to go, Magnus took him in his arms and kissed him soundly. When he pulled back Alec was trying very hard not to blush and look too pleased about it.

“You are determined, aren’t you? I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to this, but I’m sure gonna try.” Alec told him as they walked out. “At least we got to practise without anyone around.” Magnus just grinned and didn’t say a word.

As they passed the serving counter, Alec nearly died when he saw that they hadn’t been as alone as he thought they were. A gaggle of the bistro ladies were standing behind the counter making that same face his sister had made at them the night before and this time, he couldn’t stop the blush from colouring his cheeks. Magnus gave them a wink and a broad smile, as they passed which only made them gush more.

“Are we really that interesting?” Alec asked him as they headed back to the office.

“No, Alexander, we are really that cute. Get used to it.” Magnus said and bumped against him playfully. 

The rest of the day went really well. Alec and Magnus went to the nightclub and everything was going smoothly for the two-week deadline for its opening. The whole time they were there, Alec kept checking his phone, positive his mother was going to call him but it stayed silent. Maybe she had decided not to react to it. What more could the woman do? She’d banned him from work, kicked him out of the house, there wasn’t a whole lot more she could threaten him with.  
They travelled home together, happy just to sit holding each other in the backseat of the car. They took the elevator up to the lobby where Magnus collected his mail and then arm in arm, got in the lift to head for home. Magnus spent the short trip up to their floor going through the mail while Alec stood behind him, nuzzling the back and side of his neck. 

“You know, that must be the longest letter in history, babe. You’ve been reading the same one for the entire time.” He said in Magnus’ ear, between soft kisses and playful nips. 

“For some reason, I seem to have forgotten how to read English.” He said, dropping the letter and turning to face Alec. 

He joined his lips to his just as the doors opened and Magnus started moving him backwards so he could continue kissing him on their way to the door. They were giggling and joking with each other as they moved down the hall until all of a sudden, Magnus came to a sudden stop, almost making Alec stumble backwards. Alec frowned.

“Magnus, what….” He started to say and then noticed he was looking at something over his shoulder. He turned to see what it was.

A small crumpled figure sat near the door. A dark coloured backpack beside it. Alec recognised it immediately.

“Max? Jesus, Max what are you doing here?”

He went straight over to his brother just as the boy raised his head. He crouched in front of him, and smoothed the hair from his forehead. It was obvious from his face that he had been crying and he looked so desperately sad it was making Alec’s chest hurt and his skin prickle.

“She’s not gonna stop me from seeing you, Alec. You’re still my brother, I don’t care who you go out with. She treats me like a dumb kid and I’m not! I don’t wanna be there anymore if you’re not there either.” Max said, his voice hitching several times. 

Maryse. Maryse Lightwood strikes again. He sank the rest of the way to the floor and gathered his brother to him, holding him to his chest. He laid his cheek on his ruffled head and turned his face up towards Magnus, who was standing beside them with a worried expression. He moved a little closer so he could put a supportive hand on Alec’s shoulder. 

They stayed there for a few minutes, until Max’s sobs had stopped.

“Hey, why don’t we go inside, big guy? I don’t know about you but my butt’s getting numb from this hard floor.” Alec said to him. 

Max gave him a weak smile and then followed his brother to his feet, grabbing his back pack as they headed inside.  
Alec lead him over to the sofas and they sat down together. Magnus went to the kitchen and came back with a can of soda and handed it to Max.

“Hello, Max. I’m Magnus. We haven’t had a chance to meet yet. It the soda okay? I have water or juice if you prefer?” He asked, sitting on the edge of the other sofa.

“Soda’s fine, thanks. I knew who you were already. The whole country knows by now, I think. You two are famous.” He told them as he took a sip from the can. 

“Is that why you’re here? Thinking about trying to make a fast buck by selling autographs of your famous big brother and his new boyfriend?” Alec smiled, giving him a gentle shove on the shoulder. 

A small smile curved the boy’s lips and it brightened Alec’s heart a little to see it. He hated seeing his brother upset like this and he couldn’t help feeling partly responsible. 

“I wish I had thought of that. I could of made a killing at school today. People wouldn’t leave me alone about it. And I felt like an idiot when they were asking me questions about you and I had to keep saying I didn’t know. Mom told me you were away for work. So since when have you been gay? I thought you liked girls?” Max asked him, taking another swallow from the can. 

Alec wasn’t sure how to answer him about that and he looked towards Magnus who gave him an encouraging nod. He knew Max hated being treated like a kid so honesty seemed the best policy.

“Max, I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you what was going on. Everything’s happened pretty quickly and I haven’t had much of chance to deal with things myself yet. I was going to text you tonight, though. I knew Mom would probably tell you her version of the truth and I wanted you to hear it from my side as well.   
The truth is, I didn’t know I was gay either until the last week or so. It’s been a bit of a shock to me too, buddy. But don’t think I won’t kick your butt if I need to just because I have a boyfriend now. Are you okay with it, Max?” Alec asked him and he realised that e genuinely cared about what his little brother thought of his drastic lifestyle change. Max gave a brief look to the ceiling and then a non-committal shrug of his shoulders.

“It’s cool. I don’t care. I mean, I do care but, you know, I just wish someone had told me about what was really going on instead of lying to me. I hate being treated like a baby.” He frowned. 

“Well I can assure you there will be no such treatment here, Mr Lightwood. And I want you to know that you are most welcome anytime. Just give me or your brother a text or a call next time maybe. I hate to bring up the subject, but does your mother know that you’re here, Max?” Magnus asked him.


	27. Chapter 27

Max’s face fell at the mention of his mother. Magnus looked at Alec and he knew that this was just going to add fuel to the already raging fire where Maryse was concerned. 

“Nah, she doesn’t know but if I had said I wanted to come see you she wouldn’t of let me anyway. She really hates Magnus, for some reason. You aren’t gonna make me call her, are you?” He looked really worried about the prospect. Alec sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Max, you really shouldn’t have just come here without telling Mom. If you’re as mature as you think you are then you know that doing this is only going to make her madder. I’ll call her and let her know but next time you tell her first.” Alec said, getting out his phone. 

He was about to push his mother’s number when the intercom near the door sound. Magnus got up and went over to answer it.

“Mr Bane, Mrs Lightwood is down here and is insisting on coming up, is it alright with you?” the desk attendant asked. 

Magnus closed his eyes and then looked towards the Lightwood brothers. It seemed that Maryse was bringing the party to them. Alec looked back at him and knew that things were not going to be pleasant but he didn’t see how to avoid it. He knew Maryse was going to be ropable over Max coming to their apartment. He just hoped that Maryse would keep it together in front of him.

He gave Magnus a nodded and sat back, giving Max a squeeze on the arm. His face had dropped the minute he heard his mother’s name. For all his bravado and talk of being mature, he had never looked younger than he did right now.   
Magnus stayed near the door until he heard the sharp knock on it five minutes later. Alec saw him take in a deep breath and then open the door to hurricane Maryse.

“I suppose I have you and my son to thank for putting me through even more stress than I already have over this farce you have created.” She said as she strode into the room without even acknowledging Magnus with a proper greeting. 

 

“Good evening Maryse and as much as we would like to take credit for it I’m afraid we can’t in this case. We were just as surprised as you over Max’s visit.” 

Magnus told her. Alec stood up from the sofa, ready to face his mother. There was no way he was going to let her get to him this time. 

“And I’m supposed to believe that, am I? Isn’t flaunting yourselves to the press enough without trying to turn your brother against me as well?” Maryse snapped. Alec went from zero to sixty in three seconds flat. 

“if you hadn’t lied to me about Alec then I wouldn’t have had to do this!” Max shouted, standing up beside his brother. 

Maryse glared down at her youngest son.

“I won’t be spoken to like that by my own child, thank you very much. You shouldn’t comment about things that don’t concern you.” She fired back.

“But they do concern me! Alec is still my brother, I don’t care if he’s got a boyfriend. You can’t stop me from seeing him!” 

Max was staring angrily back at his mother, his lanky frame shaking with rage. Alec put a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down but he doubted it would do much good. 

“I can and I will, young man and if I ever hear about you coming back again, you’ll be locked in your bedroom till you see sense.” 

Maryse was blazing down at him but to his credit, Max stood his ground. She turned her attention to Alec and Magnus who had just came around to stand beside him, taking his hand in his. Maryse looked at their joined hands the same way as she might view a horrible accident.

“Clearly you two are intent on making a laughing stock of our family but I won’t have you trying to turn my son against me. Max, come here, we’re going home.” 

“The only person making a laughing stock of this family is you, Mom with your bigoted behaviour. Everyone else has been really supportive of our relationship. And Max is old enough to make up his own mind about how he feels about Magnus and I.”

“And who are these other people, Alec? His employees? He signs their checks, of course they will be supportive. Money can buy you anything if you have enough of it. You’re just too blind to see that. And Max is only a child, he doesn’t know anything about the real world yet especially anything pertaining to yours. I won’t have him thinking that this sort of behaviour is acceptable.”

“I”M NOT A CHILD! STOP CALLING ME THAT! “ Max screamed at her. 

Maryse looked about ready to explode and went to move towards him, her hand starting to come out. Alec grabbed his brother by the shoulders and shoved him to the side behind Magnus, getting him out of her way.

“I don’t care what you think about me anymore, mother, but don’t you dare lay a hand on my brother or the press will be getting a whole new story tomorrow morning.”

Alec was fuming so much he was shaking with it. His eyes burned into his mother’s face. Maryse looked back at him wide eyed with shock.

“How dare you think I would do that to a child. And don’t you dare threaten me like that or I don’t care how much money that man has it won’t be enough to save you from a world of trouble. Max! come here to me we’re leaving, right now!” 

“You mightn’t touch your youngest child but it was perfectly fine to hit your eldest, wasn’t it mother? And this man is my boyfriend, Boyfriend! Get used to the word because it’s not going away. If I ever find out you have touched Max, the world won’t be a big enough place for you to hide in.”

“I’ll ask you not to come back here, Maryse, I’ll be leaving word with the security staff that from now on you won’t even get to the lobby. I refuse to subject the person I love more than life itself to anymore of this ugliness. If you wish to communicate with Alexander from now on, it will be through my lawyers. And if I hear about you laying a hand on him again you will find out exactly what a lot of money can buy. And it will be anything but pleasant, I can assure you.” 

Magnus stepped in front of Alec and Max protectively, those beetle black eyes boring into hers. Alec saw his mother take a deep swallow and step back a little.   
Alec turned Max to face him. The poor kid was a mess, eyes red and lip quivering, tears pouring down his face.

“I’m so sorry, buddy but you have to go with Mom now.” He said quietly to him, holding his thin shoulders. Max shook his head furiously.

“No! No! I don’t want to go with Mom, I won’t get to see you anymore if I do! Don’t make me go!” he pleaded with him and it was breaking Alec’s heart to see him like this but he didn’t have a choice. 

“Max, you have to I’m sorry. We’ll find a way to see each other, I promise. I need you to be strong about all this, big guy, okay? You know, part of being a grown up is having to do things you don’t want to because you know that you just have to do them. Can you do that for me, man? Stay strong until I see you again?” He said, peering into is weepy wet face. 

Max looked unhappily back and eventually gave him a small nod, wiping his damp cheeks on the bottom of his shirt. Alec held him tightly against him and he felt Magnus’ hand on his shoulder. It was only a light touch but it conveyed so much to him.  
He let Max go and he dejectedly picked up his back pack and went over to his mother. 

“This should never have gotten this far out of hand, Alec. I hope you think that your relationship with your boyfriend, as you call him, is worth all this. You’re fast burning your bridges with your family over this, one day this world you say you’re a part of will shatter you into a million pieces and you’ll expect us to be there to pick up the pieces. You’ll get a shock when you find that we won’t be.” Maryse said, clamping a hand on Max’s upper arm. 

“Funny thing about those bridges, Maryse. They go both ways. And before anyone starts lighting matches you might want to check who is on what side. It maybe you that gets the shock. I’ll let you see yourself out. Alexander and I already know where we are standing. It was very nice meeting you, Max. I hope I get the opportunity again.”

Magnus dropped Alec’s hand and instead slid his hand around behind his back, leaning his head on his shoulder. Alec held him the same way and Maryse gave them a disgusted look before herding a very unhappy Max towards the door. Before he turned away, however, Alec was sure he could see a steel in his younger brother’s eye that hadn’t been there before. 

The two weeks leading up to the opening of the nightclub were a hive of activity for both of them. Magnus had practically left the final stages of the build all to Alec which left him free to concentrate on his other work. 

Over the same time, Alec made sure that he kept in contact with Izzy, making sure that she had her eye on Max. She had even managed to arrange a meeting between them one weekend. They had met down at the marina. Magnus had organised a day trip out on the bay in on a yacht for them, bringing another one of the packed hampers from the deli where they had gotten the one they had enjoyed at their picnic by the lake. It was a beautiful day for it. The sun shone warmly on them as they walked towards the dock, a slight breeze ruffling their hair.

The boat was magnificent; all smooth lines and sleek design. They climbed aboard and Magnus handed the hamper to a steward. They went out on the deck and took each other into their arms. Magnus looked deep into Alec’s large hazel eyes, their deep brown shining with the light and from his love for the man before him.

They were in such a pretty setting; blue sky over head, white billowy clouds, the forest of masts from the other ships gently bobbing on the water and the gentle lap, lap, lap of the sea as it caressed the sides of the boat. But nothing seemed as breathtaking as the look on Magnus’ face at that time. 

Alec placed a hand softly to the side of his face. That cheeky, pixie like countenance, that twinkled at him only a hair’s breadth from his own. He loved every aspect of it. The coal black hair that always fell jauntily over one elegant dark brow, those deep, soulful eyes that turned up slight at their corners, the small kissable nose and those perfect cupid’s bow lips that he had to fight everyday not to constantly cover with his own. 

He loved seeing Magnus dressed casually. He looked sexy as hell in his everyday work suits and coloured shirts and ties but the soft baby pink polo shirt and light tan pants made his heart beat faster as well. A pair of sun glasses were perched up on his head but he wanted to gaze into the face of the man who had captured his soul without dulling the view. Alec leaned in and took his kiss, feeling it warming him from the inside as the sun did the same thing on his skin. He loved how Magnus’ kisses could convey everything that he was feeling. And this one was full of pure love. A soft clink of glassware broke them apart and the turned to see the steward, slightly pink faced, standing near them, a tray with two glasses of sparkling wine standing on it.

Magnus smiled and he let Alec go long enough to take the drinks and hand one to him. He put an arm back around his waist, not wanting to break their contact. He gave a happy sigh when he felt Alec do the same and they looked out at the vista around them before turning back towards each other once more.

“I want to propose a toast. To the best three weeks of my existence and the official end of your two hundred hours. And, I hope, the beginning of the rest of our foreseeable future together. I love you Alexander Lightwood, like I’ve never loved anything before in my life. You truly are my Prince Charming, baby.” Magnus said softly.

Alec had to fight with himself not to burst into tears at his words. Why were his emotions so strongly connected to his eyes these days? Yet another symptom of being in love with Magnus Bane, he thought.

“The last few weeks have been some of the hardest and best of my life too. It’s been a roller coaster but the best ride I’ve ever been on. I’ve felt more alive since being with you than I ever have before. I don’t know about being Prince Charming but I feel like I was asleep for the longest time and then you came along and with one kiss woke me up. I love you too, Magnus. You’ve shown me what that word truly means and I’m so grateful for that. To us, babe.”

He held up his glass and Magnus touched it with his and they both took a sip. 

They shared another soft kiss before Magnus pulled back, smiling.

“I have surprise for you, handsome. Just a little something I thought you might enjoy for just being the beautiful person that you are.” 

“Magnus, you don’t have to get me anything, there’s nothing…” Alec started to say but the sound of running feet on the dock behind them made him turn in that direction.

“Alec!”

A beaming Max was running towards them and Alec’s smile spread into a broad grin as he gave Magnus a quick loving look before running to meet him. The brothers collided with each other on the deck, wrapping themselves in each other’s arms. 

“Delivery for A. Lightwood, one little brother, safe and sound.” 

Alec looked up to see Izzy standing on the dock, smiling at them.

“You did this? Thanks, so much Iz. I didn’t know when I would be able to see this big guy again and it was killing me.”

“Don’t thank me, well, yes you can thank me, but it was your boyfriend that had me organise it. And I’m sure you can bestow your gratitude on him in some way.” She gave him a cheeky smirk.

Alec turned towards Magnus and he just smiled back at him and gave a small bow.

“I thought, what can I give him when he already has my heart and soul in his possession and then I thought of this young man and felt he would fit the bill perfectly. I hope you don’t mind our twosome becoming a threesome, in the non-intimate sense, that is.” 

Alec let go of his brother and went back to his man to take him in his arms and kiss him hard.

“You always have what I need, babe. Thank you.” He rested his head against Magnus’ and they smiled back at each other.

“You two aren’t gonna be all smoochey with each other all day, are ya? Cause it’s gonna get boring real quick if you are.” Max complained. 

Izzy hid a laugh.

“It’s all you fault you know, Max. If you didn’t have such a gorgeous big brother I wouldn’t want to get smoochey with him. I’ll tell you what, I’ll try and behave myself, okay?” Magnus said. Alec was trying hard not to laugh at the two of them. 

“Fair enough. Can we go now?” Max asked. 

“We sure can. Why don’t you come with me and we’ll go and see the captain?” Magnus offered and Max followed him.

Alec went over to the side of the boat and leaned on the rail.

“Thanks so much for this Iz. I hope it’s not going to cause any trouble for you.” He said to his sister.

“Nah, it’s fine. I just told Mom I was going to get Max to help with some stuff around our place for the day. Things haven’t been great for him at home, Alec. Mom took his phone off him after he went to your place so it’s been hard to check on him without making it a big deal. I’ve been making excuses to go around there, just to see him. Today’s the first time I’ve seen him smile in a fortnight.” He shook her head sadly.

“Has she said anymore about all this to you?”

“No and that kind of worry’s me. She came to me the day after and went off about it and then ever since she’s never mentioned it to me. I don’t know what she’s up to but I’d be prepared for anything if I were you. The atmosphere in that house is so thick you could cut it with a knife. Sunday dinners are a test of endurance lately. But don’t worry, if I find out anything, I’ll give you a head’s up. Go, Go and enjoy your day. I’ll see you later this afternoon.”

Izzy gave him a dismissive wave and he smiled back at her and after a wave of his own hand, he turned back to find Magnus and Max.

They had such a fantastic day. Max loved the boat and the captain even let him take the wheel a couple of times. They anchored in a quiet cove and went swimming, took the small dingy to the sandy beach on shore and had lunch from the hamper. The three of them raced each other up and down the sand waded in the water, splashing and joking with each other. 

Alec loved that Magnus and Max got on so well together. He even relented and let Magnus kiss him a few times, but gave them a hard time about it.   
When they went back to the boat, they went further up the bay and stopped to do some fishing. The three of them sat with their legs dangling over the side, fishing rods tightly held in their hands. 

Max even managed to be the first one to catch a fish. After that, they just cruised around the bay, laying around on the deck, and enjoying the sunshine. Magnus and Alec lay on a towel together; Alec resting his head on Magnus’ firm abs while he ran his fingers through his hair and occasionally down the side of his face. Max stretched out on one beside them. Alec hadn’t seen him as happy in a long time and he was so glad that he had been able to give him such a good day. He turned his head to look at his brother and his boyfriend.


	28. Chapter 28

“Thanks for letting me come today, Magnus. It’s been great. Even if I’ve had to put up with you two all over each other all day.”

Alec gave a chuckle and Magnus raised himself up to smile back at Max.

“You’re most welcome Max. I’m glad you had a good time. But I think I’ve shown great restraint today with your brother. I should get points for that, at least.”

“You mean you’re worse then what you were today? Urgh! I don’t know how you can stand it.” Max said, shaking his head.

Alec and Magnus gave a laugh and Magnus gathered Alec to him so he rested against his chest.

“You might find that you’ll change your mind about such things when you’re a bit older. We’ll see what you’re like when you find your special someone.”

Max grew quiet for a few minutes and Alec looked back at him, wondering what he was thinking about.

“I don’t think I ever want that to happen. What if I suddenly start liking guys like you, Alec? Mom’s gonna pitch a fit.”

Alec sat up and after a quick look at Magnus, he went over to the boy who was sitting up now, legs bent and chin resting on his knees.

“Max, you shouldn’t ever be afraid to fall in love with someone, whether it’s with a guy or a girl. As long as that person makes you happy and treats you right, that’s all that matters. I didn’t realise how unhappy I was with Lydia until I met Magnus but that’s me. My journey. I’m sure yours will be different but if it isn’t then you should know that we’re here for you, man, okay?” 

He put an arm around his brother’s shoulders and pulled him close.

“And besides all that, I can give you some great tips for hooking yourself a great guy, Max. It’ll save you from having to kiss so many frogs before you find your prince charming. Believe me, I should know, I’ve kissed so many I’m surprised I haven’t got warts by now.” 

Alec and Max looked over at him. Alec raised an eyebrow and gave him an ‘are you serious?’ look. Max looked like he had just eaten a whole lemon. Magnus feigned indignation.

“what are those looks for? I just want to save the boy from any unnecessary hard work. I wish I had of had someone around to give me tips when I was younger. Things would have been a whole lot less confusing, especially when you’re trying to work out what bits go where. You really don’t want to make too many mistakes in that department. And it could have saved me a lot of money in lube too.” 

Magnus raised his eyebrows and gave them a serious look.

“Ewww! Too much information, man!” Max said, screwing up his face and covering his ears with his hands. 

“Really, babe? Now you’ve scared the kid for life.” Alec looked at his boyfriend in exasperation.

“Hey! I’m not a kid!” Max grumbled. 

“Max, even when your 30 years old, you’ll still be my kid brother.” Alec said ruffling his hair.

“Great! Something else to look forward to.” Max said. He tried to sound sad about it but there was a grin trying to curve his lips. 

They arrived back at the dock at four in the afternoon and Izzy was there waiting for them. Max stepped from the boat, windswept and slightly sunburnt but with a huge grin on his face.

“We had a great day and young Mr Lightwood could quite happily fit in as a first mate. He learnt a good deal today, I think.” Magnus said, standing beside Alec on the dock.

“Yeah, and not all about boats either.” Max said and gave a shiver.

Magnus gave a snort of laughter and Alec tried not to laugh while hoping the blush he felt on his skin could be mistaken for too much sun. Izzy gave them a quizzical look.

“Just what have you two been teaching him today?”

“Nothin’ I ever want to hear again, that’s for sure.” Max mumbled. Izzy shook her dark head and tried not to laugh.

“I don’t think I want to know either. I think your brother and his boyfriend are a bad influence.”

“Nah, they’re okay when they can keep their hands to themselves. Thanks for asking me to come today. Even if you grossed me out a few times.”

Magnus took a bow. “You are more than welcome. Maybe next time we can try something else like laser tag. As long as you let me kiss your brother better where I shoot him.” 

“Urgh! He’s doing it again! Come on, Izzy before they start getting cute with each other again.” Max grabbed his sister’s hand and as she laughed and looked over her shoulder, they waved good bye. 

“Hey! I would totally kick your butts in laser tag!” Max yelled back.

“Challenge accepted, big guy! See you then.” Alec laughed, calling back.

“Careful bro, you might break a nail.” 

Alec gave his young brother a shocked look and a surprised gasp of laughter burst from him. Magnus was hanging onto his shoulder, giggling furiously. Max looked back at them, grinning broadly.

“I love your brother, Alexander. I can see us getting on famously. Even if we gross him out on occasion.”

“Yeah, I think Mom might have underestimated him as well.”

The week leading up to the big opening night was a frantic one with both Alec and Magnus seeing to last minute details. He hadn’t heard from Izzy all week but it hadn’t worried him too much and he had been way too busy to spend too much time worrying about it. 

They both took the day of the opening off so they could concentrate on the final details before going home and getting dressed. Alec was a bundle of nerves by then and Magnus took him in his arms and led him over to their bed and pulled him down beside him. He took his face in his hands and held his gaze.

“Alexander, calm down, my love or you’re not going to have a good time tonight.” He said calmly to him.

“But there’s just so much that can go wrong, Magnus. What if the caterers mess up the food? What if the people we’ve invited don’t show up? I’m still not happy with the lighting system, I think we should of gotten it checked again what if-“

Alec started but got cut off by a pair of soft warm lips. He gave a soft moan and felt his tensed shoulders slowly starting to come back down from where they had rested up near his ears. As usual, Magnus’ kisses had a magical effect on him and before he knew it, they were laying back on the bed, tangled in each other’s arms and legs. 

“We really don’t have time for this, Magnus.” He said, his voice starting to get raspy and deep.

“Alexander, we always have time for this. And besides you need an outlet for all that nervous energy.” Magnus said against his lips before he started to rise above him, brushing his lips from his mouth to his jaw.

“No, babe, I wouldn’t be able to put my full attention into it tonight, I’m too wound up. I don’t want ruin my game point AVErage” 

he stumbled over his last word as Magnus reached that heavenly spot on his neck and he sucked in a noisy breath. Magnus felt him relax a little more and smiled against the soft skin of his neck, working his way down to where he started undoing buttons. Alec closed his eyes and his head went back, as he started losing himself in the moment. The little voice that was still desperately trying to be heard, was telling him in no uncertain terms that this really wasn’t a great idea right now. Magnus had made it about half way down his torso in a steady even pattern of kiss, lick then suck. It was driving him crazy and as usual, each action hit him right in the crotch. He hummed softly and writhed below him. 

“Next time we order you shirts, remind me to get some with Velcro fronts, it would save so much time.” Magnus told him as he finally reached the last button and he lay his full weight on him so he could spread the shirt open wide. 

He looked down at the magnificent sight that was his man’s broad chest with its soft dark cloud of hair. He gave a growl low in his throat and ground against the ever-hardening bulge level with his own. He tipped his head back, eyes closing in a slow blink.

“Oh my, batter up.” He said, his voice deep and thick like warm honey.

He bent his head and gave the stripe of skin from the base of Alec’s ribs to his belly button the full width of his tongue, ending with it dipping into the deep indentation. Alec cried out and thrust up. Holy shit! How the hell could that feel so damn good? 

“First base.” Magnus whispered before he started on the button and zip of Alec’s pants. 

Alec started to protest, that voice of reason now jumping up and down and waving its hands around wildly, but within the space of a heartbeat, his pants and underwear were dragged down to his knees and he was frantically trying to toe off his shoes and wriggle his legs to shed them the rest of the way off.   
Magnus hovered inches above his rock-hard erection, his hands sliding down Alec’s ribs and then to his hips, fingers digging into the meaty muscle of his glutes. Alec raised his head to see him looking hungrily down at him like a guard dog protecting a bone. He half expected to hear a growl and then when he did and saw those dark eyes blown wide, he moaned loudly and fell back on the bed, completely surrendering himself. That voice inside his head was silenced in a second, crash tackled to the ground, gagged and thrown into a dark corner. 

Magnus took him in hand, slender ringed fingers wrapping around the straining width, gently squeezing and pulling. Alec bucked into his hand, taking handfuls of the comforter below them.

“Second base.” Magnus whispered before he took him into his mouth, lavishing attention to his wide crown with his tongue. 

In an instant, Alec was at the brink of release and that now familiar white-hot coil of pleasure settled in his core. Had he missed a step somehow? How had he gotten to this place so quickly? His hands went to Magnus’ head and fingers carded through the long strands on it’s top. Stranded silk ran passed them. He felt Magnus take him to the back of his throat and that coil began to unfurl. 

‘No! I… I…. can’t, not yet, fuck, babe! Not yet!” He breathed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Magnus took him from root to tip once more before pulling off with a wet pop and letting him fall heavily onto his lower belly. He stood up and in seconds, had shed his own clothes and was reaching in the drawer of the bedside table for the dark tube and a square of silver foil. He tore off the top and took out the circle of latex, and fitted it to the crown of Alec’s throbbing length, gently stretching it down to cover him. 

He flipped the top of the tube up and squirted the clear gel into his hand before coating Alec from base to tip.   
Alec whimpered and bucked up wards into his touch. He was about a half a second from coming and it was making him crazy trying to hold himself back.  
Magnus straddled his hips, taking him by the base and positioning him at his entrance.

“Third, and the bases are loaded.” Magnus growled and in one fluid movement, sunk himself down onto him with a wide-eyed gasp.

Alec raised his upper body, his arms grasping at Magnus’ back and neck. He took his mouth hard, filling it with his tongue and robbing him of the deep groan that had started to leave him. Magnus felt him thrust forward, hard and hit at the edge of his core, making him see stars. He knew that once more would have him shooting off into oblivion. 

Alec stilled and gazed back at him, his breath coming hard enough to make the long top of Magnus’ hair flutter as it swept over his brow. He made a strangled noise deep in his throat as he felt his body gripping Alec’s hot iron shaft as it stilled inside him. 

“Urgh!” Magnus uttered as he looked deep into Alec’s eyes that had changed into a deep muddy green.

He felt a hand grip his own hard erection as it was mashed between their sweaty hot bodies.

The look in Alec’s eyes had him teetering on the brink. His face creased as if in pain, unable to tear his eyes away.

“Home run.” Alec whispered, and as he squeezed him hard, pulling up at the same time, he thrust forward and hit Magnus deep within his core. 

White lights exploded behind his eyes, rendering him temporarily blind. The dual sensations of feeling his own release coating their bellies and Alec’s hand as well as feeling him pulsing strongly inside him had him crying out loudly as he rode out each wave of their shared orgasm. 

Magnus clung to Alec’s body and gently they fell back down on the bed, working hard to regulate their breathing.

“I think we could get to the world series with a game like that.” Magnus breathed as he lay on Alec’s furry chest.

“You mean, that wasn’t it already?” Alec asked, and they both gave a chuckle. 

Alec had felt a lot calmer after their love making session; Magnus was right, it was a great way to work off nervous energy, but the second they turned into the street that led to the nightclub, they came back with a vengeance. Massive flood lights lit the night, swirling the place and the surrounding area in coloured light. Car after car pulled up to the front of the club, letting people out, all dressed in various designer outfits and impossibly high heels. They joined the que of cars and then as Magnus gripped his hand tightly, Rhodes slowly came to a stop right out the front. 

A red carpet lit either side with a strip of chasing lights led into the open doors of the club. Reporters and news crews with camera men lined the runway talking to the various guests as they made their way inside.   
They went crazy when they saw their car come to a stop, knowing full well who was inside. Things had died down a little since the day at the Greenhouse but there had been a near constant trickle of information regarding the nightclub’s opening in the papers and online since. Alec had been worried about it but Magnus loved it; free publicity.

“it’s the things in life money can’t buy that are worth the most, Alexander. You being a prime example.” He had told him one day at work after he had shown Magnus yet another article in the paper. 

He looked at Alec now, trying to gauge just how nervous he really was.

“Are you ready for this, baby? I’m not going to lie, it’s going to be like a feeding frenzy in a bowl full of piranhas out there but we’ll be together every step of the way. Just keep smiling and looking as hot as you already are and we’ll be fine.”

Magnus leaned in and kisses him deeply and long enough to feel him relax a little before he signalled to Rhodes to open the door.   
The second they alighted from the car, cameras were in their faces, bright flashes of light and the constant click and whirr of them joined in with the voices all trying to be heard above each other.

Alec felt Magnus’ arm go around behind his waist and he did the same thing to him, making sure he had the steadying feel of his body beside him to keep him anchored. He smiled broadly at the cameras and as they slowly made their way up the carpet they answered as many questions that were fired at them as they could. Just before they went through the doors, they paused and turned towards the cameras for final photos and after a constant chant for another kiss, they gave in and wrapped themselves in each other and gave them what they asked for. Magnus even dipped him backwards slightly, which the paparazzi went wild over.

“Mom’s gonna love these ones.” Alec said, disguising the words on the broad grin.

“I’ll have one enlarged and framed and sent to her office, I’m sure she’d love to have it hanging on a wall somewhere.” Magnus replied, the wicked pixie look returning to his face.

Inside the club, was just a sea of people and the constant thump, thump, thump, of music filled the background. It took them forever to get properly into the space as people came in a constant stream to congratulate them. The two of them had little choice but to let go of each other after a little while as their attention was always being called in different directions. 

Alec was fielding questions and various messages of congratulations while trying to look around to see if Izzy and Simon had arrived yet. He touched Magnus’ arm as he was talking to one of the well-known actors that had been invited and told him he was going to go check on everything. Magnus nodded and managed to get in a quick kiss before he left. Alec noticed that the actress he was talking to had that ‘aww, how cute’ look on her beautiful face; it seemed even someone that famous wasn’t immune to getting gushy.


	29. Chapter 29

Alec made his way to the bar and talked to the head barman, making sure that he had everything he needed and that the bar would be fully stocked for the night. 

The other servers were in constant motion back and forth taking orders and handing over drinks in a vast variety of sizes and colours right along the wooden surface. Underneath, the thick wavy glass glowed in the low lighting, changing colours in regular waves. 

Alec’s next stop was the caterers and then to the DJ box as it over looked the illuminated dance floor as its surface changed images below people’s feet. Large screens around the room showed similar images and added to the atmosphere. He felt his shoulders drop a little now he was satisfied that things were going well. He could finally relax a little and enjoy himself. But he needed Magnus for that. He headed back to where he had left him. He felt someone grab his arm and he turned to see Izzy and Simon standing before him.

“Hey, there you are! Wow, bro, well, done, the place is on fire.” Izzy said leaning in and yelling over the top of the music and voices.

“Please, don’t even say that word, but thanks. Yeah it all came together in the end, thank God.” He called back.

He motioned over to where there was a lounge area, with soft comfortable chairs and tables. They moved through the crowd and went to a table that had a reserved sign on it and sat down.  
A waiter came over and the gave him a drink order.

“So, where’s your man? I thought you two would be joined at the hip tonight.” Izzy said.

“We had to separate so I could do a check and he had some actress fawning all over him.”

“Oh, watch out, you might have some competition.” Izzy gave him a dig.

“Nah, not even a possibility. Besides, I think her girlfriend would be asking questions if she was.” Izzy gave him a questioning look and he leaned closer, revealing her name. Izzy’s eyes went wide and she gasped.

“But she was supposed to be going out with that pro football player! Wow!”

“You didn’t hear it from me either, Magnus only told me about it the other day. Seems I wasn’t alone in that closet.” 

“And you’ll never be alone again, Alexander.” 

Alec looked up to see Magnus sliding into the seat beside him, taking his hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back of it. He was sure he was blushing but thankfully the low lighting was hiding it well.

The night went without a hitch and Alec found himself enjoying himself a lot more than he thought he would. After a couple of drinks, he even allowed Magnus to get him on the dance floor. He felt very self-conscious to begin with but Magnus took him in his arms and they started to move to the music. Magnus made sure he held his gaze and within a few minutes Alec found himself letting go and they dipped and swayed with the beat. Everything else seemed to fade out around them and they only had eyes for each other. Somehow, their lips met and they got lost in the moment. A loud cheer went up, bringing them back to reality and they looked around seeing a sea of faces all smiling and clapping, all attention focused on them alone. Magnus couldn’t smile wide enough and pulled Alec into him, putting his head on his shoulder. 

Alec buried his face into neck, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. He didn’t think he would ever get used to all this attention but with Magnus at his side, he was willing to give it his best shot.

“Don’t be shy, Alexander, everybody loves us. The world is more accepting than you might think, my love. It’s time everyone saw how much my love can shine.” Magnus said to him, as he took his face into his hands. 

Alec looked deep into those dark eyes that made his heart pound every day and smiled back at the man he loved.

“As long as you step out into the light with me, babe. I love you.” He captured his lips with his one more and felt himself smiling around the kiss as yet another cheer filled the air.

It was almost three in the morning by the time they left. Early online reports had the opening of The Waterfront nightclub as a roaring success. 

Alec and Magnus sat leaning into each other in the back seat of the car as they made their way home. Alec’s feet were killing him, his face was sore from the constant smiling for photos and the guests and he was bone tired but he had never felt so content and happy in his life before. By the time they had reached to underground parking garage, Alec had dozed off on Magnus’ shoulder, his boyfriend gently running his fingers through his hair, his own head resting on top of his. 

They pulled up near the elevators and Magnus put soft kisses to his face till he woke up and the got into the elevator. 

They rode straight to their floor and arm in arm, made it to the door and inside. Magnus let him go and headed for the kitchen to get a bottle of water while Alec started for the bedroom. Something slid slightly under Alec’s shoe as he crossed the dark entrance way and he looked down. He could make out something on the tiled floor and he bent down to pick it up. He tried to focus his heavy-lidded eyes on the label of the large envelope and saw his name on it. What the hell…?   
He frowned and looked on the other side but there was no return address or any indication of where it came from. Had it been with the rest of his mail and he had dropped it as some point? Yesterday had been such a hectic time, it wouldn’t have been for it to happen. He was about to rip off the top when Magnus came back to him.

“I thought you’d be stripped down and under the covers by now, Handsome. What’s that?” He nodded at the envelope.

“Dunno, think I might have dropped it yesterday at some point. I was just about to see…” He was reaching into the envelope when Magnus took his hand.

“Not now, Alexander, it’s way too late and we are way too tired for anything else tonight. Come on, all I want to do is fall asleep in your arms.” He took it from him and put it on the narrow table near the door that usually held unopened mail and keys.

Alec smiled and followed him into the bedroom. Magnus was right, this ungodly hour of the morning was way too late to be dealing with anything else.  
They woke late the next morning, still holding each other. Alec stretched around Magnus and felt eternally grateful that it was Saturday and they didn’t have to go to work. Magnus stirred and cuddled in closer to him.

“Good morning, baby or is it afternoon by now?” He murmured against his chest. Alec rolled over and looked at his phone. Ten forty-five.

“Nah, still morning. You want a cup of coffee, babe?” He asked and kissed Magnus’ exposed shoulder.

“Hmm, sounds good. But hurry back, I’m not ready to give you up just yet.” 

He still hadn’t opened his eyes but there was a soft smile on his lips. Amid small whinges of protest, Alec untangled himself from him and after grabbing a pair of track pants from the drawer, padded out to the kitchen.  
He had just poured the coffee into two cups when Magnus called out from the bedroom.

“Can you get the paper from the door, Alexander? I want to read all our raving reviews while we snuggle up together.” 

“No problem, I’m on it.” Alec called back and he went to the door, grabbing the folded paper in front of it. 

He was just about to turn around and go back for the coffee when he saw the envelope he had picked up from the floor when they got home. He grabbed it as well, and then, putting both items under his arm, pick up the coffee and went back to the bedroom.

He handed Magnus his cup and then put his down on the bedside table before climbing back under the covers, snuggling into Magnus’ side. 

The opening night was splashed in bright colours over the front page. The photo of his and Magnus’ kiss was dead centre. Magnus made happy noises beside him and read out the article to him before starting to rifle through the other pages in search of more.

“Well, looks like we are a success, Alexander. Well done. I’m sure it wouldn’t have been half as good if you hadn’t over seen the build.”

“I think you’re giving me way too much credit, Magnus. The place was half finished before I started here.”

“Yes, but it was the important half that you over saw. You really need to learn how to take a compliment, my love.” Magnus turned his head and placed a soft kiss to his lips. 

Alec sat for a little while longer looking at the paper, and sipping his coffee until Magnus started reading the financial section. He was still feel slightly tired from their big night and the last week was beginning to catch up with him. He put his cup back on the table and then remembered the envelope.  
He sat up a little straighter and leaned up against the head board. He reached into the plain brown rectangle and his hand closed around some loose pieces of paper. The sound of the intercom in the living room halted his hand.

“Can you go, my love? At least you’re wearing pants if we have to let anyone in.” Magnus said, kissing his upper arm and rubbing his cheek on his skin. 

Alec gave a small giggle as the roughness of his morning stubble tickled.

“As long as you promise not to shave this morning, I kinda like the feel of that.” He said, leaning into him, a cheeky grin spreading across his lips.

“Alexander Lightwood, you are becoming a very naughty boy. And I absolutely love it.” Magnus said and went to kiss him but the intercom sounded again.

Alec moaned and then got out of bed and headed for the entrance.

“Yep, what is it?” 

“I have a guy down here that says he needs to see you, Mr Lightwood. I’m sorry, sir, but he’s got to serve you papers of some kind.” 

The hairs on the back of Alec’s neck stood up and a cold prickle ran over his skin. What the hell was going on now? He leaned his forehead against the wall next to the speaker. His mother. He could just about bet on it. 

“Let him up.”

He paced the floor, feeling his anger growing by the minute while he waited. A knock at the door signalled the process server’s arrival and he yanked it open, glaring at the man.

“Alexander Lightwood? These are for you.” The man said, blank faced and monotoned. 

Alec ripped them from his hand and without any reaction, he headed back towards the elevator.

Alec slammed the door hard and took the papers into the living room to read. In the few minutes, it took for Magnus to come out to him, after hearing the slamming door, Alec was shaking with anger.  
Magnus saw him and immediately felt alarm bells ringing.

“Alexander, what is it?” He asked, putting a hand on his bare shoulder.

“Fucking Maryse! She’s kicking me out of Lightwood Industries and forbidding me to have anything to do with Max. I bet she saw the photos and the reviews from last night and flipped her lid right away. Fuck, Magnus! I don’t give a shit about the job but she can’t stop me from seeing my own brother just because she doesn’t approve of our relationship. Can she?” He looked up at Magnus with watery eyes. 

Hot tears starting to fall down his pale cheeks.

Magnus dropped in front of him and took him in his arms. The hard part of loving someone this much was having to see them in pain when something bad happened. And it didn’t get any more painful than when family was involved. 

“I’ll make some phone calls, Alexander. I have lawyers with most of the alphabet behind their names. She can’t do this to you, she’s really gone overboard this time.” He kissed his cheek and stood back up. 

Alec handed him the papers and put his head in his hands. Magnus gave him a final touch on the back of his neck before he walked off with a determined stride.  
Alec felt shattered. How the fuck could his mother be so damn cruel as to stop his contact with Max. It did help to know that Magnus was going to be doing everything in his power to help him but right now he still felt like someone had punched him in the chest. Izzy. He really should call Izzy and see what she knew.  
He scrubbed at his eyes with the heels o his hands and headed for the bedroom and his phone. 

He was surprised to see that Magnus wasn’t in there but then he heard his strong deep voice coming from his office a little further down the hall. He went to grab his phone and saw the brown envelope on the bedside table. He picked it up and plunged his hand inside, dragging out a sheath of papers.  
His forehead creased as he brought them closer. He felt his blood chill when he recognised the handwriting on the top sheet.

It told you that man was only using you and here’s the proof. Maybe you’ll wise up now.

He dropped the first sheet to the bed and then looked at the first page underneath. It was a copied article from a newspaper. It was dated twenty-five years ago and there was a grainy photo of a young boy being held back by police as a gurney was wheeled past him carrying a body bag.   
Alec frowned and read the article.

A gruesome discovery was made today at an inner-city apartment block where the body of a young woman was discovered in the bedroom of the units on the ground floor. Neighbours raised the alarm when the deceased woman’s young son knocked on one of the neighbour’s doors asking for food. The woman, Mrs Eileen Burkitt, said she became worried as t the cause of his visit and went to see his mother whom she had seen occasionally in the hallway.   
“I noticed the dreadful smell straight away and told the boy to stay out till I checked things out. The woman was lying in bed and there was a needle sticking out of her arm. She obviously had been dead for at least two days. It was dreadful. That poor little boy being in there with his dead mother like that.” Mrs Burkitt said.

She took the child to her apartment and rang the police straight away. Social services were called to take custody of the boy named Magnus, and he was placed into a group home to await the result of further instigation of whether he has other relatives to care for him. A spokesperson for Child Services told this reporter that the boy had obviously been badly cared for and was found in filthy clothes and had been living off water and breakfast cereal since his mother’s death.   
“Hopefully we can track down a relative for him.” The spokesman said.   
Alec felt his heart skip a beat. Jesus, poor Magnus. What a way to start out in life. He must have been traumatised so badly by this. But why would Maryse be sending him this? How what did this have to do with anything? He frowned and moved onto the next sheet.  
It was another copied article and written two months after the first. 

There has been a development in the case of the woman found dead in her apartment two months ago. Iris Olivia Bane, twenty-four, was found dead in her bed by a neighbour. Her only child Magnus Bane, aged five, was believed to of been in the apartment with her for two days before hunger drove him to knock on the neighbour’s door. 

Ms Bane was found with a needle in her arm and an autopsy and tox screen revealed she had been a long tern drug user and had died of a massive over dose. Ms Bane had attended a court ordered rehabilitation centre just after the birth of her son and had been drug free until the last six months where investigations found she had gone back to using once more. Interviews with associates and other people in the building say that Ms Bane was under a great deal of stress due to the fact that the apartment block had been sold to a development company and they had advised the tenants that the building would be demolished to make way for an upmarket condominium build. All tenants had been advised that they had six months to find new homes and a list of possible options for then where given to them. It was discovered that Ms Bane had been rejected from the other apartments due to her past drug habit and was having difficulty securing another residence. The building is scheduled for demolition next week. 

Five-year-old Magnus has been placed in foster care due to the fact that Ms Bane has no other living relatives. He is said not to be coping well with his mother’s death and will need intensive counselling.


	30. Chapter 30

Alec still wasn’t putting two and two together yet with all this. He hoped that there was a point to all this because at the moment, reading about his boyfriend’s horrible childhood really wasn’t helping his mood. He turned to the next page and the article was dated five years later and was a small part of an article from a paper that was reporting on some school kids who had won scholarships for academic excellence. A ten-year-old Magnus was lined up with three others holding certificates.

He had been asked what motivated him to work so hard and his reply hand been;

“My Mom died when I was five so I want to get good grades so that she would have been proud of me. I want to go to law school so I can put the people like the ones who killed my mother in jail.”

Wow, powerful words from such a young kid but Alec supposed when you had a life like Magnus had at that age, you had to grow up very quickly. Law school, huh? He wondered what had changed his mind? He finished reading the article and it gave a recap of Magnus’ past five years. Then he found out the reason his mother had sent him the articles. In the recap, it was revealed that the company that was responsible for the demolition was Lightwood Industries.   
Alec sat down heavily onto the side of the bed. So, from the dates on the articles, Lightwoods must have been in its infancy back then. The first one was before Ale was born even. He realised then that he had never really asked Magnus about his age. He had always presumed he was around his own but clearly, he was older. 

There was one more page left and he took it out. The page was covered in snippets of articles and dates written underneath. They started about three years ago and Alec frowned, reading each one.

“They need to pay for my mother’s death” Magnus Bane said today.

“I didn’t have the greatest of childhoods due to the fact that my mother overdosed from stress about losing our home. I really want revenge on the people who were responsible for that.” Bane was quoted as saying.

Alec felt a fine sheen of sweat break out on his skin. No! This can’t be right! She had taken these quotes out of context somehow. But there were others and they all sounded eerily similar. His hands started to shake and he looked towards the sound of Magnus’ voice in the other room. He needed to hear it from him. It couldn’t be right. 

Magnus wasn’t with him to seek revenge against his parents, surely. He didn’t believe it. But the more he looked at the quotes, the more his mind connected the dots. Magnus’ admission at having looked into his back ground came to mind. Why would he do that to someone he just wanted to date? Was it because he knew the best revenge would be to turn the Lightwoods’ eldest son away from them by making him think he was in love with him? Alec felt sick to his stomach for even thinking that way. He got up on shaky legs and went to start pacing the floor, waiting for Magnus to get off the phone so he could talk to him. But what if it were true and he was in there saying god only knew what to his fancy lawyers? 

A Company the size of Bane Corp and someone with as much power as Magnus had could cripple his family’s business in a few delft strokes of a pen. He stilled. No, he couldn’t let that happen, even as mad at his mother as he was for trying to stop him from seeing Max, he could let something like that happen. It would just ruin his parents but Izzy and Simon as well.

He tore off out the door and into Magnus’ office, where he was sitting behind the desk, still talking on the phone. One look at Alec’s face though, had him telling the person on the other end he would call them back. 

“Alexander, what…” He started but Alec cut him off.

“I know about your mother, Magnus. I know how she died.” Magnus looked at him in shock. He frowned and shook his head.

“Baby, what has that got…”

“Don’t call me that! It’s true, isn’t it? You’ve been wanting to get revenge for those responsible for years, haven’t you? “Alec said loudly. Magnus looked at him like he had just been slapped.

“Well, yes, but what…” 

Alec started backing out of the door, slowly shaking his head. His eyes were streaming tears and his chin was quivering. 

“She was right. I can’t believe she was right. I thought you really loved me but it was all to get back at them!” Alec said his voice shaking with emotion. Magnus stood up from behind the desk and started to come towards him but Alec held up a hand. 

“No! No! just stay away from me! I fell in love with you Magnus! I thought you really loved me too but it was all bullshit! Fucking bullshit and now I’m on the verge of losing everything just because you wanted to get back at Lightwoods because of your mother!”

Magnus’ head had been reeling at the complete one eighty Alec was pulling in front of him and he was killing himself trying to work out what he was talking about and how he came to the conclusions he was. Alec still had some of the papers he’d been reading in his hand and as he turned and stumbled down the hall and back to the bedroom, he scrunched up the paper and threw it away. 

“Alexander, I don’t …. “Magnus was starting to panic. 

This was so not good. What the hell had caused this to happen to him? He watched as Alec went into their bedroom and he stopped long enough to pick up the balled paper. He straightened it out as best he could and knotted his brow, fighting the panic that was welling up inside him at an alarming rate.  
He scanned the page reading the quotes and suddenly realised what he meant. Oh, dear God he thought he was using him to get back at Lightwoods over his mother’s death! He thought he was blaming his parents for his torrid childhood and the abuse that he suffered. Fuck! No! He had to stop him!  
He ran into the bedroom to see Alec grabbing things from the drawers and wardrobes.

No! Alexander! You’ve got this all wrong! I’m….” But Alec waved his hand at him and dragged on a shirt over his head.

“I don’t want to hear it, Magnus. You said more than enough by the looks of things. I can’t be here anymore, I have to go!” He went to rush passed him and Magnus grabbed his arm to try to keep him long enough to make him understand about everything. Alec wrenched his arm free though and looked at him with such malice and pain in his eyes, Magnus wanted to fall to the floor.

“Don’t! Just don’t!” He growled and headed for the door. The panic took Magnus completely over.

“Alexander, please! I love you, I really do love you! You don’t understand, you have it wrong!” He called to him rushing up towards him but Alec was beyond reason himself now. 

He grabbed his keys from the table and reefed the door open and went through it, without another word.

Magnus folded to the floor like a puppet someone had just cut the strings from. His head was reeling from everything. Jesus, how the hell had he gotten here? Half an hour ago they were curled up in bed together, sharing kisses and body heat now he was on the cold tiles of his entrance way alone and in the worst pain he had ever felt. Tears ran in hot rivers down his cheeks and he sat just staring at the closed door. This was so unfair, so wrong. He let out an inhuman cry and his head fell to the hard surface. He didn’t even feel the sharp pain it caused him. The deep, throbbing ache that filled his chest was worse than anything else. His soul had just been torn from his body and he was bleeding out.

Alec really shouldn’t have been behind the wheel of a car the way he felt but he didn’t see himself having any other options. He had to get away as fast as he could and calling Rhodes was out and waiting for a cab would take too long. He just got in the car and drove, not even knowing where for a good half an hour after that. He couldn’t go back to his parents’ house; that would have been was too hard and there was no way he was going to arrive there and have his mother stand there and telling him I told you so with that smart look on her face. At this stage, he would have been too tempted to give her the same treatment she had given him. And he was better than that. 

He thought about Izzy and Simons but that would be dragging them into it and running the risk of Maryse finding out about Izzy siding with him over Magnus. Oh God, Magnus. Just thinking about his name filled him will pain. He felt his throat constricting and he had to really fight to relax enough to be able to breathe. He just wanted to get away from everything and everyone. Then it came to him.

His grandparents had a cabin up at the same lake he and Magnus had visited that day for lunch. It was further around than the spot they had been at and sat nestled in the trees. He hadn’t been there in years but he knew he parents still paid for its up keep, hoping that once day they could get back there. That’s where he needed to go. Somewhere to think and just be. 

He took the exit he needed and headed for his own fortress of solitude. 

Magnus didn’t know how long he spent on the floor but he had cried that much he just couldn’t do it any longer. He peeled himself up and dragged his feet over to the sofa and collapsed on to it. He needed to get his head together and think. 

Alexander needed to know the truth; he needed to know that he had been so wrong about everything. He had been so torn up over his mother’s latest attack that he wasn’t seeing sense at all. He looked blindly into the room trying to make his wretched mind formulate a plan. 

The thought crossed his mind to go to Maryse Lightwood and wrap his hands around her neck but he knew that just wasn’t an option. By the time his lawyers were through with her, she’d be nothing much more than a stain on the floor. Izzy! He could call Izzy! He probably went there anyway. He stumbled up and flew to the bedroom to get his phone. The rest of the sheets of paper that had come in the envelope were still all over the bed. He picked a few up and saw Maryse’s plan unfolding. She was such a bitch! Anger was fighting for a place next to his broken heart and it was giving it a run for its money. He gathered them together and scanned the sheets. Pain of a different kind stabbed at him like the dull end of a blunt knife. 

This had been who he was, his past, where he had come from. The ugliness and sadness of it reared up before him and he gritted his teeth against it. As much as he hated it, all this had shaped him to who he saw in the mirror each morning and it was the face of a survivor. Someone who had thrived in spite of being constantly knocked down time after time. 

But Magnus wasn’t sure he would be able to get back up after this blow. This one had cut the legs out from underneath him; he saw the pain in Alec’s eyes and saw the betrayal he felt all over his face. He cried out and doubled up at the memory of him walking out the door. His greatest achievement had walked out the door and taken his heart and soul with him, even if he didn’t realise it. 

He took in some deep shuddering breaths. No, he had to get it together and fight for what he wanted. He needed to make Alexander listen to him and tell him how his mother had manipulated the truth and lied to him about this. He wiped the tears from his eyes roughly and then went for his phone to call the one person who might be able to offer him a life line.

 

Alec didn’t remember half the time that it took him to get to the cabin. His mind had been playing a constant loop of those quotes and hearing Magnus’ voice confirming his worst fears. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do now. He felt like he had been dismantled and put back together but wrongly, somehow. All his acquired new thoughts and feelings were making these ten times worse. Somehow me managed to make it to the old turn off and he went down the dirt road, reaching the gate. He put the car in park and got out to open it. 

The second his hand went onto the cold metal, old memories of their trips here as kids came flooding back. He remembered how excited he used to feel seeing that gate, knowing that in a few short minutes he would be able to run to the lake and splash at the water’s edge or run through the trees, hearing the dried leaves and branches crackling under his feet. But most of all he remembered that feeling of being free. Free from all the pressures of his everyday life, his mother’s expectations of him. That’s what he needed now. 

To feel that freedom again so he could try and reconcile what was going on in his head. 

He shoved the gate wide and then got back in the car and headed for the cabin. He rounded the curve in the road and there it was, just like he remembered it. He might have embraced all the changes in his life over the past few weeks but he was so grateful that this was one thing that hadn’t, not one iota. 

Alec stopped the car and got out, heading for the big full-length porch. The same old wicker garden chairs that he had sat in countless times were still there, a little more worse for wear, the constant exposure to heat and cold had aged them further than he remembered. When he tried the handle on the door and found it locked he realised that he didn’t have a key. 

Damn it! When they had come here as kids, his parents had always had the keys with them, so it wasn’t something he had to ever think about. But now he did. He kicked the door frame and put his hands on his hips, angry at himself for not thinking of the practicalities. Who was he kidding? He hadn’t been thinking at all, only how fast he could get away from everything back in the city.


	31. Chapter 31

He was seriously thinking about busting into a window somehow when he remembered that his mother had shown him where a spare key was hidden. The chances of it still being there was probably ten thousand to one but it was worth a try. He went around to the side of the house where there was a stacked pile of wood. A small garden, created by his grandmother long ago, still remained near it.

There was a chubby garden gnome statue at the back of it. The garden itself was almost non-existent now, neglected for years but somehow the comical little figure had endured. The colours on him where so faded he was almost white; a ghost. What remained after the spirit had gone. Alec felt a shiver run up his spine. He could relate. He went over to it and lifted him up and there under its base, was the rusty spare key. He picked it up and before he put the gnome back, he saw with surprise that the bottom of his boots were still their original black. 

Huh, how about that? After all these years of being out in the weather, the eternal threat of the wood pile collapsing onto him and the odd missed catch of a ball when they were kids, he had survived and still had some of his originality. 

He went back to the door and after a bit of a struggle and some muttered curses, Alec managed to open the door and go inside. Nothing had changed in here either. The kitchen, dining and living areas were all in one big space. The old couches with their hand crocheted and knitted rugs, the battered old coffee table and the dining table that apparently his grandfather had built himself surrounded by a collection of mismatched chairs.

He remembered him and Izzy always had their favourite; an opened backed yellow one for her and a large upholstered one, with a high, carved back and wooden arms for him. He had loved it because it reminded him of a throne. He looked over to it now and gave a weak smile. Alec’s throne. Fit for a king, a prince. His prince Charming. His knight. The pain jabbed at his gut with such sharpness it made him suck in a breath and bend double for a few minutes.   
Tears stung his eyes and fell to the scuffed wooden floor in two big drops. No, no, he couldn’t think about that now. He just needed to breath for a while and try to forget that the person who had rearranged him had kept one part for himself. His heart.

Magnus had found Izzy’s number and dialled. She answered after the first ring.

“Magnus! Hey, congrats on a great night, it was fantastic you and Alec should be really proud of yourselves.” She chirped. The sound of Alec’s name sent a sharp spike of fresh pain straight to his heart.

“Isabelle, something’s happened. Alexander received papers from your mother this morning informing him that he was being removed from Lightwood Industries and kept from seeing Max. Christ, Izzy, it nearly killed him.”

There was a stunned silence on the other end of the call. 

“God, Magnus! I’m so sorry, where is he, is he okay?” 

“No, that’s the thing. When we came home last night there was an envelope slid under our door. He didn’t look at it till this morning and when he did it was full of old newspaper articles about my childhood and long story short, they make it sound like I blame your parents for my mother’s death. Somehow, Maryse has gotten hold of all these old clips and isolated all the quotes to make it look like I was on some vendetta against them. Isabelle, it’s not true, I swear to you it’s not true but Alexander was so upset about Max that he just took them at face value and wouldn’t let me explain properly. He walked out, Izzy. He’s gone and I don’t know where he could be. I thought he might have gone to you.”

Magnus already knew what Izzy’s reply would be but there was still some fine shred of hope still living with in him.

“Jesus, Magnus! No, I haven’t seen him since last night. Oh God, he must be going crazy somewhere. Listen, come over here and we’ll try and work it out. I’m so, so sorry for this, Magnus. You two don’t deserve all this. My mother isn’t wrong very often but she’s failed spectacularly with this. We’ll find him, I’m sure.” 

Magnus could hear a tremor in her voice and could tell she was working hard to keep it steady.

He raced to the bedroom, trying very hard no to look at their bed with its rumpled sheets and Alec’s clothes on the floor beside it, and dragged some clothes on and then after telling Rhodes to start the car, he raced for the door and towards the only chance of finding Alec he thought he had.

He arrived at Simon and Izzy’s modest house in the suburbs and was greeted at the door straight away. Izzy took one look at Magnus and her face crumbled. They clung to each other in a fierce hug, united by their feeling of loss.  
They went into the living room where Simon was making a fresh pot of coffee. 

“Do you have any idea where he could have gone? There’s still so much about each other we haven’t covered and it frustrates me to think we haven’t had time to do all that yet. I just pray that we do get the chance. The way he looked at me Izzy… “

Magnus shook his head and closed his eyes. Izzy sat down beside him and rubbed his back with a small hand.

“He loves you, Magnus, I know he does. I’ve never seen him so lit up then when he’s with you. It’s just everything ‘s happened so fast for the two of you and you haven’t had time to process everything yet. His meeting you and realising how he felt about you was like someone throwing gasoline on an open flame and seeing it go whoosh! Now things have calmed down a little, you should have been able to concentrate on the details. Our mother pulling this stunt is like someone standing there with a fire hose. 

Alec has unfortunately inherited her stubborn streak and in some ways her single mindedness. He just needs to be made to listen and he’ll see how wrong he’s been about everything. I don’t think the same treatment could be used on Maryse, however but we’ll see.” 

Magnus looked at her with shiny eyes and tried to smile but only managed a slight quiver of his lips. 

They sat for the next hour, calling everyone he may have reached out to, even Lydia. But it was only a small pool to work from and of course they call came up blank. They were just about to start discussing different locations around the city that he may have gone to when they heard the doorbell.  
Simon got up to answer it, leaving Izzy and Magnus hunched over a map of the city. 

Simon opened the door and came face to face with the last person they wanted to see. His mother in law.

“Maryse! This is a surprise, I’m not sure this ….” He began but she just barged past him and into the house.

“Where’s Isabelle, I need to give her the good news about Alec?” she asked him as she paused before the living room door.

“Maryse, she’s tied up….” Simon tried again but was given a strong look and a dismissive wave of her hand.

“I’m sure anything she’s doing can’t be as important as this. Is she in here?”

Maryse turned and strode through the door and Simon cringed, bracing for impact.

The minute they heard her voice, Magnus and Izzy stilled and their eyes went to each other. Izzy looked at him wide eyed and scared.

“Magnus, I had no idea she was going to be here. I’m sorry….” She said the words tumbling from her in a rush.

She saw his face pale and his jaw clench, causing a tic under skin. Before he could answer her, Maryse was striding into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Magnus rising from the sofa and turning to face her. 

Her perfectly made up face blanched and then coloured, large dark eyes trying to burn a hole straight through him.

“What in the name of… Isabelle! Why is he in your house?” She demanded. 

Magnus turned towards Izzy and saw her steel her spine against her mother.

“He’s here, because of what you’ve done, Mom. Alec got served with those papers this morning and now he’s disappeared. Thanks to you.” She replied.

“I had little choice in the matter, Isabelle. After seeing the news and reading the papers this morning, I could see there was no other way of waking him up about this man. If he’s run away, it’s his fault, not mine. I’m sure he’ll come back when he’s come to his senses.”

Magnus could feel his anger boiling up inside him again.

“Are you so bitter about the thought of your son making a choice for himself that you needed to manipulate the truth like you did? I never wanted to keep him from his family, Maryse, we could have shared him. That man has so much love inside him, you have no idea. But denying him the right to see his brother is going way too far.” Magnus told her, keeping his voice as even as he could.

“I don’t know what Alec’s problem is or why he would want to do this to us but there is no way I am subjecting Max to any of it. He won’t be suffering for his brother’s wrong choices. As a parent, you have to make decisions for your children that aren’t always popular with them, but in the long run, it’s in their best interest. This was one of those choices.”

“Do you even hear yourself? Alexander is twenty-five years old, for Christ’s sake! He’s not some silly school boy testing his boundaries. He a very intelligent, strong minded man that’s just wants to be loved liked everyone else. It’s clear that you don’t know your son at all because if you did you would know that there is no way I could make him do something he didn’t want to do. He fell in love with me because he wanted to. I might of opened the door but he’s the one who stepped through it.”

“He couldn’t be in love with you, that’s just laughable.” Maryse spat at him.

“What ‘s so hard to believe, Maryse? That he found love with someone who you didn’t choose for him or that it was another man? It sure wasn’t because you’ve ever encouraged him to go out there and find it, but guess what? He did anyway.”

Maryse looked aghast at Magnus. No one had even spoken to her like this before. It was a shock to her system.

“Anyway, none of that matters now. I’m sure now he’s seen those articles I sent him he realises what he’s gotten mixed up in.”

“Those articles are bullshit, Maryse and you know it. Those quotes are completely out of context. You’re just telling Alec what you want him to hear, not the truth. Are you that insecure that you’d manipulate the truth like that so you get him to come crawling back to you so you can have back under your control? At least tell him the truth and let him make up his own mind.”

Magnus yelled at her. Izzy looked at her mother in disgust.

“What the hell have you done, Mom? You can’t do that to Alec! Whether you like it or not, he and Magnus are in love and they have a right to be happy. Their version of happy, not yours.” Izzy said through clenched teeth. 

Her shoulders were working up and down as she fought to stop the hot tears from spilling from her eyes. She failed. 

“Well it sounds like there is no more relationship between the two of you anyway. So, whether he knows the truth or not, it doesn’t matter. I won’t stand here any longer and be abused like this. I’m very disappointed with you Isabelle that you have chosen their side. I would have thought you knew better.”

“I do know better, mother, that’s why I did it. You’ve lost the respect of two of your kids, Mom, what’s going to happen when Max finds out about this? You can’t keep him out of this forever. Will it be worth losing all three of us just because something hasn’t gone your way? You’re going to lose bigger than you ever thought you’d win.”

Izzy stood before her mother, looking her right in the eye and for the first time, Magnus’ saw something shift behind Maryse’s eyes. Fear. Doubt. The ground under her feet had just shifted and she didn’t like it, not one bit.

There was another thing that Alec hadn’t thought of before he left the city and that was food. Not that he felt like eating but he knew he had to have something inside him at some point. He went through the cupboards and managed to find a couple of cans of baked beans and one of soup that he hoped wasn’t too far out of date. There was even some freeze-dried coffee and some sugar that had gone hard in the container but was still usable. 

He went down to the shore of the lake and walked along the sandy edge. It was getting late afternoon and the colours were changing. The old dock that they had swam and fished from was still there, creaking softly as the water lapped underneath it. The sound reminded him of their day on the water with Max. They had been so happy. Max had been a different kid. What was all this going to do to him? He was already upset at Maryse for the way she was treating him over things, how was he going to react to the news that they couldn’t see each other again? 

Maybe things would change when Maryse knew that he and Magnus were no longer together. He grabbed his arms and hugged them tightly to his body, trying not to let himself implode. He fought against his memories as hard as he could but they kept coming to the forefront of his mind, torturing him. He walked out onto the dock, dropping his arms and letting the cool afternoon breeze from the water wash over him. He felt the chill on his skin and it gave him something else to focus on rather than the massive hole that had formed in this chest. 

He sat down on the dock, legs dangling over the edge. Last time he did this he was about fifteen and had been fishing with Izzy and their father. That had been a good day too. But he felt like all his good days had come to an end. He allowed himself to think about what Magnus might be doing right now. Was he as miserable as me was? Probably not, if this had been his plan all along. He shook his head and stared into the water. It still shocked him to think he had been capable of this. He knew he was an artful manipulator at work, constructing deals and doing business but he was sure that he had felt for him was genuine. It still wasn’t sitting right with him. 

Someone had rescued that voice of reason in his head and it was now screaming at him full force that the evidence didn’t lie. And he all but confessed to it. But had he? Really? 

To be fair, Magnus had been trying to explain something to him as he was running around grabbing clothes and shoving them in a bag. He had no idea what he had packed, by the way. He still wore the track pants and a t shirt that he had grabbed that morning. He had shoved his feet into his sneakers but there were no socks and he was pretty sure he hadn’t grabbed any. Oh well, the least of his problems for now. 

He started worrying about Max. How the hell was this going to affect the kid? He just preyed that Izzy would be there for him. Unless their mother had discovered her involvement with them. Then it was going to harder still to keep an eye on him. Magnus had been trying to stop any legal action that Maryse had started but now, he didn’t know what would happen. 

Suddenly he felt tired, so bone weary tired he could kept upright any longer. He lay back on the rough old boards of the dock and felt the weak afternoon sun on his body. But it didn’t fill him with the warmth that he had felt with Magnus. A wave of pain washed over him again and he heard a sob escape him. He doubted that he would ever feel the warmth he craved again and it was killing him to think it.

After Maryse’s departure, Magnus had taken Izzy into his arms and held her tight. Simon stood behind his wife and rubbed her back until she went to him. It had been a hard thing to deal with. When she had gathered herself together and scrubbed away the tears from her blotchy face, they set about pouring everything they had into finding Alec. Magnus had been constantly trying his phone but was persistently getting his voice mail. Izzy was getting similar results. They made a list of every possible place he may have gone and then split it in two and headed off to look for him. 

But each time they came up empty handed, they called the other to let them know and then one after another, the list was exhausted. He had vanished, or appeared to of. Magnus even rang Catarina and asked her to call every hotel in the city to see if he was at one of them. She called in with regular reports. So far, there was no sign of him. 

They went back to Izzy and Simon’s place and fell onto the sofas, weary from there afternoon’s travels. Magnus was starting to panic again. He hated the thought of Alec out there somewhere in the night, alone and in pain. He sat with his head in his hands, racking his brain for any more answers that he hadn’t thought of yet. 

“God, finding a lost dog is easier than this. At least they have microchips these days. Pity Alec didn’t have one of those.” Izzy said in a weary voice, leaning against Simon.

Magnus suddenly stilled and he raised his head from his hands. He flew to his feet and dug out his phone from his pocket. Izzy frowned up at him.

“Magnus, what is it?” 

“Alexander mightn’t have a chip but he has a location app on his phone! Fuck! Why didn’t I think of that before? I gave him a new phone and all the phones I get have the app, so I know where everyone is if I need to. Don’t look at me like that, it comes in very handy. I just need to search for it with mine.”

Izzy and Simon got up and went over to him as he entered Alec’s number and then they watched with baited breath as it searched for the signal.   
A map appeared on the screen with a small flashing red dot.

“Got him!” Magnus shouted and Izzy let out a sigh of relief as they looked at the map. Magnus frowned.

“He looks like he’s in the middle of nowhere. No wait! That the lake we had lunch at a while ago, but it’s further around than where we were. Why would he go there?” He puzzled. Izzy gripped his arm hard.

“I know where he is! Our grandparents had a cabin there and we used to go there when we were kids with Mom and Dad, before the days when Mom needed a personality transplant. Come on! Let’s go!” 

They flew out of the house and all piled into the back of Magnus’ car and Magnus gave Rhodes directions. 

As they wound their way through the late afternoon traffic, Magnus watched the screen constantly, like he was willing Alec to stay put till they got there. They were just about out of town when the map disappeared and Magnus gave a strangled cry.

“Shit! The signal’s gone. His phone must have dropped out. Oh, please God let us get there before in case he leaves.” He said, face raised to the roof of the car.

His face was so pale and tens that Izzy was worried about him. She reached over and put a hand on his. 

“We’ll get there Magnus it’s going to be okay.” She reassured him. 

The rest of the trip was full of silent tension. Magnus was restless and fidgety the whole way and Izzy had a death grip on Simon’s hand to the point where he had to keep letting it go so he could circulate some feeling back into it. The sun had sunk deep into the sky by the time they got to the turn off. Magnus was beside himself. As soon as they pulled up at the gate, he was out the door before Rhodes had even made it half way towards it. 

“Magnus! Wait!”

Izzy was hanging out the window yelling to him but he just ignored her. He scaled the old gate and was running up the road at top speed. 

Alec must have fallen asleep on the dock because he woke with a start and sat up way too quickly. His head was pounding and he grimaced, rubbing his temples. He was slightly disorientated for a few seconds and then reality hit him full force and he gave a groan. That deep seeded hollow feeling was back with a vengeance and he wondered if you could actually die from a broken heart. 

It was cold now as the sun was setting but he stopped there a little longer just to watch as the sun hit the water, sending shades of gold, pink, orange and pale blue over the sky. It would have been beautiful if things had been different. Magnus would have loved this, Alec thought to himself but he immediately regretted thinking it as a knife twisted into his core.


	32. Chapter 32

Magnus felt like the road was going forever and when he finally reached the curve and began to see the cabin he began to slow down and catch his breath. His bent over, resting his hands on his knees gasping for breath. He really needed to get into better shape. Then again, he hadn’t had to go chasing lost boyfriends before either. He recovered enough to start towards the cabin itself, terrified of what he might find when he got there. 

The car came up behind him then and just as he got to the porch, he heard the back doors opening. He continued on his way but movement from the corner of his eye made him turn. His breath hitched as he saw Alec, standing out on the end of the dock. Oh, dear God, thank you, he thought and raised his eyes to the sky. He wanted to fall to the ground but the need to get to him was greater. He tore down the steps and ran to the edge. 

Alec hadn’t heard the car pull up, and neither did he hear the running footfalls behind him until he heard his name being called. That voice. It was Magnus’ voice but he was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t realise it had come from behind him. 

Magnus started walking towards him and he had covered at least half the distance before he turned around. His heart literally stopped at the sight of the man he loved, standing before him, shoulders rounded and hunched, body shaking and face pale. His eyes were dark rimmed as if he had been wearing eye liner that had been smudged but the deep hazel was surrounded in red. Magnus’ heart broke all over again. Jesus, he was a mess, his poor baby. The temptation to run to him and take him in his arms was almost impossible to withstand but he used every ounce of his remaining energy to resist. 

They stood facing each other, just staring sadly back. After a very long couple of minutes, Magnus couldn’t stand it anymore and broke the silence.

“Alexander, I haven’t done what your mother is telling you that I have. She’s taken a bunch of old quotes and made them sound like I have a beef with your family and it’s simply not true. I don’t blame the Lightwoods for my mother’s death, it was the dealers that sold her the drugs and herself that were responsible. No one else. I love you, Alexander, with my entire being and I would never, ever use that to seek revenge on someone.” 

Magnus felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks for umpteenth time that day. He looked back at Alec, not blinking and holding his breath. His silence was more painful than the knife that that had been buried in his heart. After what seemed like hours instead of minutes, Alec spoke. It took him several attempts before he actually got the words out. 

“I love you too.” He croaked and then sobs started to rack his body and Magnus could see him start to fall.

He rushed forward and grabbed his wide frame, taking his weight in his arms and pulling him against him. Ah, there it was, the warmth that had been lost to him all day was suddenly back, not fully but enough to lose the biting chill. Magnus clung to Alec as if his life depended on it and it really did. Alec’s head was resting on his shoulder and he could feel in getting wetter by the second but he didn’t care. His heart has started beating again and he had his prince charming back in his arms and that’s all that mattered. They stood holding each other on the old dock until the sun had almost completely disappeared. Slowly, Alec’s sobs lessened until they finally stopped and he raised his head to look bleary eyed and exhausted at Magnus. 

“You look terrible, babe.” He said, and even managed weak smile.

Magnus looked back at him, with a quizzical look before laughter began to bubble from him. Alec started to chuckle as well and within minutes they were clinging to each other once more, this time, sharing laughter, not tears. Magnus quietened and then took his face in his hands, fingers spread wide to cover as much skin as possible.

“God, I love you, Alexander. I never want to go through another day like this one for as long as I live. I can’t be without you again, my love, it nearly ended me.” He looked deep into his tired eyes.

“Me either, babe. Me either.” His voice was shaking with emotion, a single tear running down his face.

Magnus broke and crashed his mouth into his. The world faded around them till it was only them, standing on that old dock, lost in each other one more. Alec made a whimpering noise and jammed himself as hard against Magnus as he could get. He moved his lips hungrily on his, trying to take in as much of him as he could, starved of the affection he had been craving all day but never thought he would have again. 

They didn’t break away from each other until Alec felt a soft touch on his upper arm. He reluctantly lifted his head to see his sister, eyes streaming, standing beside him. He gave her a small smile and untangled himself from Magnus so that he could give her a hug. 

“Thank God, you’re alright. You scared the shit out of us, man. Next time you run away, let us know where your running to.” She said, giving him a soft slap on his shoulder.

He grinned at her and shook his head, while Magnus rested his head on his chest, arms wrapped around his waist once more. 

“That was kinda the point, Iz. You weren’t supposed to know. How did you find me, anyway?” He asked, putting his arms back around his cuddly boyfriend. Damn it felt good to feel him against him Like this. 

“Your man here remembered he had a location app connected to your phone. Do us all a favour, Alec, and don’t do something like that again. I’ve never seen anyone so devastated as this guy today. He was a wreck. If there were any doubts about how much he loves you, then there isn’t anymore. You hang on to this man, bro and never let him go again.” 

Izzy stood back from them and into Simon’s arms. Magnus looked up at him from where he lay against him. Alec gazed back, the love he felt for this beautiful, wonderful man rolling off him in waves. How the hell could he have doubted him like he did? He felt like an idiot. Alec cupped the back of his head in his hand and brought his face to his to feel his soft lips against him. 

“Will you two stop it! You’re making me cry all over again. Can we go now, please?” Izzy said as she curled into her husband, trying to get away from the early evening air.

“Ready to go home, Handsome?” Magnus asked him, smiling gently up at him.

He raised a hand and laid it against the line of his rough jaw. Alec nodded and finally, they headed for the shore and then the cabin to locked it back up.   
It was decided that Izzy and Simon would take Alec’s car back and they would go back with Rhodes. 

It was a quiet trip back, the two of them just wanting to hold each other close and try to get back the loss of affection they had both suffered from all day. Alec dozed, falling into an exhausted sleep against Magnus’ firm body while he gently stroked the side of his face.   
The made it back to the apartment and Magnus gently woke him, covering his face with kisses.

“We’re home, baby. Come on, let’s go in.” 

Alec dragged himself from the car and they went arm in arm to the elevator. They rode up, still clinging to each other, going directly to the floor. They finally made it inside and Alec headed for the sofa while Magnus went to the kitchen. God bless Mrs C and her supply of frozen dinners, Magnus thought as he grabbed the container out and put it in the microwave. 

He pressed a button and lit the fire place, casting the room in a relaxing golden glow. He turned down the lights and let the firelight fill the living space. He opened a bottle of wine and took it and two glasses over to where Alec was laying on the sofa. He grabbed the throw rug that was on the end of the chair and after sitting down beside him, he poured two glasses and handed one to Alec.

“Welcome home, Alexander. I’ve never felt so miserable in my life and I never want you out of my sight for longer than I have to again, ever. You nearly broke me, my love and I never want to feel pain like that again.” 

“And I’ll never doubt you again. I was stupid for not letting you explain things to me. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. I agree it was way too painful to be away from you like that. I love you, Magnus. So so much.” They shared a soft kiss before taking a sip of wine. 

Magnus got back up and went to the kitchen to get their dinner. He brought back two steaming bowls with forks sticking out of each one.

“It’s nothing fancy, I’m afraid but it’s hot and its food.” Magnus said, climbing under the blanket with his bowl and handing Alec his. It smelt fantastic and Alec’s stomach rumbled.

“This is five stars compared to the two cans of beans that I thought I’d be eating tonight. Note to self, next time you run away, take food.” Alec said, trying to eat the rich tasting stew without burning his mouth.

“Ah, ah, ah, there’s never going to be a next time, Alexander not unless you take me with you. Is that clear?” He gave him a stern look and Alec knew he well and truly meant it.

“Crystal, babe. You don’t have to worry about that.” 

They finished their dinner and snuggled under the rug, playfully tugging it back and forth trying to cover each other as much as possible with the small blanket.

“How about I run us a bath and then we can get into bed? I don’t think I have the energy to stand under a shower tonight.” Magnus asked him and he headed off to the bathroom room. 

Alec had questioned Magnus’ idea for running the bath, wondering if it was really worth the extra effort but the second he stepped in to the oil infused warm water his doubts vanished. The tub was large and high sided so that even his six foot frame could sink into it so the water lapped just below his shoulders and his legs could stretch full length out along the bottom. It was like being enveloped in a big fluid blanket and the tension and tiredness drained from him and into the comforting water.

Magnus striped down and dimmed the lights before climbing in behind him, sinking in so that Alec sat between his legs and leaned against his body. He put his head back and closed his eyes while Magnus gently sponged his exposed neck and shoulders.

“Okay, so I’m sleeping here tonight, babe, got a problem with that?” He murmured, nestling his head further into Magnus neck so his thick dark thatch brushed against the underside of his jaw. Magnus gave a soft snort.

“Not at all, my love but I think eventually would get a little chilly. I think our bed is a much better option especially after the day we’ve had. We could do with all the comfort we can get our hands on.” 

Alec smiled, eyes still closed and they lapsed into an easy silence. After a few minutes though, Alec opened his eyes and broke the quiet.

“Magnus, I want to tell you how sorry I am about your Mom. That must have been a real shitty thing to have to go through when you were that young.” 

The corner of Magnus’ mouth twitched and he turned his head to put a soft kiss against Alec’s temple. 

“Water under the bridge, Alexander. It happened too long ago now for it to affect me too much. Anyway, let’s not discuss that tonight, we’ve had enough unpleasantness for one day, I think.”

But Alec wasn’t ready to drop it quite yet. He sat up and twisted his body so that he could face him. One hand went to the side of his face, soft and shiny in the dim lighting.

“But I want to talk about it. And whether it happened years ago or last week, what affects you affects me now and I think something that traumatic couldn’t help but have a lasting effect on someone. I just want you to know that I would blame you for wanting to find someone to pin that pain onto, even if it was my parents. I’d probably do the same thing if it happened to me.”

Magnus’ eyes suddenly looked very sad for a few seconds but then the love returned and he covered Alec’s hand with his own and rubbed his face against his palm.

“Alexander, you are the most wonderful man I’ve ever known and I truly cherish every second I get to be with you but these is no way I would try to blame your family for what happened to my mother, as tempting as it is to heap it all on your mother, the dragon woman. Iris made her own choices and starting to use again was one of them. She was a victim of her circumstances and unfortunately, when things got difficult she turned to the only thing she knew. I don’t think she meant to overdose it was just that as the stress increased so did the dosage. Ninety nine percent of our money went on the drugs of there was much left for food and rent at the end of the day. 

I don’t remember a lot of that time, thankfully but I do remember that day. I’d woken up and gone out to the kitchen but she wasn’t there, which wasn’t unusual, sometimes she didn’t get up until well into the afternoon. I remember going through the cupboard looking for something to eat and found a box of cereal. I got my favourite bowl, ha, I still remember that too. It was one I’d had since I was a baby and it had cartoon dogs all around the outside of it, we used to call it my doggie bowl. Anyway, I put the cereal into the bowl and poured some milk into it but the milk was off so I just ate it dried from the box. The TV wasn’t working, I don’t know now whether that was because the power had been cut off or not, but I was bored so I went in to walk Mom up. 

She was lying on the bed and her face was turned away from me. I shook her arm and called her but she didn’t budge. Again, nothing unusual. After a few tries I gave up. I sent the rest of the day at the park across the street and didn’t come back until it started getting dark. She was still in the same spot but she still wouldn’t wake up even when I yelled at her. I remember how when I grabbed her arm to shake it the second time, how cold she felt. But I was a little kid, I had no idea that there was something terribly wrong with it all. I ate more of the dried cereal and then played with my toy for a while and then went to bed. 

The next day was pretty much the same as the first and by that night, there was no more cereal left and I remembered feeling really hungry a more than a little scared by then. The next morning was when I went to the neighbours. I think you could probably fill in the rest of it.” Magnus took in a deep breath and shook his head.

“Jesus, I haven thought about that in years. But as I said, water under the bridge. The past is the past. All I care about now is the here and now, with you and our future together.” Magnus was shocked as he felt a tear escaping down his cheek and he brushed it away quickly. 

Alec had been watching and listening in complete silence. Good God, what a thing to have to live through. Magnus mightn’t think that time of his life had had a lasting effect on him but it had obviously spurred him on to make something more of his life. He couldn’t think of anything to say that would convey what he was feeling at that moment so instead he did the only thing he knew that would let Magnus know how he felt and he took his mouth, making the kiss as deep and as meaningful as he could. 

He could feel him responding to him right away, and a hand was holding the back of his damp neck, fingers lost in the wet strands of his hair. It was a long while before they finally parted, to rest their foreheads together, looking deeply into each other’s eyes. 

“I love you, so much.” Magnus whispered to him, his hand at the side of his face, his thumb brushing against his stubbled jaw.

“Love you too.” Alec softly replied. He leaned back against him once more and melted into the man he loved as the warm water and his strong arms held him close.


	33. Chapter 33

Even before his eyes were open the next morning, Alec was smiling. He was lying on his side facing the door, Magnus’ big warm body spooned against him from head to foot. He could feel the soft warm exhales on the back of his neck and he snuggled back into him. 

He had no idea what today would bring with regards to all the trouble with his mother but at that exact minute he didn’t care. He felt so loved, protected so wanted, nothing else mattered. He knew Magnus’ love would give him the strength he would need to deal with everything and that gave him the greatest feeling of comfort he could imagine. Soft kisses were being planted on the back of his neck and his smile broadened. His man was awake.

“Good morning, handsome.” He heard that deep rich voice he could never get enough of.

“Morning. You sleep okay?’ He said, his voice still raspy and dry from sleep. 

He rolled to his back and Magnus adjusted himself so he curled into his side, his head lying on Alec’s chest. He made a noise that was almost a purr and rubbed his cheek against the soft hair.

“Hmm, you smell so good. And yes, I did. How could I not when I had the man of my dreams right next to me?”

They lay contentedly together for a while until the need for something to eat drove them out and to the kitchen. Magnus made coffee while Alec cooked bacon and scrambled eggs. They moved around the kitchen together, purposefully getting in each other’s way so they had an excuse to touch or hold each other. It almost resulted in burnt food and over brewed coffee but it was a relaxed and happy way to start the morning. 

They were still sitting at the kitchen counter laughing and talking to each other; the conversation occasional punctuated with kisses and soft caresses, when the intercom buzzed. Magnus popped the last piece of his bacon into his mouth before walking over to the speaker.

“What is it, Henry?” 

“Mr Lightwood’s sister is here, Mr Bane.”

“Yeah, no problem let her up. And listen, I want the security tapes checked for last Friday night. Someone slid an envelope under our door and there’s no way that should have happened.”

“Y-y-yes, Sir, I’ll look into it.” Henry sounded decidedly nervous.

Magnus frowned and wondered if the young attendant had anything to do with it. He hoped not.

Izzy was knocking at the door within a few minutes and Magnus let her in.

“Well, you look a whole lot better than when I last saw you. Where’s Houdini? Or is he still in bed? You wear him out yet?” 

Izzy gave him a playful thump on the shoulder. Magnus gave her a mock look of indignation.

“Mrs Lewis, how dare you say such a thing. I’m shocked. Besides, we were way too pooped to pop last night. It was nice just to snuggle and it was Alexander’s turn to be the little spoon anyway.”

Izzy gave a snort of laughter and they heard a groan come from the kitchen.

“Magnus, are you telling my sister stuff she really doesn’t need to know again? Geez, babe, what’s next a three-part spread in the paper?” 

They walked into the kitchen to join Alec who was still sitting at the counter, coffee cup in hand and a stern look on his face. Magnus beamed at him and walked into his arms, peppering his face and next with tiny kisses. Alec rolled his eyes and looked to the ceiling, giving an over dramatic sigh.  
He wanted to look pissed off but the smile on his face just kept growing and he was soon giving in to his overenthusiastic boyfriend. 

“Can you imagine what that would do for your mother? You know, I’m even tempted to do it just to see her reaction.” Magnus said, a quirky smile on his face. Alec gave him a look.

“Please tell me you’re not serious, Magnus? If you did anything like that she’s just as likely to start shopping for a hit man.” Magnus gave a dismissive laugh.

“Yeah, good luck in her finding one better than mine.” 

Both Izzy and Alec looked wide eyed at him and he looked back at them with raised eye brows.

“What? Oh, calm down the pair of you, I don’t know the names of any hit-men. I know the names of people who know their names, but that doesn’t count. Does it?” He tried to look innocently at the Lightwood siblings but they were still looking worriedly at him.

“Your boyfriend is scary, man.” Izzy said, shaking her head at her brother.

“You two really need to learn to take a joke.” Magnus said, taking Alec into his arms.

“Speaking of scary, Magnus, can I ask you something?” Izzy said. Magnus frowned slightly. Where was this going? 

“Of course, Isabelle, what is it?”

“What exactly did you do to our mother? Well, more specifically, to Lightwood Industries?” 

Alec stilled and looked at him, warily. Oh God, what exactly had he done? He had forgotten about the phone calls he’d been making yesterday morning. Before everything had hit the fan.

“I didn’t do a thing. My goodness, the very idea! I do have it on very good authority that there was a guy in a room somewhere called Harvey that may or may not know something about a couple of things.” 

Alec gave his boyfriend a wide-eyed look. No, he couldn’t of, could he?

“I had a very interesting phone call from Maryse this morning. Seems she received an email about an audit this morning from the tax office and then not five minutes later, she get a phone call from the IT guys saying that alarms were going off all over the office telling them that the computers were infected with some nasty virus. So Maryse ‘scrooge’ Lightwood had to give the go ahead for them to work for as long as they had to on a Sunday to contain it. She hasn’t thought that you might have something to do with this yet, which I’m surprised about, but I think if anything else goes wrong she just might.”

“Magnus! You didn’t! I don’t believe you, I thought you were on the phone to your lawyers, not some clandestine hacker somewhere. What if she finds out it was you? Christ, if she was mad before think of what she’ll be like then.” 

Alec ran his hand through his hair in frustration. It made his realise just how much about his boyfriend he still didn’t know. 

“Alexander, calm down, it’s fine. There’s no way she’ll trace anything back to me. She’ll be getting another email in the morning telling her the audit was a mistake and I’m sure her IT guys can deal with the virus before it does anything to serious. I just wanted to give her a little shove back after sending you those papers, which, my lawyers are getting a copy of. They’re fairly certain that she won’t have a leg to stand on where your brother is concerned. Being in a relationship with another man certainly doesn’t constitute abuse or anything. I’m surprised she was able to take things this far. As for booting you out of Lightwood Industries, they’re looking into it.”

Magnus took him in his arms and kissed him softly. “Nobody tries to back my baby into a corner, I don’t care who it is.” 

Alec wanted to look angry at him but the line had been so sweet and so cheesy it was impossible.

“Okay, you two, enough with the schmaltzy crap. You’re a brave man, Magnus Bane. I’ve never seen anyone try to poke the bear like you have. My mother has definitely underestimated you. Just be careful though, cornered animals tend to lash out irrationally when they’re cornered. I’ll keep an ear out but now she knows that I I’ve sided with you, I probably won’t be kept in the loop. I’ll keep in touch.” Izzy turned and headed for the door.

“Thanks, Iz. We really appreciated your support. Just don’t let her pull any of her bullshit on you guys.” Alec said. 

Izzy smiled and shook her head after a quick wave, she left the two of them alone once more.

“So, we should probably talk about all this and about what happened yesterday, huh?” Alec asked Magnus as he settled against him on where he sat on the stool. He gave a deep sigh.

“Yeah, we probably should, but for now, I just want to be with you, feel you next to me. Even though the weather was warm yesterday, I’ve never felt so cold in my life when you weren’t here with me. I need you to warm me to the core again. I never want to feel like that again, Alexander.” Magnus said softly, reaching up and smoothing his bed tussled hair back from his face.

“Believe me, babe, I’m in no rush to feel like that either. It surprised me at how much those few hours away from you hurt. I just keep thinking, I remember watching Lydia walk of the door of my office that day and we’d been together for just over a year. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel anything but it was more like. I dunno, disappointment? Yesterday was so bad I thought I was having a heart attack a couple of times. But the main thing I want to tell you is, how sorry I am that I walked out on you like that without letting you explain properly. I should have known better than to think that you would do something like that to me.”

Alec said resting his forehead against Magnus’.

“I understand, Alexander. And there’s no need to say anymore. I think the whole problem was this has all happened so fast, it’s been more than a little overwhelming for both of us. We’ve barely had time to take a breath and then all this starts happening with your mother. No wonder you weren’t thinking straight. I think today we should take that breath and have the conversations that we should have had days ago.” 

He smiled at him and then after a quick brush of lips, and an agreeing nod from Alec, the headed for the balcony to press the reset button on their relationship.   
It was well into midmorning by then and the sun was bathing the balcony in a warm light. They went over to the large double lounge chair and laid down beside each other, basking in the soft morning sun and the easy feeling between them. 

Magnus started first, telling Alec about his tumultuous childhood, a victim of a system that hadn’t really cared about the small scared child that had been in a filthy apartment for two days with his dead mother. He had received some counselling but it made little effect on him. He told Alec about the abuse he had received at the hands of some of the so-called carers and Alec pulled him closer, wanting to give him the comfort that was twenty five years too late.   
When he asked about why he had never gone to law school, Magnus told him that the years that he should have been studying hard and working towards his goal, he had been too busy rebelling against any authority that he came across. 

“Everything seemed to be working against me. Including myself. My mid-teens were when I started getting pushed and then I started shoving back, hard. The son of a drug user, trying to come to terms with the thought of being gay or bi which confused me even more and a foster kid which I was constantly bullied over from other kids and teachers. It wasn’t until I got busted with weed one day that I woke up to myself. I just thought, shit, I’m becoming my mother, for god’s sake and I really didn’t want that. I needed a fast exit from that way of life and I found it when I enrolled in night school so I could catch up with all the work I’d missed while I’d been out being a rebel. I was able to catch up and then I got accepted into business school and it just went from there. 

When I was talking about revenge in those articles, I was talking about the drug dealers that sold my mother the drugs that killed her. The thing is, I think she was the kind of person that if it hadn’t been them it would have been something else. That’s why when I was able to get my company off the ground that I started several drug and alcohol rehab centres, so that people like her could get the help they need and hopefully learn new ways to cope when things go wrong in life.”

Alec felt very out of his depth with all this information. He had known Magnus was different but how different he had no clue. In comparison to his life, he could have come from an alien planet. As much as a dictator as his mother had been, he had been raised in a very privileged world; he’d had to work hard to get his grades but it hadn’t been the struggle that Magnus had faced. It gave him a whole new respect for him and he realised then exactly what his behaviour the day before must of caused him to feel. Hurt, abandonment, distrust and the worst one, unworthiness.

Thinking that Alec had found out about his mother and how she had died and the way he had been brought up and thought less of him as a person. Alec felt an all too familiar stab of pain in his chest but this time it was from his own feeling of guilt for how he had acted. Magnus deserved an apology, again. He rolled to his side and faced him.

“Magnus, I just want you to know that I don’t want you to think what I did yesterday was because of where you came from. I was a fucking idiot, more so mow knowing that about you. It’s no excuse but you were right, I was so messed up from those papers, I wasn’t thinking straight at all. My mother had no right to drag all that up about you and your past. It was your place to tell me if you had wanted to, not hers to throw in your face. I don’t care about your past, well, when I say that I mean I do care that you had to live through that, but it doesn’t make me think less of you at all. It made you the person you are today and that’s the person I fell in love with. 

I’ll never question your feelings for me again, I promise. Can you forgive me?” he could feel his eyes filling again but he was determined not to let the tears fall. 

He had shed too many of them lately.

Magnus, on the other hand, seemed to have absolutely no control when it came to the same thing.  
He reached across and put one hand against Alec’s scruffy cheek, a soft smile on his face.

“I can, Alexander, I can. I have to be honest with you and tell you that I’ve never felt so hurt in a very long time when you walked out on me yesterday without listening to my side of things and when I found those papers the first thing I did think was that you read about that time of my life and didn’t like what you saw. We are both so new to all this relationship stuff, we’re bound to make mistakes, especially when we sort of started off in the deep end to begin with. I think above all, we need to be honest with each other, be on the same page at all times or as much as possible. We may have resolved our differences but I think we’re a long way from doing the same with your parents. Things are only going to get harder, especially if lawyers get involved. 

We need to present a united front, let them see that this is very real and it’s not going away. We’ll need each other’s strength. Are you sure you want to stand beside me, knowing what you do about me? I only ever want to ask this once, Alexander. I’m secure with how I feel, can you say without any doubt that you are same?” 

Alec knew that this was a pivotal moment in their relationship. This was where he either declared himself all in and put all his trust, faith and feelings in with Magnus or give in to his mother’s way of thinking. He thought back to the horror of the day before. He saw again the pain that he had seen in Magnus’ eyes, his whole face, really as he had accused him of something he’d had no right to of. He had cut him to the core and he had thought that that final image of him would be his last memory of him. 

That stab of guilty pain hit him again and he felt himself flinch from it. Then remembered turning around and seeing the man he had thought had been lost to him forever looking at him. He should have been so angry with him, for reacting the way he had but the only thing he had seen on his face was concern and his eyes had shone with relief. That in that magical moment when he had kissed him, the love that had poured from him was staggering. He didn’t deserve this wonderful individual but he de damned if he could think of his life without him anymore. There was only ever one answer to his question.

“Magnus, I can honestly say that there is absolutely no doubt about the way I feel about you. When I think about yesterday, I realise that the thought of never having you in my life again, holding you in my arms, feeling your lips on mine, was way worse than the thought of you doing what my mother accused you of. I’ll proudly stand beside you, and shout it from the rooftops, if I have to. My life wouldn’t be worth living from now on if you weren’t with me. I can’t promise that I won’t make mistakes but they won’t be like the ones I made yesterday and I want you to call me on then too. 

I love you, Magnus, because of the person you are not the one you were. But even that person is special to me because he helped shape the person I fell in love with. I don’t give a shit about what my mother thinks or what she tries to pull to remove me from the fake life she lives in, she can have everything. I was never comfortable in it anyway. I have something more real and more genuine than anything she’ll ever have. As long as I have you, I have everything I could ever want.” 

Magnus had thought he had cried enough for a whole life time yesterday, that the well of his tears had been exhausted, but then hearing Alec’s words and seeing the way his eyes shone back at him as he spoke had him welling up and spilling over once more. This time, for all the right reasons.   
He’d never been short of a word before; he’d always found what he had wanted to convey to the person or persons he had been speaking to but any form of speech failed him now. Sometimes words were not enough. This was one of those times.

Never loosing eye contact for a second, he pulled Alec towards him, making sure there wasn’t even the smallest of places on the front of their bodies that weren’t touching. His hand went to the back of his neck, fingers losing themselves in the soft midnight strands. It was like touching pure silk and he felt his crotch harden immediately. The last vestiges of that awful coldness that had threatened to destroy him yesterday vanished and instead a steady flow of liquid heat filled every inch of him, flowing from Alec’s firm body. 

The urge to take his lips and cover them in his own was almost impossible to ignore but Magnus wanted this moment to last and he knew with absolute certainty, that the second their mouths met, any pretence of control would be lost. Instead, he rubbed his face against his, relishing the way the sexy scruffle scrubbed at his skin, sending electric shocks zinging through him. And by the way Alec’s breathing had deepened in the last few minutes, he knew his man was picking up on what he was trying to get across to him. 

The urgent need to increase the meaning of what he was silently telling him made him give in to the need to take things the merest increment further and he nuzzled closer against his face till he could reach his ear. He started off slow, nosing around the shell of it, tracing its outline. But an ear is only so big and he was soon back to the soft lobe. Just a small taste, he could do that without going crazy.

His tongue came out and swiped the outer edge. He heard Alec take in a quick breath and could help the way it made him smile. He had no wish to try to over shadow Alec Lightwood in anyway shape or form as his mother had tried to bend and twist him to her will; something that had brought him to breaking point, but he loved the way the barest of his touches could illicit such hot responses from him. It was like driving a high-performance car and the smallest of turns of the wheel would have you tearing off in another direction. It was the only form of power he ever wanted to hold over him.

That sharp inhale had his heart rate climbing and he closed his mouth over the soft flap of skin taking it into his mouth, tasting the marshmallowy texture that was pure Alec. Oh God, he was so fine, and Magnus’ eyes closed slowly as he savoured the experience.


	34. Chapter 34

Alec’s hand had been lazily draped over Magnus’ waist, laying comfortably in the dip between the end of his ribs and the rise of his hip bone. The second Magnus had taken him into his mouth, he arched into him, his large hand travelling back over the rippled skin of his ribs to the back of Magnus’ head, holding him in place as he milked pleasure from him the most unexpected of places. As most points on his body seemed to have, bolts of lightning shot straight to his dick, making him hard within minutes. 

Magnus scrapped his teeth over the sensitive flesh and then sucked hard, dragging Cro-Magnon grunts from both of them. They jammed tight to each other, so that they could feel the way their bodies moved as their breathing made their chests and bellies touch, pressing together in a regular rhythm. Alec’s heated exhales going down the back of Magnus’ robe, making his spine tingle. 

Now not being a participant wasn’t enough for Alec, he craved the extra contact as well. He waited until Magnus finally broke the suction on his ear and turned his head so he could nuzzle into his neck, mouthing and licking his way down from below his jaw to the one spot that he knew would drive him wild. He could feel him tensing in anticipation and he made sure he took his time, skirting the area for as long as they both could stand it. He was loving the slightly salty tang of Magnus’ skin but he also loved the way he was squirming, his body undulating along his, his frustration starting to get the better of him. He was doing his best to try to manipulate Alec’s mouth to where he desperately wanted it to be.

When He felt hard grinds into his own thickening crotch and heard soft whines coming from his man, he knew he had to put him out of his misery. Everything seemed to still around them as he paused expectantly over the long sought-after piece of skin. He waited long enough to see the tiny beat of the pulse below the surface strike twice before he plunged his mouth down, hard. 

After the loss of contact like this yesterday, Magnus’ body had been going through withdrawals. Last night had been spent just simply holding each other; it had been about reconnecting and feeling the familiar warmth, soothing bruised and battered souls and it had been well and truly enough. But today was different. Since their first night together, they had craved the deeper level of intimacy. Magnus thought of the irony of it; after fighting most of his life not to become addicted to anything remotely habit forming, he had unwittingly fell head long into a form of addiction that he hadn’t known was possible.

Being in love with Alec Lightwood. He knew for him there would be no chance of recovery or breaking the habit and he was all too willing to give himself up to it, heart and soul.

The second he felt his own personal drug hit the spot he had been yearning for, he felt his body go limp as pleasure shot through him, making him cry out. He felt his hard length jump inside his boxers under his robe and knew that he wasn’t going to be able to restrain himself for much longer.   
After Alec had sucked a large red welt on the skin, Magnus pushed his body forward, forcing Alec to lay on his back. He reared up above him, looking down at the glorious sight that was the other piece of his heart. 

His eyes were heavy lidded and even in the strong sunlight, the black pupils were blown wide with arousal. He was wearing an old soft t shirt that was really too small but it clung to his muscular torso in all the right places. Part of his addiction, was the buzz he got from feeling that firm hairy chest against his and now he needed it more than he needed his next breath. He took the shirt and hauled it up and over Alec’s head. He raised his arms, so that Magnus could free him of it completely.

Alec reached out and parted the front of the deep blue silk robe, exposing his golden skin to the warm morning sun. He reached down to his waist and undid the tie, so that it fell wide open. Magnus gave a shrug and the slippery garment slid fluidly from him. He fell forward, covering Alec’s sun warmed skin with his own. That did it. All bets were off and all attempts at being soft and careful with each other were thrown out the window.

Magnus attacked that deep pink mouth with full force, not a bit sorry for the muffled yelp that had come from Alec. He thought he could taste the faint coppery tang of blood but it was fleeting and he had more important things to think about. Like how quickly he could get his big sexy man out of those track pants. He had been right in assuming that once they began kissing things would progress quickly. The kiss took off so quick and with so much heat that Magnus was sure he could smell smoke. 

Alec’s tongue filled his mouth and he lavished attention on it with his own until they almost gagged.

Frantic hands that had been occupied by with each other’s bodies, now tugged and pulled awkwardly at the waist bands of their only remaining clothing. Getting Alec out of those pesky track pants had been far easier than Magnus had thought it would have been. The loose waist sliding over his narrow hips effortlessly.

“I hope that monster of yours isn’t just nocturnal.” He mumbled as he raised his lips from Alec’s just enough to be able to speak coherently.

“Don’t think he has a problem with short term exposure but I think his natural habitat will always be dark damp cavities. Know where he could find one of those?” Alec slurred grinding hard into Magnus’ still covered lower belly.

He felt him give a shiver and then in a delft move, Alec had somehow turned the tables and Magnus found himself flat on his back. It happened so quickly it had made him dizzy and in another fast move, he was relieved of his boxers.   
Alec lowered himself onto his boyfriend, practically hearing the sizzle of their hot bodies as they met once more and he knew the radiant heat pouring off them had nothing to do with the sun.

He felt himself slide between his cleft, his iron hard length searching for that dark warm place. The wide tip brushed against it and Magnus groaned, tilting his hips to meet him but Alec hesitated. 

“Babe, we need a…..” He started to say but Magnus was shaking his head. 

“No, we don’t just this once, please? I need to feel you, all of you. No barriers.” 

The expression on his face looked almost pained. Alec knew somehow that both of them needed this extra form of contact, an act of total trust and surrender of any doubts about the other’s total commitment to the other.   
Alec’s answer was to push against the tight resistance, taking his time to ease forward. Magnus’ eyes widened and he gave a small gasp, making him still. He didn’t want to hurt him and ruin everything they had been striving for.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked him, softly.

But Magnus just widened his thighs, bending his legs and raising his knees opening himself up as much as possible. It worked and Alec felt himself sliding deeper into the constricting heat, going right to his core in one fluid movement. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as he seemed to bottom out and Magnus jerked as he did. He pulled Alec’s mouth down to his, needing that part of him as well. 

He hummed into the kiss as he felt him withdraw about half way and then go forward once more. Jesus, this felt so unreal. So much more intimate, more raw and exposed. And here he had thought that making love to Alec couldn’t get much better than it already was. He found himself longing to be able to experience it from the other perspective. The thought of sinking deep into Alec’s body made him harder still as he felt his erection twitch where it lay sandwiched between them. 

He tried to concentrate of making it last for as long as possible but he didn’t know if he had the strength, he wanted it so badly. Alec abandoned his mouth to leave a path of kisses down his neck and over the front of his shoulder, like crumbs dropped on a forest floor in a fairy tale. He got to the dark circle of his nipple and ran his tongue around the satiny disc. Magnus cried out then bit his bottom lip as he came within the smallest measure of time from shooting his essence way too soon. As it was he felt a near continuous trickle leaking from his engorged crown as it rubbed against the soft hair that covered Alec’s belly. The friction alone good enough to make him fall over the edge.

But the second he felt Alec latch onto the small hard point of his nipple, he was beyond being able to rein things in. This horse had well and truly bolted. One hard suck and a firm thrust forward had Magnus seeing stars before his eyes. His head went back and he clutched at Alec’s head, holding him tightly in place as he nursed. He curled his toes and gritted his teeth at the inevitable as he felt him drag back against the pulsing grip of his body. This was it, he was about to go leaping over that edge.

Alec paused for a few intolerably long seconds as he withdrew almost all the way before he rammed down into him with a cry and pow!

His tip hit something deep into his centre and everything just exploded. His back arched as he buried his full length right to the base, filling the pulsing warmth with jet after jet of liquid heat.

Magnus had thought he would be ready for that final plunge but nothing could have prepared him for what he felt. So much happened at once it was impossible for him to catch his breath. If he could have slowed time down to concentrate on the different elements he would of. First came the delicious feeling of Alec pushing headlong into him, full speed. Then it was like seeing a time lapse photo of a water balloon breaking. The second he felt him hit that deeply buried core, the world went blank and his eyesight left him, even though his eyes had gone as wide as he could possibly make them.

The pleasure was so intense, it had him gasping for breath. That had triggered his own release and he shot hard and hotly between them, coating their bellies within minutes with sticky warmth. He felt his body contracting around Alec’s throbbing length and it was like coming twice but at the same time. An orgasm times two. Incredible. He hadn’t even realised that he hadn’t taken in another breath until Alec had fallen heavily onto him, the knock seeming to reset his system and he dragged in a great lung full of air, feeling his senses start to regain their functions. 

Finally, the waves subsided and left the two of them feeling like rag dolls, heavy limbed and brain dead. Slowly the world began to form around them once more. They became aware of the sounds of the traffic down on the street, the general hustle and bustle of the city as it went about its business, totally unaware of the two lovers who had just shared an near religious experience. 

They had no idea how long they lay there together and frankly they didn’t care, either. The sun had grown steadily stronger and bathed them in comforting warmth. Both of them not sure if they had actually fallen asleep for a short time. But either way, when they came back to earth, it was with heavy limbs and smiling faces.

“Okay, so that needs to be registered with the Vatican as a genuine miracle. Fuck, Alexander, words fail me. I think I lost conscious there for a few minutes.” Magnus drawled.

He felt like he’d been drinking for hours but he knew he hadn’t had anything stronger than coffee. Sex intoxication, ha, there’s a new one. 

“And you should come with a warning, do not drive or operate heavy machinery after making love to Magnus Bane without a condom. I’m so wrecked. If you find my common sense somewhere let me know, will ya” Alec said, his sleepy voice vibrating through Magnus’ smooth chest. 

He turned his head just enough to put a small kiss on the golden sweaty skin, warm from the sun and their vigorous activity. Alec smiled as his tongue came out to wet his dry lips and tasted the salty tang on them. For some strange reason, it made his pleasure centre spark again and he felt his softened length, still half buried inside his man, give a jerk. 

Magnus moved, a tired groan escaping him. “Baby, no, can we tell the monster to take five, please? If we do that again I’m gonna need the paramedics on standby not to mention re sleeving. Now I remember why I’ve always been a top.” He winced slightly, sore in places he had forgotten about.  
But so so happy.

Alec raised his heavy head to look at him. Oh shit, he’d hurt him and that was the last thing he had wanted to do, he’d done enough of that lately. He went to moved off but Magnus frowned and tightened his grip on him.

“No, Alexander, I didn’t mean for you to move. And get that look off your face, I’m fine. I might be a little tender but it’s the best kind of tender there is. And I’m warning you, I fully intend to return the favour. I mean, fair’s fair.” He gave him a very dirty grin and Alec couldn’t help but smile.

The long-awaited return of the wicked pixie. God, how he loved seeing that look on his face. 

He felt himself relax once more and was about to put a kiss on those perfect dusky rose lips when he heard something inside. He frowned and looked up but couldn’t see anything. Maybe he’d been hearing things. He still wasn’t sure his brain was fully functioning just yet. He bent his head once more, this time reaching his destination. He loved these slow warm kisses with Magnus, they meant more than any words they could say to each other. It was way too easy to lose himself in them and that’s exactly what happened. 

Life didn’t get much better than this, he thought. Feeling the man he loved below him, his contradiction of soft skin and hard muscle, the way his mouth moved in tandem to his, the wet softness of his tongue as it took slow, languid licks of his lips and his own tongue. His hands were either side of Magnus’ neck, and he could feel the way his strong jaw worked as his lips moved against his. Perfect. Entirely perfect. 

“Good morning Mr Bane, Mr Lightwood. I hate to interrupt, but is it alright for me to start in the bedroom this morning? I just thought while you’re occupied out here, I could change the sheets and do the bathroom.” 

Alec’s head flew up fast enough to leave Magnus’ lips chasing his. Oh damn! Standing just inside the glass sliding door was the woman with the best timing in the world, Mrs C. He went to move but knew he couldn’t really do that without exposing more of himself than he had already. The blush that hit him this time, covered his entire body. As a last resort, Alec went the way of the ostrich and buried his face into Magnus neck. He really didn’t appreciate the soft chuckle that came from his boyfriend either. It was alright for him; his bare ass wasn’t sunny side up. 

“That’s fine Carmen. I’m sure Alexander and I will be happy to hang out here while you’re in there.” 

Alec heard the door slide shut again but he still didn’t raise his head. He could also hear more cheeky giggles coming from Magnus. How the hell was this funny?

“Hey, handsome? You can come out now, she’s gone.” No response, what’s so ever. “Alexander, come on. It’s fine. Carmen is bomb proof, believe me. I’m quite sure this isn’t the worst thing she’s seen around here.” Magnus sniffed. That statement had the desired effect.

Alec lifted his head and frowned at him.

“Do I really want to know what you mean by that?” He asked, one dark brow arched high.

“Probably not, baby. Anyway, those days are over. You’re the only form of excitement I want now. And after what he did this morning, I don’t think I could handle anything else anyway.”

“That woman has the worst timing of anyone I know. I mean, not even my own mother had seen my bare butt, not to mention the fact that I’m still half inside you. Geez, I hate to think what she thought when she saw us.” He was colouring again at the very thought of it. 

He wondered if Mrs C had a husband and if she went home that evening to talk to him about her day. He could just hear it now.

“So, how was your day, dear?”

“Oh fine, just had Mr Bane’s place to do today.”

“That’s good. How’d it go?”

“No problem, the same old thing, you know. Cleaned the bedroom, the bathroom and the kitchen and made them dinner. He and Mr Lightwood were out on the deck when I got there enjoying the sunshine. Mr Lightwood could certainly do with some sun. He’s very pale, especially his backside, obviously that hasn’t seen daylight in years.”

Gah! The whole scenario made him feel sick. Hearing Magnus little giggles weren’t helping one bit. He frowned and clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Will you stop that? It’s not funny.” He complained. He felt Magnus kiss his palm and he took his hand away.

“Alexander, you really are making too big a thing out of this. I can assure you Carmen couldn’t care less about seeing that cute butt of yours. I doubt that she would react even if she saw you completely naked.”

“Isn’t that what did happen? And I think that seeing a six feet tall naked guy stand anywhere would cause more than a raised eyebrow.”

“Not when the person looking is in a deeply committed relationship with another woman, Alexander. Carmen is gay and as much as that monster of yours gets me hot under the collar, I’m afraid you don’t hold the same allure for her, my love. So, don’t give yourself anymore grey hairs over it.” 

He leaned up and kissed him, smiling as he watched Alec process the information.

“Oh, okay, then.” Was all he said.

He really hadn’t been expecting that answer and after feeling the fluster of the last few minutes and still trying to get his sex addled brain to work correctly, the news was taking it’s time to sink in. 

Magnus watched his man’s face while it sunk in and then after a final chuckle, he kissed him softly and they found where their clothes had ended up and retrieved them.

The rest of the day past quietly. Both happy just to be in their own company. After Mrs C had finished her cleaning, they showered and dressed in clean clothes. Magnus couldn’t help being amusing by the way Alec kept one eye on the door for the entire time they were under the water together. Magnus had been kissing him when he felt something wasn’t quite right and he opened one eye to see Alec with one squinted eye trained on the closed bathroom door.


	35. Chapter 35

“You know, Alexander, it’s somewhat off putting to think your more interested in my house keeper than me at the moment. And the fact that she’s a lesbian seems to make it worse.” 

He reached up and took Alec by the chin making sure he was looking at him only. He looked sheepishly back at him and offered an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, babe, but in my defence, that was my first time being walked in on while have sex.”

“I’ll forgive you, this once but technically she didn’t walk in while we were having sex, it was after.”

“Well that makes me feel a whole lot better. And if Carmen is with another woman then why is she Mrs C?” he asked.

“Carmen’s wife is called Carla and a while ago she got asked by one of her other clients what her husband’s name was and when she told her, she misheard and thought she said Carl. She was an elderly lady, very old school, so she didn’t think to correct her. The lady started calling her Mrs C and it kind of stuck. Carmen was with her till she died. She never told her the truth.”

“I bet that kind of bugged her.”

“Maybe, but getting left one point two million dollars tends to smooth out any rough edges.” 

Alec was astounded. “You’re joking? She left her that much money? What the hell is she doing still housekeeping for people?”

“Carmen simply enjoys the work. It’s simple, honest and she’s made some very good friends from it. She’s worked all her life and didn’t see the point in stopping. Her and Carla have a nice house in the suburbs, they’re happy. She did give in to one small indulgence though.”

“What was that?” Alec asked, genuinely interested in the answer.

Magnus smiled and turned off the water. They got out of the shower and dried off, wrapping the towels around their waists. Magnus took his hand and led him to the small balcony off the bedroom. They stood near the ledge, looking down into the street below.

“See the yellow Lamborghini parked down there?” Magnus said, pointing over the edge. It was kind of hard to miss. It had two much planer small cars parked either end of it. Alec could see passers-by admiring the bright coloured exotic car.

“Yeah.”

“It’s Carmen’s.” Magnus told him with a quirky look on his face.

Alec couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from him. Magnus knew some very interesting people and that extended to his house keeper as well. 

 

Magnus held a meeting with all his department heads once a month and today was the day. Alec felt slightly nervous about attending but he knew if he was going to be working here full time, he had to get used to how things worked. Magnus insisted that he sit beside him at the huge conference table. Before the meeting properly began, he was introduced to everyone and then they were served large platters of finger food. It was all very relaxed and everyone seemed to get on very well. Alec had been used to a more formal setting but found it quite easy to fit in to it..

Once the meeting started, He and Magnus sat side by side in the middle of the long table. A lot of the reports went over Alec’s head; Bane Corp had its fingers in in some very diverse pies. He was listening intently, however, trying to take in as much as possible.

Magnus had been sitting back in his chair, one arm folded across his chest while the other bent and allowed to rest his chin thoughtfully in his hand. Alec hadn’t really noticed when he spoke to the man giving the report but he did notice the hand that suddenly appeared on his upper thigh. He gave a small start and chanced a look at him from the corner of his eye. Magnus carried on the conversation with is department head as if nothing had happened and Alec found himself relaxing a little. Okay then, Magnus was obviously craving contact between them and this was his solution to the problem. He could live with that.   
That particular report ended and Magnus called on the next one; a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties that headed to chain of women’s fashion stores that Bane Corp owned.

She smiled pleasantly as she began to deliver her report and that’s when Magnus’ hand started to travel. Alec fought the urge to react, not wanting to give anything away. He licked his lips nervously and hoped to God that the man sitting next to him kept his eyes in front. When he felt his hand reach his crotch, Alec tensed. Was he kidding? Surely, he wasn’t seriously going to do this? Who the hell did he think he was that he could get away with something like this? The short answer to that one was simple, Magnus Bane and because he could.

Alec shuffled his chair in closer to the table and leaned forward so that he was resting his forearms on the surface. In his peripheral vision, he could just make out the look of amusement on Magnus’ face. The smart ass was enjoying his discomfort way too much. Alec was determined not to let him see how weirded out he was by his behaviour and set his face into a look of intense concentration and tried to focus on what he woman was saying. Not an easy task when you had absolutely no idea about the world of ladies’ fashions and what was trending and what wasn’t. It was like trying to understand Chinese when you had never heard it before. 

Magnus fought the urge to break out into a grin at the way he had his man squirming. He had to give him points for the effort he was putting in though, he was managing to keep it together very well. He thought he had him beat, did he? If nothing else, Magnus Bane loved a challenge, and so decided to up the ante a little more. It took a little more effort to find what he was looking for due to the fact that Alec had bent at the waist but after a minute or two of digging in the right spot, he found his goal. The tab on his zipper. As soon as he had it firmly between his fingers, he started to work it down, hampered by the way it was crunched up from the way he was sitting. 

He caught the first look of surprise flash across his face and then the second of amusement as he fought with the zip. Oh Alexander, never underestimate how determined I can be when I really want something, he thought and, gritting his teeth behind the bland expression on his face, he unlocked the final quarter of an inch of the tiny metal teeth. A quick sideways glance had his lips twitching into a hint of a smirk. That look of self-satisfied amusement was gone from his handsome features now. He knew that if he could have put voice to his thoughts it would be only two words. 

“Oh shit.”

The second he felt that last bit of his zip give way he knew he was in trouble. If he thought keeping his cool was hard before, he’d just been catapulted into the high stakes round now. Slender finger began creeping into the opening the instant that he felt his touch, his dick jerked hard against his skin. He could feel his traitorous body part thickening by the second and he bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from squirming in his chair. To be fair, the monster had no way of telling that this was an entirely inappropriate time to start waking up and making its presence known. 

Magnus’ fingers wrapped around him and began a steady rhythm of squeeze and release. Dear God, the man was diabolical, how was he supposed to sit there and pretend that nothing was happening? And how far was he intending to take things? He gave an involuntary shudder at the very thought of coming hotly into Magnus’ hand. 

“Are you alright, Mr Lightwood? You just shivered? Is the air-conditioning too cold?” 

It was a few seconds before Alec realised that the woman gibing the report had been speaking to him directly. Jesus, he was losing control already. What was he going to be like in another few minutes? He gave a cough and straightened a little.

“Yes, I’m fine, thanks. Just a breath of cold air down the back of my neck, I think. I’m sorry to interrupt you.” He gave her a weak smile and hoped to God his voice sounded normal because it sounded a little high and tight to him. 

But then again, he was sitting there with a hand around his half hard penis. Maybe agreeing to work with his boyfriend hadn’t been a good idea.

She gave him a smile back and a nod of her head and then continued with her report. 

Magnus had been very impressed by how well he had handled his exchange with Roz. He did well. No one would have suspected anything untoward was going on but they didn’t know Alexander like he did. He knew that slight raise in octave in his voice along with the strain underlying it. He figured he was about half way to getting a sticky handful and one corner of his mouth pulled up at the thought. He was being really naughty, and he knew it. Did he dare take his poor baby that far? Even though they hadn’t been together all that long, he could close his eyes and picture alexander’s face when he was full of helpless longing and the entire sequence of how that beautiful face looked in the minutes building up to his release in vivid detail. In fact, he could see it now, and his eyes were wide open. The thought of that alone had his own length thickening. If he didn’t watch himself, it would be him giving things away.

After Roz had finished addressing them, there was only one other department head to go. Magnus scooted his chair a little closer to Alexander’s and started to double his efforts. The effect was almost immediate and he felt him swell in his hand. Beads of warm moisture coated his fingers and he gave his victim the merest of sideways glance. If they had been alone, now would have been the time he would of thrown him onto the nearest flat surface, either horizontal or vertical, and buried himself from tip to base in that seriously sweet ass of his. He gave a slow blink and shifted slightly in the chair, feeling his erection starting to strain against the front of his pants. Alec needed a medal for holding it together for this long. He knew he was suffering and that he was seconds from release but he maintained a calm demeanour all the same. Even though he couldn’t see them he knew those deep hazel eyes would be blown wide and turned muddy and he had a death grip on the pen that he’d been distracting himself with. 

Boy, was he going to pay for this after the meeting was over. Magnus found his mind wandering a little more than it should have been right now. Would he wait till the others had gone and then take in against a wall or even better, right there on the highly polished surface of the conference table? All extremely delicious possibilities. He felt dampness in his boxers and curled his toes inside his shoes. Sweet Jesus, he only had to think about making love to the man and he was on the brink of coming.

Suddenly, realised that the room was too quiet and he came crashing back to reality and saw a table full of faces turned in his direction, including Alexanders, which held a very amused expression. Oh damn, why were they looking at him?

“Is everything alright, Mr Bane? You just moaned.” Roz asked, her face full of concern. 

Fuck! Had he really? He had the crazy urge to burst into a fit of giggles but managed to disguise it with a fake cough and throat clear. Oh the irony of it! This had started off being a test of Alexander’s ability to keep a level head under extreme circumstances but he found himself failing spectacularly. Oh shit, now he was expected to speak and Magnus had no idea if he was capable of a coherent string of words. His boyfriend was looking at him like he was on the brink of bursting out laughing himself. His blown eyes twinkling with mirth. Magnus swallowed hard. Oh well, here goes nothing.

“I’m fine, Roz. Just a slight cramp in my leg, that’s all. I think we can probably wrap this up now. Thank you everyone.”

He knew the words came out way too quickly but he was incapable of slowing them down. Everyone gave slightly worried looks to each other as they gathered their paperwork and other belongings and started heading for the door. 

Magnus knew they were going to think it was strange that he didn’t get up and joint them which was his usual custom after a meeting but if he got up know it was going to be blatantly obvious what was going on with him. Alec’s eyes never left his face the whole time and that wasn’t helping. Under the amusement was a smouldering fire which both excited and scared him at the same time. And the worst part of it was, he was the one responsible for lighting the match and fanning the flames. 

It seemed to take forever to clear the room. Four of the others stopping to talk to him as they passed and he had to will himself not to scream at them to get the fuck out, now! But the second that he heard that door click shut behind them, he was out of his chair and straddling Alec’s lap, attacking his mouth with unbridled passion. 

Alec gave a small yelp at the suddenness of the onslaught but it didn’t take long to find himself getting carried away himself. How the hell he had managed to hold it together during that meeting, he had no idea but he seemed to of succeeded a lot better than his boyfriend had. Fingers worked the knot of his tie and in seconds he felt its departure and the soft whisk as it slid from his collar and onto the floor. While Magnus began to work on the buttons of his shirt, Alec have his tie the same treatment. 

“Fuck, how did you keep it together for that long? You weren’t even touching me and I almost came twice.” Magnus breathed as he mouthed his way down his jaw and to his neck. 

Alec closed his eyes and hummed, tilting his head back. The relief of being able to express the way he was feeling after those intolerably long minutes of having to bottle things up was indescribable. It was like being about to take a breath after having to hold one for a long time. 

“So, did I pass the test? I hope you don’t give all your new employees the same initiation.” He said, his voice deep and raspy.

“I told you, Alexander, only the one’s I sleep with. You know, I’ve always wondered what it would be like to have sex on this table.” He said, bending so he could run a line of kisses along his now exposed collarbone. 

The thought of Magnus taking him on the table made him groan and thrust up into him, rock hard meeting hot steel. 

“But when I take you again, I want you in out bed, relaxed and not distracted in anyway. Oh, and naked. I want to be able to feel as much of that hot body of yours as I can get. But I’m not going to let you out of here until I finish what I started.” 

He stood up from his lap and then slowly sank to the floor to his knees, mouthing his way down the opening of his shirt. Alec spread his knees wide to accommodate him and held his head in his hands as he reached the waistband of his pants. Alec knew exactly what he had in mind and he groaned as he felt Magnus undo the button. His eyes automatically went to the closed door, worried about the very real threat of someone just walking in at any minute. He might have been able to keep it together, just, when it had just been his hand around this erection, but he’d be damned if he was going to be able to when it was his mouth. 

Magnus sunk to the underside of the table and after a look that could have melted glass, heavy eye lids and deep dark pupils adding to the flames of their desire, he reached in and took his hardness from his underwear and filled his mouth with it.


	36. Chapter 36

Alec moaned, and hoped to God that there was no one around to hear him because all bets were off now. He had one focus and one only. His breathing was coming in hard pants and could feel that desire pooling deep within his centre, bubbling like hot lava, just waiting for a chance to erupt from him in fiery gushes. Magnus worked his way up and down his silky shaft, drawing him down his throat further each time.

Alec tried not to thrust to hard, not wanting him to gag and ruin everything. Even though he was consumed with his ministrations, he still had the nagging fear of someone walking in on them and he knew it was holding him back. His hands held Magnus’ head as it bobbed before him and sight alone of watching him work his throbbing erection in and out of his mouth was enough to make him want to explode. 

Argh! He hated the fact that Magnus could make him go from a cool calm to a hot mess within minutes with just a few touches. He wanted this wonderful feeling to last for as long as possible. Alec felt like he was trying to hold back the tide single headedly; his face was screwed up tight, teeth gritted together and his whole body felt like an over wound spring that could break loose any second. 

“Mag… Magnus.. babe, fuck… we shouldn’t be…. What if…. Arghhhhh!” 

Why he had attempted any form of coherent speech he didn’t know. That annoying little voice of reason that needed to be thrown in a dark room somewhere, was still trying to get its point across. But it was useless and he knew it. The second he felt his hot leaking crown hit the back of Magnus’ throat, his eyes flew wide and he drew in a sharp breath as the eruption that had been imminent for the last few minutes, burst from him in hot pulsing spurts. 

Magnus struggled to take the copious jets of Alec’s ejaculation as it fired down his throat but he managed, his mouth flooded with the hot salty tang of him. He smiled around his still pulsing shaft as he heard him cry out and then whimper through each wave. He had fought so bravely against it, poor baby, but he knew he couldn’t hold out forever. He continued to milk him gently, wanting to prolong his pleasure for as long as possible. Then the unthinkable happened, and the sound of the door being opened filled his ears.

“Oh, there you are Mr Lightwood, I was just wondering……” 

Oh fuck! It was Catarina. Magnus’ mind raced. Jesus, now what did he do? He could only imagine what the situation would look like if his assistant stepped any further into the room; her boss, under the conference room table, on his knees, with his boyfriend’s dick halfway down his throat, lips shiny and wet from the product of his explosive orgasm. Now there was something to talk about in the company dining room. And the other side of this equation; his beautiful man up there, sitting breathless and boneless and totally spent. If it hadn’t been so serious, it would be laughable and Magnus was glad that his mouth was still occupied at that moment. 

Alec had slumped back in his chair, the after effects of his release leaving him totally brainless and helpless. Jesus, why did he have to come so hard like that? Every orgasm with Magnus left him feeling like he’d just tried to run a marathon in record time but oh God it was so damn good. He was sitting there, head back, eyes closed, face flushed and a soft satisfied smile on his face, feeling the last of waves of his pleasure leaving him as Magnus’ tongue curled around him in the hot wetness of his mouth. His fingers threaded through the long strands of his silky hair, massaging his scalp as he slowly floated back to earth. 

Somewhere in the foggy distance a noise came to him and then he heard a familiar voice saying his name. Reality smacked him in the face big time and his eyes flew open to reveal Catarina standing just inside the door way with a rather flustered look on her perfectly made up face. Oh shit!!!

The first thing Alec did was straighten up in the chair which upon reflection, probably should have been done with a little more care, considering Magnus still had a very sensitive body part still in his mouth. The sudden movement causing him to jerk free, scraping the hypersensitive shaft past his teeth and he heard the sound of a wet pop as he cleared his lips. All this making him give a small yelp and he could feel his face heating immediately. He didn’t know what was worse, getting caught in the act or her seeing the after effects of it. 

Alec was completely flustered and a quick glance between his legs seeing the return of the extremely wicked pixie with his sparkling dark eyes and deep pink wet lips under the table was absolutely no help to him at all. 

“Ah, Cat.. Catarina, um, Magnus just stepped out, um for a minute, I’ll ah, um, tell him you were looking for him.” He stammered.

Jesus, he hoped that was the right answer to the question she had started to say, his post orgasm brain hadn’t really been back online.  
He saw Catarina’s mouth twitch up and she looked down at her high heels, trying to stop herself from forming the rest of the grin before she looked back at him.

“Thank you, I’ll you in peace.”

She gave a very quick look towards the table and then turned and left, shutting the door behind her once more. Alec let out a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding until then. Then the giggles started coming from under the table. Alec frowned down at his boyfriend as he tucked himself back in and straightened his clothes. Shit! He’d forgotten about his shirt being wide open and his tie coiled on the floor beside him. Yeah, that didn’t look suspicious at all, did it? 

“So how are you gonna explain all this to your assistant? I doubt even the silver-tongued Magnus Bane can talk his way out of this one.” Alec said, standing up and hastily doing up the buttons on his shirt.

Magnus came crawling out from under the table and straightened his own clothes. He was still grinning in spite of Alec’s stern looks in his direction. From now on his go to happy place would be the sight of his handsome man flushed deep pink and flustered after getting sprung in the after effects of one of his trade mark powerful orgasms. Maybe he should rename them powergasms. There’s a thought. 

“Magnus! Have you heard a word I just said? Geez, and I’m the one who just lost his mind.” Alec tutted at him. 

Magnus gave a chuckle and went over to him, sliding his arms around his waist and kissing him softly. Alec felt his tensed shoulders give. He did it again! Made him think he could forgive him for anything. 

“I should be made at you, mister.” Alec said, trying his best to keep his brow furrowed.

But he really didn’t have the strength at the moment. It was taking everything he had to keep upright.

“well now, Alexander, I didn’t hear any protests coming from your end.” Magnus said, as he lazily nuzzled around the edge of his jaw. 

“Yeah and I really had the chance to sit there and say no, Magnus, I don’t want you to blow me under the table, thank you very much.” 

He was leaning into him as he brushed his soft mouth over his still flushed skin. It just came automatically to him now, like his body gave simply given over to any form of contact with him, no matter how small. And where it went, Alec had to follow.

“Now you know as well as I do that they had all gone by then. And don’t worry about Catarina, she knows how to keep her thoughts to herself. Come on, let’s get a cup of coffee or would you prefer an energy drink of some description?” Magnus grinned at him. Alec laughed and shook his head. 

“Good thing I love you as much as I do, or I’d be tempted to punish you for the sass you give me.” Alec said as they left the room.

“Oooh, what did you have in mind? A spanking? Tying me up? I’ve been a bad boy, Mr Lightwood, I really think I need to be taught a lesson.” Magnus purred just as they went through the door.

Alec rolled his eyes. 

“Behave.” Was all he said and he heard to soft giggles as they headed for the staff bistro.

 

Maryse Lightwood arrived home to dark house. Nothing unusual there, she thought. Robert had taken his car to go and pick Max up from his swimming squad training. She dumped her bag and briefcase on the narrow table in the entrance way before heading for the living area and then the kitchen, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. 

She felt worn out from the last few days; the usual stresses and strains of running a large company and then the added worry of her eldest son and his poor choices was starting to take its toll. She turned lights on as we moved into the kitchen and went to the cupboard and grabbed a wine glass before getting the bottle of white wine from the door of the fridge. She noticed the covered bowl of salad and the large tray of lasagne on the shelves. 

That God for her housekeeper or they would be living on take out lately. She knew she really should put their meal in the oven to reheat but she just needed a minute to decompress. She took the bottle and the glass into the living room and sat down, kicking off her shoes. She poured a generous amount of the pale yellow liquid and took the first delicious sip, the sharp bite of the wine and the coldness of it hitting her tongue. She had just put her head back against the back of the sofa when she felt her pocket vibrate. Damn, she’d forgotten she had put her phone in there.   
She fished it out and looked at the number and frowned. It was Ira Livingston, her lawyer. 

“Hello, Ira, this is unexpected.” She said, putting her glass down on the coffee table in front of her.

“Yes, I’m sorry to call you this late, Maryse but I knew you would want to know what was happening straight away.”

The man’s voice said from the other end of the line. Maryse felt her nerves go on edge. This had to be serious for Ira to call now.

“Yes, of course, what’s going on? Don’t tell me my stupid son has finally seen sense about all this rubbish and wants to come back.” She smiled to herself in the empty room. She knew threatening him with not seeing Max would wake him up.

“I’m afraid not, Maryse. I was actually contacted by the team of lawyers for Mr Bane this afternoon and was informed that they have lodged an injunction with the courts over the prevention of Mr Lightwood from seeing his brother. And I’m afraid they have a very strong case against it. We won’t win, Maryse I can tell you that now.”

Maryse gripped the phone in her hand with enough force, her knuckles turned white and her hand shook. Damn that man! Who the hell did he think he was interfering in Lightwood family business? Seems he was determined to be a thorn in her side no matter what the cost. And the costs so far had been considerable. 

After having to get her computer technicians to work for most of the day on Sunday to fix the mystery virus that somehow got into the server, the company was lighter almost ten thousand dollars not counting the two new terminals she had to replace because of it. Then there was Ira’s fees and the court costs. The business could well afford it but she abhorred shelling out money for un good reason, and this, she felt, had been a totally unnecessary expense. Why couldn’t that boy just wake up to himself and start behaving properly? 

“Is there no way of preventing Alec from trying to see Max?” Surely there must be something he hadn’t thought of yet, some stop gap measure? She was paying the man enough.

“I’m afraid not. Our reasons for wanting this smacks of violation of rights against the gay community and there is no way we want to start down that path. You still wouldn’t achieve your goal and you’d end up looked totally homophobic which would hurt Lightwood Industries far worse than acknowledging that your son is in a relationship with another man.” 

“Oh that’s ridiculous, I could care less about Bane’s rights and what sort of life he wants to live, this is about my son not him and for some reason he keeps butting in where he isn’t needed.”

“Maryse, that’s the thing. If Alec is in a relationship with the man, then it does concern him and I’m afraid whether you want to recognise it or not, Alec is a part of the same community as Bane is. I suggest you come to terms with having a gay son, Maryse before you lose more than his respect. Bane Corp Lawyers play hard ball and I’m afraid it would be like David and Goliath if we tried to fight against them.” 

This was definitely nothing that she had wanted to hear at this time of the day and it was only adding to her anger over the whole situation. The entire thing was intolerable and she was fast running out of patience. 

“This isn’t good enough as far as I’m concerned, Ira and I expected more from you. There must be something we can hit them with.”

“But there isn’t Maryse. And if we start pushing back any further and they start digging and find out that you had the company investigated and tried to manipulate the truth with those new paper clippings then we could be in a world of pain. My advice to you as your legal representative is stop now before things get beyond fixing.” 

Maryse felt her blood boil over. Who the hell was this person to tell her what she should and shouldn’t be doing? Ira Livingston worked for her, not the other way around. 

“Well if you can’t doing anything then I’ll look into someone who can. You’re fired Ira and thanks for nothing.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Maryse, and I’d like to say it’s been a pleasure but it really hasn’t. It’s entirely up to you to find other representation but I think you’ll find the results will be the same.”

Maryse stabbed a finger at the end call button on the phone before throwing it down onto the surface of the sofa. Stupid man, what did he know? First thing in the morning she was putting all her efforts into finding someone who would get her what she wanted. She stood seething into the quiet room before grabbing her glass and taking a large mouthful. 

She’d just gone into the kitchen to start reheating dinner when she heard the front door open and slam shut. Her youngest son, she presumed. The charming mood he’d been in lately was going to have to stop as well. There were heavy foot falls on the stairs and she half thought about yelling out to him to slow down. She turned, expecting her husband to be standing in the doorway with his usual hang dog look on his face. Something else to look forward to each night. But he wasn’t there. She frowned but thought no more about it and continued to put the tray of lasagne into the heating oven before getting down three plates from the cupboard. Thundering feet down the stairs again had her putting her hands on her hips and waiting for the culprit to show themselves so she could give him a blast about needing to slow down. The hurried footsteps continued towards the door way.

“For God’s sake Max, you need to slow down before you fall flat on….”

But it wasn’t the gangly teen flying into the room, it was Robert, face flushed and sweaty.

“Is he in here? Have you heard from him?” He said, bracing a hand on the door frame and trying to catch his breath. Maryse rolled her eyes.

“What are you on about now? Is who here?” She barked at him. She really didn’t need this crap tonight. 

“Max, he wasn’t at swim training and his coach said he didn’t show at all. I came back here because I thought he might have just come straight home.” Robert huffed.

Maryse felt the first tiny tingling of worry but her anger about Max pulling some stupid stunt tonight was overshadowing it.

“No, I haven’t seen him. I’ll check with his friends and see if he’s gone there. Have you at least tried his phone?” She said, going back to the sofa to retrieve hers. 

“Fat lot of good that would do, you took it off him, remember?” Robert said, frowning. 

“Oh, yes, well, just check in the top draw of my bedside table and make sure he hasn’t taken it again. The way he’s been lately it wouldn’t surprise me.” 

“Doesn’t surprise me that he would either.” Robert mumbled under his breath as he left.

Maryse was took busy looking up Max’s friend’s numbers to take much notice of what he had said.

By the time he had returned, carrying the flat phone in his hand, she had called his three best friends and came up empty handed. 

“This is intolerable. How dare he pull something like this, like we haven’t got enough on our plates at the moment. I’ll call Isabelle and see if he’s gone there.”

She pushed her number and waited for her to pick up. When she did, she didn’t waste time.

“Isabelle, is your brother there?”

There was a slight pause. “Hello, Mom, nice to hear from you too. Which brother are you asking about?”

“Max, of course unless your entertaining Alec and that Bane man again.”

“No, he’s not. Why?”

“He didn’t go to training today and now he seems to of gone missing.” 

“Shit! Have you tried his friends?”

“Of course, we have. He’s not there either. Have you any idea where he might have gone?”

“No, unless, unless he went to Magnus and Alec’s place again. Have you tried them?”

“Ha, I don’t think that is an option somehow. I doubt they would take my call when we are communicating through lawyers at the moment.”

“I’ll call them and get back to you.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m not doing this for you, Mother, I’m doing it for Max. Back in a few minutes.”

Magnus and Alec were out on the balcony, sitting at the small table and chairs with a fruit and cheese platter between them enjoying a glass of wine. The sunset had been spectacular but they only had eyes for each other at the moment. They leaned on the table, hands joined and fingers laced together so well it was hard to tell who owned which one. In between their light conversation, mostly Magnus teasing Alec about their interaction in the conference room, they shared light kisses and the odd bite of cheese or piece of fruit. 

Alec heard his phone going off in his suit jacket in the living room but decided to ignore it and check it later. The moment was too nice to be interrupted by anyone. But when it rang for the second time, he gave a huff and after a final kiss and popping a small square of Gouda into Magnus’ mouth, he went in to answer it. He took it from his pocket and saw the number. Izzy. What did she want?

“Iz, I hope you know you just interrupted a very romantic…”

He started to tell her but she quickly cut her off.

“Alec, listen, is Max with you guys?” 

Alec frowned and was slightly taken aback. That was the last thing he had been expecting her to say.

“No, haven’t seen him. Papers, remember?”

“I think he’s missing, Alec. Dad went to pick him up from training and he wasn’t there. Mom’s tried all his friends and he not with them either. He’s not with us and now not with you guys, I’m worried, man.” 

Alec felt a prickle of fear as well. Shit, Max, what have you gone and done now?


	37. Chapter 37

“Listen, why don’t we start looking for him. I’ll get Magnus and we’ll go out and start looking at the train and bus stations or something. Apart from the obvious, do you have any idea why he would want to run away?”

Magnus had just come in to stand beside him and put a supportive hand on his back.

“No, I gave him another phone and I’ve been trying to keep in touch but it’s been crazy, you know? Ever since Mom saw Magnus at our place when you did your disappearing act, things have been strained at work.”

“So, have you tried that phone?” 

“Yeah, but it goes straight to voice mail, he must have it turned off. I wish I had one of those apps like we used for finding you.” Alec gave Magnus a look. Maybe there was something he could do.

“Can we meet you at your place in an hour? If we hear anything before then, we’ll call each other, okay? We’ll find him Iz, I’m sure of it. The we can kick the little shit’s butt.” Alec heard his sister give a small laugh.

“Yeah okay. Talk then.”

Alec hung up and Magnus took him into his arms. His hands rubbing wide circles on his back. He could feel the worry coming from him and he hated it. Not that he wasn’t worried about Max himself, he’d grown quite fond of the boy but he hated seeing the man he loved like this.

“Magnus, this might be a long shot, but is there anyone you know that might be able to track Max through his phone, even though it’s turned off? We have to try something. Are you okay to go to Izzy’s place again?”

“Of course, I am. I want to find him as much as you do. Let’s get organised and go. I’ll make a few phone calls and see if I can get anywhere.” Magnus leaned in and kissed him. “We’ll find him, baby, don’t worry.”

Alec felt comforted by his boyfriend’s words and he knew he meant them but it didn’t stop him worrying. 

Maryse hung up the phone from speaking to Izzy. The worry that she had felt earlier was starting to grow now. This was more serious then she had first thought.

“I think we need to go looking for him. I have no idea where to start however. Why in the name of God would he pull something like this? I don’t understand.” 

Robert stood there looking at his wife with his mouth open. Was she serious? She really didn’t get it?

“Maryse, you’ve kept him from his brother and practically isolated him for the last few weeks. Max is a very strong-minded kid, what did you expect to happen!”  
“I expected him to wake up to himself and start acting properly. He’s only a child, he needed to be brought back into line.”

“Do you hear yourself at all? This is our son we’re talking about, not some recalcitrant soldier. You can’t do this to him. Haven’t you learned anything from this business with Alec? You can’t expect everyone to just agree with everything you say and do. That’s not how it works. Look at the trouble it’s caused because you don’t like Magnus Bane.” 

“Well he’s hardly the choice I would have had for Alec.”

“But he’s Alec choice and that should be enough for you. As long as they love each other than that should be all that matters. Keeping Max away from him was a big mistake.”

“Mistake or not, we need to find him. He can’t be out in the city this late.”

“Yes, that’s one thing I can agree with you on. We should check the park and then the train and bus stations. I have no idea where he would be going but it’s better than sitting around doing nothing.” 

Maryse reluctantly agreed and after getting her shoes on again, they headed for the door.

Max had thought he would have been further out of the city by the time it got dark. He had walked from school into the city and now he was heading for the bus terminal. He just hoped that there was a bus that went somewhere near the turn off to the cabin. He hoped that he could remember where it was. He’d been seven the last time they had spent a weekend there. 

He really wished he could go to Alec and Magnus’ place again but that would make it too easy for his mother to find him. Then he’d be in a world of trouble. Well, more than he already was for doing this. He didn’t care though. He couldn’t stay at home any more. Not after overhearing what his mother had done.  
He had come downstairs last Friday morning to get breakfast and heard his mother on the phone in the living room. Normally, we wouldn’t have cared less who she was yapping to, she spent half her life on the damn phone but his interest was piqued when he heard is brother’s name. He had hidden around the corner and listened. He could work out a lot of it but he figured she must have been talking to her lawyer because she was telling him that she wanted papers filed to stop Alec from being about to see him. 

Max remembered how angry he had felt. It was bad enough that she had forced Alec out of the house now she wanted to stop him from seeing him altogether? He could let that happen. 

He had wanted to go to Alec and Magnus’ place straight away but he knew it would make things a whole lot worse if he tried. He had to go somewhere, he was so sick of all this. He felt like a prisoner in the house and his mother watched him like a hawk. 

As usual, he’d found out about Alec going to their grandparent’s cabin by accident, his mother never told him anything. She insisted on treating him like a little kid. He’d been in his room, somewhere he spent the majority of his time these days when he wasn’t at school because he didn’t want to deal with his mother, and had come down to get something to eat. He’d gotten almost to the door of the living room when he heard her talking to his father. She was going off about something, as per usual, so he crept to the other side of the doorway to hear what was going on. His ears had pricked up when he heard his brother’s name mentioned. He hadn’t gotten the full story but he gathered from the way she was going off that Alec had gone to the cabin after a fight with Magnus over something and his mother was pissed because Izzy had been helping Magnus to find him. 

He'd high tailed it back up to his room and it was later that evening when his mother had finally come to him and told him that under no circumstances was he to see his brother. He’d yelled at her about it being unfair and she had no right to keep them apart but she had told him while ever he lived under her roof and was still a child, she had every right to tell him who he could and couldn’t be seen with, and that included his brother. He’d lost it and told her that he wanted to leave then and go live with Izzy and Simon and that’s when she had threatened him with a boarding school. 

He wasn’t stupid, he knew that he had very few options when he was still as young as he was but he’d be damned if she was going to stop him from seeing one of the only people on the planet that got him. 

He had thought about going that night that would have been too obvious and then he remembered swim training the next day. He’d packed a few clothes and hidden them in the bottom of his school back pack then and forced himself to wait until the next day.

So now he was trudging up the busy streets of the city, heading for the bus depot. He’d never been in the city at night without his parents before and he hadn’t realised what a different place it was once the sun went down. The alley ways were dark and forbidding looking places, strange shapes hunched in the shadows and doorways, while the steady stream of passers-by brushed by him in the street. He had started to feel on edge, and was wondering if he shouldn’t have called Izzy to come and get him, even though it probably would of gotten her into more trouble, when he saw the bus depot sign up ahead. He let out a relieved breath; not long now and he’d be in the brightly lit terminal, getting a ticket to get him out of town and as close to the cabin as he could get. 

He reached the corner of the street and joined the group of other people waiting for the lights to change so they could cross the road. That’s when he felt something bump against his back pack as it rested over his shoulders. He turned to see a scruffy looking man, wild eyed, hair standing on end, trying to undo the buckle on it.

“Hey!” Max yelled, and twisted his body so it was out of his reach. 

He wanted to move but he was boxed in with the other people that were standing around him. He man’s eyes flashed and he growled something unintelligible before reaching for him again, this time getting a good grip on the bag and pulling hard. Max felt the fear and panic rising in him, as he was jerked backwards, the man trying to reef it from his shoulders. He could feel the straps on his shoulders slipping and he grabbed them, still trying to get away from him but he had a strong hold of him. An older man standing near him saw what was going on and gave a yell, trying to force the man’s hands from the bag.

Max’s eyes flew wide, scared out of his wits by now, as he saw the wild eyed man turn his attentions to the good Samaritan, finally letting go of the straps on his bag. He heard someone yell ‘run, kid!’ and his feet had started moving before his brain could think about it. 

Max ran straight into the street, blinded by his fear. Brakes screeched as he managed to dodge one car as he hurtled headlong into the traffic. A horn blasted him and he jumped, his nerves sending him into a spiral of panic. People were yelling at him from the curb but all he wanted was to make it to the other side and the short distance to the bright lights of the bus terminal. He ran on shaky legs from the front of another car and could see the other side of the curb only a few feet away. 

Suddenly bright lights filled his vision and the sound of screeching brakes and horn blaring filled his ears. Suddenly he was being catapulted off his feet and the last thing he was aware of was the pain that filled his body as he slammed into something hard and his head hitting into a solid surface before everything went black.

Magnus and Alec had just arrived at Izzy and Simons. They were sitting around the dining table trying to formulate a plan of attack to start searching. Alec was growing increasingly nervous and was having trouble trying to keep it together so they could finally get out there and start looking. Magnus stuck to his side, keeping an arm firmly around his waist, his hand moving up and down his side, trying to give his worried sick man as much support as he could. He still hadn’t heard back from his tech guys about the possibility of tracking Max through his phone and he was about to try them again when Izzy’s phone rang.  
They all paused as she answered.

“Mom, have you…. What? Oh Jesus! What happened, how……” 

Alec was immediately on his feet, his eyes wide and the colour draining from his face. Izzy was shaking and her eyes began streaming tears.

“Where is he? We’ll be there as soon as possible.” She chocked, her voice full of emotion. She ended the call and looked back at the others.

“Mom just got a call from South Side General Hospital, Max was hit by a car in the city. He’s unconscious and they’re having trouble trying to wake him up. Fuck, Alec, we need to get there now!” she yelled and she started to buckle but Simon grabbed his wife and supported her. 

Alec flew to his sister and held her. “Izzy, come on, we have to be strong for Max. Come on, let’s get going and go and see exactly what’s going on.” He told her, his own voice wavering. 

They all piled into Magnus’ car, and Rhodes got them through the evening traffic as soon as possible. After enquiring at the reception desk, they were directed to the critical care floor and they rushed to the elevator. Izzy hadn’t stopped crying since they left the house and she leaned heavily into Simon, who was trying to comfort her as best he could. Magnus held Alec as they rode up each past each floor. He had never been religious, but he found himself offering up a silent prayer to whoever was listening to make sure Max was going to be alright. He hadn’t known the boy for long, but in that short time, he’d grown quite fond of him. And for no other reason, he hated seeing Ale so upset.

The arrived at their floor and they headed for the nurse’s station where they were told to go to the waiting area. The four of them rounded the corner of the silent corridor and saw Robert and Maryse already there. 

The air seemed to change immediately and Alec could feel his already frayed nerves bristling all over again. He noticed his Mother’s disapproving look when she saw his and Magnus’ joined hands. Really? She was going to carrying on about that when her youngest child lay in a bed somewhere unconscious. Izzy steeled her spine and went up to her.

“So, what have the doctors said? What exactly is wrong with him?” She asked, hugging her arms against her small frame.

“He has a broken leg, and internal bruising but the worst injury is his head. Apparently, it hit the windscreen of the car. He has a slight fracture in his skull and some swelling but they keep saying it a miracle that his injuries weren’t worse. They’ll know more when they get the results of the scans they did but until he wakes up, they won’t know if there will be any permanent damage.” Maryse told her.

Even though his mother’s voice still had that hard, no nonsense tone to it, he could hear the hint of emotion behind it. 

“Can we see him?” Izzy asked.

“When the doctors come back out we’ll ask them.” Maryse said. She turned on her heel and strode towards Alec and Magnus.

“I hope you two are pleased with yourselves. This is all your fault I hope you realise. Max would never have tried something like this if he hadn’t been so upset about you. I hope you’re happy with your choices now, Alec. See where they’ve led to?” Maryse growled at him under her breath. 

Alec stared back at his mother. He couldn’t believe this. How dare she make this all about him. Magnus looked ready to explode and squeezed his hand tighter than ever.

“How dare you blame this on me and Magnus. That is spectacularly unfair. This was all on you, Mother and your stupid scheme to try and keep us apart. You want someone to blame, look in a mirror.” Alec spat back at her. 

“And if you had just listened to me and make proper choices in life, I wouldn’t have been forced to do such a thing in the first place. Why is he here, anyway? He’s not family and never will be.”

“I have made proper choices, Mom, the proper ones for me. And don’t try to blame me for yours if they aren’t sitting well with you. No one forces Maryse Lightwood to do anything. And as far as Magnus is concerned, he might not be your family but he’s mine.”

Robert sat on the hard-plastic chairs, his head in his hands. When he heard Maryse start into Alec he couldn’t believe it. Their son may never wake up again and the woman was still pushing the other one away. The damage she was creating between her and Alec was bordering on irreparable, was she really willing to run the risk of losing him as well? Even though she was trying to keep her voice down, it seemed to be going straight through him, cutting what small amount of patience he had left into shreds. Izzy went over to defend her brother and his boyfriend, Simon trying to get them all to keep calm. Their voice was rising higher in volume and to Robert it started sounding like fingernails down a black board. That was it, he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“For God’s sake! Do you hear yourselves? Max is lying in a bed through those doors over there and he may never wake up again and all you care about is who’s right? What’s wrong you all? I’ve sat back and put up with this bullshit for long enough now. 

Maryse, I love you, you’re my wife, and I’ll support you in most things but this I won’t. These are our kids, Maryse, isn’t their happiness the most important thing to you? Do you remember when your father first met me and he told you I’d never amount to anything and to get rid of me now before I dragged you down with me? Do you remember that? But you didn’t listen, did you? You stuck to your guns and he got married anyway because love was more important than who was right or wrong. 

Can’t you see that it’s the same for Alec and Magnus? We don’t choose who we fall in love with, it chooses us. And I think Magnus would agree with me that life is too short and too unpredictable to waste time trying to live up to someone else’s standards of what’s right. And when you say I love you to someone, whether it’s your child, your partner or whoever it shouldn’t end in the word ‘but’. 

We’ve been blessed with three beautiful kids, two of which have grown up into fine decent human beings. But that’s the thing, they have grown up and their choices in life are now their own to make, not yours, not ours. You trying to force them into your way of thinking is driving a wedge in between them and us. And the way it’s going it’s not going to matter what you believe because you’re not going to have any family left to do anything with anyway. Wake up, Maryse, stop now before you lose any more than you already have.”

The small dingy waiting room fell silent and the air was nearly too heavy to breath. Everyone, including Maryse was too shocked to speak for the moment.


	38. Chapter 38

So, Robert had finally reached his limit. And none too soon, either. Izzy was the first one to come back to earth. She looked around at the others. Her Mother had gone paler than she already was and still looked utterly flabbergasted at her husband. Alec went from looking at the ground to back to Magnus who had a rather bemused look on his face and was trying to hide it behind Alec’s broad shoulder. Izzy looked back at her father. Suddenly he looked ten times older than he was.   
She went up to him and did something that she hadn’t done in years; hugged him tight.

At first, he just stood there but then after a few minutes, his arms came up to hold his daughter. Maryse was trying to look disapproving but against all her best efforts, she was having trouble keeping it up. Alec watched his mother look away and then walk over to the window, to stare blankly out of it. Magnus looked back at him and a gentle smile curved his lips. He kissed him softly before whispering, “go to your Dad.” Near his ear. 

Alec couldn’t remember the last time he and his father had exchanged any form of affection, genuine affection, that was. He stood behind Izzy awkwardly and then felt Magnus come to stand beside him. He took his hand in his and laced their fingers, looking back at Alec with a reassuring smile. 

“I’ll always be here for you, Alexander. No matter what.” He told him softly and he brushed his lips to his.

Izzy finally broke her hold on her Dad and turned towards them. She gave Alec a small nod before taking Magnus’ other hand and giving it a squeeze. It had been a long time since he had felt so touched and he found himself blinking back tears. 

“When I was little, I always hoped that Alec would find himself a nice girlfriend so I could have a sister. Someone to share make up tips and shopping trips with. But now, I’m just glad he found someone who loves him as much as I do. More, probably. I don’t care about not getting a sister, I got something better.”

Magnus gave up trying to keep the tears at bay. He dropped Alec’s hand and took his sister into his arms. 

“You might not have gotten the sister you always wanted, but it looks like I have. And don’t be too quick to give up on the makeup and fashion tips, I do own a chain of stores you might be interested in and I would be more than happy to escort you to any of them any time you like. Thank you for trusting me with your brother, Isabelle. And you’re right, I love him with everything I have.” 

Alec couldn’t help the eye roll as his sister’s face crumbled again and she hugged his boyfriend tight once more. 

“Hey, get your hands off my guy, will ya? You have your own.” Alec said, pretending to look sternly at her and she smiled as he pulled Magnus to him, kissing his temple. 

It was then that they noticed Robert watching them. His eyes were shiny with tears and he had a weary smile on his face.

“You two were never good at sharing things, even when you were little. But of all the things I thought I’d see you fighting over, boys weren’t one of them.” Robert said, shaking his head. 

In spite of how worried they were over Max, and seriousness of the whole situation, Izzy and Alec looked at each other and gave a small laugh.   
Alec turned back to his father and then with the slightest of pauses, hugged him tight. Magnus covered his mouth with his hand and fresh tears fell down his already wet cheeks. He’d never seen anything more touching. Alexander was a lucky man. 

“Thanks, Dad.” Alec whispered against his father’s neck.

They held each other for a long time before finally breaking apart. Alec went back to stand beside Magnus, sliding an arm around his waist and getting one in return. They looked back at each other, a moment of deep understanding passing between them.   
Magnus was surprised when he turned back to see Robert standing before him. He stuck his hand out towards him and Magnus looked back at him, slightly shocked but he took it and shook his hand firmly. 

“Thank you for loving my son so much, Magnus. I can see that you two have something special and I wish you both well with it.” He told him.

Magnus was actually speechless for once. Of all the things he had thought might happen tonight, this hadn’t been even on the radar. 

“You’re most welcome, Mr Lightwood and thank you for saying so. It means so much to both of us.” He replied, when he could speak again.

Izzy had gone back to Simon and they were sitting together in the chairs. Alec leaned against a wall, Magnus leaning against his chest, his arms loosely draped around his waist. 

Robert had made tentative steps towards his wife, approaching her with caution, not sure of the response he would receive after his speech. He reached out a hand slowly and put it on her shoulder. It was shaking.

“It’s okay, Maryse. I’m sure he’ll be okay.” He said softly.

She slowly turned, her usual strong demeanour now replaced with a mask of pain and worry. 

“I can’t lose him, Robert. I just can’t. I have to tell him how sorry I am.”

Robert felt himself softening and took his wife into his arms. Why oh why did it have to take something this drastic to make the woman see reason?   
The doors opening had then all turning in their direction as a tall older man in green surgical scrubs came into the room. There was a collective intake of breath.

“Mr and Mrs Lightwood? I’m Dr Harris. Your son’s a very fortunate lad. The scans have shown there should be no permanent damage done to his brain or his internal organs which is a miracle when the car hit him hard enough to fracture his skull and break his leg. He needs to wake up so we can judge properly what his condition is but I don’t see any further problems. He’s going to have a hell of a head ache for a while and be on crutches for at least six weeks but at least he’s still here and that’s the main thing. Looks like he’ll have plenty of support.” 

Maryse and Robert crossed over closer to him.

“When can we see him?” Maryse asked.

“Right now. Just two at a time for now. When he does wake up we don’t want him getting too over excited.” Dr Harris told her.

“Thank you, Dr.” Robert said and stuck out a hand and they shook, exchanging tired smiles before the older man walked out of the room.

Alec let out a sigh of relief and he heard Magnus do the same. They clung to each other before Alec looked up to his parents.

“You and Dad should get in there.” He said, as Magnus rested his head against his shoulder.

“Yes, of course.” Maryse said but then she looked back at Robert before leaving his side and coming across the room to where they stood. Magnus straightened up but never left Alec’s embrace.

“I owe you two an apology. Your father was right. Love should be unconditional and I put too heavy a price on mine. I don’t blame you for not paying it. I can’t say that I’ll get used to this new life of yours overnight but I will try. I’ll call my lawyer first thing in the morning and have the paperwork stopped. That is, if he’ll take my call. Seems I’ve left rather a large trail of damage in my wake. I miss you at work, Alec and we can talk about all this later but I’d, we, would love to see you back there.”

Alec’s first reaction was to want to fall down in a dead faint but he knew that wasn’t going to help anything. His mother was offering an olive branch and he needed to decide whether to take it or not. She had a lot to answer for and the hurtful things she had said and done to him wouldn’t go away overnight, it would take time to forgive her, if ever. 

He looked back at Magnus and he gave him a small smile and the barest of nods.

“Thanks, Mom. And I appreciate you saying that but I’m going to need time myself. A lot’s happened in the last few weeks. As for work, just at the moment I’m going to stay at Bane Corp, I need the space for a while, I think. But I do want to talk, I just need to deal with all this first.” He told her.

Maryse stood before him with her head bowed like a repentant child. She had hoped that her son would have told her that he forgave her but she guessed that might be asking a bit much just for now. She felt a stab of guilt, knowing that she had caused this rift between them and it was going to be up to her to seal it. He took in a breath and looked back up at him.

“Fair enough. I understand your reasons for your decision. I can’t say I can blame you. We’ll go and see your brother so that you and Mr, Magnus can go in next.” She offered him a weak smile and he gave her a nod as she turned back to Robert and they went through the doors.

“Seems that it’s a night of miracles. First Max and now Maryse Lightwood apologising for her behaviour. I think I need to sit down.” Alec said, wiping a hand over his tired face. Magnus grinned and led him towards the nearest chairs.

“I’m not interfering in what’s happening between you and your mother, Alexander but take it from someone who is rather strong minded himself, that must have taken a lot of guts for her to come to you like that after everything that’s happened. I’m not saying you should forgive her or anything but just keep that in mind when you’re thinking things through.” Magnus took his hand in his, and held it tight. 

“I know, babe and I will, it’s just, well, it’s gonna take some time.” Alec said. Magnus reached out his other hand and touched his face tenderly.

“I know, my love, and we have all the time in the world. I’ll stand by your decisions, whatever you decide.”

He leaned over and brushed his lips to his. Alec rested his forehead against his, smiling at him. He really didn’t deserve this wonderful man.   
After a about half an hour, Robert and Maryse can back into the waiting room. They both still looked concerned but there was a small amount of relief there as well. Maryse looked towards Magnus and Alec.

“If it’s alright with Izzy and Simon, why don’t you two go in and see him now? If he’s going to wake up for anyone I’m sure it’ll be foe his brother.” Maryse said.

Alec looked over to Izzy and she gave him a reassuring smile and nod. Alec stood, not letting go of Magnus’ hand and they headed for the doors.

Max’s room was down the quiet hallway and to the left. Alec paused for a few seconds before they went in, readying himself for the sight of his little brother lying hurt in the hospital bed. Max had barely gotten so much as a cold in his entire sixteen years so seeing him this ill was going to come hard. He felt Magnus squeeze his hand and they entered the room. 

Max seemed to look a lot younger than he was as he lay in the hospital bed. He was hooked up to monitors and there was an IV going into his arm. His head was heavily bandaged and his broken leg stuck out from under the covers in a thick white cast. Alec felt his eyes sting as he fought to hold back tears. Oh Max, come back to us, he thought as they moved to the side of the bed. Alec took his hand in his. 

“Hey Max, it’s time to wake up now buddy. Time to play that game of laser tag. You wanted a chance to kick my butt, well here it is.” He said to the sleeping figure in the bed before him.

When he got no response, he looked at Magnus sadly. 

“He’ll wake up soon, baby, I’m sure of it. We just have to keep sending him positive thoughts.” He said softly as looked down at the still boy. 

They stood by the bed, looking hopefully down at him as Alec told him of all the things he wanted to do with him when he woke up. He even told him about Maryse’s change of heart and the end to the court order stopping them from seeing each other.

“See? You don’t have to worry about that anymore, man. It all over with. We can see each other as much as you want.” 

Alec had been sure that news alone would be enough to reach him but Max showed no sign of waking up. Magnus had one arm across Alec’s back, rubbing his tensed shoulders gently. He really wished he could make this happen for Alec and the rest of his family but there was only so much money could buy. Some things didn’t have a price tag.

They stayed for a little longer before Magnus suggested that they let Izzy and Simon in. Alec reluctantly let go of Max’s hand and after a last long look at his sleeping brother, he followed Magnus towards the door.

“Alec?” 

Alec looked towards Magnus, eyes wide and saw him shake his head. He turned towards Max. Dear God, his eyes were open and he was looking straight at them. He’d never seen anything so wonderful in his life. They went back to the bedside and Alec took his hand again.

“There he is. Geez, Max, whattaya trying to do to us, give us all heart attacks? Welcome back, buddy.”

He leaned down and gently kissed his brother’s bandaged brow. He small face screwed up.

“Come on, man, my head is killing me and you want to get all gay on me.” He croaked. Magnus and Alec looked at each other and laughed. 

“Now I know you’re gonna be okay, if you can crack jokes.” He said, squeezing his hand.

“Nice to see you back, Max. Alexander, I’ll go and tell everyone the good news. You can have your brother to yourself for a few minutes. I think you both deserve it.” Magnus said, and he put a hand on his man’s shoulder and kissed him softly before heading for the door.

“Magnus, wait. Is Mom out there?” Max asked. 

Alec could hear the worry in his voice even though the poor kid must be in pain at the moment. He put his other hand on his brother’s small shoulder.

“Max, it’s okay. She’s not mad at you, she’s just glad you’re okay. You’ve missed a few steps since you have been lying in here taking it easy.” Alec told him. 

Magnus smiled at them and went through the door. Max frowned.

“What about the court order stopping us from seeing each other? Are you gonna come back home? Are you coming back to work?” Alec patted his shoulder to calm him down.

“Hey, take it easy, tiger, okay? You’re still pretty sick, okay? The court order will be cancelled tomorrow so you don’t have to worry about that anymore. As for the rest, well, let’s get you better first and then we can talk, deal?” 

“Yeah, okay. As long as I get to see you guys. You still owe me a game of laser tag.” Alec gave a chuckle and shook his head.

“yeah, and I might have an outside chance at beating you with that broken leg.”

“Nope, not even then.” Max shook his head but winced, the pain shooting through him sharply. 

Just then, the door opened and the rest of the Lightwood family came in. Alec got up and moved out of the way so his parents and sister could be close to him. Robert hung back so that Maryse and Izzy could get in close. 

“Oh Max, you had us all so worried. Thank God you’re awake.” Maryse said, her voice shaking and her eyes full of tears.

She put a tender hand on the side of her son’s face.

“I’m sorry, Mom. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I just, well…” He started but Maryse shook her head.

“Sssshh, it’s alright Max. I’m not mad, just very very sad that you felt the need to have to run away in the first place. The main thing is that you’re awake and alright. We can talk about everything else later.” She told him. 

He gave her a weak smile and Maryse thought that she had never seen anything better. Maybe it wasn’t too late. Maybe she could still have her family back again.

“Aww. Maxy, I want to hug you but I don’t want to hurt you. Good to see you back, little bro.” Izzy said, wiping tears away and rubbing his arm.

“So how did you get him to wake up?” Izzy turned and asked Alec and Magnus. 

“I didn’t do anything really, we were just coming back out when he called me.” Alec told them.

“Oh, Alexander, you’re just being modest again. It was like something straight out of a fairy tale. Your brother kissed him on the forehead and his eyes fluttered open right away. It was like a scene from sleeping beauty, very magical.” Magnus said, leaning his face against Alec’s arm. 

The others all laughed and Alec gave his boyfriend a stern look.

“That’s not what happened and you know it.” He said, giving him a soft thump on the arm.

“Yeah, he got all smoochy with me, it was disgusting.” Max, said, irritably. Even one chuckled, including Alec and Magnus.

“Well, however it happened, let’s hope we can have the happily ever after as well.” Robert said. No one disagreed with him about that.


	39. Chapter 39

Six months later…………..

“Do I look okay? Is my tie straight? Oh, I’d better check with the caterer again, I want to make sure they have the food ready to bring out when he gets here. Did someone put the private function sign out the front? I’d better go check that too.” Alec said, nervously running a hand through his hair. 

Izzy grabbed her brother’s arm and smiled. “Alec, slow down, everything’s fine. You haven’t forgotten anything. Everyone’s happy and having a good time. Why are you so on edge? Magnus isn’t going to care about a few missing mini quiches. It’s all fine. Here, have a drink and calm down. Even if I can’t drink, you can and I think you need it more than I do anyway.” Izzy handed him the glass of sparkling wine. 

He smiled back at his sister and took the glass from her. She nodded her head at him and folded her arms over the swell of her belly. It was hard to believe that in three short months her and Simon would be parents themselves and he, Magnus and Max, uncles. He couldn’t wait. 

Alec looked around at the room that was full of their closest family and friends. Everyone was here to help celebrate Magnus’ birthday. It was their first one together and Alec had wanted to make it special. Being at Bane Corp had it’ advantages in more ways than one. 

When Max had gotten home from the hospital and the dust had settled a little more, Alec and his mother had finally gotten to have the talk that was long overdue. Things had still been a little strained between them; too much had passed between them for him to ever forgive her outright and she had been the same way for too long to change overnight. She had stuck to her word about being more accepting of Magnus, however, and that had helped a great deal. Things were slowly getting better but Alec had decided that since he had already made the break, that he preferred to stay working with Magnus at Bane Corp. He now headed the new construction department there and he was loving it. He had worried for a while that working and living with his man might weaken their attachment to each other, but it hadn’t at all, something he was so grateful for. 

Max recovered from his injuries and once he got out of his cast, he held Alec and Magnus to their promise of the laser tag game. Several games, actually. All of which he managed to win. 

He spent at least one weekend a month with them at their place and they always had a great time with him. Things had improved between Max and Maryse as well, and even though it had been a hard thing for her to grasp, she acknowledged that he was growing up and that he deserved a little more freedom than what he had had in the past. 

Alec smiled when he saw his parents sitting at one of the tables at The Waterfront. It was their first time here and he was so happy that they had agreed to come to the party. Catarina was talking to another woman and caught his eye and gave him a wink. In spite of their working relationship, Catarina and Alec had become quite good friends. It had been her that had told him a month ago that his birthday was coming up. Apparently, Magnus never made a big deal about the day and usually spent it alone. This year, Alec was determined it was going to be different. He and Catarina had compiled a list of guests and then after designing a very invitation, they sent them out and had gotten a hundred present of the RSVP’s. 

It hadn’t been easy organising everything behind Magnus’ back. There wasn’t much the man missed around the office or at home and Alec hated being sneaky but he knew it was for a good cause. 

He had told him that there was something he wanted to discuss with him after work about the nightclub so had given him an excuse to get there. He had made sure that everyone was going to be there before he arrived and now he was due any minute.   
He had just been about to check the bar once more when his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

“He just got out of the car, Mr Lightwood. Good luck.” 

“Thanks, Rhodes, and how many times do I have to tell you, call me Alec.” 

He signalled to the DJ to play the song that he had told everyone would tell them when he got there. The room grew quieter and everyone faced the door.   
Magnus pulled the tinted glass door open and stepped inside and the room erupted in a combined “Happy Birthday!” 

Magnus’ eyes flew wide as he startled at the sudden yell. A sea of familiar faces crowded around him, wishing him well and lots of birthday greetings. He was feeling a little overwhelmed but once the initial shock wore off, he relaxed a little. He moved through the crowd of well-wishers, his eyes scanning the crowd for the person how he knew had been responsible for all this. Catarina came up to her boss and gave him a light hug.

“Happy birthday, Magnus and don’t blame Alec for everything, I kind of helped him too. He wanted this to be special night, don’t be too mad at him.” She said to him.

“Catarina, I don’t think I could be mad at that man, even if I tried. Thank you for helping him with everything.” Magnus told her and held her hand, giving it a squeeze. 

“I hope you appreciate what my brother went through to get this organised, Magnus. He nearly drove me and Catarina nuts for the last month.” Izzy said, as she and Simon came up to him. 

“I can only imagine, Isabelle and I knew the sneaky guy was up to something by the guilty look he’s had on his face lately. Our Alexander doesn’t do clandestine very well, even if it’s for something good like this. But you never have to fear, Izzy, I appreciate every day that I get to spend with that man. I don’t know what I did to deserve him but I’m so grateful that I have him.” 

Izzy’s face started to crumble and she wrapped herself around him and he held her back, smiling at Simon who was standing behind his wife, shaking his head.  
“Sorry, man, pregnancy hormones, you know?” He said, offering up an explanation. 

Izzy let him go and then went over to her husband and gave him a half-hearted thump in the arm.   
Maryse and Robert stood before him then and he smiled at them.

“Happy birthday, Magnus and you have a wonderful place here. Very nice.”   
Maryse told him a little stiffly. Magnus could tell the amount of effort Maryse was putting in to be here tonight and he knew Alec would know as well. This would be a big step forward in their collective relationship and it meant a lot.

“Thank you, Maryse but you can thank your son for most of it. He supervised the final fit out of the build and I’m sure it wouldn’t have turned out quite as well if he hadn’t been here. Lightwood Industries loss is Bane Corp’s gain. Thank you for letting him stay with us. And who knows, maybe in the future I’ll donate his time for a charity night and I can return the favour.” Magnus said. Maryse looked at Robert and they shared a smile.

“Magnus, if there’s one thing I have learnt it’s that Alec has enough of his stubborn mother in him that no one can make that man do anything he doesn’t want to do. He’s with Bane Corp because he wants to be there. And I suspect that the boss holds a lot more interest for him than his old one did.”

Magnus smiled and gave her a small bow. “I’m afraid I may of stacked the deck a little in that regard. Thank you for coming tonight, wherever he is, I’m sure Alexander appreciates you coming.” 

He shook both their hands and went to move further into the crowd to find his missing boyfriend. 

“You know, being another year older is gonna make it hard for any rematches.” Max stood to his left, hands jammed in the pockets of his jacket.

Magnus turned to face him and smiled. It was so good to see the tall teenager back to full strength. 

“We’ll just have to see about that, won’t we? Maybe we can make it something else, like bowling.” He told him.

“Are you sure you could find the strength to lift the ball? They’re pretty heavy, ya know.” Max said, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Well, I’d be worried about that if I were you. You are going to be an uncle soon. That sounds pretty old to me.” 

“But I’m gonna be the cool uncle. And I’m gonna make sure you and my soppy brother don’t scar the kid for life.” 

“Oh really? What are you going to protect him or her from, something like this maybe?”

Magnus grabbed Max and gave him a big loud kiss on the cheek that sent the teenager writhing and twisting his long gangly limbs, trying to get away from his brother’s boyfriend.

“Shit, man, cut it out. It doesn’t run in the family, ya know.” He said, scrubbing a hand on his cheek.

“Ever think you might be a late bloomer, like your brother?” Magnus gave Max a quirky look, one eye brow raised high.

“No way! Unlike my big gay brother, I’ve already had two girlfriends in high school. I’ve even kissed them too.”

“I bet they don’t kiss as well as Alexander does, though. Especially when he hasn’t shaved for few days, oooh, that tickles so good.” Magnus gave an exaggerated shiver. Max looked at him like he was about to throw up.

“Hey, too much information, man! Go find him will, ya and leave me alone.” He said, waving him off.

Magnus laughed and did just that. 

Alec was standing near the DJ’s box waiting for Magnus to find him. He’d been practicing this minute in his head for weeks and now it was here, all his best laid plans were going out the window. Seeing his man after any period of absence was like seeing him for the first time all over again. His heart raced, his breath left him and he yearned for his touch with his whole being. 

He would of thought that things would of settled down between them by now but it was still just as hot and they couldn’t seem to get enough of each other. Magnus’ faced beamed back at him as he came up to him and took him in his arms. 

“Happy birthday, babe. Surprised?” Alec said, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Of course, and now I know why you’ve been keeping secrets from me for the last few weeks.” He gave him a knowing look.

“You knew I was up to something? And here I was thinking I was getting away with it.”

“Baby, everything you think and feel is always written all over your face, I can always tell what you’re up to. Which reminds me, I think I’m going to have a few stern words with a certain personal assistant. She knows how I feel about my birthday.”

“Don’t you dare. She had every right to tell me when it was. Besides, things are different now, you didn’t have anyone special to help you celebrate. Now you have me.” 

“That I do, Alexander, that I do and I thank God every day for that.” Magnus smiled broadly up at him. 

They could have been the only two people in the whole place as they looked deeply into each other’s eyes. The world around them faded away. Alec bent his head and brushed his lips to his, feeling the familiar zing of electricity run up and down his spine. 

“Ah, you two do remember you have guests, right?” 

Alec pulled back from the warmth of his man’s lips, to see his sister stand beside them. 

“Yeah, I do seem to remember inviting a few people, thanks Iz.” He said, grinning at her.

“So, don’t you think you should, you know, thank them for coming?”

“You know, being pregnant has made you really bossy.” Alec complained.

“Well someone has to organise you. Come on, get on with it.” Alec frowned at her.

He knew what she was up to. Alec had gotten Izzy to help him with what he considered to be the most important part of the whole night. He was hoping to give himself a little more time to gather his nerves and thoughts but it looked like Izzy was determined to get him to do it sooner rather than later.   
He waited till the current song had finished and then told the DJ to put a hold on the music. He handed him a small microphone and gave him a small nod. 

“Can I have everyone’s attention for a minute?” He said and the room quietened. Izzy put a hand on his arm.

“You’ve got this, bro. Go for it.” She smiled up at him.

He took in a deep breath and then turned to Magnus, taking his hand.

“I want to say firstly, thank you for everyone for coming tonight to help us celebrate Magnus’ birthday and I hope you all have a good time. I want to thank my family for being here as well, it means so much to both of us and also to Catarina for helping me try to sneak things past the boss’s nose and don’t worry, Cat, I won’t let him fire you or cut your pay.” Everyone laughed.

“He can’t fire me, I know where all the bodies are buried.” Catarina called out. The room erupted again. Alec noticed his mother had a rather strange look on her face though. He turned to Magnus.

“Magnus? First let me start by saying I want to wish you all that you would wish yourself for your birthday, I really hope I won’t be sleeping in the spare room tonight for being sneaky and organising this for you. 

I owe this man my every happiness. If it hadn’t been for him scaring the shit out of me at a certain charity dinner, I’d hate to think what I’d be doing today. I know I wouldn’t be this happy and be surrounded by our friends and family, that’s for sure. He knew me even before I knew myself and it still astounds me to think about it. Here I was coasting along and then this guy comes along and sticks his foot out in front of me and I tripped and I could have ended up face first in the dirt but somehow, he managed to catch me as well.

It’s been a crazy seven months and most people would probably say that’s not such a long time and normally I would agree with them. But the thing is, when you find the other piece of the puzzle, nothing else is going to fit. I’ve never believed in too much before but Magnus, you’ve made a believer out of me. I believe in the power of attraction, because you sure have given that to me; I believe in love, because you’ve shown me exactly what it’s meant to feel like and I believe in having a soul mate, because I’ve found mine in you. “ 

Magnus was trying very hard not to burst into tears in front of everyone and he hated to think of the faces he was pulling because of it. Dear God, what was his man trying to do to him? If he kept it up, he was going to end up a big puddle on the floor at his feet. This man had come such a long way and in spite of what he had just said, yes, seven months in relation to those things was only a short time. 

He remembered that nervous, angry scared guy that had stood before him on that landing at the charity dinner and it was almost like seeing a different person. But even then, there had been a hint of the strong, beautiful man that stood before him right now. He could of ran from him that night. He could have very easily given into his nerves and, after giving him a black eye or a split lip for kissing him, turned tail and gotten the hell out of there and away from him forever. But he hadn’t. Something he would be eternally grateful for. 

As he watched, Alec took in a deep breath and then after nervously licking his lips, he knelt down on one knee before him. Magnus’ eyes went wide and his heart began to gallop in his chest. Shit! He couldn’t breathe! Fuck, he was going to pass out! This couldn’t be happening! 

“Magnus Bane, you’ve given my heart a new home, my life new hope and my soul new meaning. You once told me that I was your knight, come to rescue you but the truth is, you’re the one who did the rescuing and like the fairy tale, I want us to live happily ever after. Together.” 

As Magnus felt the tears start to fall down his cheeks and as his spare hand covered his mouth, he saw Alec reach into his pocket and bring out a small red box. Sweet Jesus, he was going to die. Was it possible to die of happiness?

“Magnus, would you marry me?” 

Alec flipped the red box open and Magnus almost lost it right there and then. There inside the red velvet lining was a silver ring, a band of black onyx encircling it.

He knew exactly what the ring represented. The knight in the black armour, carrying him off on the big grey horse. Yep, he was a dead man. 

Alec knelt before him, holding up the box. The room was so quiet he had almost forgotten it was full of people. Magnus hadn’t moved; tears streamed down his face and he still covered his mouth with his hand. Alec swallowed and gave Izzy a slightly worried look as he saw her to his right. She was crying as well and from the look on her face, was no help at all. Shit, was going to turn him down in font of everyone? Had he misread everything and done this way too soon? His heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn’t remember when he had taken his last full breath. Just when he was starting to see spots before his eyes, Magnus finally spoke.

“Oh Alexander, you say that I’ve given you so much but you have given me so much more. You’ve made a believer out of me as well. I now believe that miracles can happen, because you’re mine. And you gave what remains of a small scared little boy the greatest of gifts; knowing that if you wish hard enough, dreams really do come true. I would be absolutely honoured to marry you, my love. So, yes! A thousand times, yes!” 

The room went crazy. Everyone was cheering and clapping as Alec took the ring from the case and slid it onto his finger. Now Alec was crying like a baby and he gathered his man up into his arms and crashed his mouth down on his, kissing him with more passion than he had ever known he possessed and the best part? He could feel it being returned just as much.


	40. Until Him - The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This for all my readers who wanted more and told me they didn't want this fic to end. I am seriously thinking about a second fic for this one but i have one to finish and another that's nagging me to write so it will have to wait until after them.   
> Hope you all like it and it makes you get the feels as much as it made me while i was writing it. Please feel free to leave me comments on it. I love hearing from my readers.

“Baby?”

Silence.

“Baby, hey.”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve thought of a date for our wedding.”

Alec’s eyes fluttered open and he frowned, squinting into the dark room. He stuck out a hand from under the covers and groped around on the bedside table for his phone. He fought to focus his eyes on the screen. 3,30am. What the…?

“Babe, why the heck are you waking me in the middle of the night to tell me something that could of waited till morning?”

He rolled over to face his fiance, fighting the urge to close his eyes once more.

Ever since his birthday party three weeks ago, Magnus had gone wedding crazy. 

Their coffee table that had once held finance magazines and art books, was now littered with wedding magazines and printed sheets from the internet. Izzy certainly wasn’t helping; Magnus seemed to take more phones calls from his sister than he did these days. Talk about being an enabler, Izzy was the queen of them.

Her and Magnus had gotten their heads together the very next weekend after the party compiling lists of venues, caterers and florists. They had sat on the sofa together, Magnus clutching his arm while he and Izzy discussed the merits of a buffet style dinner compared to a more cocktail type of wedding with finger food. Alec had tried, really, he had, but the way he looked at it, he was just happy to get married to the man he loved, he didn’t care how they did it. But he had sat there anyway, for Magnus’ sake. 

“But it’s important, Alexander. You have a say in it as well. I don’t want to pick a date and you not want to do it then.”

Magnus reached out for him across the small space that was between them in their bed. Alec sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Okay, babe, hit me with it then. What date do you like the sound of?” He said, his voice slow and sleepy.

He took his hand as it brushed his face and kissed the warm palm. 

“April fifth. It was my mother’s birthday. I know it might sound silly wanting to have it then but seeing as I won’t have any family there, I just thought it would a way to include her, even though she’s been gone for a long time now. What do you think?” 

Magnus bit his lip, waiting for Alec’s thoughts on the matter. He wished it had been lighter in the room so he could see his face and he did think about turning on the lamp beside the bed but he really didn’t want to disturb him anymore than he already had. 

Alec leaned up, taking his weight on his forearm. He reached across in the dark, pulling Magnus’ body closer to him so they were lying full length together. He moved his hand to the back of his neck.

“Come ‘ere.” He said softly and he leaned in and joined his lips to his, kissing him gently.

Even if it had been pitch black in the room, he would still be able to find his way to those perfect lips. 

“Magnus, I really don’t care what date we get married, as long as by the end of the day I’m Mr Alexander Lightwood-Bane, I don’t care. If you want the April fifth, I think that’s a great idea.” 

He could feel Magnus’ smile against his lips and next thing he was being kissed hard.

“Thank you, my love. I have the best fiancé in the country.”

“Can we go back to sleep now, babe?” Alec asked when he was finally let go again. Magnus kissed the tip of his nose and gave a soft laugh.

“Of course, we can. I’m sorry for waking you. We should get some sleep.” 

Magnus rolled onto his back, pulling Alec to him, so his head was nestled on the front of his shoulder and his arm was draped across his abs. 

Alec smiled as he started to drift off again, and he pressed a lazy kiss to his smooth chest.

“Oh my God, that’s only three months away!”

Magnus’ panicked voice vibrated against the side of Alec’s face, making him groan into the dark and shake his head. He was glad it was only three months away because at this point, Magnus was going to drive him nuts.

 

The next Sunday, they went to Robert and Maryse’s for lunch with the rest of the family. Alec was surprised by how well his parents had reacted to him proposing to Magnus. He could tell his mother wasn’t one hundred percent sold on the idea but she had shown great restraint about the whole thing.   
At the birthday party, they had both come up to them after everyone else had given them their congratulations and offered them their own. Maryse had even hugged him, a very rare occurrence in the Lightwood household. She had shaken Magnus’ hand and held it in hers for several minutes which had really touched both of them. 

Izzy pounced as soon as they walked through the door.

“So, have you two set a date yet?” She said, the second they got inside the door.

“Yeah, hello to you too, Izzy. Shouldn’t you be planning for our niece or nephew, not our wedding?” Alec said, giving her rounded belly a pat as he kissed her cheek.

“Ah, the whole baby thing is covered. So, don’t leave me hanging, when is it?” She looked at them expectantly.

“April fifth. It was my mother’s birthday.” Magnus told her beaming, and squeezing Alec’s hand in his. Izzy gave an excited squeal and bounced up and down. Alec gave his sister a worried look and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey! Take it easy, will ya? You’re gonna give the kid concussion.” 

“Oh, Alec, you worry too much. Geez, that’s not leaving too much time to plan, guys. We are really going to have to put our foot down to pull that off.” She reminded them. 

Magnus reached out a hand and grabbed one of hers.

“Well, it’s just lucky I have my favourite sister in law to help, isn’t it? Wait, when is your due date?”

Izzy gave a snort and waved her other hand at him.

“Hey, the kid will be here well before then, don’t worry. If you think I’m missing out on helping plan my brother’s wedding forget it.” She said.

“But I don’t want you over doing things. Let me hire a professional planner, you can still be involved, just without having to do the hard work.” Magnus replied but the look he got made anymore words die on his tongue.

“You dare hire anyone else and it’ll be me and you for it, mister.” Izzy glared at him, poking a finger into his chest. 

“Yes ma’am.” He said, holding up his hands in surrender. 

Over the next two months, Alec and Magnus’ weekends were spent in a whirlwind of prepping and planning. After much discussion, they both decided that they wanted to keep things small and intimate so after checking out what Alec thought was just about every possible venue in town, they decided on a sunset ceremony on the beach and a reception at a nearby restaurant. They wanted everything to be as relaxed as possible and opted for just shirts and pants, to stick with their casual theme. 

There had been only one place, as far as Magnus was concerned, for them to get their clothes from and three weeks before the wedding, Alec found himself at the mercy of Tony once more who spent the majority of the appointment with his face buried into a large white handkerchief. And here Alec thought Magnus was weepy eyed. The water works had started the moment they set foot inside the store and Magnus informed him why they were there and showed him his ring. And Alec swore if the guy had said, “I’m just so happy for you both” one more time, he was tempted to jam that hanker chef into his mouth.  
Max and been very touched when Magnus had asked him to be his groomsmen and Alec had just about been knocked off his feet by Simon when he had asked him to be his. 

“Oh man! Thanks so much! Please tell me we’re gonna have a bachelor party? I could really use an excuse to have a night out before the baby comes.” Simon had practically begged him. 

Alec hadn’t really given much thought into anything like that but the pleading look on his brother in law’s face had him feeling sorry for the guy, so he reluctantly agreed that they would do something. 

So, the week before the wedding, both he and Magnus allowed a very enthusiastic Simon and a more down to earth Robert, to take them out to a night club.   
The moment they pulled up to the curb Magnus started giggling. Alec looked at his man with a questioning look. 

“What’s so funny, babe?” He asked him. 

“I’ve been here before, about twelve months ago.” 

“Baby, doesn’t the name tell you something?”

Alec looked out the window and up at the neon sign that was flashing out the front. Pole werx. He shook his head.

“Alexander, this is a gay nightclub.” Alec looked astounded at his brother in law. Robert shifted uncomfortably in the car seat.

“Simon, what the hell?” Alec asked him.

“Well, I just thought that this place would be more appropriate than one of the other places. You know, so you can let your hair down one last time.” 

“Geez, man, we’re getting married not dying.” Alec reminded him. 

This was going to be interesting. He had never set foot inside a gay bar before, let alone with his father and brother in law.

After several steadying breaths, they went in and found a table in a dim corner. The music was pulsing through the place so hard they could practically feel it going through them. The place looked like it was nearly filled to capacity and the dance floor was constantly full. After several rounds of drinks, Simon talked them into hitting the dance floor. He tried his best to get Robert to join them but he said he was happy to sit and mind the table. 

Alec let Magnus lead him out to the sea of moving male bodies half of which were minus shirts. Magnus seemed quite at home but it took Alec several minutes to start to unwind and let himself relax. Simon, thanks to a few strong cocktails really threw himself into it and within minutes was surrounded by three big guys who seemed to be in competition with each other to see who could get his attention. 

Another guy, tall, dark haired and shirtless that had a large dragon tattoo covering most of his upper muscled arm had worked his way over to where Alec was dancing and made the monumental mistake of trying to cut in front of Magnus. 

“Get any closer to my fiancé and they’ll be cleaning you off this floor with a mop and bucket.” He growled at the guy and the look on his face had the guy backing off straight away.

From then on Magnus made sure he danced with his arms either around his neck of his hands resting on Alec’s hips. 

A slow dance had them swaying back and forth to the song wrapped in each other’s arms and exchanging kisses. The rest of the room seemed to fade away and they lost themselves in the moment. A surprised yelp near them had them turning to see a rather fearful looking Simon coming over to them and leaning in so he could be heard over the music.

“Ah, I think I’ll go and join Robert. Some big guy called Harry just grabbed my butt and gave me his phone number. Things just got a bit too real there for a minute.” He said and they both couldn’t help the chuckles as they watched Simon head back to their table, nervously looking around him as he went.

After the song ended, Magnus and Alec joined them. 

“We should really go somewhere else. This can’t be much fun for Robert.” Magnus said, looking over at his future father in law.

“I don’t know about that, I got a drink bought for me by some guy called Meat and three other phone numbers. It’s the most excitement I’ve had in a long time.” Robert said grinning back at them. Simon, Alec and Magnus took one look at each other and burst out laughing. 

Around two in the morning, Magnus called Rhodes and he picked them up. Alec knew it was time to get his fiancé home when he was practically growling at anyone who dared even look in his direction and after two other men had offered to buy him drinks, Alec was starting to worry that Mgnus would actually start attacking people. Simon had been coming back from the bathroom when he got dragged onto the dance floor by a couple of big guys dressed in leather. Alec had been worried but Magnus assured him he would be fine. He came back after wards rather shaken and saying that he thought it was about time they called it a night while all the time looking nervously over his shoulder. 

The next morning, Alec and Magnus woke late to a few heated messages from Izzy wanting to know who the hell Harry was and why his phone number was in her husband’s pocket and also Maryse who said they hoped they had a good night at the bar and grill last night because Robert had spent half the night talking in his sleep about not wanting meat anymore. 

Alec almost choked when he read it and he and Magnus lay in bed, curled into each other laughing hard. 

The week flew by and before they knew it, it was the day before the wedding. In the last month, Alec had started getting really anxious about Izzy. They were all on baby watch and everytime his phone rang he was expecting it to be Simon telling him that Izzy had had the baby but now she was a week over due and had refused to let the Doctor put her in hospital until after the wedding. 

They had both taken the day off and they had been taking advantage of their leisurely morning and were both tangled in each other when the intercom buzzed. Magnus dragged himself out of bed to answer it and found out that it was Izzy on her way up to collect Alec. He came back into their room and got back in bed for final cuddles and kisses before they heard Izzy knocking at the door. 

While Magnus let her in, Alec showered and dressed and tried not to think how much he would miss not sleeping with his man that night. It would be their first night apart and he hated the thought of not feeling him against his body all night but it was only for one night and then the rest of their lives could start.   
He walked out to the living room carrying his wedding clothes and his bag for his overnight trip to Izzy and Simons. 

“Geez, Izzy, if you get any bigger, you’re going to explode” He told his sister as he came out to stand next to his soon to be husband. Magnus leaned inti him, wanting to have the last bit of contact before they were separated until tomorrow.

“Yeah, gee, thanks Alec, like I don’t feel like a beached whale as it is. But I have given this kid strict instructions to stay put until Sunday. No way am I missing the biggest social event of the year.”

“Izzy, I hardly think fifty people on a beach would be classed as a social event.” Alec said, giving her a look.

“Hey, it is for me. I haven’t been anywhere for ages and it’ll be the last time I get to do so without someone calling me Mommy. Shit! What a scary thought that is!!!” Her slightly unnerved look had Alec reaching out to her.

“Izzy, you’re going to make a great Mom. And Simon is going to be a great Dad. Don’t sweat it.”

“Nope, not thinking about all that now, this is yours and Magnus’ time. Come on, let’s go. If I stand here for much longer I’m either gonna have to pee again or get something to eat. I’ll head down to the lobby and you can say good bye. Don’t take all day.” 

She gave him a stern look and shook a finger at them both before going out the door.

Alec gave a deep sigh and turned towards Magnus. He smiled back at him and took his face in his hands, resting his forehead to his. Magnus put his hands over his and smiled back, soaking up the touch. They brought their lips together, the kiss starting off soft and slow but gradually heating till they were both clinging to each other, breaths deep and ragged. Magnus was about to start trying to reef Alec ‘s shirt up when the intercom buzzed.

“I know what you guys are up to up there and you better save it for your wedding night or I’m coming up there with a fire hose.” 

They broke apart, only far enough to break the kiss, and laughed softly. Who needed a fire hose when you had Izzy Lewis?

“I hate the thought of spending a night away from you.” Alec said quietly, as he caressed the side of his man’s face. It was going to be the longest they had spent apart, and that included the horrible day that he gone to the cabin. 

“I know, baby. I miss you already and your still here. But the next time I see you will be at our wedding. Time goes so quickly and usually I’m wishing it would slow down so I can have more time with you but I’m really hoping the next twenty-four hours flies by. I’m sure Catarina will keep me occupied this evening though. I just have to get through the day until then.” He leaned into Alec’s touch, closing his eyes slowly.

“Well, you’d better get down there otherwise we’ll be treated to the sight of a hugely pregnant woman armed with a hose at our door. Until tomorrow, Mr Almost Lightwood-Bane.”

Magnus kissed him hard, wanting him to be able to feel his lips on his even when they weren’t there. 

“Bye, Babe. I love you.”

“I love you too. Go, before I start crying.” Magnus said and with a final small brush of his lips to his, he watched sadly as the man he loved walked out the door.

Alec just wanted to curl up somewhere and mourn the loss of the feeling of Magnus’ arms around him and his lips on his own but Izzy wouldn’t let him.

“Oh, for Pete’s sake, you’re gonna marry him tomorrow, snap out of it. “She snapped at him irritably. 

“But I love him, Iz. I miss him.”

“Urgh! I get that, man but it’s only till tomorrow. Stop being so sappy. Come on, I’ve got an appointment for us at the spa and a haircut afterwards. I always thought I’d be doing this with my sister in law but hey, I’ll take what I can get. My big gay brother will have to do. Let’s go.” 

“Hey!” Alec frowned at her and looked towards Simon for help but he just smiled at him and gave a shrug. 

Izzy grabbed him by the arm and they headed back out the door. 

As much as he grumbled about the while idea of spending the day at a spa, once they got started, Alec found himself enjoying it. The massage was really relaxing and he realised just how tense he’d been. Izzy even conned him into a manicure. It was nice to have the time with Izzy too. Alec couldn’t remember the last time they had spent time together like this. It was great to just take a minute and reconnect. 

After the hair dresser visit they headed back home to change before going to their parent’s place for dinner. 

Throughout the day, Magnus and Alec had been sending each other sneaky texts and photos, telling each other what they were doing. It eased the pain of their separation a little but it wasn’t the same as actually being together. 

Alec had managed to keep their clandestine conversations a secret until he made the mistake of answering one just before they sat down to dinner. He was standing around the corner of his parent’s living room, smiling fondly at the screen, typing a reply. He hadn’t noticed his brother sneaking up behind him. All of a sudden, the phone was snatched out of his hand and he spun around to see Max making faces at the screen.

“Eww! You two are way to soppy. Geez, I’m glad I’m not gay if it makes you this sickening.” He said, screwing up his face and making gagging noises.

“Max, give me back my phone and it’s got nothing to do with being gay, it’s how I feel about Magnus. We’ll see what you’re like on the eve of your wedding.” 

Alec said, holding his hand out.

“Who said I was getting married? I’m just gonna have a good time. No one’s gonna tie me down.” He said, scrolling through the messages. His eyes went wide and he looked like he’d just seen something horrific.

“Eww! Eww! Shit! Oh man, now I’m scared for life!”

He tore off into the dining room and Alec rolled his eyes, chasing after him. He had a pretty good idea what had set him off.


	41. Chapter 41

“Izzy, can you tell our brother to stop texting his nearly husband? They keep sending each other all these cutsie text and then I find this. Argh! I’m never gonna look at Magnus the same way again!”

Izzy had been putting plates on the table and she frowned taking the phone off Max. 

She glared back at Alec who was trying very hard not to blush at the thought of what she was reading.

“I can’t believe it! You two have been at this all day? Don’t you know it’s bad luck to see each other before the wedding? “

Then she came across the photo that Max had found. Magnus had sent it to him just after they had arrived at the spa. It was a selfie in front of the mirror in their bathroom. Magnus was blowing a kiss to him and looked like he had just gotten out of the shower. A towel was draped very loosely around his narrow hips but his upper body was bare. Izzy’s eyebrows went high and she gave Alec a very dirty grin.

“Wow, bro, your man is pretty hot. No wonder you don’t want to be away from him, I wouldn’t want to be either.” 

Alec covered his face in his hands, trying to hide the colour rising in his face but her and Max were laughing hard at him. Simon came up behind his wife to peer over her shoulder.

“Now I feel bad. Makes me look like a skinny nerd.”

He dropped his lip and Izzy turned around to hug her husband, her large rounded belly jammed between them. 

“I happen to love skinny nerds. They’re hot too.” Izzy kissed her husband softly. Max started with the gagging noises again.   
“Uh, it’s catching!” he complained and they all laughed.

After a wrestles night, Alec woke the next morning with a smile on his face. Finally, their big day had arrived. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to his fiancé.  
“Good morning, babe. Are you as excited for today as I am?”

A few minutes later, he got a reply.

“I can’t wait, my love. I’m definitely wearing concealer today. I hardly slept without you next to me. I look like a raccoon.” Alec laughed.

“I was the same. We’ll need to make up for lost time tonight. See you at our wedding, Magnus. I love you.”

“I’ll be the one standing at the end of the aisle with the big stupid grin on his face. I love you too.”

The rest of the day seemed to fly by in a whirl of last minute details and making sure everything was in place. Alec hadn’t been nervous at all but as he dressed in his pale blue shirt and dark blue pants and checked his hair and appearance in the bathroom mirror, he could feel the start of last minute jitters. Suddenly, his mind was flooded with unwanted thoughts. He was getting married, to a man, a man he had only known for less than a year. GAH! 

He went back into the bedroom and sat down heavily on the bed. Was he really doing the right thing? What if Magnus changed his mind at the last minute and didn’t turn up? What if they did all this and Magnus got bored with him? His mind seemed to be plagued with what ifs. The door opened and Izzy came in.  
“Hey, you ready? It’s time to hit the road. Hey, what’s wrong?” She went over to her brother and sat beside him on the bed.

“What if I’m making the biggest mistake of my life, Iz? What if Magnus doesn’t turn up? What if…” He asked her, his voice high and tight with his anxiety. 

Izzy held out a finger and put it to his lips.

“Alec, just answer me one thing. Do you love Magnus?”

There was no hesitation what so ever.

“With all my heart.”

“And I bet you text him this morning, did he tell you that he loved you too?”

“Yes, of course.”

“There’s your answer. It’s not a mistake to love someone that much and want to make it official. It’s just the next step in the natural progression of things. That man of yours adores you. A blind man could see it. You light up around each other. You’re not making a mistake, the only way you’d do that is if you didn’t marry the guy. So, come on. We have a wedding to get to.”

Izzy heaved herself up and held out her hand.

Alec smiled up at his sister. She was right, and deep down he knew it. He took it and they started for the door.

“You look pretty fine too, big bro.” She said as they got to the front door.

“Thanks, and so do you. You’ll be the prettiest pregnant lady there.” He said, kissing her fondly on the temple.

“Are you kidding? I look like I’m wearing a tent, for God’s sake. H had this really cute little red dress picked out too. Now I need a wide load sign across my butt.”

Alec chuckled and they joined Simon in the hall way. Simon was wearing the same coloured shirt and pants as he was but he was wearing a waistcoat that was embroidered with a stylised knight on a horse. They had wanted their day to be about how their dreams had come true and Tony had done a great job ordering the special waistcoats. 

Alec took deep calming breaths to steady his nerves the entire way there. Izzy kept a hold of his hand and gave him comforting squeezes every now and then.   
When they arrived is when Alec really started to panic. They went into the restaurant where they had agreed to wait before the ceremony and Izzy gave a bemused shake of her head.

“Will you calm down? Everything will be fine. You keep going and we’ll have to get the paramedics in to give you oxygen.” She told him, brushing non-existent lint from his shoulders.

“But what if he’s changed his mind what if he’s caught in traffic, wha…”

A sharp slap stung his arm and he flinched, rubbing the smarting body part.

“Simon, can you please go and make sure Magnus has arrived so that this big lug can settle down, please?” Izzy said and Simon went off with an understanding smile.

“Geez, Alec, I wasn’t this nervous on my wedding day. There’s no way Magnus isn’t going to get here. Think he’d crawl across broken glass to get to you.”

Alec gave her a nod but he was still looking worriedly out the windows of the restaurant. Simon returned a few minutes later. Alec frowned when he saw he was carrying a piece of paper in his hand.

Oh shit! It was a dear John letter! He had changed his mind. His breath caught in his throat and he started to shake.

“Here, this is from your future husband, who is standing down at the end of the walkway waiting for you, I might add. Max is grumbling because he made them come two hours ago.” Simon laughed.

Wait, what?

“You mean, he’s been standing out there all that time, waiting?”

Alec felt some of his nerves evaporate. He was an idiot, of course he’d be here.

He took the folded note from Simon then and read it. 

Dear Alexander,  
If I know you, right about now you’re standing up there in the restaurant worrying yourself needlessly about me not being here. But my answer to that is, my love, where else would I rather be?   
Today I get to marry the man of my dreams. Not everyone gets to do that. Calm down, beautiful boy and enjoy our day.   
I’ll see you soon, baby. I love you.

Magnus.

Oh, sweet Jesus, he was going to cry all over the place. Luckily, Izzy had a handbag full of tissues and hand him some. She had been reading the note over his shoulder and by the end of it her eyes were streaming as well.

“See, you big idiot, that man can’t wait to marry you. And stop making me cry. We haven’t even had the ceremony yet.” 

She gave her brother a slap on the arm. 

Alec wiped his eyes and took in some deep breaths. Now he couldn’t wait to get out there to his man. For the next half an hour they waited as all the guests arrived as the sun began to sink low in the sky. Some of the staff lit the torches that lined the boarded walkway and the minutes counted down as the time drew closer. Alec was pacing up and down the room, eager to get started when he heard the door of the restaurant open. His Dad entered and came up to him.

“Izzy, it’s time for you to go down and take your seat.” He told her.

Izzy gave her brother one last kiss on the cheek and an awkward hug.

“Good luck, Alec. Relax and enjoy it, because it goes so quickly and I think you’ll want to remember every detail.” She said.

She looked towards her husband. “Don’t let him trip over his own feet, please. A busted nose isn’t going to look good for the photos.” And she went out the door.

Robert turned back to his son and put his hands on his upper arms.

“Alec, I just want to tell you how incredibly proud we are of you. I know things didn’t start off very well and we didn’t handle things well but we’re working on changing that. But none of that matters tonight. I can see how much you and Magnus love each other and it’s a rare thing to see two people care that much for each other. You both deserve every happiness and if it’s alright with you, I want to walk with you down the walkway. I love you, son.” 

He grabbed Alec and pulled him into a fierce hug.

Alec was almost breathless from what he had just heard. He felt tears falling down his face again as he returned his father’s affection. If he didn’t already believe in dreams coming true, he did now. 

“Thanks Dad. And I would be honoured to have you walk with me.” He croaked, pulling back from him and giving him a very watery smile. 

Robert suddenly pulled back, wiping his own eyes and dug in his jacket pocket.

“Shit! I have to pin this on you. I almost squashed it. Ha, Magnus would kill me.” 

He held a clear plastic container with a small spray of a white rose and a sprig of baby’s breath with it.

He pinned it onto Alec’s shirt on the left-hand side.

“It has to go over your heart” He explained and the thought nearly had Alec in tears again. 

They heard the music begin and Robert took in a deep breath and put a hand on his son’s arm.

“Ready for the rest of your life?”

“Never been readier for anything in my entire life. Let’s go.” 

Simon went first and after a nod towards the end of the walkway he walked slowly down the aisle as the guests all watched and waited. 

“I don’t expect you to take my arm or anything, Alec, I’ll just…”

Alec tucked his arm through his fathers. “I know you don’t but I want to.” He said and he smiled back at him. 

They took the couple of steps down to the walk way and Alec’s breath hitched. There he was. The other half of him was standing at the end of the walk way and it was taking him everything he had not just run down there to him and take him into his arms. What a fucking idiot he had been to think he wouldn’t be there and that he would have changed his mind. 

As they passed their family and friends he could hear various sniffles coming from the vast majority of the guests. The closer he got to Magnus the broader his smile became and his eyes shone in the light of the torches. Finally, they made it to the end and Alec let go of his Dad’s arm after exchanging a loving look with him and took both Magnus’ hands in his. They stood looking at each other; Magnus’ eyes were shining with tears that were just waiting to spill down his cheeks. Bu the love that radiated from them was taking Alec’s breath away. Max stood behind him, wearing a waistcoat like Simons and if Alec didn’t know better, he would of said he was fighting back his own tears. The celebrant smiled to the crowd before he started the service.

“Welcome to the friends and family of our happy couple and thank you for joining us this evening to help celebrate the beginning of a new life for Magnus and Alec. I don’t think there could be much doubt that they can’t wait to begin their journey together so I won’t waist anymore time and ask each of them to say their vows, which they have written themselves.”

He smiled at Magnus to signal him to begin but Magnus was so lost in his man’s eyes he missed the prompt and a ripple of soft laughter went around the guest as he cleared his throat to get his attention. Magnus broke out of his reverie and gave him an apologetic smile before turning back to Alec.

“Once upon a time, there was a little boy who felt very much alone in the world. He didn’t have the best of lives and the only escape he had was reading. His favourite book was about a knight, dressed in armour and riding a big grey horse, who rides in and rescues the damsel in distress. But this little boy, being who he was, dreamt about the book differently. His knight wore black armour and the person who needed rescuing was him. 

Whenever things got really tough even when he got older, he would dream of this big black armoured knight, riding in and rescuing him. Then he grew up and he thought that the dream had been just a fairy tale. Then, one day, he sees a tall dark-haired man across a room and something sparks inside him. He slowly gets to know him and the longer he spends with him the more he thinks, there’s something familiar about him.   
When this wonderful, beautiful man finally gives into his feelings and tells him he loves him, its then he realises who he is. He’s the little boys dark knight and he’s come to rescue him. 

Alexander, you have rescued me in ways that I had never dreamed possible and in ways I was unaware I needed. Every second of our time together has made my heart soar and my soul fill with love. I thought I had everything that I needed in my life but then you came along and I realised that I was missing the one thing that would make it complete. You. 

I’m here to give you my heart, my soul and everything that goes with it so we can share the rest of our lives together. I love you Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and I would be honoured to be your husband.” 

Max stepped forward and handed Magnus someone and as Alec watched through tear blurred eyes, Magnus took his left hand and slid a ring onto his finger. Alec nearly broke as he looked down at it. It was the opposite of the one he gave Magnus at his birthday. The band was a black metal with a inner band of silver. It was truly breathtaking. Alec really had to get himself together before he had to say his vows. Suddenly there was a hand beside him waiving a handkerchief at him. The crowd laughed again amidst various sniffles and he turned to see his mother, her own face damp from tears, the owner of the hand. He gave her a smile and squeezed her hand before taking it from her and wiping his eyes. 

He took in a deep breath and raised his eyes up into the darkening sky and then looked back to the man who was minutes from becoming his husband. 

“Wow, how can I top that? Boy. I knew what I wanted to say a few minutes ago now it’s gone completely out of my head. Ha. Well, if my head can’t help I’ll speak from my heart instead.

Unlike that little boy and the fabulous man before me, I didn’t believe in fairy tales. I was a serious little kid and an even more adult. There was no happily ever after, no miracles, just hard work and if I was lucky, a successful life. 

Then I went to a charity dinner and my life was changed in an instant. Yes, fairy tales were true because after one kiss, my eyes were open for the first time in my whole life. It scared me to death and I tried to fight it but the longer I was with this guy right here the harder it got to deny what was right in front of me. The second those words were out of my mouth though, I felt freer then I ever had in my entire life and I realised that yes, miracles did happen because in one short minute this man had turned my life around and made me believe that all things were possible, even something I didn’t even know I needed. A home for my heart. And a place for my soul. 

Fairy tales are true because I’ve found my happily ever after in the form of Magnus Bane and I’d be more than happy to go riding off into the sunset with him. As long as I’m driving.”

Magnus and the rest of the guests all gave very wet sounding chuckles. 

“That was utterly wonderful, gentlemen. And can I just say, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen two people so much in love as you both are. Well done and you deserve every happiness. Well, I don’t think we need to say too much more except I have the greatest pleasure in pronouncing you husbands, for life. Congratulations, and as a journey of a thousand miles begins with just one step, the journey of your new life together starts with a single kiss.” The celebrant announced and everyone went wild with cheers and clapping.

Magnus and Alec took one last look at each other and it was hard to tell whose smile was the brightest as they pulled each other close and kissed for the first time as a married couple. Everything faded into the background for them as they lost themselves in the joy of their moment. Nothing could ever come close to being this wonderful for them ever again. 

“ARGH!”

The cry of anguish had them breaking apart and turning to see Izzy clutching her belly and doubling over. Simon rushed to her side.

“Oh my God, Izzy! Are you okay?” He said, as he supported his wife. 

“Do I look okay, Simon? I think this kid has waited long enough. We need to get to the hospital.” She said, through gritted teeth. 

Alec went to help Simon get her to their car but Izzy waved him away.

“No, you need to stay with your husband and enjoy your reception. Simon will let you know what happens. Congrats guys and enjoy your night. I’m sorry I’ll miss it but this kid isn’t waiting.” 

Alec hugged his sister and so did Magnus before Simon got her to the car.

“Seems like the night is full of new beginnings.” Magnus said and he took Alec in his arms once more while everyone came up to them offering their best wishes. 

Alec wished that someone had warned him about how much your face could ache from smiling so much at your wedding. After getting as many photos as possible, minus one groomsman and one sister, they headed for the restaurant, arm in arm.

The meal was very good and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Alec and Magnus were having trouble keeping their eyes off each other for longer than five minutes, a point that seemed to be driving Max crazy.

“Can’t you two wait till your honeymoon to start looking all soppy at each other? You’re turning me off my dessert.” He grumbled, but Alec noticed he was in the process of filling his spoon with a good-sized helping of Crème Brule as he said it. 

“Hey, the rules say you can look as soppy as you want on your wedding day. And I hope you know that you are going to have to make a speech seeing as you’re the only groomsman around.” Alec reminded him and he and Magnus chuckled as they watched his face fall.

“Speaking of honeymoons, you still haven’t told me where we’re going.” Alec said, feeding his brand-new husband a piece of the rich chocolate cake that he had been eating. 

When they were planning their big day, Magnus told him that he would organise their honeymoon. Alec had tried several times to get out of him what he had planned but he wouldn’t budge. He tried all the usual tactics; would he need his passport, how would he know what to pack, how were they getting there, that sort of thing but Magnus had remained tight lipped. It had driven Alec mad and he had even resorted to offering sexual favours in odd places if he told him. He had no idea how close Magnus had come to breaking over that one but he managed to keep it a secret. 

“I’m still not telling you yet, Mr Lightwood-Bane but you will be finding out very soon.” He smiled at him, giving the tip of his nose a playful poke with his finger.

“Well at least tell me when we’re going. You know, I really should have cleared this with my boss. He might not let me take leave at the drop of a hat like that.” Magnus chuckled and kissed him.

“I happen to know your boss quite well and he doesn’t have a problem with it. As for when we’re going, I suppose I can tell you that much. We leave later tonight. Happy now?”


	42. Chapter 42

“Deliriously, but I wish you’d give me more details. And if we’re leaving tonight, how the heck am I supposed to pack before then?”

Magnus loved teasing him and the cute frustrated look he had on his handsome face. Alec had grown up in a very structured environment where each day of his life had had a schedule to follow so there was very little room for any surprises happening. After living and working with him, Magnus had found out how organised and what a planner he was. No wonder he’d had such a hard time when they first met. Finding out you were attracted to someone of the same sex must have been the ultimate in game changers for him. 

Magnus had decided he would make it his mission to try to break him out of his love for schedules and six months in advance plans that he was used to. The honeymoon was the start of that. 

“Don’t fret, my love, everything has been taken care of. Our things are all packed and waiting to go when we are.” He smiled at him around a spoonful of dessert.

“But how…” Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically before leaning over and kissing him, cutting him off mid-sentence.

“Alexander, stop. Everything has been taken care of and organised. All you have to do is sit back and enjoy yourself. I don’t know about you, but I only intend to have one wedding and honeymoon and I wouldn’t want to waste it by worrying about things I don’t need to be worrying about.”

Alec lowered his eyes and then gave his husband a shy smile. He was right, of course, but old habits were going to die hard.

Robert stood up at the table and clinked his glass with a spoon. 

“If I could have everyone’s attention for a minute. I’d just like to say an official congratulations to Alec and Magnus and we wish them all the best for their future life together and we’d like to welcome Magnus into the family. 

It’s usually about now at a wedding when the father stands up and gives an amusing account about how his child first introduced their future spouse to the rest of the family. I think most of you know, our introduction was a little more dramatic. I’ll spare everyone the details but suffice to say it was a bumpy ride and mistakes were made. When you are too busy being negative about something and close minded, you fail to see things and if we had been looking, we would have seen how much Magnus truly cared for our son. 

At the end of the day, all you want is to see your child happy and that’s what we see when we look at the two of you this evening. I think you’d have to go a long way to find two people more in love them these two are. I’d like to thank Magnus for making our son the happiest I’ve ever seen him. Anyone that can make another person light up that much, is very special, so thank you.”

Robert took several rapid swallows and held up his glass towards them.

Magnus and Alec sat listening to him in stunned silence. Alec had expected the speech from his father to be short but pleasant but this was epic. He knew the second he looked at Magnus the tears that stung his eyes would begin to fall but what he hadn’t counted on was seeing the look on his mother’s face.   
Holy shit, Maryse Lightwood was crying. She was sitting beside Robert with her head bent slightly and Alec could see the tears coursing down her cheeks. He looked towards Magnus and he knew that he had seen it too. He smiled at him, and put a hand up to cup his cheek and nodded.

Alec got up and made his way around to where his mother was sitting and held out his hand to her. At first, she didn’t realise he was there but then she looked up at her son and her face broke wide open. She put her hand in his and slowly rose to her feet. Alec took his mother into his arms and the room was filled with clapping and muffled sobs. As mother and son held each other, shoulders shaking with their emotions, Robert walked over to where Magnus sat watching his husband tearfully mending bridges that were once thought broken forever. 

When Robert came up beside him, his eyes turned towards him and he stood, unsure what was coming next. Without a moment’s hesitation, Robert hugged his newest son in law to him. 

“Thank you.” 

He heard whispered in his ear and Magnus screwed up his face to fight the urge to burst into a fresh round of sobs. This was above and beyond of what he had thought was going to happen tonight. Miracles truly did happen and here was the proof. 

By the time they had both let go, there wasn’t a dry eye in the room even Max hadn’t been left unscathed but he had fought like crazy to hide it.   
Alec let his mother go and they exchanged smiles before he went back to side beside Magnus who was still wiping his eyes with his napkin. 

“Wow, just, wow.” He said in a shaky voice. 

He knew one of them was expected to reply to that and just at that moment, he doubted his ability to stand up let alone speak with any amount of clarity.   
Neither of them heard the phone ring in Roberts jacket but they both looked towards him when they saw him answer it. His expression said it all. They both held each other and took in abreath of anticipation. Robert stood again, this time his face beaming.

“I would like everyone to know that as of five minutes ago, we have another new member of the family. Our daughter Isabelle and her husband Simon would like you all to help us welcome our granddaughter. Seven pounds six ounces.” 

This time, everyone was on their feet and clapping happily. Magnus hugged Alec tight before grabbing Max and dragged him over towards him. He was trying to look offended by the gesture but Alec ruffled his kid brother’s hair and hugged him to him.

“What a night, a I get to be a husband and an uncle at the same time.” He said, laughing. 

They went over to their parents and after waiting for other well-wishers, gave them both happy hugs.

“so, Izzy and Simon wanted me to tell you something.” Robert said, looking at Alec and Magnus. 

“In honour of the day, they wanted me to inform you that they have decided to call their daughter Maggie Alexandria.” Robert told them. 

Alec and Magnus looked at each other in shock before wrapping themselves in each other’s arms. 

“I really don’t think I can take much more excitement. “Alec said, wiping his eyes when they broke apart. 

“Well there goes the honeymoon.” Magnus said, with a smirk.

Alec gave a snort of laughter and felt the colour rise in his face. Robert cleared his throat and reached for his glass while Maryse suddenly became very interested in her napkin that lay on the table beside her plate. Max was back to making gagging noises.

“I think we need to hear from the groomsmen now. Come along young Max, try and top those two announcements.” Magnus said, clapping a hand on his brother in law’s back. 

Max shook his head and started to look rather nervous. Magnus and Alec followed him back to the table. Magnus laid a brotherly hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Max, I’ll warm up the crowd for you.” He said, giving him a wink. From the look on Max’s face, his words hadn’t really helped.

“Hello everyone, I know it’s been an emotional night all round but I just wanted to say a few words in response to my father in law’s wonderful words. I think everyone knows that I lost my mother when I was very young and having no relatives, I was put into a series of foster homes, some good, some not so good. I can remember seeing the children of my foster parents and even though I was cared for, mostly, by them, I never felt a part of the family. 

I used to feel so jealous of those other kids, thinking that I’d never have that. Then I met Alexander and he changed my life. For the first time ever, I found out what it was like to love someone unconditionally and have them love me back the same way. To have someone who was willing to risk everything for me. I felt then and still do to a certain extent, feel very unworthy of that sort of fierce attachment but at the same time, I thank God for it every day. 

Alexander not only gave me his heart but he gave me the family I always wanted as well and I want them to know how grateful I am for their acceptance of me and for entrusting me with their son and want to assure them that I will love and protect him for as long as I live.”

He raised his glass towards Robert and Maryse. “A toast, to Robert and Maryse.” Alec rose to stand next to him and held out his own glass. 

When everyone had quietened again, Magnus gave Max a nod. The teenager took a worried look around the room and then pulled himself up from his chair.  
“Um, I just want to say thank you to Magnus for asking me to be his groomsman and to say congratulations to he and my brother and I hope you have a happy life together, even though neither of them can play laser tag.” Max said, and raised his glass of soda towards them. Everyone gave a laugh and clapped as he sat back down. 

Now the meal was over, it was time to get the party started and the DJ started the music, calling for Alec and Magnus to get on the floor for their first dance as a married couple.

The song they had chosen started and they began to move around the floor, smiling lovingly into each other’s eyes. Soon, Maryse and Robert joined them along with other couples. 

Alec rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder and closed his eyes, a gentle smile on his face. It was hard to imagine life getting any better than this moment. He allowed himself to reflect back on what his life had been like this time last year; it was hard to recognise himself as the same person. 

He would have been lying if he had said that he hadn’t been happy in his life back then. Well, that version of happiness, anyway. What was that old saying? What the eye doesn’t see, the heart doesn’t grieve for? It had been exactly like that; he didn’t know any better so he had been content with his lot. Well, somewhat content. He had never felt completely contented with Lydia. He had no understanding as to why back then but now the reason was glaringly obvious to him. He shuddered at the thought of what he would of put himself and Lydia through if he had gone through with marrying her. They both would have been miserable he was sure of it. Lydia mightn’t realise it, but Magnus had effectually saved two people that night. 

That night the veil had been lifted from his eyes and he had been shown what life could be like and he had found he had a nagging curiosity for it. He had definitely been all at sea and it had scared him to death. A sailor trying to navigate a strange sea with nothing to guide him. But now he thought about it, he had had something, if he had only realised; his heart. 

And it had guided him here, to this perfect of nights with the most perfect of men. It hadn’t been easy; they’d had to weather storms and tempests to get here and at one stage, for a few brief hours which had felt like days, he had thought that they were lost. But the clouds had parted and the sun had shone again in the form of Magnus Bane, standing on that old dock, face wretched and heart breaking. When he thought about that day and how close he had come to losing him, it made him feel sick. Thank God one of them had shown sense. Magnus had talked about him being the one to do the rescuing but the truth was Magnus had been the one doing the saving, twice. 

“Hey, where’d you go?” Magnus’ voice brought him back and he blinked rapidly for a few minutes and looked back at his husband, smiling.

“You looked miles away.” He said, putting a hand up to cup the side of his face. 

Alec covered his hand with his own, feeling the ring on his finger that told the world he was his and turned his head to hiss his warm palm.

“I was just thinking how far we’ve come. It feels like a million miles but the main thing is now we’re here now and that’s all that matters.” To his surprise, Magnus frowned.

“Oh, I don’t think the journey’s over yet, is it? I think the best part is just beginning. And speaking of which, I think we should cut our cake so I can finally put you out of your misery about our honeymoon. What do say?” 

“I say that sounds like a great idea. We need to make up for last night.” He said, leaning in and brushing his lips to his.

Magnus smiled and purred against them.

“In that case, lets skip the cake and get out of here.” His voice had suddenly grown deep and rich.

Alec looked at him and saw the flames behind those dark chocolate irises and it made him want to melt. 

“As tempting as that sounds, babe, I think we had better do the right thing. Come on, let’s cut a cake.” He took his hand and they went over to where it sat on a small table in front of theirs.

Robert got everyone’s attention and they sliced into the frosted creation that was in the shape of a castle, complete with turret and a tiny dark-haired figure in the window. Everyone cheered as they fed each other a small piece. It was the fitting end to a magical night.   
They were about to start their goodbye’s when Magnus had a sudden thought.

“Damn, I should have gotten Rhodes to pick us up. I’ll just call him.” He started to fish his phone out of his pocket but Alec stilled his hand.

“It’s fine. I’ve taken care of it.” He told him. Magnus gave him a quizzical look.

“Have you now? I can’t wait to see what you’ve come up with.” Magnus said, grinning. He looked like an excited child. Alec loved it. 

They went around and thanked everyone for coming and said their final goodbyes to Robert, Maryse and Max, making them promise to give their new niece a kiss from her uncles. 

Alec took Magnus’ hand as they headed for the door. They pushed through the glass doors and there in front of them was Rhodes, smiling broadly, standing in front of Alec’s silver Mustang. Magnus’ eyes went wide as he saw it and then his eyes grew shiny with tears of happiness.

“It’s not a big grey horse but it’s the closest thing I could think of. It’s a bit late to be riding off into the sunset but we can head for that happily ever after.” Alec told him, taking him into his arms.

“Sounds good to me, Mr Lightwood-Bane. Let’s go.” 

He kissed him hard and fast before they headed for the car. Just before Alec got in he looked over at him.

“So where does happily ever after start?” Magnus smiled.

“Well, now, technically but I think we should go via the airport and take the Bane Corp jet and head for Bora Bora to spend two weeks in a private bungalow that’s over the bluest water you’ve ever seen. Does that sound okay with you?” 

Alec couldn’t smile wide enough. 

“Sounds perfect. Ever after, here we come.”


End file.
